


Im Eryn Lasgalen

by TSihek



Series: Drachenfeuer [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 96,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: Thranduil wurde nach seinen schweren Verletzungen im Tal der Eiselben geheilt und war in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückgekehrt. Alatáriël blieb zurück.Inzwischen sind einige Jahre vergangen und manches hat sich geändert. Die Eiselben mussten ihr Tal verlassen und sind nun auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Werden sie sie in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs finden? Und war da nicht noch ein Drache, der überlebt hatte?Lest selbst, wie es in dieser Fortsetzung von "Das vergessene Tal" weitergeht.Für einen besseren Zusammenhang sollte der erste Teil der Serie als erstes gelesen werden.





	1. Hoffnung

**~ * ~ TEIL II - Im Eryn Lasgalen ~ * ~**

 

Alatáriël strich sich müde das vom Wind zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn. Dunkel und drohend ragte vor ihnen ein Wald auf, der nichts Liebliches oder Einladendes an sich hatte. Sie wusste, dass dieser Wald lange von den Kreaturen Mordors heimgesucht worden war. Riesige Spinnen, schwarze Eichhörnchen und Orks hatten die Tiere vertrieben, die eigentlich hier gelebt hatten. Es waren erst einige Jahrzehnte seither vergangen. Nicht genug Zeit, um die Schäden zu beseitigen und neue Bäume in ausreichender Zahl wachsen zu lassen.  
Dennoch hatte sie gehofft es würde einladender sein. 

Noch einmal musterte sie den schattigen, halb überwachsenen Pfad, der sich hinter dem Elbentor erstreckte, dann straffte sie die Schultern.  
„Es hilft nichts“, sagte sie an niemand bestimmtes gewandt. Wir müssen hinein, eine andere Chance haben wir nicht.“

„Wir können uns doch irgendwo anders ein schönes Plätzchen suchen“, schlug Eanery vor. Die alt aussehende Elbin musterte den Wald zögernd, ja beinahe schon eine Spur ängstlich. 

„Könnten wir, ja“, stimmte Alatáriël ihr dumpf zu. „Aber hier wissen wir, dass wir zumindest eine Chance haben, willkommen geheißen zu werden. Du weißt, welchen Dienst uns Dúron erwiesen hat.“

Die anderen Elben nickten und nahmen ihre Bündel wieder auf zum Zeichen, dass sie bereit waren ihr zu folgen… erneut. 

Alatáriël atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann durchschritt sie das Elbentor und sofort waren sie von düsteren Schatten eingehüllt. Es fühlte sich fast an, als würde selbst die Sonne nicht gerne ihr Licht zwischen die verkrüppelten Bäume senden. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um den schweren kühlen Griff des Dolches, dessen Scheide in ihrem Gürtel steckte.

Der Gedanke an Dúron weckte erneut Wut in ihr. Eine Wut, die ihr die Kraft gab weiterzugehen. Der ehemalige Drachenhüter hatte zwar das Dorf schon mit den ersten verlassen, die damals mit Legolas gegangen waren, doch er hatte sich rasch von ihnen abgewandt und war stattdessen allein durch Mittelerde gezogen. Er verdingte sich dabei als Barde. Eine schöne Stimme hatte er, dass gab sie neidlos zu, aber die Lieder, die er sang… 

Sie handelten ausnahmslos von den Drachen und von den Jahrhunderten, in denen die Eiselben in ihrem versteckten Tal die Brut der Drachen gehegt hatten. Die Verwüstung und das Leid, dass die erwachsenen Drachen spätestens seit Sauron sein böses Werk begonnen hatte, über die Dörfer, Städte und Höfe brachten, interessierte ihn dabei nicht. Er wurde zwar überall fortgejagt, doch das Geheimnis der Eiselben war gelüftet. Es verbreitete sich schnell und überall wo sie sich niedergelassen hatten, lernten sie Feindseligkeit und Hass kennen.  
Wurden sie doch als jene angesehen, die die Drachen geradezu züchteten und deshalb eigentlich für all das Lied verantwortlich waren. Nur in Legolas Fürstentum, in der weißen Stadt und, so hoffte Alatáriël, hier im Düsterwald, waren sie noch willkommen. Bei Legolas oder Aragorn Zuflucht zu suchen, hätte aber bedeutet, einen viel längeren Weg zurücklegen zu müssen und dazu waren weder sie noch die verbliebenen Eiselben in der Lage. Zu geschwächt und ausgezehrt waren sie.  
So blieb ihnen nur der furchteinflößende Wald. 

War es ein Fehler gewesen damals nicht mit Thranduil das Tal zu verlassen? Immer wieder hatte sie sich seither diese Frage gestellt und die Sehnsucht, die sie bei dem Gedanken an den stolzen Elben empfand, tat sicher ein Übriges dazu. Aber sie hatte sich auch davor gefürchtet, ihr sicheres Tal zu verlassen, in dem sie ihr ganzes Leben verbracht hatte. Die wenigen Male da sie es als junge Elbin verlassen hatte, waren ihr nicht in guter Erinnerung geblieben. So viel einfacher und friedlicher war ihr das Leben im Dorf erschienen, so dass sie lieber dort geblieben war. Zwar sagten ihr die Elben im Dorf nach, dass sie mutig und kühn war, doch sie selbst sah sich nicht so. Sicher, sie konnte ihren Weg gehen, wenn es nötig wurde, aber im Grunde ging sie Schwierigkeiten lieber aus dem Weg. 

Als sie nicht länger hatten bleiben können, hatte sie dies als erste erkannt und die anderen, noch verbliebenen Elben überzeugt. Nun waren sie hier… Wanderer in einer Welt, der sie sich nicht wirklich zugehörig fühlten und die sie nicht haben wollte. 

Müde und deprimiert suchten sich die acht Eiselben ihren Weg durch das Gewirr aus alten, knorrigen Bäumen. Im Wald selbst herrschte trübes Dämmerlicht, obwohl es heller Tag war. Schnell verloren sie jedes Zeitgefühl und auch die Orientierung, denn ohne die Sonne zu sehen war es schwierig die Richtung beizubehalten. Es mochte eine Stunde oder deren mehrere vergangen sein, sie wussten es nicht. 

Irgendwann, als sie eine Lichtung erreichten, auf der nur bräunliches Gras wuchs, ließen sie sich erschöpft nieder. Alatáriël hoffte, dass niemand die Frage danach stellen würde, wann… oder ob… sie bei den Hallen des Elbenkönigs ankommen würden. Sie hätte keine Antwort darauf gehabt.  
Auch wenn sie und Thranduil sich näher gekommen waren, und er sie sogar gebeten hatte ihn zu begleiten, so hatten sie doch nie darüber gesprochen, wie sie zu ihm gelangen könnte. Es hatte ihn enttäuscht und verärgert, dass sie an ihrem Entschluss im Tal zu bleiben festgehalten hatte und so hatten sie danach nur noch wenige Worte gewechselt. Dass sie nun, nach fast zwei Jahren, doch noch zu ihm kommen würde, daran hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet. 

Langsam wurde es dunkler und Alatáriël begriff, dass die Nacht hereinbrach. „Wir bleiben hier“, beschloss sie. „Hier haben wir wenigstens etwas Gras, um uns darauf zu betten und nicht nur harte Wurzeln.“ 

Die anderen stimmten nickend zu. Sie alle waren zu erschöpft für lange Diskussionen. 

Alatáriël schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder schreckte sie auf und glaubte die krächzenden Laute von Orks zu hören oder den schrillen Schrei eines Drachen.  
Als das Dunkel der Nacht langsam einem trüben Tageslicht wich, setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Dann schaute sie sich ratlos um. Der Wald, der die kleine Lichtung umgab, sah überall gleich aus. Kein Weg führte von der Lichtung fort und selbst die Stelle, an der sie die Lichtung gestern betreten hatten, konnte sie nicht mehr ausmachen. 

Ein leises Rascheln und das Knacken eines Zweiges ließ sie zusammenfahren. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich und der Dolch, der ihre einzige Waffe darstellte, lag sofort in ihren Händen. Dann schaute sie verdutzt auf den riesigen Hirsch, der langsam und majestätisch aus dem Wald heraus auf die Lichtung trat. 

Sie schob den Dolch in die in ihrer Kleidung verborgene Scheide zurück und wartete, bis das Tier auf Armeslänge herangekommen war. „Na, du Schöner. Willst du schauen, wer sich hier in deinem Wald breit gemacht hat?“

Sie lächelte, als der Hirsch sie aus klugen, braunen Augen musterte und dann auch ihren Gefährten einige sehr lange Blicke schenkte. Inzwischen waren alle wach geworden und aufgestanden. Sie hatten die Gegenwart des stolzen Tieres bemerkt und kein Elb, der bei Sinnen war, hätte nicht gespürt, dass dieses Tier etwas Besonderes war. 

„Heißt es nicht von Thranduil, er reite auf einem Hirsch?“, wisperte einer der Eiselben und Alatáriël, der dieser Gedanke auch schon durch den Sinn gegangen war, nickte leicht. „Heißt es, aber es muss nicht heißen, dass das stimmt“, gab sie ebenso ruhig zurück. Dass sie sich den Elbenkönig sehr wohl auf einem Hirsch vorstellen konnte, sagte sie nicht. 

Der Hirsch schien zu nicken und wandte sich dann um, um sich genauso gemächlich wie er gekommen war, wieder dem Wald zuzuwenden. Dort angekommen blieb er stehen und schaute über die Schulter zurück. 

„Willst du uns etwas sagen?“, fragte Alatáriël, die das wunderschöne Tier gebannt beobachtete. Es war so hell, dass es im Sonnenlicht beinahe weiß erscheinen musste und selbst im Dämmerlicht zwischen den Bäumen leuchtete er geradezu.  
Der Hirsch schaute sie nur weiter stumm an und machte dann, als sich niemand regte, eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, die fast wie eine Aufforderung wirkte.  
„Willst du uns etwa zum Elbenkönig bringen?“, sprach Alatáriël das aus, was ihr bei dem Anblick in den Sinn kam. Wieder schaute der Hirsch sie an und ganz sacht, wie am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, spürte sie Zustimmung. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, dass der Hirsch mit ihr sprach. Eiselben hatten zwar mit den Drachen sprechen können, doch es war eine besondere Gabe, die darauf beruhte, dass Eiselben die Seelen der Drachen oder manchmal auch anderer Elben sehen konnten. Die Seelen anderer Tiere waren ihnen aber verborgen und so konnte sie auch von dem Hirsch nichts wahrnehmen, zumal ihre eigenen Kräfte in dieser Hinsicht sogar so wenig ausgeprägt gewesen, dass sie sich freiwillig nie in die Nähe der Drachen begeben hatte.  
Ihre eigene Magie beschränkte sich außer ihrer Heilkunst darauf Pflanzen wachsen und gedeihen zu lassen und auch den Weg des Wassers im Boden ein wenig zu beeinflussen, mehr aber nicht. Mit Tieren hatte sie noch nie sprechen können. 

Der Hirsch schien amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln und wieder spürte sie etwas, was nur eine Aufforderung sein konnte. 

„Er will, dass wir ihm folgen“, murmelte sie fassungslos und sagte dann lauter und an ihre Gefährten gewandt: „Kommt, er will uns führen.“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Dalywen. 

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber es ist, als ob er mir etwas mitteilen will“, erklärte Alatáriël. „Er will, dass wir ihm folgen!“

„Und wo bringt er uns hin? Hat er dir das auch gesagt?“ Dalywen klang müde und auch ein wenig zynisch. Er hatte nicht aus dem Tal gehen wollen, obwohl es seinen Tod bedeutet hätte und war ihnen nur widerwillig gefolgt. 

„Im Grunde ist es egal, wohin wir gehen“, ließ sich Alariy vernehmen. Sie stützte sich auf einen knorrigen Stab, den sie sich von einem dürren Baum abgebrochen hatte. „Ob er uns in irgendein Dickicht führt oder auf einen Weg ist einerlei. Ich bezweifle, ob wir hier in diesem Wald etwas finden werden. Er ist tot. Vielleicht ist Thranduil schon gar nicht mehr hier… oder er hat uns Lügen erzählt.“

Alatáriël wandte sich traurig ab. Sie wusste, dass die Eiselben ihr nicht glaubten, wenn sie davon sprach, dass Thranduil ihnen helfen würde. Die Geschichten über ihn waren zu sehr in ihnen verankert und mit ihnen das Bild, das sie von ihm hatten, als dass die wenigen Wochen, die er bei ihnen verbracht hatte daran etwas geändert hätten. Zudem hatte keiner von ihnen so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht wie sie.  
Die Ablehnung, die ihnen überall begegnet war, tat ein Übriges um die Hoffnungen zu vernichten, die sie hegen mochten. 

„Alariy hat Recht“, ließ sich Neroth vernehmen. „Es ist egal wohin wir gehen, also können wir auch genauso gut dem Hirsch folgen.“  
Damit war es entschieden. 

Wieder zogen sie durch den Wald, doch dieses Mal zeigte der Hirsch ihnen Wege, die leichter zu begehen waren. Auch sie waren teilweise zugewachsen oder führten in abenteuerlichen Windungen an verkrüppelten Bäumen oder, wie sie teils mit Erleichterung, teils mit Grauen bemerkten, an alten und zerrissenen Spinnennetzen vorbei, die sich meterweit in alle Richtungen in den Bäumen erstreckten. Einmal erblickten sie sogar die Überreste eines Chitinpanzers, der wohl einst einer der Riesenspinnen gehört hatte.  
Alatáriël blieb davor stehen und versuchte sich auszumalen, wie groß diese Ungeheuer tatsächlich gewesen waren. Allein die Vorstellung davon jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Wie mochte es für die Tawarwaith und die Sindar gewesen sein, ständig mit dieser Bedrohung zu leben? Und das in dem Wissen, dass ihnen die Sorge darum praktisch allein überlassen worden war? Die anderen Elbenreiche waren von den Kreaturen nicht behelligt worden und keiner der anderen Elbenfürsten hatte Thranduil Hilfe angeboten oder gar welche geschickt.

Stunde um Stunde folgten sie dem Hirsch, der sie auf dem Weg mehrmals zu kleinen Quellen führte oder ihnen Stellen zeigte, an denen die ersten essbaren Pflanzen wuchsen. Auch einige Nusssträucher, die noch Nüsse vom letzten Jahr trugen, fanden sie und so litten sie weder Hunger noch Durst. 

Dann, kaum merklich, schien der Wald freundlicher zu werden. Alatáriël konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, woran es lag und erst als sich ein Eichelhäher auf dem Geweih des Hirsches nieder ließ und sie neugierig musterte, bemerkte sie das Vogelzwitschern, dass vorher nur verhalten erklungen war. Laut und fröhlich erschallte es in den Bäumen und nun, da sie sich genauer umsah, konnte sie die gefiederten Sänger überall um sich herum erkennen. Es zauberte ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht, war doch das Lied der Vögel in ihrem Tal selten gewesen. 

Auch das Gras schien hier grüner zu werden und sie entdeckt einige weiße oder bunte Farbtupfen dort, wo sich Blumen dem Licht entgegen reckten. Zwar gab es auch hier überall die alten, verkrüppelten Bäume, aber zwischen ihnen waren junge Schösslinge aufgegangen, die nun begannen den Platz für sich zu beanspruchen. Der Wald lebte wieder. 

„Ich glaube, wir nähern uns den Hallen“, murmelte Dalywen schließlich. Hatte er auch zunächst dem Hirsch nicht folgen wollen, so drängelt er sich nun nach vorne und versuchte sogar an dem Tier vorbeizukommen. Dieser warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und mit einer beinahe beiläufigen Bewegung seines Kopfes fegte er den Eiselben mit seinem Geweih zu Boden.  
Dalywen rappelte sich sofort wieder auf – er schien nicht verletzt zu sein – und schimpfte, aber ein Blick des Hirsches genügte ihn schweigen zu lassen. Alatáriël feixte still vor sich hin. Selbst wenn es tatsächlich nur ein Gerücht war, dass Thranduil auf einem Hirsch reiten würde, vielleicht sogar auf diesem, so würde die beiden gut zusammenpassen. 

Plötzlich wurde es um sie herum laut, als mehrere Elben mit gezückten Schwertern und gespannten Bogen zwischen den Bäumen hervortraten und sie umringten.  
Alatáriël schaute zum Hirsch und atmete erleichtert auf, als dieser gelassen blieb. Er schien die Elben zu kennen. 

„Wer seid ihr und was führt Euch in den Eryn Lasgalen – zumal auf diesem Weg?“  
Die Stimme war streng und befehlsgewohnt und einer der Elben trat vor. Er trug grüne und brauen Kleidung, teilweise aus Leder und hatte langes, mit Zöpfen verziertes, braunes Haar. 

Alatáriël trat vor. „Wir sind Wanderer, die hoffen in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs willkommen zu sein.“

Ein durchdringender Blick musterte sie und ihre sieben Begleiter. Sie ahnte, dass deren Erscheinung – für Elben ungewöhnlich gealtert und mit abgerissener, schmutziger Kleidung – nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend schien. Sie selbst sah auch nicht besser aus, auch wenn sie als einzige noch nicht gealtert war. 

„Woher kommt Ihr?“ Es war wieder der gleiche Elb, der dies wissen wollte, aber immerhin ließ er nun seinen Bogen sinken, der bis dahin mit eingelegtem Pfeil und gespannter Sehen auf sie gerichtet gewesen war. 

„Aus den Bergen.“

„So seid Ihr Eiselben?“ Dieses Mal sprach ein Elb, der hinter Alatáriël stand. Er trug die gleiche Kleidung, die, wie sie jetzt sah, mit subtilen Stickereien in Rankenform verziert war.

Alatáriël richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Das sind wir. Dennoch bitten wir darum, mit Aran Thranduil sprechen zu dürfen. Er kennt uns.“

„Ist das so?“ Es war wieder der Elb, in dem Alatáriël den Anführer der Patrouille vermutete.

Sie nickte knapp und wartete. Was sollte sie sonst tun? 

Noch einmal wurden sie eingehend gemustert, dann gab der Elb den anderen ein Zeichen und sie senkten ihre Waffen. Mit einem barschen Kopfnicken bedeutete er ihr, sich in Bewegung zu setzten. Sie tat es und er trat an ihre Seite.  
„Falls Ihr hier seid, um Aran Thranduil in irgendeiner Weise Schaden zufügen zu wollen, so seid versichert, dass Euch das nicht gelingen wird“, zischte er. „Und merkt Euch eines: nur weil sein Hirsch Euch begleitet hat, werde ich Euch den Beratern melden bevor ich Euch in die Kerker bringen lasse.“

Alatáriël hob das Kinn und begegnete dem finsteren Blick ohne Furcht, zumindest hoffte sie, dass er nicht merkte wie sehr seine sie Worte erschreckten. Thranduil war immer als kaltherziger und eigennütziger Herrscher beschrieben worden. Sie hatte ihn anders kennen gelernt, aber wer sagte ihr, dass dies nicht nur so gewesen war, weil er nicht in seinem Reich gewesen war? War es ein Fehler gewesen herzukommen?

~ * ~

Es wurde bereits wieder dunkler, als sie das Geräusch eines offenbar größeren Flusses hörte, der wild zwischen Felsen hindurch floss. Das Tosen der Stromschnellen übertönte schon bald ihre Schritte, die inzwischen vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung alles andere als grazil und lautlos waren, wie es für Elben üblich war. Ihren Gefährten erging es nicht anders und sie hoffte nur noch, dass sie bald am Ziel wären, was auch immer das sein würde. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich der Wald vor ihnen und gab den Blick auf einen breiten Fluss und eine vergleichsweise schmale Brücke frei, die ohne Geländer oder eine Begrenzung darüber hinweg führte. Sie war dennoch breit genug um zu dritt nebeneinander der Fluss zu überqueren. 

Genau das taten sie, als sich ihnen noch mehr Wachen anschlossen und sie, jeweils rechts und links von bewaffneten und grimmig dreinblickenden Elben begleitet, über die Brücke gingen. 

Auf der anderen Seite erhob sich graues Felsgestein. Es schien eine Höhle zu sein, die teilweise von hohen Bäumen bewachsen war. Eine Plattform war dort in den Fels gehauen worden, wo die Brücke endete. Vier riesige baumähnliche Säulen, kunstvoll mit rankenähnlichen Ornamenten verziert, standen dort und flankierten ein hohes Tor, das in die Felswand hineinführte. Rechts und links davon befanden sich je zwei weitere, jedoch kleinere Tore. Auch hier standen Wachen, die die Neuankömmlinge gleichermaßen neugierig wie misstrauisch musterten. 

Der Anführer der Patrouille sprach mit einem von ihnen und dieser verschwand im größten Tor. Kurz darauf trat ein in ein prächtiges Gewand gehüllter, würdevoller Elb heraus. Sein Haar war von einem hellen Braun, ebenso wie seine Augen. Die Farbe wurde von seinem Gewand aufgegriffen, besser gesagt von den kostbaren Stickereien, die sich in Ranken, stilisierten Blüten und Blättern über den dicken blaugrünen Samt hinzogen. Hier und dort funkelten Perlen wie Tautropfen. 

Alatáriël schluckte, als sie die prächtige Kleidung sah. Wenn alle Elben im Palast des Elbenkönigs so gekleidet waren, mussten sie und ihre Gefährten in ihren groben Tuniken und ledernen Umhängen wie Barbaren wirken. 

Der Elb ging langsam an ihnen vorbei und musterte jeden von ihnen, Widerwillen klar in den ebenmäßigen Zügen erkennbar. Schließlich blieb er vor ihr stehen und Alatáriël, deren Trotz plötzlich aufflammte, begegnete seinem geringschätzigen Blick mit erhobenem Kinn und funkelnden Augen. 

„Ihr verlangt also Obdach in den Hallen des Aran Thranduil?“, fragte er scharf, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Wir verlangen gar nichts. Wir sind jedoch von weit her gekommen um die Hilfe des Königs zu erbitten. Unsere Heimat ist unbewohnbar, so dass wir gezwungen waren, sie zu verlassen. Er bot uns einst seinen Schutz an, sollten wir ihn benötigen und wir sind hier um genau dies zu erbitten. Bringt mich zu ihm.“

Sie ahnte, dass dieser Elb eine unterwürfige Haltung nicht akzeptieren würde, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, woher sie dieses Wissen hatte. Kurz blitzte etwas in den hellbraunen Augen auf, was Anerkennung sein mochte. Allerdings verschwand es so schnell wie es gekommen war. Sie zog den Dolch hervor und zeigte ihn dem Elben.  
„Thranduil gab mir dies. Er sagte, ich solle ihn vorzeigen, wenn ich seiner Hilfe bedürfe.“

Die Brauen des Elben hoben sich und er nahm den Dolch an sich. Er prüfte ihn kurz und gab ihn dann einem hinter ihm stehenden Wachposten weiter.  
„Nun… die Gastfreundschaft ist auch im Eryn Lasgalen ein hochgehaltener Brauch und so seid Ihr in den Hallen willkommen. Allerdings werdet Ihr einsehen, dass es Euch nicht möglich ist, mit dem König zu sprechen. Es sei denn, Ihr habt gute Gründe dafür oder bringt eine Botschaft von einem der anderen Elbenreiche.“

„Und ob sie gute…“, hob Halimir an, doch Alatáriël schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab.  
„Ich erbitte dennoch eine Audienz beim König.“ 

Der Elb winkte lässig ab. „Das zu entscheiden liegt nicht an Euch. Ich werde ihm Eure Bitte vortragen, wenn ich die Zeit für gekommen halte.“

Alatáriël biss die Zähne zusammen, schwieg jedoch. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie ihrem Temperament freien Lauf ließ. Sie musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: sie waren in diesem Wald Bittsteller und gehörten zudem einer Elbenlinie an, die in Mittelerde verachtet wurde. Offenbar war die Kunde von den Eiselben sogar bis in diesen Wald gedrungen, was es ihnen nicht leichter machte.

Sie nickte knapp und akzeptierte damit die Worte des Elben. Halimir, der eindeutig nicht einsah warum sie nachgab, zischte ihr etwas in ihrem eigenen Dialekt zu, was sie ignorierte.  
So mürrisch und feindselig, wie sie hier empfangen wurden konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Mîrlaeg den Platz gefunden hatte, den er sich erträumt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was aus ihm geworden war, nachdem er mit Thranduil das Tal verlassen hatte. 

Der Gedanke an ihren Bruder ließ ihr Herz schwer werden und sie schloss kurz die Augen, um die Tränen zu verdrängen, die sich darin sammelten. 

„Bringt sie in den unteren Gästequartieren unter“, hörte sie die Stimme des Elben und spürte, wie jemand sie unsanft am Oberarm packte. Gehorsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und hoffte, dass damit nicht die Kerker oder schlimmeres gemeint waren. 

~ * ~


	2. In den Hallen des Königs

~ * ~

Die unteren Gästequartiere entpuppten sich als spartanische, aber saubere Räume. Alatáriël hatte sich, überwältigt vom Anblick der Hallen, kaum auf den Weg konzentrieren können, zumal dieser ihr auch reichlich verworren vorgekommen war.   
Wie konnte sich überhaupt jemand in diesem Irrgarten aus Brücken, Stegen, Treppen und Gängen zurechtfinden?

Als sich das große Tor vor ihnen geöffnet hatte, hatte sie die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen und war verblüfft stehen geblieben. Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht gehabt, um die Pracht zu genießen, die sich ihr darbot.   
Überall funkelten leuchtenden Edelsteinen gleich Lichter, die schwerelos in der Luft zu schweben schienen und verbreiteten ein weiches, goldenes Licht. An anderen Stellen waren Strahlen hellen Sonnenlichts zu sehen, die die Hallen, Kammern und die sie verbindenden Wege geradezu aufleuchten ließen. 

Die Wände, Wege, Brücken, Säulen und Treppen bestanden entweder aus Stein – sie befanden sich im Inneren einer riesigen Höhle, rief sie sich in Erinnerung – oder waren behutsam bearbeitete riesige Wurzeln oder Stämme von Bäumen, deren Kronen wohl aus den Hallen hinausragten. Dort, wo der Stein bearbeitet worden war, glitzerten ab und an Edelsteine oder Adern von Edelmetallen. Das Holz war poliert und schimmerte, wenn sie daran vorbeigingen. Alles war über und über mit Schnitzereien oder in den Stein gehauenen Ornamenten verziert worden.   
In ihrem Tal war das Leben so hart, die Umwelt so karg und unerbittlich gewesen, dass keine Zeit blieb für Kunsthandwerk oder Malerei. Die wunderschönen Verzierungen ließen sie und die anderen Eiselben deshalb umso mehr staunen.   
Tief im Berg schien es auch einen Fluss zu geben, denn sie hörte das leise Rauschen. Und es war angenehm warm, was auf heiße Quellen hindeutete. 

Die Wachen führten sie über mehrere Stockwerke nach unten, bis sie schließlich die Räume erreichten, in denen sie nun untergebracht waren. Sie enthielten jeweils zwei Betten mit weichen und wie sie feststellte, warmen Decken, Tisch und Stühle und jeweils einen Schrank, der jedoch in jedem der Räume leer war. Waschgeschirr und einige Tücher, die wohl als Handtücher dienten, ergänzten die Einrichtung. Eines der golden leuchtenden Lichter spendete Helligkeit und als Alatáriël es sich genauer ansah erkannte sie, dass es sich um Bernstein handelte, der irgendwie zum Leuchten gebracht worden war. Das Rauschen des unterirdischen Flusses klang hier lauter, aber war doch nicht störend. 

Alatáriël ließ sich erschöpft auf einem der Betten nieder, während Eanery sich auf das andere legte und sofort erschöpft einschlief. 

Sie selbst wollte es ihr eigentlich nachtun, doch so schmutzig wie sie war, widerstrebte es ihr sich in den sauberen Betten niederzulegen. Etwas ratlos überlegend, wo sie wohl Wasser zum Waschen herbekommen konnte, hätte sie beinahe das leise Klopfen an der Tür überhört.   
Nach einem eher unsicheren „Herein“, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und eine junge Elbin trat in den Raum. Sie trug ein Tablett mit einem Krug, Bechern und zwei Tellern, auf denen Brot, mehrere Sorten Obst und etwas Gelbes angerichtet waren, das Alatáriël nicht kannte. Sie stellte ihre Last auf dem Tisch ab und huschte dann noch einmal nach draußen, um mit einem größeren Krug zurückzukommen. Diesen stellte sie neben die Waschschüssel.   
Dann knickste sie knapp. 

„Naerim, der oberste Berater König Thranduils, lässt Euch dies als Zeichen der Gastfreundschaft bringen“, sagte sie knapp und huschte dann wieder aus dem Zimmer, ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten. 

Ein etwas verdutztes „Habt dank“, prallte an der wieder geschlossenen Tür ab.   
Alatáriël schaute noch einen Moment auf das ebenfalls mit Schnitzereien verzierte Holz, dann goss sie Wasser in die Schüssel und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände. Sie seufzte, als sie wenigstens diesen Schmutz loswurde. Dann begann sie damit ihre zerzausten und ebenfalls schmutzigen Strähnen mit den Händen durchzukämmen. Zwar hatte sie ihr Haar auf der Reise meist zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten gehabt, aber dieser hatte sich gelöst als sie das Lederband verloren hatte, mit dem sie ihn gesichert hatte und seitdem hatten Wind, Laub und Zweige – und der Waldboden nicht zu vergessen - ungehindert ihr Spiel damit treiben können.   
Sie würde es erst waschen, wenn auch Eanery sich gereinigt hatte, beschloss sie und griff dann nach einer Birne, die sie, hungrig wie sie war, geradezu verschlang. Der Saft der Frucht war köstlich süß und weckte Erinnerungen an warmen Sonnenschein, während das Fruchtfleisch weich und samtig war. Nie hatte sie etwas Köstlicheres gegessen. Auch das Brot war frisch und weich, schmeckte dennoch kräftig. 

Sie betrachtete gerade das gelbe Etwas, das in annähernd viereckiger Form geschnitten, ebenfalls auf dem Teller lag. Ob das Käse war? Sie hatte davon gehört, jedoch nie selbst von dieser Menschenspeise gekostet oder sie auch nur gesehen. 

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür und sie fuhr herum, da es diesmal deutlich energischer klang.   
Bevor sie antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein Elb kam herein, den sie anhand seiner Kleidung als einen der Wachen erkannte, der im Palastinneren seinen Dienst tat. Er war in feinere Kleidung gewandet als die Wachen, die im Wald unterwegs waren, doch auch hier überwogen grüne und brauen Farben. Die Stickereien auf der Tunika und einem kurzen Umhang waren jedoch eindeutig aufwändiger und sie glaubte das Blitzen feiner Goldfäden zu sehen.   
Der Elb verneigte sich kurz. „Naerim hat beschlossen, Euch die Gunst zu gewähren, beim König vorzusprechen. Eure Begleiter mögen ebenfalls mitkommen.“   
Er schaute etwas säuerlich zu Eanery, die bei der lauten Stimme aufgewacht war und sich nun etwas schwerfällig aufsetzte. 

Alatáriël reichte der alt aussehenden Elbin geistesgegenwärtig ein Tuch, dass sie schnell in dem Waschwasser befeuchtet hatte und versuchte dann ihre schmutzige und teilweise zerrissene Tunika etwas glatt zu streichen. Ein Vorhaben, das kläglich misslang. 

Nun, sie hoffte, dass der Thranduil, der über diese prachtvollen Hallen herrschte, noch immer jener Elbenkönig war, der in ihrem Tal gewesen war. Wenn nicht… war es ohnehin egal wie sie aussah. 

Die Wache wartete, bis alle acht Eiselben sich im Gang eingefunden hatten – sie waren von drei anderen Wächtern ebenfalls informiert worden – dann führte er sie wieder durch endlos scheinende Gänge nach oben. Immer wieder überquerten sie dabei Stege, die so kunstvoll aus dem Stein oder den Wurzeln geformt worden waren, dass sie frei in der Luft zu schweben schienen. Auch wenn sie sich in einer Höhle befanden und rings um sie herum Stein war, so waren die Hallen selbst so luftig und offen, die verzierten Säulen so kunstvoll angeordnet und der frische Luftzug so rein und angenehm, dass sie glaubte sich durch einen Wald zu bewegen. Selbst die Sonnenstrahlen, die, wie sie im Vorbeigehen bemerkte, durch offenbar extra angelegte Balkone und Lichtschächte in die Hallen fielen, wirkten als würden sie durch ein Blätterdach hindurch ihren Weg zu ihnen suchen.

Immer weiter ging es nach oben und gleichzeitig tiefer in den Berg hinein. Ihre Erschöpfung glitt angesichts der Pracht an den Rand ihres Bewusstseins und auch das Obst und das Stück Brot, das sie gegessen hatte, gaben ihr Kraft. Dennoch hoffte sie bald am Ziel zu sein. 

Schließlich überquerten sie noch einmal einen gewundenen Steg, der scheinbar schwerelos über einen tiefen Abgrund hinwegführte. Am anderen Ende gewahrte sie eine Plattform, von der eine schmale Treppe zu einem Thron führte. Einige Säulen verbargen den Mann, der dort saß, doch der Thron allein fesselte ebenfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Hoch erhoben über der Plattform erstreckte sich ein kunstvolles Gebilde, das sie an das Geweih des Hirsches erinnerte, aber auch an die verschlungenen Wurzeln und Zweige des Waldes, den sie durchquert hatten. Dann hatten sie die letzte Biegung des Weges erreicht und sie konnte den Elbenkönig sehen. 

Ihr Schritt stockte und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Dieser Mann dort oben hatte nichts gemein mit jenem Thranduil, der in ihrem Tal gewesen war und ihr Mut sank.  
Er hatte sie und ihre Gruppe noch nicht bemerkt, sondern schaute mit eiskalter und abweisender Miene zu einigen Gesandten, die am unteren Ende der Treppe standen und mit Naerim diskutierten, wenn das der Elb war, der sie am Tor in Empfang genommen hatte.   
Der König hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und saß, beinahe unbeteiligt wirkend, auf seinem Thron. Er trug eine dunkle, mit silbernen Stickereien verzierte Tunika, die, wenn er stand, bis zu seinen Füßen reichen mochte. Schwarze Beinlinge und ebenfalls schwarze, mit silbernen Ranken verzierte kniehohe Stiefel umschlossen seine langen, schlanken Beine, während seine Schultern ein silbergrauer, schwerer Umhang mit einem samtenen Futter von der Farbe des Sonnenuntergangs umschloss. Mehrere schwere Ringe verzierten seine feingliedrigen Hände, doch was ihr den Atem nahm war die Krone.   
Wie ein Kranz aus silbernen Zweigen und grün schimmernden Blattranken umschloss er seinen Kopf. Mehrere der Zweige waren so angeordnet, dass sie ihm bis ins Gesicht reichten und seine hohen Wangenknochen und die schmalen Wangen betonten. Seine Haut schimmerte milchweiß in dem weißgoldenen Licht, dass von Sonnenstrahlen und Bernsteinlampen gleichermaßen abgegeben, seinen Thron und ihn aufleuchten ließ. Sein Haar floss wie weißgoldene Seide über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern. 

Sie war, erschrocken über den beinahe übernatürlich schönen Anblick, stehen geblieben und stolperte nun ungeschickt vorwärts, als die ihr nachfolgenden Eiselben sie von hinten anstießen. Um ihr Gleichgewicht ringend, auch wegen ihrer plötzlich weichen Knie, schaute sie zu Boden und so entging ihr die plötzlich einsetzende Stille. 

~ * ~


	3. Edle Dame?

~ * ~

Thranduil schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich gegen das geschnitzte Rückenteil des Thrones. Warum brachte Naerim die Botschafter eigentlich noch vor den Thron, wenn er doch ohnehin schon ganz eindeutig selbst über deren Anliegen entschieden hatte?   
Unwillig ließ er einige ähnliche Szenen der letzten Monate in seiner Erinnerung vorüberziehen und beschloss, dass er dringend eine Änderung durchführen musste. Naerim war die Zeit, in der weder er selbst noch Legolas als Kronprinz die Geschicke des Reiches geführt hatte und auch seine eigene Nachlässigkeit in den Jahren vor seiner Abwesenheit ganz eindeutig zu Kopf gestiegen. Auch Legolas hatte dahingehend die eine oder andere Bemerkung fallen gelassen. Wobei… Thranduil unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Legolas ganz eindeutig wutschnaubend von einer Diskussion mit Naerim zurückgekehrt war und ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, was er von dem überheblichen Berater hielt. Zwar wagte es Naerim noch nicht Bittsteller, Gefolgsleute, Vasallen oder Botschafter selbst abzufertigen, aber in der Art, wie er sie ankündigte oder Thranduil ihre Anliegen vortrug, lag bereits so viel vorweggenommene Bewertung, dass es ihm, Thranduil manchmal schwer fiel herauszufinden, was genau eigentlich das Anliegen der Elben war, die ihn um eine Audienz baten. Und, so nagte ein heimlicher Gedanke, konnte er sich wirklich sicher sein dass alle, die eine Audienz wünschten, vorgelassen wurden?

Die Gruppe Wanderer, die einer Patrouille deshalb aufgefallen war, weil sein Hirsch sie begleitete, hätte er ihm wohl gar nicht erst vorgeführt, vermutete Thranduil. Als jedoch Armáth, der Hauptmann der Gruppe, ihm von dem ungewöhnlichen Vorfall berichtete, war er neugierig geworden. Sein Hirsch schloss sich niemandem an und selbst ihm zeigte er sich nur wenn er es wollte. Auf ihm geritten war er nicht mehr seit jener letzten Schlacht, in der der Hirsch von Orks so schwer verwundet worden war, dass er um dessen Leben gefürchtet hatte. Zum Glück waren diese Ausgeburten Saurons eher an ihm als an dem Tier interessiert gewesen. 

Seine Gedanken wurden von den lauten Stimmen der Botschafter unterbrochen, die sich nun eindeutig erzürnt mit Naerim ein Wortgefecht lieferten. Thranduil schalt sich einen Narren, dass er ihnen nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Gerade weil die Zeiten ruhiger geworden waren, war er ständig auf der Suche nach Handels- oder Bündnispartnern. Es galt den Frieden zu nutzen, um sein Reich weiter zu stärken und die durch die Kämpfe dezimierten Elben wieder neuen Lebensmut zu geben.

Er hörte nun genauer hin und merkte, dass Naerim die Botschafter nur allein deshalb vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, weil sie den Noldor angehörten. Derartiger Dünkel sollte es in seinem Reich nicht länger geben und so unterbrach er die Diskussion indem er aufstand und mit raschen Schritten die Treppe hinunterstieg.   
Sofort herrschte absolute Stille im Raum und Naerim schaute reichlich verdutzt zu ihm, als er ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, sich in den Hintergrund zurückzuziehen.   
Dann neigte er vor den Botschaftern leicht den Kopf, gerade genug um die aufgebrachten Gemüter zu beruhigen. „Ich danke für Euer Angebot die Handelsbeziehungen zu vertiefen und nehme es an. Wendet Euch an meinen Senneschall, um mit ihm die weiteren Einzelheiten zu besprechen.“

Dann wandte er sich um und bedachte Naerim mit einem eisigen Blick. Nein, es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, welches Gebaren der Berater an den Tag legte.   
Ohne ein Wort an ihn zu richten, machte er sich daran wieder zu seinem Thron zurückzukehren. Es war notwendig gewesen herabzusteigen, um das gesträubte Gefieder der Botschafter zu glätten, aber es lag ihm fern jedem, der Audienz bei ihm erbat, auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen… selbst wenn er die meisten um Haupteslänge überragte. 

„Aran nín?“, zog Naerim erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, während er die Schleppe seines Umhangs aus dem Weg schiebend wieder Platz nahm. Wie von selbst legten sich seine Beine übereinander. In dieser Haltung konnte er unauffällig die Muskeln seines linken Beines massieren, wenn sich diese verkrampften, was leider ab und an geschah wenn er lange auf dem Thron saß. Hatte er diese Position schon immer als bequem empfunden, so war sie nun zu seiner liebsten Haltung geworden. 

Er richtete den Blick auf den Berater, während er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gruppe zerlumpter Gestalten näher kommen sah. Das Haar der acht Elben, die mit seltsam langsamen und hölzernen Bewegungen über den Steg gingen, war ungewöhnlich hell und irgendetwas stimmte mit ihnen nicht. Und… war eine von ihnen nicht eben gestolpert?   
Thranduil schaute genauer zu der Gruppe hin und fixierte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie standen nun am anderen Ende der Plattform, dort, wo das Licht zu diffus war, um sie klar erkennen zu können und dennoch war etwas an ihnen, dass seinen Atem stocken ließ. 

Langsam erhob er sich, ohne die Gruppe aus den Augen zu lassen.   
Naerims Stimme, die vor Geringschätzung geradezu troff, verkündete: „Dies ist eine Gruppe Wanderer, die in Euren Hallen um Asyl bittet.“ 

„Wohl kaum“, gab Thranduil schneidend zur Antwort, als er eher fühlte, als dass er es sah, wer da zu ihm gekommen war.   
Ohne auf den verdutzten Berater zu achten, warf er den Umhang mit einer raschen Bewegung von den Schultern und eilte die Stufen hinab. Erst als er vor der zierlichen aber groß gewachsenen Elbin angekommen war, die unter dem Geleit der Wachen inzwischen die Hälfte der Plattform überquert hatte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung, Frucht und Verlegenheit ansah, blieb er stehen.   
Er konnte es kaum glauben und dennoch waren es die gleichen gletschergrünen Augen, die nun zu ihm aufsahen. Augen, von denen er geglaubt hatte sie nie wiederzusehen.   
Er wusste, es würde das Weltbild seiner Berater und seines Hofstaates gehörig auf den Kopf stellen und für einen Bruchteil amüsierte er sich an dem Gedanken. Dann war er verschwunden und der Impuls, der von ihm ergriffen hatte als er die Heilerin des verborgenen Tales vor sich stehen sah, der er so viel zu verdanken hatte, wurde übermächtig. 

Den Kopf senkend, sank er vor ihr auf ein Knie. 

Ihr Aufkeuchen, verblüfft und überwältigt gleichermaßen, ging beinahe in dem Raunen unter, das seine Thronhalle erfüllte.   
„Nicht, Thranduil“, raunte sie beinahe tonlos und ihre ohnehin helle Haut wurde merklich blasser. Sie streckte beinahe flehend eine Hand nach ihm aus. 

Thranduil richtete sich wieder auf und führte ihre Hand in der gleichen Bewegung an die Lippen, bevor er sie nach einem sanften Kuss auf die raue Haut ihrer Fingerknöchel wieder freigab. „Ihr seid mir in diesen Hallen mehr willkommen, als jeder, der jemals den Wunsch verspürte her zu kommen, Alatáriël. Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch jede Bitte erfüllen werde, die Ihr an mich richtet. So sprecht denn, was führt Euch her?“, fragte er sanft.   
Er sah, dass sie zitterte und da es kaum an der Temperatur im Raum liegen konnte, mochte es Erschöpfung sein – wenn er in Betracht zog wie schmutzig und zerrissen ihre eigentlich robuste Kleidung war, waren sie und die anderen Eiselben einen langen Weg gekommen – oder sie war schlicht überwältigt. 

Schnelle Schritte erklangen hinter ihm und er erkannte Naerim. Dann tauchte der Berater in seinem Blickfeld auf und Thranduil musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Augen des Elben quollen fast aus den Höhlen und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass ein Ton daraus hervorkam. 

Ohne die Heilerin aus den Augen zu lassen, sagte er ruhig an den Berater gewandt: „Ich hoffe, Naerim, Ihr habt eine wirklich gute Erklärung dafür, warum Ihr die Elben, denen ich mein Leben verdanke und das ganz besonders dieser Elbin hier, nicht umgehend zu mir gebracht habt.“ Er wandte langsam den Kopf und fixierte Naerim, der merklich zusammenzuckte. „Und nun sorgt sofort dafür, dass sie angemessen untergebracht werden und alles bekommen, was sie benötigen.“

Naerim verneigte sich knapp, noch immer sprachlos, und eilte mit wehendem Umhang davon. 

~ * ~

Alatáriël zitterte und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten. Thranduil stand vor ihr und er war gleichzeitig der eisige König der Lieder und Legenden und der warmherzige Mann, den sie in ihrem Tal gepflegt hatte.

Stumm schaute sie zu ihm auf, eingeschüchtert von seiner Schönheit, die in seiner edlen Kleidung und durch die Krone noch mehr betont wurde, aber auch, weil ihre Hoffnungen, in den Hallen des Königs einen Platz zu finden, an dem sie geduldet sein würden, nun erfüllt war. Die Erschöpfung breitete sich in ihr aus und sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie langsam nachgaben und ihre Sinne schwanden, als um sie herum die Dunkelheit zunahm und sie schließlich umfing. 

~ * ~

Als Alatáriël wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem weichen Bett und war in warmen, federleichten Decken eingewickelt. Helles Sonnenlicht strömte durch einen reich verzierten Fensterbogen herein, neben dem eine angelehnte Tür nach draußen führte und den Duft von Blumen, Bäumen und Frühlingssonne hereinließ.   
Über ihr breitete sich ein reich bestickter Betthimmel aus, getragen von vier Säulen, die an junge Bäume erinnerten. Dazwischen hingen duftige Vorhänge, die nach Belieben zugezogen werden konnten und so das Bett vor neugierigen Blicken verbargen oder auch die Wärme dort halten würden.   
Noch etwas verschlafen richtete sie sich auf und schaute sich, auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt im Raum um. Alles war in hellen, freundlichen Farben gehalten, wobei Silber, helles gelb und orange überwogen. Obwohl es draußen nicht kalt war, brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und spendete mit seinen Flammen und seinem roten Schein ein vertrautes Bild. Sie wusste, dass es das Prasseln des Feuers gewesen war, dass ihr in ihrem Schlaf die Sicherheit gegeben hatte, die sie gebraucht hatte um wirklich ruhen zu können. Denn es war das einzige gewesen, dass ihr in ihrer momentanen Unterkunft vertraut gewesen war.   
Selbst die Kleidung, die sie trug, wie sie mit einem raschen Blick unter die Decken feststellte, war nicht ihre eigene. Zudem war sie sauber, sogar ihr Haar war gewaschen und gekämmt worden und ihre Haut fühlte sich weich und geschmeidig an, als ob sie mit kostbaren Ölen gesalbt worden war. Ein feiner Duft nach Rosen und Elfenspiegel lag in der Luft und ging, wie sie gleich darauf feststelle, von ihrer Haut aus. 

Bei dem Raum selbst handelte es sich eindeutig um das private Schlafzimmer einer hochgestellten Person, und zwar das einer Frau. Sie entdeckte einen Frisiertisch mit Tiegeln und Flacons, dazu mehrere Bürsten und einem reich verzierten Kästchen, wie es zur Aufbewahrung von Schmuck verwendet werden mochte. Ein großer Schrank nahm eine ganze Wand ein und vor dem Feuer standen zwei bequeme Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. 

Vor einem zweiten Fenster stand ein zierlicher Sekretär und alles, was zum Schreiben benötigt wurde lag säuberlich darauf ausgebreitet.   
In einer Nische, die ebenfalls hinter einem jetzt zurückgezogenen Vorhang verborgen werden konnte, standen ein Stuhl, Kleiderpuppen und ein Waschtisch mit einer wunderschön bemalten Porzelanschale. 

Alatáriël schaute sich die Pracht noch einen Moment lang verblüfft an und glaubte zu träumen. Dann erst kam ihre Erinnerung zurück und sie sah sich selbst, wie sie vor Thranduil gestanden hatte. Seine Erscheinung – stolz, mächtig und wunderschön – hatte sie sich klein und unbedeutend fühlen lassen und ihre Tapferkeit, die auf der langen Reise fort von ihrem Tal in den Eryn Lasgalen ohnehin schon arg gelitten hatte, hatte sie verlassen. 

Ihre Wangen röteten sich verlegen, als sie daran dachte, dass dieser König sich vor ihr verneigt hatte, sogar vor ihr auf das Knie gefallen war. Alles was sie sich für sich und die wenigen, die von ihrem Volk noch geblieben waren erhofft hatte, war ein trockener Platz zum Schlafen und eine Arbeit, mit der sie ihren Lebensunterhalt würden bestreiten können. Der Empfang durch den Berater hatte ihr selbst diese Hoffnung genommen, doch dass Thranduil selbst sie wie eine Königin empfangen würde… war sie tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden?

Alatáriël schlug beschämt die Hände vor das Gesicht und konnte sich nur vage an starke Arme erinnern, die sie plötzlich hielten und das Gefühl getragen zu werden. Dann war da nichts mehr gewesen, bis sie hier aufgewacht war. 

Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass er sie selbst gebadet hatte – soweit würde er wohl kaum gehen – aber er hatte mit Sicherheit die Anweisung dazu erteilt und sie dann hier unterbringen lassen… wo auch immer hier war.

Ihr Pragmatismus gewann wieder die Oberhand und sie schlug die Decken zur Seite um aufzustehen, als eine freundliche Stimme sie innehalten ließ.   
„Oh, Ihr seid wach, wie schön!“ 

Alatáriël wandte sich um und bemerkte eine junge Elbin, die durch eine unauffällig in die Wand eingelassene Tür getreten war. Sie trug einen Krug bei sich und hatte sich zwei schimmernde Gewänder über den Arm gehängt. Die unbekümmerte Art wie sie dabei mit der sicher kostbaren Kleidung umging sagte Alatáriël, dass die Elbin daran gewöhnt war. 

Das braune, hüftlange Haar der jungen Elbin wurde mit kunstvollen Zöpfen aus dem Gesicht gehalten, fiel ihr dann aber offen über den Rücken. Sie trug ein schlichtes Gewand aus einem dunkelgrünen Stoff mit zwar langen Schleppärmeln, die aber doch so gearbeitet waren, dass sie ihr nicht hinderlich wurden, wenn sie damit Arbeiten verrichtete. Denn dass sie eine Dienerin oder Zofe war, vermutete Alatáriël spätestens dann, als diese den Krug neben der Waschschüssel abstellte und großzügig etwas vom Inhalt in die Porzelanschale schüttete. Auch dieses Wasser schien mit Blütenessenzen parfümiert zu sein, denn ein feiner, blumiger Duft ging davon aus. 

Sie wandte sich um und lächelte Alatáriël freundlich an. „Mein Name ist Lothrîd, edle Dame. Aran Thranduil hat mich damit beauftragt, Euch als Zofe zu helfen und mich gebeten Euch zu wecken und zum Frühstück zu begleiten. Aber nur, wenn Ihr Euch gestärkt genug fühlt und aufstehen möchtet. Solltet Ihr dies nicht wünschen, so soll ich Euch Euer Mahl auf das Zimmer bringen.“

Sie schaute Alatáriël erwartungsvoll an und war dabei so unbeschwert und fröhlich, dass die Eiselbin unwillkürlich lachen musste. Sie war noch nie als edle Dame bezeichnet worden und nie zuvor hatte sie einen solchen Luxus gesehen. Sie hatte davon gehört, ja, auch als junges Mädchen davon geträumt wenn sie den Liedern der Barden lauschte, aber es wirklich selbst einmal zu sehen, hatte sie nie auch nur für möglich gehalten. 

„Oh, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, habt Dank. Und ich bin viel zu neugierig, um auch nur einen Augenblick länger als nötig liegen zu bleiben“, sagte sie ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, wie ihre Worte verstanden werden konnten. 

„Neugierig auf den Palast… oder auf unseren König?“, fragte die Elbin mit einem leisen Schmunzeln. 

Alatáriël Wangen wurden warm und sie hoffte, die Röte wäre nicht zu offensichtlich. „Ich meinte den Palast. Thranduil kenne ich bereits, auch wenn ich ihn nicht als den König des Elbenreiches kennen gelernt habe“, gab sie leicht verschämt zu und wurde noch röter, als das Schmunzeln der Zofe zu einem breiten Lächeln wurde. 

Sie trat an sie heran und öffnete die Schnürung der Tunika, in die sie zum Schlafen gekleidet worden war. Das Kleidungsstück fühlte sich schwerelos auf ihrer Haut an und war seidenweich. Mit einem leisen Rascheln glitt es an ihrem Körper herab und bauschte sich um ihre Füße, an denen die vom langen Marsch und den schweren Stiefeln wundgescheuerten Stellen geradezu rot aufleuchteten. 

Unter der Tunika war sie nackt, was sie aber nicht störte. Als Heilerin hatte sie ohnehin eine gleichmütige Einstellung zum bloßen Körper, die sich im Laufe ihres Lebens auch auf sie selbst übertragen hatte.

Die Elbin deutete auf die Schale. „Darf ich Euch waschen, edle Dame?“, fragte sie nun fast scheu und Alatáriël bemerkte den Blick, der bewundernd über ihren Körper glitt. Sicher, sie war für eine Elbin recht groß, dabei zierlich und durch das harte Leben in den Bergen mit mehr Muskeln ausgestattet, als es die Zofe wohl gewohnt war. Aber sie war weder besonders schön noch sonderlich weiblich. Ihre Brüste waren von einer gewöhnlichen Größe, für ihren Geschmack manchmal sogar etwas zu groß, so dass sie sie mit Binden fest an den Körper band, wenn sie sie bei der Arbeit hinderten. Ihre Taille war schmal, ebenso die Hüfte und ihre Beine waren lang und kräftig, für eine Frau jedoch fast schon zu sehnig, wie sie selbst fand. Hände und Füße dagegen waren wieder schmal und feingliedrig. Und ihr Haar… nun, es war von einem hellen weißblond, im Sonnenlicht beinahe weiß, und fiel ihr glatt und ohne Locken bis auf die Hüfte. Da sie es aber meist zu einem einzelnen dicken Zopf flocht, nahm es leicht Wellen an. 

Leicht irritiert durch die offene Bewunderung im Blick Lothrîds murmelte sie: „Bitte, nennt mich Alatáriël. Ich bin keine edle Dame und ich fürchte, ich merke nicht dass Ihr mich damit meinen könntet, wenn Ihr mich so nennt. Und ja, bitte helft mir. Ich bin weder mit dem Hofzeremoniell vertraut, noch weiß ich, was angemessen wäre. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Gewändern, die Lothrîd schnell und mit flinken Fingern über die Kleiderpuppen gestreift hatte. Beide Gewänder bestanden aus einem feinen, schimmernden Stoff und waren in ihrer Schlichtheit so schön, dass es ihr den Atem nahm. Eines war tiefblau, während das andere beinahe silbern schimmerte. Sie sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass es über und über mit feinen Silberfäden bestickt war. Beide waren vom gleichen Schnitt – mit einem weiten Ausschnitt und weiten Ärmeln, deren spitze Schleppen ab den Ellenbogen offen bis auf den Boden reichten. Die Gewänder selbst waren schmal geschnitten und sie hoffte, dass sie ihr passen würden und vor allem, dass sie ihr nicht zu lang waren. Allerdings konnte sie nicht genau ausmachen, wo der eigentliche Saum endete und wo die hintere Schleppe begann. 

Lothrîd nickte mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln. Überhaupt nahm die Fröhlichkeit der Zofe ihr viel von der Nervosität, die sie plötzlich ergriff. Es stimmte, sie hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung davon, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Vage erinnerte sie sich an das Verhalten der Krieger, wenn diese Thranduil begegneten und es schien so natürlich gewesen zu sein, dass sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, dass es vielleicht dem Zeremoniell geschuldete Verhaltensweisen gewesen waren. Nun ärgerte sie sich, nicht besser darauf geachtet zu haben. 

In Gedanken versunken ließ sie zu, dass Lothrîd ihr die Reste des Schlafes vom Körper wusch und genoss den feinen Blütenduft, der sie umfing. Überhaupt waren Blumen ein seltener Anblick in dem kargen Gebirgstal gewesen, so dass sie sich nun umso mehr über deren Anblick freute. Schon auf dem Weg hierher war dies einer der wenigen Lichtblicke gewesen. Nun hier beinahe ständig vom Duft ihr unbekannter Blumen umgeben zu sein, erschien ihr geradezu himmlisch.   
Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, dass die Zofe ein sanft nach Rosen duftendes Öl in ihre Haut rieb aber erst als Lothrîd zurücktrat und damit begann, ihr das Haar zu kämmen, ließ sie ihre Gedanken vollends treiben.

Bei Thranduil waren sie… bei jenen Wochen, die sie gemeinsam im Tal verbracht hatten. Er war stolz gewesen und unnahbar, doch dann, als seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammengebrochen war, hatte er sich ihr geöffnet und sie einen Mann sehen lassen, der so tief verletzt worden war, dass er niemandem mehr vertraute und niemanden an sich heran ließ. Doch er begann zu heilen und in dem Maß in dem die Wunden seiner Seele Ruhe fanden, öffnete er sich ihr.   
Sie hatte von Anfang an, schon als er noch wegen der schweren Wunde an seiner linken Seite bewusstlos gewesen war und um das nackte Überleben kämpfte, das Lager mit ihm geteilt. Zunächst nur um ihn zu wärmen. Dann aber, als seine körperlichen Wunden geheilt waren… Sie hatten Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft geteilt und hatten doch beide gewusst, dass es nicht mehr war als das Stillen eines körperlichen Hungers. 

Alatáriël wollte sich nicht in ihn verlieben und wenn sie seine Gesellschaft und seine Berührungen auf seinem Körper genossen hatte, so war es nicht mehr gewesen, als ein Zwischenspiel in ihrer beider Leben.   
Nun aber, als sie ihres pochenden Herzens gewahr wurde, der Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Handflächen und ihrer trockenen Kehle, wenn sie nur daran dachte ihn in kurzer Zeit wieder zu sehen, dann fragte sie sich, ob sie ihr Herz tatsächlich in jenen Tagen nicht verschenkt hatte. 

„Ich dachte, das blaue Gewand würde Euch sicher gut stehen. Wollt Ihr es einmal anprobieren? Das weiße würde ich Euch dann für den Abend noch anpassen. Ihr seid so schlank, ich glaube es ist Euch zu weit.“

Alatáriël erwachte mit einem Ruck aus ihren Erinnerungen und nickte zerstreut, als sie das erwartungsvolle Gesicht der Zofe sah. Es war um die Gewänder gegangen, an so viel konnte sie sich erinnern. Aber was genau?

Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als die Zofe ihr zunächst in das weiße Kleid half, dass ihr zwar am Busen passte und auch nicht zu lang war, an der Taille jedoch unschöne Falten warf und ihr dort eindeutig zu weit war. Auch ihre Hüfte war schmäler als die der Frau, der das Kleid gehörte.   
Mit flinken Fingern steckte Lothrîd die nötigen Änderungen ab und half ihr dann es auszuziehen, ohne sich an den feinen Nadeln zu verletzen, die nun darin steckten. „Ich werde es ändern, so dass Ihr es zum Fest heute Abend tragen könnt. Ihr werdet wunderschön darin aussehen.“

„Was für ein Fest?“ Alatáriël wandte sich fragend zu ihr um. „Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen Eiselben oder ich zusätzliche Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Wir sind sicher nicht zu diesem Fest geladen, wussten wir doch gar nicht, dass eines stattfindet.“

Lothrîd lachte glockenhell. „Aber es wird doch für Euch gegeben! Aran Thranduil ist so erfreut über Eure Ankunft und die Eurer Gefährten, dass er bestimmt hat, es solle heute Abend ein Fest stattfinden. Im großen Garten werden schon die Tische aufgebaut und in der Küche werden Kuchen und Pasteten gebacken. Es wird viele Leckereien geben und er hat nicht nur alle Fürsten seines Reiches geladen, die so kurzfristig kommen können, sondern auch den größten Teil des Hofstaates. Auch die Dienerschaft soll, wenn auch in einem anderen Teil des Gartens, daran teilhaben. Das kommt nicht so oft vor, müsst Ihr wissen, auch wenn für uns immer gut gesorgt ist und auch wir oft genug noch von den Leckereien etwas bekommen. Aber direkt bei einem Fest sind wir selten dabei.“

Sie hängte das weiße Gewand zurück auf die Kleiderpuppe und nahm dann das Blaue zur Hand. „Ich hoffe, es passt etwas besser. Es ist schmäler als das andere“, murmelte sie nachdenklich und bedeutete Alatáriël dann hineinzuschlüpfen. Es glitt an ihrem Körper herab wie flüssige Seide und umschmiegte ihren Leib wie eine zweite Haut, ohne dabei zu viel von ihrem Körper preis zu geben. Zwar lag es ein wenig zu eng an ihrem Busen an, doch dafür passten Taille und Hüfte und auch die Länge war perfekt. 

„Ihr seid wunderschön“, wisperte Lothrîd ergriffen, als sie einige Strähnen ihres Haares über die Schultern nach vorne legte.   
„Sogar noch schöner, als Mîrlaeg immer erzählt. Wisst Ihr, niemand glaubte ihm als er von Euch erzählte und von Eurer Schönheit. Aber jetzt werden ihm die anderen glauben, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wohl auch die Geschichten, die er sonst noch erzählt“, schmunzelte sie. 

Alatáriël hüfte fast vor Freude, als sei den Namen ihres Bruders hörte. „So ist Mîrlaeg hier? Sagt mir, wie geht es ihm?“

„Oh, er ist zusammen mit Aran Thranduil hier angekommen und glaubt mir, unser König hat keine Zweifel daran gelassen, das es nur dem jungen Eiselben und seiner Schwester zu verdanken war, dass er zurückgekehrt ist. Legolas, der ja als Kronprinz die Geschicke des Reiches geführt hatte zu jener Zeit, hatte ähnliches berichtet, doch wir waren so um Sorge um unseren König, dass wir ihm nicht so recht glauben wollten. Als er dann wieder hier war… er war so anders, viel ruhiger und sanfter als wir ihn kannten. Vorher hatten wir oft sein Temperament gefürchtet und manche seiner Entscheidungen erschienen uns grausam und herzlos. Aber das ist anders geworden und wenn wirklich Ihr es gewesen seid, die diese Änderung hervorgerufen hat… Wir alle können Euch nur dafür danken, wie viel Ihr Gutes an unserem König getan habt. Und wisst Ihr…“, fügte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Funkeln in den Augen hinzu: „Noch nie hat er vor einem anderen das Knie gebeugt, noch nicht einmal vor seinem eigenen Vater, Aran Oropher.“ 

Alatáriël riss die Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um einen erstickten Laut der Überraschung zurück zu halten. „Ist das wahr?“, fragte sie erschüttert. „Das habe ich nie gewollt… Es stimmt, ich habe ihm geholfen zu heilen, soweit es in meiner Macht stand, doch ich wollte nie, dass er sich wegen mir erniedrigt oder schlimmer noch, sich mir verpflichtet fühlt!“

„Sorgt Euch nicht“, beruhigte die Zofe sie und zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Es ist gut, so wie es ist und Euch kann ich nur den Rat geben, alles langsam auf Euch zukommen zu lassen. Mîrlaeg preist Eure Weisheit und Güte und auch ich spüre dies in Euch. Ihr werdet diesen Hallen ein Licht bringen, wie es hier noch nie aufgestrahlt ist. Schon allein durch eure bloße Gegenwart.“

Sie schob Alatáriël von sich und musterte sie kritisch, warf dann einen Blick zum Schminktisch. „Nein“, murmelte sie mit einem raschen Kopfschütteln. „Ihr bedurft keines Puders oder Lippenrotes. Ihr seid schön so wie Ihr seid und aller Tand würde Eure Schönheit nur mindern.“

Dann bückte sie sich und öffnete einen eckigen Korb, der bisher hinter den Kleiderpuppen verborgen gewesen war. Schmale Schuhe mit einem kleinen Absatz, gefertigt aus einem stabilen und dennoch anschmiegsamen Stoff in der Farbe des Gewandes kamen zum Vorschein.   
„Probiert sie einmal, ich hoffe sie passen.“

Zu ihrer beider Erleichterung schienen die Schuhe wie für sie gemacht zu sein und Alatáriël war froh darüber. Ihre eigenen Stiefel waren schmutzig, fast kaputt und viel zu derb um sie mit einem derart feinen Gewand zu tragen und barfuß wollte sie nicht unbedingt vor den König treten. 

„Nun kommt, edle Dame. Und das seid Ihr wirklich!“, schmunzelte Lothrîd und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich geleite Euch zum Frühstück.“

~ * ~


	4. „Setz dich auf diesen Stuhl und sag mir, was dich so erheitert.“

~ * ~

Thranduil hatte noch am Abend ein wenig erfreuliches Gespräch mit seinem obersten Berater gehabt. Es hatte beinahe seine Zufriedenheit darüber getrübt, dass Alatáriël wieder bei ihm war. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass Alatáriël gut in den Gästezimmern untergebracht worden war, die eigentlich hochrangigen Elben wie Galadriel vorbehalten waren, war Naerim eine unangenehme Pflicht gewesen. Es war notwendig gewesen, auch wenn seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der Eiselbin abdrifteten.   
Kurz war er sogar versucht gewesen, sie in den ehemaligen Gemächern seiner Gemahlin unterzubringen. Das jedoch hätte zu viel impliziert und Fragen aufgeworfen, die er momentan nicht beantworten konnte. So war sie dennoch in seiner Nähe und in neutralen Räumen, die ihr den Luxus boten, den er sich für sie wünschte. Viel zu lange hatte sie in Armut und Not gelebt. Wusste sie überhaupt, dass es solche Pracht gab?   
Es hatte ihn nur kurz amüsiert, als er am Erstaunen der anderen Eiselben gemerkt hatte, dass dies neu für sie war und ihre fast kindliche Freude angesichts der schönen Gästezimmer hatte ihn nach der ersten Erheiterung traurig gestimmt. Erinnerte er sich doch nur zu gut an die Lebensumstände, die die Elben aus ihrem Gebirgstal gewohnt waren. 

Er selbst hatte seinen Palast ebenfalls mit anderen Augen gesehen, als er aus jenem Tal zurückgekehrt war und sein Gefallen, den er im Glitzern und Funkeln von Edelsteinen und Geschmeiden gefunden hatte, war erloschen gewesen. Er bedauerte es nicht und es war auch nicht, als ob ihm etwas genommen worden wäre. Noch immer konnte er die Schönheit der Schmuckstücke würdigen und er strebte nach wie vor danach, seinen Reichtum zu mehren, doch es war nicht mehr sein Lebenszweck. 

Nun, da seine Lebenskraft zurückgekehrt war und seine Seele begonnen hatte zu heilen, verwandte er all seine Kraft darauf, den Wald wieder gesunden zu lassen. Darüber hinaus hatte er die nach den Ringkriegen zaghaft in Gang gebrachten Gespräche mit Elrond und Galadriel weiter vertieft und damit begonnen gegenseitige Bündnisse zu schließen und Handelsabkommen zu vereinbaren, die beiden Seiten mehr nutzten als es dies bisher der Fall gewesen war. Selbst Dale am Fuße des Erebors profitierte davon und der Handel im Langen See blühte wieder auf. 

Sein oberster Berater, der die Wandlung seines Königs nicht hatte nachvollziehen können, hatte sich dabei mehr und mehr zu einem Hindernis entwickelt. Thranduil war nach dessen Eigenmächtigkeit, die Eiselben in Kammern unterzubringen, die im Angriffsfall als Notunterkünfte für die meist in den Wäldern lebenden Tawarwaith angelegt worden waren, zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er etwas ändern musste. 

Naerim hatte die Rüge zwar akzeptiert, aber Thranduil glaubte nicht daran, dass sich das Verhalten oder die Einstellungen des Beraters in naher Zukunft ändern würden. Von zwei anderen, niederrangigeren Beratern hatte er nach einigem Nachfragen erfahren, dass Naerim ihm auch durchaus das eine oder andere Angebot von diversen Botschaftern vorenthalten hatte, weil er es nicht für gut genug befunden hatte. Das mochte im Einzelfall auch gerechtfertigt gewesen sein, aber er, Thranduil war nun nicht mehr ausschließlich damit beschäftigt sein Reich und die Elben darin gegen die bösen Kreaturen Saurons zu verteidigen und hatte selbst Zeit, sich mit den Anliegen der Gesandten zu beschäftigen.  
Naerim hatte zudem sein ganzes Leben im Palast verbracht und hatte nie auf dem Schlachtfeld gestanden oder die Not am eigenen Leib erfahren, die Saurons Machtgier über Mittelerde gebracht hatte. Kein Mitglied seiner Familie war im Kampf gestorben und sein Kontakt zu den sterblichen Menschen, Halblingen oder Zwergen Mittelerdes beschränkte sich auf Verhandlungen. Er kannte die Nöte dieser Geschöpfe nicht und es lag auch nicht in seinem Interesse sie bei Handelsreisen näher kennen zu lernen. 

Thranduil Entschluss etwas an der Situation zu ändern war während des Gespräches stetig gewachsen, doch er wusste nicht genau, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Einen anderen der Berater auf Naerims Posten zu setzen war natürlich eine Möglichkeit, doch alle teilten mehr oder weniger die Lebensgeschichte Naerims und damit dessen eingeschränktes Weltbild.

Eher nebenbei lauschte er nun den Gesprächen der Berater und der Mitglieder des Hofstaates, die sich nach und nach am Frühstückstisch einfanden. Auch die gerade anwesenden Botschafter und Gesandten waren da. Der Platz zu seiner rechten, Legolas Stuhl, würde leer bleiben, doch der zu seiner linken, verwaist seit Jahrhunderten, würde heute erstmals wieder benutzt werden. Der Gedanke an Alatáriël hellte sein Gemüt auf und so schaute er erwartungsvoll zur Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde. Kurz war er enttäuscht, als zwar eine weißhaarige Gestalt hindurchtrat, doch diese trug das Gewand der Garde und war ein junger Elb und nicht die erhoffte Heilerin.

Mîrlaeg trat an den langen Tisch heran und neigte, bei Thranduil angekommen, achtungsvoll den Kopf. „Aran nín“, begrüßte er ihn und schaffte es gleichzeitig, einen Gruß, Neugierde und Freude in die beiden Worte zu legen. 

Thranduil schmunzelte. Der junge Elb schaffte es immer wieder, ihn nur mit seiner bloßen Gegenwart auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Nicht immer waren es fröhliche gewesen – die Ähnlichkeit der Geschwister, nicht nur in der Gestalt sondern auch im Wesen, hatte ihn oft melancholisch oder sehnsüchtig gestimmt – aber oft genug war es die reine Freude, mit ihm zu plaudern. 

„Mîrlaeg“, begrüßte er den Eiselben, der seit ihrer gemeinsamen Rückkehr als Knappe in der Garde diente. Er war noch zu jung und nicht kräftig genug um wirklich eine Ausbildung zum Gardist zu beginnen, aber dies war eine Zwischenlösung, die ihnen beiden entgegenkam. Der Junge war dort, wohin er wollte und hatte eine Aufgabe die ihn mit Stolz und Freude erfüllte. Die Gardisten hatten einen Helfer, der ihnen zur Hand ging und den sie, auch wegen seines ausgeglichenen, freundlichen Wesens wie einen kleinen Bruder aufgenommen hatten und Thranduil wusste ihn gut versorgt und sicher untergebracht in seinen Hallen und mit einer Zukunft in Aussicht, die ihm das bot was er suchte. 

Mit einer knappen Geste deutete er auf den Platz, den sonst Naerim einnahm, gleich neben dem Stuhl Legolas. Beim gestrigen Gespräch jedoch hatte er klargestellt, dass er den Berater nicht am Tisch zu sehen wünschte und hatte stattdessen dem jungen Eiselben über dessen Hauptmann befehlen lassen zu erscheinen… in seiner Uniform. 

„Setz dich. Wir haben seit gestern Abend besondere Gäste von denen ich hoffe, dass sie in diesen Hallen bleiben werden. Sie dürften auch dir bekannt sein und ich wollte dir das Wiedersehen nicht länger vorenthalten. 

Mîrlaeg setzte sich gehorsam, doch es war klar zu sehen, dass die kurze Erklärung die Neugierde des Jungen eher angestachelt denn besänftigt hatte. Überhaupt war es eine Eigenschaft dieses Eiselben alles zu hinterfragen und nichts einfach hinzunehmen, die Thranduil an ihm schätzte.   
Und natürlich entging dem Jungen nicht, auf wessen Platz er saß. Klare grüne Augen wanderten gelassen über die anderen Anwesenden, die dem Blick teils fragend, teils grimmig, teils gleichgültig begegneten, was an dem Eiselben abzuprallen schien, so wie es Thranduil schon einmal im Tal erlebt hatte. Dann sah er genauer hin und erkannte winzige Regungen in der beiläufigen Miene Mîrlaegs: ein kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln, Nachdenklichkeit, Respekt oder auch ein schärferer Blick, der tief in die Seele des Angeschauten zu reichen schien. 

Thranduil folgte den Blicken, doch er konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Sicher, ein hochrangiger Händler aus der Seestadt hatte gestern zu tief ins Glas geschaut und zwei Botschafter, die in der Nacht eingetroffen waren, hingen reichlich verschlafen auf ihren Stühlen, während ein anderer, der sich am gestrigen Tag mit einer Jagd vergnügt hatte, nicht weniger krumm auf dem Stuhl saß und mürrisch herumrutschte, um sein sicherlich wundes Gesäß zu schonen. Aber sonst… Thranduil erkannte nichts, was die Reaktionen des Eiselben erklärt hätte. 

Nun, den Grund konnte er auch einfacher in Erfahrung bringen. Angesichts der feinen Ohren der anwesenden Elben war es aber sicher klüger, wenn Mîrlaeg näher bei ihm säße.   
„Mîrlaeg“, raunte Thranduil leise und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Elben. „Setz dich auf diesen Stuhl und sag mir, was dich so erheitert.“ 

Mîrlaeg, der sofort zu begreifen schien worum es dem König eigentlich ging, rutschte auf Legolas Platz und neigte ihm dann den Kopf zu. „Nun… wie Ihr wisst wurden Drachen und Eiselben im gleichen Lied geschaffen. Wir teilen die gleichen Kräfte und auch wenn Eiselben kein Feuer speien können, so können wir doch in die Seelen anderer Geschöpfe blicken. Alatáriël, deren Kräfte als Heilerin noch viel stärker ausgeprägt sind als meine, kann sicher noch tiefer blicken, aber mir genügt es um zu wissen, wer Freund und wer Feind ist und was die tiefere Gesinnung hinter Worten oder Taten sein mag.“

„Das kannst du?“ Thranduils Augen weiteten sich und fast wäre seine Stimme vor Überraschung zu laut gewesen, doch er fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder.  
Sein Blick huschte über die Anwesenden.   
„Nun, dann sag mir, warum die beiden Menschen dort hinten so trübe drein blicken“, forderte er den Jungen heraus. Er hatte noch nie von solchen Kräften gehört und auch wenn die einzelnen Elbenstämme durchaus magische Kräfte hatten und sich diese voneinander unterschieden, so war diese Fähigkeit neu für ihn. 

Ein belustigtes Schmunzeln glitt über die Züge Mîrlaegs und Thranduil war sich sicher, dass der Junge sehr genau wusste, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Dann warf er einen beiläufigen Blick auf die beiden Botschafter, die am unteren Teil der Tafel Platz genommen hatten und miteinander tuschelten.   
„Das ist zu leicht“, gab Mîrlaeg trocken zurück. „Zum einen kann ich sie hören, wie Ihr auch, zum anderen weiß ich, dass sie von Naerim vor zwei Tagen abgewiesen worden waren und nur noch deshalb noch hier sind, weil sie hoffen zusammen mit den drei Händlern reisen zu können, die für morgen mit einer Fuhre Getreide erwartet werden. Und… und das ist das worüber sie reden, planen sie Euch trotz der Abweisung durch Naerim noch einmal um eine Audienz zu bitten. Zu wichtig ist für sie das, was sie im Tausch für ihr Angebot zu bekommen hoffen.“

„Und was wäre das?“ Thranduils Neugierde war geweckt. Mîrlaeg hatte Recht, die beiden stritten darüber ob sie nochmal um eine Audienz bitten sollten, den Grund nannten sie jedoch nicht, aber es war von Beeren die Rede.

Beeren?

„Ich habe gestern Abend im Stall zufällig ein weiteres Gespräch mitgehört. Sie sind hier um Euch Zugang zu einer Handelskette anzubieten, die unter anderem Käse, Gewürze und Stoffe aus dem Osten transportiert. Im Gegenzug und als Euren Anteil an dieser Kette, bei der jeder Teilnehmer sich verpflichtet etwas zu liefern, hofften sie so Zugang zu den Beeren des wilden Efeus zu bekommen, der nördlich Eurer Hallen den Wald geradezu überwuchert. Für uns Elben sind die Beeren wertlos und der Efeu wird sogar eher zurückgeschnitten um den Bäumen nicht zu schaden. Im einigen östlichen Städten jedoch werden die Beeren zum Färben von Stoffen und Haaren verwendet und finden teilweise sogar Einsatz als Heilmittel. Sie wären für die Menschen also sehr kostbar und ein angemessenes Handelsgut, wenn wir im Gegenzug bereit wären sie zu ernten und zu trocknen, denn nur so würden sie die langen Transporte überstehen.“

„Wächst der Efeu denn nicht auch anderswo?“, hakte Thranduil nach, nun tatsächlich auch an der Sache der Botschafter interessiert. Es klang wirklich nach einem gewinnbringenden Handel, der auch und vor allem die Beziehungen zum Osten stärken würde. Wie konnte Naerim ein solches Angebot abschlagen, ohne es auch nur vor ihn zu bringen? Sein Zorn auf den Botschafter wuchs.   
Mîrlaeg zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es muss den Efeu auch außerhalb Eures Waldes geben, sonst würden die Menschen die Beeren nicht kennen“, hielt er das offensichtliche fest. „Wenn sie aber so selten und begehrt sind, wie es den Anschein hat, dann wird es sicher keine großen Vorkommen geben oder die Pflege der Pflanzen ist sehr aufwändig, während sie hier in ihrem natürlichen Umfeld bestens gedeihen.“

Thranduil nippte lächelnd an seinem Weinglas. „Und was schlägst du also vor?“

Mîrlaeg überlegte kurz, dann blitzte ein schelmisches Lächeln in seinen Augen auf. „Lasst den Botschaftern eine Kostprobe der Beeren bringen. Sie sollen sie aufbereiten, so dass sie die Reise überstehen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Sollten es wirklich die so gefragten Beeren sein, dann bietet sie ihnen im Tausch gegen Güter an, die für Euch nur schwer zu bekommen sind, so dass Ihr den größtmöglichen Gewinn daraus erzielen könnt. Die Ernte und das Trocknen der Beeren könnten, wenn der Handel zustande kommt, entweder Elben ausführten, oder Ihr erlaubt es einigen Menschen in der Nähe des Efeus zu siedeln damit sie die Ernte einbringen und die Pflanzen hegen. So hättet Ihr nicht einmal Arbeit damit.“

Mîrlaeg hatte beinahe gleichgültig gesprochen, aber seine Worte waren wohlüberlegt und, wie Thranduil feststellte, gar kein so schlechter Vorschlag. Ganz so einfach würde es nicht sein, aber im Grunde war die Idee des jungen Eiselben sehr gut. 

„Und was kannst du mir zu den anderen sagen?“

Wieder ließ Mîrlaeg den Blick über die Elben und Menschen wandern, dann begann er, ausgehend von den beiden Menschen, über die sie eben gesprochen hatten: „Der Elb links der beiden, die die Beeren wollen, ist schlicht müde, der nächste fühlt sich einsam und will eigentlich nur zurück nach Lothlorien. Die drei menschlichen Händler genießen es hier zu sein und Gast in Euren Hallen sein dürfen. Keiner der fünf hegt böse Absichten. Die beiden Elben und der einzelne Halbling gegenüber jedoch… die Elben bieten Edelsteine an, deren Qualität nur auf den ersten Blick so gut ist, wie sie vorgeben und das wissen sie genau. Der Halbling ist auf eines der kostbaren Bücher Eurer Bibliothek aus. Ihn solltet Ihr bewachen oder gleich aus dem Wald bringen lassen. Die Hofdamen tuscheln lediglich über ein Kleid, das sich eine von ihnen fertigen lassen will und der junge Höfling ist unglücklich in eine von ihnen verliebt, was den älteren Elb neben ihm eher erheitert als erzürnt, obwohl es wohl um seine Tochter geht.“

In diesem Sinne ging es weiter, bis Thranduil von allen Anwesenden mehr wusste, als diese - oder er – je geglaubt hätten.   
Er gab einem Dienstboten einen Wink. Dann erteilte er den Befehl, dass einer der Hauptmänner der Garde das Gepäck und den Raum der beiden Elben durchsuchen sollte, die minderwertige Edelsteine anbieten wollten und den Halbling genau zu überwachen. 

„Nun, wir werden sehen, was von deinen Vermutungen zutrifft“, sagte er dann eher scherzend zu Mîrlaeg. Dieser nickte nur lächelnd und schaute ihn aus grünen Augen neugierig an. „Verratet Ihr mir nun auch, weshalb Naerim heute nicht anwesend ist?“

„Hast du auch hierzu ein Gespräch belauscht?“, gab Thranduil zurück, der es durchaus zu schätzen wusste, wenn ihm von einem der Dienstboten brisante Gespräche zugetragen wurden. Der Palast war groß und viele Fremde hielten sich neuerdings darin auf. Es war deshalb besser immer gut informiert zu sein und er schrak auch nicht davor zurück, seine Gäste belauschen zu lassen. 

Mîrlaeg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das nicht, Aran nín, aber es gibt genug Gerüchte, dass er nicht immer so handelt, wie es in Eurem Sinne ist. Ob es stimmt könnt nur Ihr entscheiden. Und ob dies der Grund für seine Abwesenheit ist, kann ich nur vermuten.“

Wieder war Thranduil erstaunt über die schnelle Auffassungsgabe und Klugheit des Jungen. „Ich sehe, du bist in der Lage Fakten von Gerüchten zu trennen und du bewahrst genug Abstand, um dir dein eigenes Urteil zu ermöglichen, bleibst dabei aber diplomatisch“, lobte er ihn. 

Das noch jugendlich weiche Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und Mîrlaeg senkte den Kopf. „Habt dank für Eure Worte, Aran nín.“ 

Thranduil lächelte und wollte noch etwas sagen, als erneut die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er blinzelte und glaubte sich zu täuschen, doch es war tatsächlich Alatáriël, die einer Erscheinung gleich den Raum betrat. Sie zögerte sichtlich verunsichert, als sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten und alle Gespräche im Raum augenblicklich erstarben. Thranduil erhob sich langsam und fragte sich, ob sie sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass sie genau in einem der Lichtstrahlen stehen geblieben war, die durch eine Öffnung von der Decke hereinfielen.   
Ihr Haar leuchtete wie flüssiges Silber in dem hellen Licht und das tiefblaue Kleid ließ ihre Haut schimmern wie reinsten Alabaster. Der seidige Stoff umfloss ihre schlanke Gestalt, betonte jedoch ihre weiblichen Rundungen so dezent, dass sie gleichzeitig mädchenhaft schlank und fraulich wirkte.   
Ihre Augen, von einem klaren gletschergrün wie er wusste und etwas heller als die ihres Bruders, strahlten, betont durch das Blau des Gewandes, in der Farbe eines tiefen Bergsees. 

Das Geräusch eines Stuhles, der heftig zurückgeschoben wurde, riss ihn aus seiner atemlosen Verzauberung und er schaute irritiert zur Seite, wo eben noch Mîrlaeg gesessen hatte. Dann musste sogar Thranduil schmunzeln, als er ihn wie einen Wirbel aus grün und braun auf seine Schwester zustürmen sah. Mîrlaeg riss diese beinahe um, als er sie stürmisch umarmte. Auch sie juchzte auf, als sie ihn erkannte und alle Scheu fiel von ihr ab, als sie die Arme um ihn schloss und ihn an sich drückte. 

Thranduil hörte das unwillige Murmeln zweier seiner Berater und des Zeremonienmeisters ob dieses Bruchs der Etikette. Aber genau das hatte er sich mit der Einladung Mîrlaegs an seine Frühstückstafel erhofft. Die Garde, der er zugeteilt war, war während der Nacht auf Patrouille gewesen, wenn auch in einem anderen Teil des Waldes als jene, die auf die Eiselben getroffen war und erst früh am Morgen zurückgekehrt. Er hatte Anweisung gegeben, dem jungen Eiselben nichts von der Ankunft der anderen Eiselben zu sagen und wie es schien hatte sich jeder daran gehalten. Er freute sich, dass ihm die Überraschung gelungen war. 

~ * ~


	5. „Du musst dich davor nicht fürchten.“

~ * ~

Alatáriël schob ihren Bruder zurück und schaute ihn strahlend von oben bis unten an. „Du bist Teil der Garde?“, hauchte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig und die Freude darüber, dass der Traum ihres Bruders erfüllt worden war, leuchtete aus ihren Augen. 

Mîrlaeg grinste breit. „Noch nicht. Aber ich wurde als Knappe in die Garde aufgenommen und kann so schon einiges lernen, bis meine eigentliche Ausbildung beginnt.“

Alatáriël zog ihn noch einmal strahlend an sich. „Ich freue mich so für dich. Du musst mir alles genau erzählen.“

„Das werde ich… aber ich glaube, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür“, feixte Mîrlaeg und wand sich aus ihrem Griff.   
Alatáriël, die sich wieder daran zu erinnern schien, dass sie nicht allein waren, errötete und wandte sich dann langsam um, als ihr Bruder an ihrer Schulter vorbei sah und respektvoll den Kopf senkte.   
Thranduil stand hinter ihr und schaute sie mit sorgsam beherrschter Miene an, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte die Freude über ihre Anwesenheit und er war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, dass es ihm gelungen war den Geschwistern dieses Wiedersehen zu bereiten.   
Er reichte ihr die Hand und führte sie zu einem Stuhl, links vom Kopfende der langen Tafel und half ihr sich zu setzen. Dann trat er zu seinem Platz, blieb jedoch stehen. 

„Es gab in diesen Hallen lange kein Fest mehr, dass aus reiner Freude heraus gehalten wurde“, sprach er mit lauter Stimme und alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Doch heute Abend habe ich zu einem solchen geladen. Der Grund dafür ist die Ankunft einer Elbin, der ich mehr als nur mein Leben verdanke. Ihr Bruder Mîrlaeg“, dabei nickte er kurz zu dem schlagartig errötenden Elben hin, „hat bereits seinen Mut und seine Tapferkeit bewiesen als er zunächst Legolas und dann mir beistand. Seiner Schwester jedoch, Alatáriël, hatte es zunächst vorgezogen den letzten verbliebenen Elben ihrer Sippe beizustehen, nachdem diese von den Drachen beinahe gänzlich vernichtet worden waren. Nun jedoch sind alle hier und sie sind mir in diesen Hallen willkommen. Ihnen zu Ehren wollen wir heute Abend feiern und nun hebt die Gläser zu Ihrem Wohl!“

Thranduil hob seinen Kelch als erster und die anderen taten es ihm nach, wobei einige gemurmelte, einige ehrlich gemeinte aber durchweg verwundert klingende Hochrufe erklangen. Als wieder Ruhe einkehrte setzte sich Thranduil und nickte Mîrlaeg kurz lächelnd zu, der wieder auf dem Platz Naerims saß. 

Dann wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu, die nun so überraschend neben ihm saß. Er musterte sie eingehend, doch sie schien sich recht gut von den Strapazen der Reise erholt zu haben. Ihre Haut war wieder klar und rein und auch der Glanz war in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt.   
Ihr Anblick, gestern Abend in seinen Hallen, hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert. Auch wenn sie ein hartes Leben gewohnt war, so war sie doch nie schmutzig, zerrissen oder derartig ungepflegt gewesen, wie auch keiner der anderen Eiselben, die im gleichen erbarmungswürdigen Zustand gewesen waren.   
„Fühlst du dich besser?“, fragte er leise und gab den im Hintergrund stehenden Dienern einen Wink das Essen aufzutragen. 

Alatáriël, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah, nickte nachdem sie verwirrt geblinzelt hatte. Thranduil schmunzelte und erinnerte sich dann, dass sie ihn nie in seinen eigenen Gewändern und schon gar nicht mit seiner Krone gesehen hatte. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie beeindruckend sie auf Fremde wirkte.  
Er schaute noch oben, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen und scherzte: „Du musst dich davor nicht fürchten.“

Alatáriël stutzte kurz, dann begann sie zu kichern und es war der gleiche unbändige lebensfrohe Laut, mit dem sie ihn im Tal geradezu ausgelacht hatte, als Mîrlaeg ihr gesagt hatte, dass er der König der Elben war und er in zu kurzen und fadenscheinigen Kleidern vor ihr gestanden hatte. Ihre Augen blitzten, als sie vergeblich versuchte ihre beinahe hysterische Heiterkeit in den Griff zu bekommen. 

Wieder erstarben alle Gespräche am Tisch, die sich ohnehin nur um die rätselhafte Elbin gedreht hatten, die so unvermittelt erschienen war. Das helle, fröhliche Lachen, dass nun durch den Raum klang, war für beinahe alle ein unbekanntes Geräusch, vor allem in der Gegenwart des Königs. Fast erschrockene Blicke huschten zu ihm und entspannten sich, als sie das erfreute Lächeln des Königs sahen. 

Als sich Alatáriël langsam beruhigte, griff Thranduil nach ihrer Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Sie war schöner, als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und allein ihre Gegenwart löste viele der dunklen Schatten auf, die nach wie vor überall in den unterirdischen Hallen auf ihn lauerten.   
„Ich bin froh, dass selbst die strenge Hofetikette dir nichts auszumachen scheint. Es tut diesen Hallen gut, wenn frischer Wind hindurchweht“, kommentierte er ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch. „Doch nun erzähle was dich aus deinem Tal vertrieben hat.“

Alatáriël hatte den Wein abgelehnt, den ihr ein Diener angeboten hatte und sich für ein Glas mit rötlichem Fruchtsaft entschieden. Nun nippte sie daran während sie ihre Worte überdachte.   
„Du weißt, wir blieben in dem Tal. Während des ersten Jahres und auch des darauf folgenden Sommers ging alles gut und das Leben war sogar noch einfacher als zuvor. Der Drache kehrte nicht mehr zurück, wie wir es vermutet hatten. Wir hatten Brennstoff und Wasser zur Genüge und auch die Ernte fiel gut aus, so dass wir uns nicht um den Winter sorgten. Dann aber, in der Zeit der Herbststürme, schlugen viele Blitze rings um unser Tal ein und einmal gab es ein kleines Erdbeben. Den Häusern und uns geschah nichts, so dass wir uns nicht weiter deswegen sorgten. Dann aber merkten wir, dass das Wasser der Quelle kälter wurde. Zunächst machte es nicht viel aus, aber als der Winter kam wurde es so kalt, dass der Bach zufror. Auch damit wären wir klargekommen, nicht aber damit, dass die Quelle zur Zeit der winterlichen Tag- und Nachtgleiche völlig versiegte. Wir hatten genug Schnee, so dass wir keine Not leiden mussten, aber es war klar, dass wir nicht länger im Tal würden bleiben können.   
Zudem war der Winter ohne das warme Wasser hart gewesen. Uns war nie bewusst gewesen, wie kalt die Winter eigentlich stets waren, denn die warme Quelle wärmte das Tal. Du weißt, dass die Lebenskraft beinahe aller Eiselben geschwächt ist und viele, die von den Drachen gequält worden waren, starben in den langen kalten Nächten, bis nur noch wir acht übrig waren.  
Als dann der Schnee schmolz und die Pfade wieder passierbar waren, verließen wir das Tal.   
Zunächst zogen wir einfach nur in das Vorland in der Hoffnung, uns dort irgendwo ansiedeln zu können. Wir hatten aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass in der Zwischenzeit Dúron eine böse Saat gesät hatte. Wie wir schnell und bitter herausfanden, war er als Barde durch die Lande gezogen und hatte eine Version unserer Geschichte verbreitet, die uns Eiselben nur Hass und Misstrauen entgegenschlagen ließ, wo auch immer wir uns hinwandten.   
Viele Wochen wanderten wir so ohne Ziel, da wir auch nicht wussten, wo wir inzwischen eigentlich waren. Keiner von uns kannte das Gebiet durch das wir zogen.   
Ich hoffte, dein Herrschaftsgebiet zu erreichen und hier Zuflucht zu finden, wusste aber nicht wo dies lag. Eher durch Zufall erfuhren wir dann auf einem Hof, dass wir gar nicht weit davon entfernt waren und kamen her. Den Rest kennst du.“

Thranduil hatte ihr stumm zugehört und nur am Rande bemerkte, dass die Vertreter des Hofstaates und die andere Gäste überrascht über ihre vertraute Anrede die Brauen hoben und sich verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen. Sollten sie doch, beschloss er beinahe trotzig für sich. 

„Ich habe von Dúrons Liedern gehört und auch welchen Dienst er seinem eigenen Volk damit erweist“, brummte er dumpf. „Inzwischen ist er aber selbst nirgends mehr gelitten und seine Spur hat sich verloren, als er sich gen Süden wandte. Aber auch dort wird er kein Gehör finden.“

Er nahm sich einige Trauben und kaute nachdenklich auf einer. „So hast du nichts mehr von dem verbliebenen Drachen gesehen?“

„Gesehen nicht, aber wir haben oft seinen Schrei in der Nacht gehört. Er ist noch immer im Gebirge und sucht seine Gefährten. Ich hoffe nur, er beschließt nicht irgendwann auch die Ebenen zu durchkämmen“, sagte sie und dachte mit schaudern an die Verwüstung, die der Drache hinterlassen würde. 

„Könnte einer der Eiselben ihn bändigen?“, hakte Thranduil nach. 

„Nein. Keiner von uns hat darin besonders viel Talent und auch jene nicht, die sich Legolas oder Aragorn anschlossen hatten. Die Drachenhüter, die viel Zeit bei den Drachen verbrachten, waren die ersten die starben als Saurons Macht wuchs und mit ihr die Gefährlichkeit der Drachen. Selbst Dúron, der noch der letzte verbliebene Drachenhüter ist, hätte zu wenig Einfluss auf ihn, da seine Kräfte bescheidener sind als sein Selbstverständnis.“

Thranduil bot ihr schmunzelnd vom Käse an und sie biss zögernd hinein, hob dann überrascht die Augen und schaute ihn fragend an. Er reichte ihr eine Traube. „Hier, du solltest Käse und Trauben zusammen essen“ und beobachtete dann, wie sich erst Verblüffung und dann reine Wonne über ihre Züge breitete. Sie kaute und schluckte genüsslich.   
„Das ist köstlich“, lobte sie. „Kein Vergleich zum Tasar, nicht wahr?“, neckte sie ihn und er lächelte amüsiert.   
„Allerdings. Was war das überhaupt für ein Trank?“ 

„Ein Sud aus Weidenrinde, der solange eingekocht worden war, bis er dick und zähflüssig und damit haltbar war. Immerhin hat er seinen Zweck erfüllt, auch wenn er wirklich scheußlich schmeckt“, gab sie zu und blinzelte verschwörerisch. 

Und Thranduil legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend.

~ * ~

Die Stunden bis zum Fest am Abend verbrachte Alatáriël mit ihrem Bruder, der von Thranduil für diesen Tag von seinen Pflichten als Knappe entbunden worden war, um ihr den Palast und die Gärten zu zeigen.  
Thranduil selbst entschuldigte sich, da er sich um diverse Geschäfte kümmern musste, die leider nicht warten konnten. Fast war sie froh darüber, denn die unbekannte Umgebung und die neuen Eindrücke überwältigten sie und Thranduil als König und nicht als einfachen Mann zu sehen, war ebenfalls eine Erfahrung, die sie verwirrte. 

So ließ sie sich nach einem köstlichen Frühstück, bei dem sie mehr Leckereien gekostet hatte als je zuvor in ihrem Leben und von dem sie zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder satt aufgestanden war, von ihrem Bruder durch das Labyrinth von Gängen führen, die die Hallen des Königs miteinander verbanden.   
So verwirrend es auch im ersten Moment erschienen war, folgten die Stege und Treppen doch einer gewissen Logik und am Nachmittag spielten sie bereits ein Spiel, bei dem er ihr ein Ziel vorgab und sie es finden musste. In drei von vier Fällen gewann sie und Mîrlaeg beschloss, dass sie sich nun gut genug auskannte um sich nicht heillos zu verlaufen. Ihm war das in seiner ersten Zeit im Palast einige Male passiert, gestand er ihr und immer wieder wurde die Garde beauftragt, den einen oder anderen Botschafter aufzuspüren, dem das gleiche Missgeschick geschehen war. Sie lachten herzlich darüber und langsam konnte sie das Glück zulassen, das hartnäckig Einlass zu ihrem Herzen forderte und dem sie bisher nicht so recht trauen wollte. Zu schön war, was ihr widerfahren war und so konnte es nur ein Traum sein, oder?

Mittags brachte ihr Lothrîd einen Korb mit einem Picknick und zeigte ihnen in einem der Gärten eine Laube, die wie gemacht schien den Tag darin zu verbringen. Bunte Blüten rankten sich über und über um das Holzgerüst, jedoch nicht so dicht, das man nicht hindurchsehen konnte. Sie boten einen angenehmen Schatten und hüllten sie in einen süßen Duft, von dem Alatáriël gar nicht genug bekommen konnte.   
Das Picknick bestand aus kaltem Braten, Brot, frischem Obst und kühlem Quellwasser. Beide genossen das zwar einfache aber dennoch wohlschmeckende Mahl und ruhten sich danach eine Weile in der Laube aus.   
Auch den anderen Eiselben, die ganz in Alatáriëls Nähe in schönen, geräumigen Gemächern untergebracht worden waren, statteten sie einen Besuch ab und es gab ein fröhliches Wiedersehen als sie Mîrlaeg begrüßten. 

Dann, als sie glaubte Stunden in den weitläufigen Hallen unterwegs gewesen zu sein und doch noch nicht alle Schönheit darin gesehen zu haben, tauchte Lothrîd wieder auf um sie in ihr Gemach zu bringen.   
„Der Abend naht“, plauderte sie „und es wird Zeit Euch davor noch ein wenig auszuruhen.“ Mîrlaeg, der ebenfalls zum Fest geladen war, wie auch die anderen Eiselben, verabschiedete sich um sich ebenfalls darauf vorzubereiten.   
Im Gemach angekommen betrachtete Alatáriël erstaunt die Fülle an Gewändern, die auf dem Bett und weiteren Kleiderpuppen ausgebreitet worden waren. Lothrîd schmunzelte und erklärte: „Das sind alles Gewänder, die für unverhoffte Gäste bereitgehalten werden oder wenn einem der Gäste ein Missgeschick mit der eigenen Garderobe passiert. Aran Thranduil lässt Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr Euch davon aussuchen sollt, was Euch gefällt. Ich werde es dann für Euch ändern, sollte etwas nicht passen. Zu den meisten Kleidern gibt es auch Schuhe und auch hiervon sollten einige Euch passen.“ 

Alatáriël, die insgeheim befürchtet hatte, das blaue und auch das weiße Gewand hätten seiner Gemahlin gehört, atmete auf. Überwältigt von der Farbenpracht der Gewänder, die sich ihr in allen Farben des Regenbogens präsentierten, ging sie langsam daran vorbei. Einige Farben, schloss sie von vorneherein aus, so ein gelbes und ein orangefarbenes Gewand. Andere, weil sie ihr zu prachtvoll erschienen und so wundervoll mit Perlen oder Stickereien verziert waren, dass sie sich darin sich nicht vorstellen konnte. 

Lothrîd hatte sie gewähren lassen und legte dann ihre Auswahl zur Seite. Es waren zwei blaue Gewänder, die in verschiedenen Farben des Himmels eingefärbt waren, ein grünes, welches die Farbe dunkler Wälder hatte, und ein dunkelgraues, dass sie irgendwie an Thranduils Robe vom gestrigen Abend erinnerte, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal auf seinem Thron gesehen hatte. 

Alle Gewänder waren schlicht und mit nur wenigen oder keinen Verzierungen.   
„Ihr habt eine gute Wahl getroffen“, lobte Lothrîd und fügte dann mit hinzu: „Wisset jedoch, dass auch Aran Thranduil eine Auswahl traf. Ihr habt vier der Kleider ausgewählt, die auch er für Euch bestimmte, doch auch diese hier soll ich für Euch ändern.“   
Damit ergriff sie ein leuchtend rotes Gewand, auf dem in einem dunkleren Garn über und über Ranken und Blüten gestickt waren, wobei es am Saum so viel Stickerei gab, dass der Untergrund fast völlig davon bedeckt war während es zum Oberkörper hin nur noch eine einzelne Ranke war, die sich bis zur Schulter wand. Dort endete sie in einer kunstvoll drapierten Blüte aus dem gleichen Stoff. In deren Mitte prangte ein funkelnder Edelstein. 

Alatáriël zog unwillig die Brauen zusammen. „Das ist viel zu prachtvoll für mich“, lehnte sie das wunderschöne Kleid ab. Lothrîd lege es dennoch zu den anderen. „Tut mir leid. Die Anweisungen waren eindeutig. 

Auch die anderen Gewänder, die sie ihr zeigte, waren bestickt, mit Perlen oder hauchzarter Spitze verziert. Es war ein zweites weißes Kleid, ein zart rosafarbenes und eines in einem bläulichen, hellen violett, sowie ein silbergraues, zu dem ein wärmender, mit weißen Pelzen verbrämter Umhang gehörte. Dann folgten noch eine Kombination aus Beinlingen und einer Tunika nebst schlanken Stiefeln und einem weiteren Umhang, alles in verschiedenen passend aufeinander abgestuften Grüntönen und eine ähnliche Kombination in rötlichen Brauntönen. Beide Kombinationen waren zum Reiten und für Ausflüge gedacht, wenn Gewänder zu unpraktisch waren. Der Einwand, dass sie noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte, wurde mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen und dann mit einem verschwörerischen „Er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, es Euch zu lehren“ abgehakt. 

Besorgt betrachtete Alatáriël den Kleiderstapel, der wuchs und wuchs. „Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein“, wehrte sie ab als noch zwei Umhänge in einem dunklen Grau hinzukamen. Sie wirkten als wären sie aus dem gleichen Stoff gearbeitet worden wie der Umhang Thranduils. Es folgten hauchzarte Tuniken für die Nacht, seidene Untergewänder, sollte es ihr zu kühl sein, zarte seidene Strümpfe und zwar eng anliegende aber bequeme Miederwaren, die ihren Körper zu etwas formten, das Alatáriël nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, nachdem Lothrîd ihr eines davon übergezogen und ihr den fast mannshohen Spiegel hinter dem Vorhang gezeigt hatte. Ihre Taille war so schmal, dass sie sie beinahe mit ihren Händen umfassen konnte, während ihre Hüften weich und üppig wirkten und ihre Brust so angehoben wurde, dass sie sicher keinen schicklichen Anblick in den meist recht tief ausgeschnittenen Kleidern bieten würde. Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken. Sie war nie prüde gewesen, aber sich so den Blicken ihr fremder Männer darzubieten kam ihr dann noch gewagt vor. 

Wieder schien Lothrîd ihre Gedanken zu erraten. Sie stand hinter ihr und legte ihr in einer liebevollen Geste die Hände auf die Schultern. „Sorgt Euch nicht. Wenn, dann tragt Ihr dies nur für ihn und jeder wird wissen, dass Euer Anblick nur seine Augen erfreuen soll.“

Alatáriël errötete noch heftiger und wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Sie hatte mit Thranduil bereits das Lager geteilt und so, wie er sie in seinen Hallen willkommen geheißen hatte war sie sich sicher, dass sie wieder die Zärtlichkeiten tauschen würden, doch es hinter geschlossenen Türen zu tun oder offen darüber zu reden waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. 

Lothrîd löste die Verschnürung des Mieders und zog es ihr über den Kopf, dann tat sie das gleiche mit dem blauen Gewand, über das sie das Mieder spontan gezogen hatten. Es hatte nun einige Falten, die aber verschwinden würden, wie die Zofe ihr gelassen erklärte, während sie das Kleid über eine leere Kleiderpuppe zog. Sie strich mit der Hand darüber und schon waren ein Teil der knittrigen Stellen verschwunden. 

„Was ist das für eine Gewebe“, fragte Alatáriël, nun doch neugierige geworden und besah es sich genauer. Es war so fein gewebt, dass sie die einzelnen Fäden kaum erkennen konnte.   
„Seide aus Lothlorien. Die ersten Ballen waren ein Geschenk der hohen Dame Galadriel und Aran Thranduil fand so sehr Gefallen daran, dass er nicht eher Ruhe gab bis er die Erlaubnis bekam, mehr von den Stoffen zu kaufen. Gefärbt und verarbeitet werden sie hier im Palast und die daraus gefertigten Gewänder sind nur dem König und von ihm ausgewählten Personen vorbehalten.“ 

Alatáriël ließ den Stoff, den sie sanft zwischen den Fingern gerieben hatte, fallen als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt. Diese Mal sagte Lothrîd nichts dazu, worüber sie froh war.   
„Nun wird es aber Zeit, dass Ihr das Festgewand anzieht“, erinnerte sie die Heilerin, die sich immer mehr fehl am Platze fühlte.   
Diese Pracht, dieser Reichtum… das war nicht ihre Welt. 

Niedergeschlagen ließ sie sich in das wunderschöne Gewand helfen, das ihr nun wie auf den Leib geschneidert passte. Von irgendwoher zauberte die Zofe, weiße, mit Perlen verzierte Schuhe und eine federleichte Stola aus hauchzarter Spitze, die jedoch erstaunlich warm war.   
„Die Nächte sind kühl, denn wir haben noch Frühling“, erklärte sie, während sie sie ihr über die Schultern legte. 

Das Haar wurde nur gekämmt und dann zauberte die Zofe von irgendwoher eine der Blüten, die Alatáriël am Mittag so begeistert hatten. Mit einer kleinen Spange steckte sie sie in ihrem Haar fest, so dass es auf einer Seite zurückgehalten wurde und ihr nicht ins Gesicht fiel.   
„Es ist nicht die Art der Eiselben Euer Haar zu flechten, nicht wahr“, erkundigte sie sich dabei und Alatáriël verneinte. „Nur, wenn es uns bei der Arbeit stört.“ 

Die Zofe hielt einen Moment lang inne, kämmte dann aber weiter die langen Strähnen mit einer weichen Bürste, bis sie wie Seide über Alatáriëls Schultern flossen.   
„Ich würde gerne einmal Euer Haar flechten. Nur um zu sehen, wie es aussehen würde. Ich könnte es dann auch gleich wieder lösen, wenn es Euch nicht gefällt“, bat sie zögernd und so hoffnungsvoll, dass Alatáriël lächelnd nickte. 

„Gerne, aber besser nicht heute. Ich bin so nervös, dass ich nicht mehr länger stillsitzen kann.“ 

Lothrîd lächelte. „Nein, heute ganz gewiss nicht.“

Von draußen erklangen leise Melodien von Flöten und Harfen herein und Alatáriël schaute unwillkürlich zum Fenster. „Hat das Fest schon begonnen?“, fragte sie. 

„Ja, doch Aran Thranduil wird Euch in Euren Gemächern abholen. So lautete zumindest seine Anweisung. Kommt, gehen wir hinüber.“

„Hinüber?“, fragte Alatáriël, die sich ziemlich dumm vorkam, während sie der Zofe durch eine Tür folgte, der sie bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Sie betraten einen Raum, der ganz offensichtlich ein reiner Wohnraum war. Vor einem großen Kamin standen zwei gemütliche Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch, ähnlich der Sitzgruppe im Schlafzimmer. Zwei Vitrinen standen an einer Wand und enthielten diverse Flaschen und kristallene Gefäße, die, soweit Alatáriël auf die Schnelle erkennen konnte, Gebäck und getrocknetes Obst enthielten. Dicke Teppiche bedeckten den steinernen Boden und ihre Schuhe versanken fast darin. 

Das war jedoch alles, was sie von dem Raum wahrnahm, denn eine großgewachsene Gestalt, die vor dem Fenster gestanden und hinausgesehen hatte, wandte sich ihr nun zu. 

Thranduils Augen leuchteten auf, als er sie sah und sein Blick glitt so langsam über ihren Körper, dass sie ihn fast wie eine Berührung fühlte. Er dankte der Zofe mit einem Nicken und einigen leisen Worten und kam dann auf sie zu, während hinter ihr die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise geschlossen wurde. 

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, war sie mit ihm allein. 

Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte, doch nicht, dass er lediglich ihre Hand ergriff und einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken drückte.   
„Das Gewand schmeichelt deiner Haut. Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass es dir so gut passen würde“, lobte er und es war durchaus ernst gemeint. 

Etwas irritiert durch die Zurückhaltung, die er auf einmal an den Tag legte, ließ sie zu dass er ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und sie so zur Tür geleitete. „Ich wollte dich abholen, da der Garten von diesem Teil der Hallen aus nicht leicht zu finden ist. Und ich wollte dir auf dem Weg dorthin noch etwas zeigen.“ 

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Gemach und wanderten schweigend durch mehrere Gänge und über Stege, immer weiter hinunter. Alatáriël war verwirrt. Neben ihr ging weder der König, den sie bisher erlebt hatte, noch der Mann, der in ihrem Tal gewesen war. Es fühlte sich vielmehr wie ein lebloser Schatten an, kühl und seltsam unwirklich, so als wäre er nur ein Abbild des Elbenkönigs. Sie versuchte mehr von ihm wahrzunehmen, musste dann aber vor eine Wand aus Kälte kapitulieren. Sie verstand, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund so sehr von ihr zurückgezogen hatte, dass sie nur jene Maske sah, die er anderen zu zeigen pflegte. 

Es ließ ein dumpfes Gefühl der Verzagtheit in ihr entstehen. So schön dieser Traum war, den sie erlebte, fragte sie sich doch, ob sie ihn träumen wollte. Eine Welt der Masken, der Mauern und der Täuschung war nicht ihre Welt. 

Schließlich riss das laute Rauschen eines Wasserfalls sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken und sie schaute auf, als Thranduil sie auf ein farbenprächtiges Schauspiel aufmerksam machte. Vor ihr ergoss sich kristallklares Wasser, aus einem Spalt im Felsen kommend, viele Meter tief in ein Becken. Gischt stob auf und hüllte den Boden in einen glitzernden Nebel, der von verschiedenen Lichtern, die durch bunte Edelsteine gefärbt waren, in allen Farben des Regenbogens beleuchtet wurde. Es war ein unwirklich schöner Anblick und für eine Weile stand sei einfach nur da und ließ den Zauber des Ortes auf sich wirken.

~ * ~


	6. Feste und Gäste

~ * ~

Schließlich wandten sie sich dennoch von dem farbenfroh beleuchteten Wasserfall ab und machten sich nun tatsächlich auf den Weg zum Garten. Alatáriël schenkte auch jetzt ihrer Umgebung nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Sie musste bei den vielen Treppen, die sie nun überwinden mussten, darauf achten nicht auf ihre Schleppe zu treten. Beinahe ein wenig neidvoll beobachtete sie Thranduil aus den Augenwinkeln, der damit keine Schwierigkeiten hatte. 

Seine bodenlange Tunika war von einem tiefen Dunkelblau und endete in einer langen Schleppe, wie es für viele Gewänder hoher Elbenfürsten üblich war. Dazu trug er enge schwarze Beinlinge aus einem Gewebe, das jedes Licht schluckte und glänzend schwarze Lederstiefel, deren kniehohe Schäfte aus einzelnen Elementen so zusammengefügt worden waren, das es schien als würden Blätter seine Beine umfangen. Die Tunika selbst war reich mit Ranken und Blättern bestickt, aber auch mit Strukturen, die an das Geweih eines Hirsches erinnerten. Einen Umhang von demselben tiefen Blau und verziert mit den gleichen Mustern trug er nachlässig über den Arm gelegt. Er wirkte schwer und war mit silberblauem Samt gefüttert.   
Seine Kleidung ließ seine Augen noch geheimnisvoller wirken. Zu ihrer Überraschung trug er nicht die Krone aus Zweigen und Ranken, sondern einen silbernen Stirnreif. Dieser Reif schien, ähnlich wie die Krone, aus feinen, behutsam miteinander verwobenen Zweigen gefertigt zu sein und schmiegte sich eng um seine Kopf und das weißblonde Haar, um über der Stirn V-förmig in einem einzelnen funkelnden Diamanten zu enden. 

An den Händen trug er die gleichen Ringe wie schon am Frühstückstisch und sie vermutete, dass es sich um so etwas wie Insignien handelte. 

Nur wenige Elben begegnete ihnen auf den Gängen und die meisten davon waren in der gleichen Richtung unterwegs. Schon von weitem hörten sie die fröhliche Musik und Gelächter, das jedoch langsam erstarb, als sie und Thranduil aus den Hallen heraus in den Garten kamen und sich den Tafeln näherten.  
Bunte Lichter schimmerten in den Bäumen und Kerzen und Laternen ließen die Blumen in den farbenfrohen Beeten entlang der Wege aufleuchten. Im hinteren Teil des Gartens waren auf einem Wiesenstück mehrere lange Tafeln aufgebaut worden, die sich unter der Last der Speisen bogen. 

Der Duft von Gewürzen, gebratenem Fleisch und verschiedenem Gemüse lag in der Luft, untermalt von Honig, süßem Gebäck und Obst. Karaffen mit Wein standen zwischen den vollen Platten und Diener eilten hin und her damit es niemandem an etwas mangelte. 

Als sie sich näherten, wurde es jedoch zunehmend ruhig an den Tischen und alle erhoben sich, um den König zu begrüßen. Alatáriël war sich der vielen Blicke der ihr unbekannten Elben nur zu bewusst und ihr Griff um Thranduils Arm verstärkte sich. War es am Morgen schon schlimm gewesen, war es nun für sie der reinste Spießrutenlauf. Alle schienen sie neugierig anzusehen und sich zu fragen, wie sie zum König stand. Denn das sie miteinander vertraut waren, war sicher jedem klar, der sie zusammen sah. 

Auch tagsüber war sie bei ihrer Wanderung durch die Hallen vielen Elben begegnet, aber dort hatte sie kaum jemand eines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt und sie war eine von vielen Fremden gewesen. Nun jedoch wusste jeder der Anwesenden, wer sie war. 

Thranduil schien das alles nicht zu kümmern. Gelassen ging er mit ruhigen Schritten an die Kopfseite der Tafel, wo ein Tisch quer zu den anderen aufgestellt war. Die mittleren drei Plätze waren leer und sie nahm an, dass einer wie beim Frühstück für Legolas bestimmt war.   
Umso überraschter war sie, als Thranduil ihr den mittleren der Stühle zuwies und dann einem in ein prachtvolles Gewand gekleideten Gardisten zunickte, der neben sie trat. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte sie Mîrlaeg, der sie fröhlich feixend ansah und ganz offensichtlich auf ihre Reaktion gewartet hatte. 

Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er sich für den Abend umziehen würde, jedoch nicht verraten, dass auch er eine festliche Robe tragen würde.   
Nun war er eine seidene dunkelgrüne Tunika gekleidet, die am Oberkörper eng anlag und deren Armel an den Unterarmen mit weichem Leder verziert waren. Den Ausschnitt zierte eine in einem kunstvollen Muster gewebte Borte, in der sie wiederum das ihr nun schon vertraute Geweih und Ranken erkennen konnte. Einzelne rote Perlen waren darauf gestickt worden und wirkten wie Beeren. Dazu trug er dunkelbraune Beinlinge und ebensolche Stiefel, die ebenfalls mit einem Blattmotiv bestickt waren, das sie denen Thranduils ähnlich sehen ließ.   
An seiner Seite hing an einem ebenfalls kunstvoll verzierten Gürtel ein Schwert in einer fein ziselierten Scheide. Er wirkte, wie er so ernst und würdevoll vor ihr stand, viel reifer und älter als er tatsächlich war. 

„Du siehst aus wie ein Gardist“, raunte sie ihm bewundernd zu, bevor sie sich von Thranduil beim Platznehmen helfen ließ. Die lange Schleppe, mit der sie noch nicht wirklich umgehen konnte, kam ihr dabei in die Quere und Thranduil griff schnell zu, bevor sie darauf treten konnte. Sie errötete wegen ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit, doch er blinzelte ihr nur zu, bevor er sich selbst setzte.   
Dieses Mal verzichtete er darauf, sie allen offiziell vorzustellen, sondern gab einem Diener einen Wink, dass nun auch auf dem Tisch des Königs das Essen aufgetragen werden konnte. Sofort füllte sich beinahe jedes freie Fleckchen auf dem hellen Tischtuch mit Platten voller Speisen, deren Anblick allein Alatáriël das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.   
Sie bekam von allem etwas zu probieren und entschied sich dann für die Speisen, die ihr am besten schmeckten. Vieles davon war ihr unbekannt, doch sowohl ihr Bruder als auch Thranduil erklärten ihr abwechselnd, was sie da aß.   
Direkt vor ihnen saßen die anderen Eiselben an dem Platz, der sonst hohen Würdenträgern vorbehalten blieb. Alatáriël sah, dass sie alles sich von der für sie noch viel anstrengenderen Reise erholt hatten und ebenfalls festliche Kleidung trugen, wenn auch nicht ganz so prachtvoll wie ihr eigenes Gewand. 

Sie nippte auch an dem schweren Rotwein, den Thranduil trank, lehnte aber ein zweites Glas ab. Er war ihr zu schwer und sie fürchtete die Wirkung des ungewohnten Alkohols, auch wenn er ihr schmeckte. Als sie dies Thranduil erklärte, ließ er für sie einen leichteren Wein mit ähnlichem Aroma bringen und sie begann ihn über die Handelsbeziehungen auszufragen, die er inzwischen geknüpft hatte. Auch Mîrlaeg hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte hin und wieder eine Frage, die der König bereitwillig beantwortete. 

Sie unterhielten sich so rege, dass sie kaum bemerkten wie das Licht der Sonne endgültig schwand und helles Mondlicht in den Garten fiel. Erst als ein kühler Nachtwind aufkam und die Kerzen flackern ließ, schreckte Alatáriël ein Frösteln aus ihrem Gespräch auf. 

Thranduil bemerkte es sofort und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Ist dir kalt?“, fragte er, als er den Schauer bemerkte, der über ihren Körper glitt. 

„Ein wenig“, gab sie zu. „Aber ich möchte eigentlich nicht hineingehen um einen Umhang zu holen. Es ist so schön hier.“ 

„Das musst du nicht“, antwortete er, während er sich umwandte und einem Diener ein Zeichen gab. Dieser eilte sofort mit dem Umhang herbei, den Thranduil vorher auf dem Arm getragen hatte und den ihm ein Diener beim Betreten des Gartens abgenommen hatte, wie sie sich nun erinnerte.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung waren es jedoch nicht ein, sondern zwei Umhänge. Was sie für das Futter gehalten hatte entpuppte sich nun in Thranduils Händen zu einem wunderbar weichen und warmen Umhang, der perfekt zu ihrem Kleid passte. Er selbst legte sich den dunkelblauen Umhang um. 

„Wann hast du den geholt?“, fragte sie verblüfft und strich über den weichen Stoff. 

„Ich hatte ihn mir von Lothrîd geben lassen“, erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Bist du mit ihr zufrieden?“

Alatáriël lachte nervös auf. „Wie sollte ich nicht, Thranduil? Ich hatte nie zuvor in meinem Leben eine Zofe und bin es nicht gewohnt, angekleidet oder gekämmt zu werden. Es ist ein Luxus für mich, von dem ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich mich daran gewöhnen kann.“

„Tu es ruhig. Sie ist noch jung, kaum älter als dein Bruder, und steht noch nicht lange in meinen Diensten. Aber sie macht ihre Sache gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann und sie scheint ein Gespür dafür haben, deine Schönheit noch mehr zum Leuchten zu bringen.“   
Sein Blick streifte die einzelne Blüte in ihrem Haar und er beugte sich vor um daran zu schnuppern. „Waldrebe“, raunte er ihr dann zu. „Sie wächst wild in den Wäldern. So ungestüm, dass sie kaum zu bändigen ist und bezaubert dennoch alle mit ihrem Duft und ihrer Schönheit.“ 

Alatáriël errötete, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich nur von der Blüte gesprochen hatte. 

Thranduil hob in einem stummen Toast seinen Kelch und trank einen Schluck. Dann schaute er nach oben und ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.   
Alatáriël folgte seinem Blick und schaute von Ehrfurcht ergriffen zu dem funkelnden Meer aus Sternen auf, aus dem sich nach und nach einige lösten und mit hellen Feuerbögen zu Boden fielen. 

Sternschnuppen. Sie hatte nur selten welche gesehen und nie in solch großer Zahl und furchtsam tastete sie nach der Hand des Elben neben ihr. 

Thranduil spürte ihr Zittern und musterte sie besorgt, verstand dann aber. „Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Es heißt bei den Sindar und den Tawarwaith, die Sternschnuppen sind Botschaften der Valar, die sie denen senden, die in ihrer Gunst stehen. Und sie in solch großer Zahl zu sehen, bedeutet, dass uns die Valar wohlgesonnen sind.“

Sie schaute erstaunt zu ihm auf und als sie den Frieden in seinen Augen sah, genoss sie den Anblick. 

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Thranduil neben ihr wachsam aufsah und das Gebüsch im hinteren Teil des Gartens scharf beobachtete. Er schnupperte, dann entspannte er sich und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich in einem amüsierten Lächeln. Er ergriff ihre Hand und neigte sich zu ihr: „Erschrick nicht“, raunte er, als auch schon hinter ihnen ein lauter Knall erklang, gefolgt von einem Zischen. Etwas flog in rascher Geschwindigkeit hinter ihnen gen Himmel und zerstob über ihren Köpfen in einem bunten Funkenregen. 

Alatáriël zuckte zusammen und schaute sich furchtsam um, auch die meisten der Festgäste waren aufgesprungen und alle anwesende Krieger und Gardisten hatten ihre Waffen gezogen. Selbst Mîrlaeg hatte die Hand auf den Schwertgriff gelegt. 

Thranduil selbst blieb gelassen sitzen und als die erschrockenen Elben das sahen, schauten sie erst ihn und dann sich verwundert an. Ihre Unruhe selbst legte sich jedoch nicht. Dann wiederholte sich das Schauspiel ein zweites und drittes Mal in rascher Folge, was die Elben nun doch an den Rand einer Panik brachte. 

„Mithrandir!“, rief Thranduil laut in Richtung des Gebüsches und so, dass ihn die Elben hören konnten. „Zeigt Euch, bevor meine Bogenschützen Euch in einen Igel verwandeln.“  
Erheiterung klang in seiner Stimme mit und wurde von einem tiefen, freundlichen Gelächter erwidert, als tatsächlich ein alter, ganz in strahlendem Weiß gekleideter Mann zwischen den Büschen hervortrat. In der Hand hielt er einen glimmenden Span und mehrere längliche Gebilde. 

„Eure Augen und Ohren scheinen mir noch besser zu sein, als die Eures Sohnes, Thranduil“, scherzte der Mann und kam flinken Schrittes näher. Thranduil erhob sich und ging ihm entgegen. Beide Männer verneigten sich knapp voreinander, aber alles an Ihrer Haltung und Gestik machte klar, dass sie einander in Freundschaft zugeneigt waren.

„Nun, ich habe gewissermaßen Lunte gerochen, wie die Menschen zu sagen pflegen. Nur dass in diesem Fall tatsächlich eine brannte.“

„So kennt Ihr denn meine Feuerzaubereien?“ 

„Gewiss. Es gibt wenig, was mir verborgen bleibt. Doch gesehen habe ich sie selbst noch nicht. Doch sagt, was führt Euch her?“

Der alte Mann verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine besonders saure Frucht gebissen. „Das meint Ihr nicht ernst, Thranduil, oder doch? Ein Fest… ohne mich? Wie konntet Ihr es überhaupt übersehen mich einzuladen?“

Thranduil ging mit einem Schmunzeln auf die mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen geäußerte Rüge ein, während er dem alten Mann mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, sich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen. Dort waren inzwischen die Diener geistesgegenwärtig herbeigeeilt und hatten einen zusätzlichen Stuhl gebracht. Platz war an der langen Tafel genug, da außer dem König selbst und den beiden Eiselben nur einige seiner Berater dort Platz genommen hatten. 

Alatáriël schaute sich erstaunt um, als bei dem Erscheinen des Greises sofort Ruhe einkehrte und alle Gäste wieder Platz nahmen. Auch die Waffen waren nirgends mehr zu sehen. 

„Nun“, Thranduil half dem Greis Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann selbst, während ein Diener Speise und Trank für den Neuankömmling brachte. „Da Ihr nie lange an einem Ort verweilt und Euch auch nie anzukündigen pflegt… es sei denn mit Rauch, Knallen und Funkenregen…. konnte ich leider nicht wissen, dass Ihr nahe genug wart um Euch einzuladen. Diese Fest wurde erst gestern Abend zu Ehren einer Elbin beschlossen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt in meinen Hallen eintraf und der ich mehr als mein Leben verdanke.“

Thranduil nippte scheinbar gleichmütig an seinem Wein, ließ den alten Mann jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Alatáriël, der das nicht entging begriff, dass ihm viel an dessen Urteil liegen musste. 

„So, so“, brummte der Greis und musterte erst Thranduil und schaute dann an ihm vorbei zu Alatáriël, die spürte wie der durchdringende Blick aus uralten weisen Augen bis tief in Ihre Seele reichte. Sie hielt dem Blick stand und neigte dann in einer demütigen Geste den Kopf. Sie wusste nun, wen sie vor sich hatte. 

Der Greis hob die Brauen und maß Thranduil erneut mit einem Blick in dem Erstaunen, aber auch Respekt lag. „Wie mir scheint, habt Ihr einmal alles richtig gemacht“, murmelte er. 

Mîrlaeg, der die Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte, neigte sich zu seiner Schwester und raunte: „Wer ist das? Ich spüre eine alte mächtige Seele, aber er ist mir unheimlich.“

Sie lächelte. „Sorge dich nicht. Er ist ein Maja, ein Diener der Valar, und wenn du eines nicht musst, dann ihn zu fürchten solange du reinen Herzens bist.“ 

„Weise gesprochen, Mädchen“, wandte sich der Greis an sie. „Auch in dir schläft eine alte Seele und du weißt deine Kräfte gut zu nutzen. Die Eiselben sind älter als alle anderen Elben, da sie lange vor diesen in den Liedern erschienen. Doch es gab nur wenige von ihnen und sie zogen sich vor den anderen zurück. Es ist gut, dass dies nun beendet ist und Eure Kräfte sich mit den der anderen Elben vereinigen können. Nur Gutes wird daraus erwachsen.“

Thranduil hatte dem Wortwechsel mit großen Augen gelauscht und schien nun eine Frage stellen zu wollen, doch der Greis erhob sich und richtete das Wort an die Gäste. „Nun, ich bin gekommen um zu feiern, darum lasst mich mein Feuerkunstwerk beenden und räumt die Tische zur Seite, auf dass die Musik erklingen kann.“

Er wandte sich um, hielt dann aber noch einmal inne und sagte zu Thranduil: „Ach ja… Ihr solltet noch einen weiteren Stuhl an Eure Tafel stellen lassen…. oder zwei? Nein, besser nur einen. Ich habe, als ich beschloss an diesem Fest teilzunehmen, noch einen weiteren Gast mitgebracht.“

Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und nahm die seltsamen Gerätschaften wieder auf, die er zuvor im Gras abgelegt hatte und verschwand wieder zwischen den Büschen.   
Thranduil schaute ihm irritiert nach, wies aber dennoch einen Diener an einen Stuhl zu bringen. 

Im gleichen Moment erklang im vorderen Teil des Gartens eine freudige Aufregung und Willkommensrufe wurden laut.   
Eine blonde, hochgewachsene Gestalt trat zwischen den Blumenrabatten hindurch und steuerte mit einem breiten Lächeln direkt auf den König zu. 

Thranduil stand langsam auf und kam dann um den Tisch herum auf den Elben zu.   
Sie blieben voreinander stehen und schauten sich einen Moment lang nur ein.   
Beide zögerten, wussten ganz offensichtlich nicht so recht, wie sie einander begegnen sollten. Sie waren nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, aber es gab so viel Unausgesprochenes, so viel Ungeklärtes zwischen ihnen, dass sie auch nicht unbefangen aufeinander zugehen konnten.   
Der Jünger entbot schließlich mit einem respektvollen Neigen des Kopfes den Elbengruß und Thranduil tat es ich gleich. Doch anstatt den Arm sinken zu lassen, legte er ihn auf die Schulter des Jüngeren und drückte sie sanft. 

„Legolas! Es ist gut dich wohlauf zu sehen“, sagte er erfreut. „Komm, setzt dich an die Tafel und sag wenigstens du mir, weshalb ihr beide hier seid.“

Legolas, denn er war der Neuankömmling, ging, noch immer lächelnd, neben seinem Vater her und grüßte dabei die bekannten Gesichter des Hofstaates mit einem Nicken oder einem Winken.   
„Nun, Gandalf suchte mich vor einem Mondwechsel an meinem Hof auf und drängte mich, mit ihm herzukommen. Den Grund nannte er mir nicht und da ich auch keine Nachricht guter oder schlechter Art aus dem Eryn Lasgalen erhalten hatte, war ich in Sorge darüber, was ihn so antreiben mochte. Er schien jedoch guter Dinge zu sein und so geduldete ich mich. Hier ein Fest vorzufinden, ist allerdings dann doch unerwartet.“

Sie setzten sich, so dass Legolas nun zwischen Thranduil und dem Platz saß, der dem Maja zugewiesen war. 

„Alatáriël ist gestern Abend mit nur noch sieben verbliebenen Eiselben in meinen Hallen angekommen, nachdem sie ihr Tal hatten verlassen müssen. Die Quelle ist, wohl nach einem Erdbeben, versiegt“, erklärte Thranduil knapp den offensichtlichen Grund für das Fest. Legolas wusste, oder ahnte zumindest, wie viel Thranduil ihr zu verdanken hatte, denn das sprach aus dem Blick, mit dem er sie nun musterte. Er neigte in einem respektvollen Gruß den Kopf und nickte auch ihrem Bruder zu, der vor Freude darüber strahlte, den Prinzen wieder zu sehen. War es doch Legolas gewesen, der sein Talent im Umgang mit Waffen erkannt und ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, in die Garde seines Vaters einzutreten. 

Der Prinz schaute nachdenklich zu der Stelle, von der nun wieder das Knallen und Zischen ertönte. Ein bunter Funkenregen tauchte den Garten in farbige Lichter und ließ den Himmel wieder und wieder hell erstrahlen. „Gestern Abend erst? Dann muss entweder Galadriel ihn kontaktiert und hergeschickt haben, oder er selbst hatte eine Ahnung vom Kommenden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er mich aufforderte ihn hierher zu begleiten, konntest du noch gar nichts davon wissen, was geschehen würde.“

„Grübel nicht“, wies Thranduil die Vermutungen ab. „Mithrandir geht seine Wege und nur wenige kennen den Grund. Aber es ist gut, dass er hier ist und du mit ihm. Iss und trink und erhole dich von dem Ritt und dann erzähle mir, wie es dir in Ithilien ergeht.“

Vor dem langen Tisch der Königstafel war inzwischen Platz geschaffen worden, indem die dort aufgestellten Tafeln zur Seite gerückt worden waren. Ein nahezu viereckiger Raum war entstanden, groß genug, dass einige Pferde darin hätten im Kreis galoppieren können. 

Als die letzten Funken des Feuerzaubers verklungen und die Qualmwolken der Lunten über den Platz zogen, sprangen einige Tänzer und Musikanten mit Schellen, Tamburinen, Flöten, Geigen und einigen anderen Instrumenten die Alatáriël nicht kannte, in die Mitte des Platzes und begannen mit einem fröhlichen Tanz.

Alatáriël genoss die lebhafte Musik und wippte im Takt mit den Füßen. Einige der Gäste traten ebenfalls in den Kreis der Musikanten und tanzten mit, während um sie herum einige Paare zwar dem Rhythmus folgten, aber sich in anderen Schritten bewegten. 

Thranduil, dem ihre Unruhe nicht entgangen war, stand auf. „Mir scheint, dich hält es kaum auf dem Stuhl. Komm“, forderte er sie auf und ein wenig überrumpelt erhob sie sich. „Ich kenne die Schritte nicht“, wandte sie ein, doch er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und zog sie mit sich zu den Tänzern. „Lass dich führen“, raunte er bevor er ihre Hände ergriff und sie sanft im Takt bewegte. 

Es war wirklich nicht schwer und schon bald hatte sie ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt, was Thranduil als nächstes erwartete. Weich und geschmeidig wurde ihr Tanz und er zog sie enger an sich, änderte eine wenige die Schrittfolge, so dass weniger Drehungen sie von ihm fortbrachten.   
So wirbelte sie mit ihm über das Gras und nur im vorbeihuschen sah sie einige verdutzte Gesichter, denen der Anblick eines tanzenden Königs so offensichtlich unvertraut war und merkwürdig vorkam, dass sie hell auflachte.   
Sie sah auch Legolas und den Greis, den dieser Gandalf und Thranduil Mithrandir nannte, miteinander reden. Keiner von beiden ließ sie und den König dabei aus den Augen, doch beide schienen sich zu freuen. 

Außer Atem und mit zittrigen Knien beendeten sie schließlich den lebhaften Tanz, als die Melodie in einen langsameren Rhythmus überging und eine Sängerin eine Ballade von alten Zeiten anstimmte.   
Gemeinsam kehrten König und Eiselbin an ihre Plätze zurück und lauschten den Geschichten und Melodien. Gaukler und zwei junge Elben, die mit Fackeln jonglierten, lösten die Musiker ab. 

„Wann wurde das alles organisiert?“, fragte Alatáriël erstaunt, als danach wiederum eine Harfenspielerin in den Kreis trat. „So viele verschiedene Künste werden dargeboten“, raunte sie bewundernd Thranduil zu und er neigte sich zu ihr. „Der Wald ist nun voll Frieden und es ist Zeit für Gesang und Künste, die nicht allein dem Überleben dienen. Viele haben Freude an derlei Zeitvertreib gefunden und meine Berater wissen, wenn sie ansprechen müssen, um Euch und Euren Gefährten den Abend zu versüßen.“

Alatáriël lachte. „Oh, sie tun dies gewiss nicht nur für uns. Wenn ich bedenke, welche Blicke die Damen dir zusenden.“ Es war ein Scherz gewesen, doch sie erschrak als sie den finsteren Schatten sah, der über die Züge des Königs glitt. 

Er lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kelch. Alatáriël, wollte dies jedoch nicht einfach so zwischen ihnen stehen lassen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die den Kelch hielt und hielt ihn zurück, als er ihn erneut an die Lippen heben wollte.   
„Sag mir, warum dich der Gedanke erschreckt, dass die Elbinnen an deinem Hof nicht nur den König in dir sehen, sondern auch den Mann?“, forderte sie und jeder Schalk war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. 

Thranduils Züge waren nun vollkommen ausdruckslos. Zu oft hatte sie dies in den Tagen in ihrem Tal gesehen und wusste, dass er es immer noch verstand sich hinter seiner Maske zu verbergen. 

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht davonkommen lasse. Also kannst du mir auch gleich eine Antwort geben.“

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln traf sie ein finsterer Blick, der sie jedoch noch mehr Lächeln ließ. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern ließ und er damit nicht weit kam. Auch Thranduil schien sich daran zu erinnern. Allerdings huschte sein Blick nun über die anwesenden Elfen.   
„Dies ist wohl kaum ein Thema, um es in dieser Runde anzusprechen“, wehrte er ab. 

„Niemand hört zu und niemand achtet auf dich. Also?“

Thranduil schloss für einen Moment die Augen doch sie glaubte kurz so etwas wie Resignation darin aufblitzen zu sehen. „Du weißt gut genug, was hinter mir liegt. Es reizt mich nichts an dem Gedanken, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen“, gab er knapp zurück. 

Alatáriël neigte kurz den Kopf in einem langsamen Nicken. „Da magst du Recht haben. Was aber sagt dir, dass es eine Wiederholung jener Erfahrungen geben wird? Du bist älter und reifer, noch dazu erfahrener. Hast du auch bedacht, wie viel du dir mit dieser Entscheidung versagt? Deine Seele ist dabei zu heilen“, erinnerte sie ihn sanft. 

Der Elbenkönig öffnete langsam die Augen, doch der Blick war ohne Fokus. „Viele Jahrhunderte habe ich allein gelebt. Es gibt nichts, was ich vermisse.“

Etwas überrascht schaute sie ihn an. „Nichts?“ 

Sein Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwandte, ließ sie erkennen, dass er nicht bereit war das Thema noch länger zu besprechen und sie fragte sich, was geschehen sein mochte. 

Eine laute, fröhliche Musik zwang ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut in den Kreis. Es waren wieder die Musiker, die den Anfang gemacht hatten. Dieses Mal spielten sie aber keine Melodie zu der getanzt werden konnte, sondern begleiteten eine Sängerin, die ein eher spaßiges Lied zum Besten gab. Entsprechend ausgelassen war die Stimmung als es verklang und auch auf den Lippen des Elbenkönigs schimmerte schließlich ein amüsiertes Lächeln. 

Kaum waren die letzten Töne verklungen, als die Musikanten erneut anhoben. Zwischen ihnen sprangen, zeitgleich mit einem Trommelschlag, ein Dutzend Gardisten mit gezückten Schwertern in den Kreis. Im Takt der schnellen, aufpeitschenden Melodie bewegten sie sich zu einer kompliziert anmutenden Choreographie, die, so erkannte Alatáriël, einen Kampf darstellte. War diese einer der Schwerttänze der alten Zeit, von denen sie in den Liedern mancher Barden gehört hatte? 

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie je zwei der Krieger gegeneinander fochten um dann blitzschnell Dreier- oder Vierergruppen zu bilden. Es war ein Durcheinanderwirbeln, Springen und Blitzen der Schwerter, dass sie allem kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte. Schließlich kamen alle mit dem letzten Ton zum Stehen und verneigten sich wie ein Mann vor dem König. Dann richtete sich einer von ihnen blitzschnell auf und etwas Helles, Silbernes flog wirbelnd durch die Luft, direkt auf den Tisch des Königs zu. 

Alatáriël schrie erschrocken auf, doch Thranduil blieb ruhig. Neben ihr allerdings sprang Mîrlaeg auf den Tisch und fing das heranwirbelnde Schwert mit einer Hand auf. Als Alatáriël zu ihm aufschaute sah sie, dass er es am Griff zu halten bekommen hatte und atmete erleichtert aus. 

Thranduil stand langsam auf und eisiges Schweigen legte sich über die Feiernden.   
Mîrlaeg, der die Anwesenden komplett ignoriert, sprang vom Tisch herab. Dann zog er das Schwert aus der an seinem Gürtel hängenden Scheide, ergriff beide, völlig identische Waffen an den Klingen und hielt sie mit dem Griff voran dem König hin, während er sich tief verbeugte. Die Klingen blitzten hell im Licht der Kerzen und des Mondes und die Verzierungen schienen sich wie mit Leben erfüllte Ranken über das Metall zu winden.   
„Aran nín“, hob er an. „Es geht die Kunde über Eure Meisterschaft in diesem Tanz. Jedoch hatte noch kaum ein Auge die Freude Euch darin zu sehen. Wir bitten Euch deshalb, erweist uns diese Ehre.“

Thranduils Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit einem tätlichen Angriff gerechnet. Auch hatte er sofort seine Schwerscheide am Gürtel des jungen Eiselben erkannt, als dieser an den Königstisch getreten war und die Form des aus der Scheide ragenden Griffes war vertraut gewesen, wenn auch das klare Silber des Schwertes durch eine lederne Hülle verborgen worden war. Mit einer aber offenbar geplanten Herausforderung zum Schwerttanz hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Giladhin, der das Schwert geworfen hatte, trat nun ebenfalls vor und verneigte sich vor Legolas. „Wir bitten Euch, Herr, erweist auch Ihr uns die Ehre, Euch in diesem Tanz zu sehen.“ Er streckte Legolas, ebenfalls mit dem Griff voran, zwei weitere Schwerter entgegen und verneigte sich. 

König und Prinz wechselten einen Blick miteinander, dann meinte Legolas, während er begann seine Tunika aufzuknöpfen: „Ich werde diese Herausforderung annehmen, doch ziehe ich es vor meine Langmesser zu benutzen. Habt Dank, Hauptmann.“ 

Thranduil sah sich in der Runde der Anwesenden um und begriff, dass er nicht aus diesem Streich herauskam. Und warum auch nicht? Er hatte stets Gefallen an dem schnellen Rhythmus des Tanzes gefunden. Und es war auch nicht so, dass er niemals zuvor mit Legolas die Bewegungen ausgeführt hätte.   
Mochte es auch nicht so wirken, so waren die Schrittfolgen nicht völlig vorgeschrieben. Es waren Variationen möglich, die eine angenehme Herausforderung darstellten. 

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, tat er es Legolas nach, legte den Umhang ab und öffnete seine Tunika, insgeheim die Idee seines Sohnes gut heißend. Die Tuniken und Waffenröcke der Gardisten waren nie länger als knielang und behinderten die Bewegungsfreiheit nicht. Seine eigene und Legolas Festtunika waren jedoch bodenlang und in seinem Fall sogar mit einer Schleppe versehen, die eine gefährliche Stolperfalle darstellte. 

Sie streiften gleichzeitig die Obergewänder ab und ergriffen dann, nur in Beinlinge und Stiefeln gekleidet, ihre Waffen. Die Musik setzt ein, als beide, den Tisch als Sprungbrett nutzend, in den Kreis der sich sofort neu formierenden Gardisten sprangen. 

Und dann bot sich den Zuschauern ein Anblick, den wohl keiner von ihnen je vergessen würde. Die beiden hochgewachsenen, goldhaarigen Sindar, die die dunkelhaarigen Tawarwaith beinahe um Haupteslänge überragten, umkreisten einander wie zwei Raubkatzen, machten Ausfälle und schienen einander anzugreifen, doch alles im Rhythmus der Melodie und ohne einander wirklich zu verletzten. Das die Hiebe jedoch ernsthaft ausgeführt wurden, wurde den Zuschauern spätestens dann klar, als Legolas mit einem eleganten Satz über den sich unter ihm wegduckenden Thranduil sprang, sich noch in der Luft umwandte und dem König die flache Seite eines Langmessers auf den Rücken schlug. Ein roter Striemen erschien dort, wo die Klinge die im Mondlicht milchweiß schimmernde Haut traf.   
Thranduil versetzte im Gegenzug dem Prinzen einen ähnlichen Schlag, als er einen Angriff vortäuschte um dann letztlich von unten her die Deckung des anderen zu unterlaufen. Ein feiner Schweißfilm ließ die Haut der beiden Männer glänzen und sehnige Muskeln spielten unter makelloser Haut. Die blassgoldenen Strähnen wirbelten um sie, nur gehalten durch die Stirnreife aus Silber und Mithril, die beide Elben trugen. 

Die Gardisten hingegen hielten den Kreis um die beiden Sindar groß genug, um diese nicht in ihrem Schaukampf zu stören und führten ähnliche, wenn auch deutlich weniger spektakuläre Zweikämpfe aus. 

Alatáriël beobachtete den König atemlos. Er erschien ihr wie ein Raubtier, wild und ungezähmt. Sie sah die Kraft und Anmut in seinen Bewegungen und die Leidenschaft, die in seinen Adern brannte. Der Panzer aus Eis fiel von ihm ab und ließ ihn in seiner vollen Schönheit erstrahlen. Selbst Legolas, in seiner Jugend nicht weniger stark und elegant, verblasste gegen die Präsenz des Königs. 

Als die Töne verklangen und alle Tänzer wieder zum Stehen kamen, waren die Zuschauer für einen Moment wie in einem Zauber gefangen. Niemand regte sich, dann brandete einer Flutwelle gleich Jubel auf und von allen Seiten dankten die Elben ihrem König und dem Prinzen für dieses Schauspiel. 

Vater und Sohn hingegen warfen sich einen Blick zu und gingen dann, sich kurz nach allen Seiten verneigend, zum Königstisch zurück. Dieses Mal verzichteten sie darauf, darüber zu springen sondern gingen von der Seite her darum herum. Je ein Diener erwartete sie bereits und half Ihnen die Tuniken wieder überzuziehen. 

„Das war unglaublich“, strahlte Alatáriël, als sich Thranduil neben ihr wieder auf seinen Platz sinken ließ. Er griff nach seinem Weinkelch und leerte ihn in zwei großen Schlucken. Sein Bick traf den jungen Eiselben.   
„Da du bis jetzt mein Schwert verwahrt hast, nimm nun auch beide an dich und bringe sie zurück in die Waffenkammer“, wies er ihn an und deutete auf die beiden Waffen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. 

Mîrlaegs Augen weiteten sich erschrocken ob des kühlen Tones, aber er verneigte sich gehorsam und nahm die Waffen an sich. 

Alatáriël, die nicht ganz verstand warum Thranduil so unfreundlich war, musterte ihn. „Was hat er falsch gemacht?“

„Er hätte kein Schwert bei sich führen dürfen und meines schon gar nicht“, gab er knapp zurück und hob erneut seinen Kelch an die Lippen, den ein Diener wieder gefüllt hatte. 

Nun waren einige Gaukler in den Kreis vor ihnen getreten, andere als zuvor, und zeigten ihre Kunststücke. Alatáriël schaute zu, doch konnte sie sich nicht mehr so unbeschwert darauf einlassen wie zuvor und sie fragte sich was geschehen sein mochte um den König erneut in sein eisiges Gefängnis verschwinden zu lassen. 

* ~ *


	7. Das Licht im See

* ~ *

Thranduil sah den Schaustellern zwar zu, doch er nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr. All seine Sinne waren auf die Frau gerichtet, die neben ihm saß. Das weiße Kleid mit den kostbaren Stickereien umfing ihren Körper wie eine Liebkosung und mehr als einmal waren ihm die bewundernden und begehrlichen Blicke einiger edelgeborener Sindar aufgefallen. Bald schon würden sie beginnen um sie zu werben, das war ihm klar. Ihr Liebreiz und ihr Anmut, gepaart mit ihrem Mut, ihrer Güte und Klugheit waren ein zu starker Anreiz. Sie scheute sich nicht davor, mit den Elben des Hofstaates zu sprechen und schon bald würden ihre Eigenschaften dafür sorgen, dass ihr die Herzen zuflogen.   
Dass sie als Bittstellerin in die Hallen des Königs gekommen war und einer Elbenlinie angehörte, die inzwischen in Mittelerde verachtet wurde, da ihr Geheimnis bekannt geworden, verblassten dagegen. 

Thranduil wusste, dass er handeln musste, wollte er sie nicht schneller verlieren als ein Vogel seinen Wald überflog. Was er nicht wusste war, ob er dazu bereit war.   
Ja, er begehrte sie. Mehr noch als in den Wochen im Tal. Sein Körper verlangte so sehr nach ihr, dass er, als sie tanzten, sogar beinahe alle Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen hatte. Einige Male hatte er sie dennoch, die Figuren des Tanzes ausnutzend, eng an sich gezogen, nur um ihre Wärme noch einmal dicht an sich zu spüren.   
Er wusste um ihre leidenschaftliche und sinnliche Natur, die frei und offen gab und auch nahm, was immer er von ihr fordern mochte oder ihr in den Sinn kam.   
Dennoch scheute er sich davor, sie als Geliebte in sein Lager zu nehmen. Er wollte mehr als dies und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig davor. Schon einmal hatte er eine Elbin geliebt und sich zu sehr in dieser Liebe verloren. Er hatte seinen Verstand und seine logischen Instinkte außer Acht gelassen und nur auf seinen Körper und sein Herz gehört. Der Preis war zu hoch gewesen. Noch einmal würde er das nicht überstehen, wusste er und damals war es auch nur die Sorge um den noch so jungen Sohn gewesen, der ihn hatte weitermachen lassen. Er hatte Alatáriël im Tal kennengelernt, aber kannte er sie wirklich? War sie wirklich nur gekommen, um eine neue Heimat für sich und die anderen Elben zu finden? War es die Wahrheit, dass der Bach in ihrem Tal versiegt war? Oder hatte sie es sich anders überlegt und wollte sie mehr von ihm? Oder von seinem Reich?

Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er ließ den Blick über die Gäste wandern. Er sah, wie einer der Fürsten sie mit seinen Blicken beinahe auszog und zwei Botschafter aus Lothlorien miteinander sprachen und sie dabei nicht aus den Augen ließen. Auch ihre Blicke waren eindeutig. 

Alatáriël schien davon nichts wahrzunehmen. Sie sprach gerade mit Legolas und lachte leise, als dieser einen Scherz machte. In ihren Augen blitzte es amüsiert, doch der Funke erstarb, als sie seinen Blick auf sich fühlte und ihn ansah. Eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Trotz blickte ihm entgegen. Beinahe hilflos gegenüber dem Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken und Gefühle gegenüber, verbarg er alles hinter seiner ihm so vertrauten Selbstbeherrschung und hob seinen Kelch zum Toast. 

Sie nickte knapp, trank aber nicht von ihrem Wein, sondern richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf einige Gaukler. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er sie und bewunderte die Ruhe, die von ihr ausging. Sie war verunsichert und das Leben am Hof musste ihr wie ein irrealer Traum vorkommen, kannte sie doch nichts davon. Sie war einen weiten Weg gekommen, hatte das Tal verlassen und einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen sehen müssen und doch bot sie ihm die Stirn und hielt ihre Position. 

Sie hatte für sich und die wenigen noch verbliebenen Eiselben einen Platz zum Leben gesucht und nun, da sie ihn gefunden hatte… was wollte sie?  
Thranduil ließ nachdenklich den Wein in seinem Kelch kreisen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich ihre Zukunft vorstellte. Im Tal hatte sie klar gestellt, dass sie ihn nicht als seine Gefährtin begleiten würde und er hatte es enttäuscht und auch ein wenig verletzt akzeptiert. Entgegen seinem Versprechen hatte er es nicht geschafft, sein Herz für sie verschlossen zu halten, hatte sie doch schon einen Weg hineingefunden, lange bevor sie ihn in ihren Armen willkommen geheißen hatte. 

Er war ein Narr gewesen zu glauben, dass er das Begehren seines Körpers und seines Herzens würde trennen können, so wie es ihr gelungen war, und bitter war die Zeit gewesen, als er im Eryn Lasgalen wieder von der altvertrauten Einsamkeit umfangen worden war.   
Selbst die eine oder andere Geliebte hatte er in sein Bett geholt. Sie hatten sein körperliches Verlangen stillen können und dennoch war ein schaler Nachgeschmack geblieben. Mit keiner von ihnen hatte er am Morgen gemeinsam erwachen wollen und war gegangen oder hatte sie fortgeschickt, kaum war die Leidenschaft des Augenblicks verflogen. Schön waren sie alle gewesen, aber nur im Körper. Keine von ihnen hatte diese Schönheit der Seele besessen, wie er sie in Alatáriël kennengelernt hatte. 

Nachdem er eine dritte Affäre beendet hatte, hatte er es aufgegeben und eingesehen, dass er sein Herz an sie verloren hatte. Träume waren ihm geblieben und Erinnerungen, bitter und süß zugleich in ihrer Endgültigkeit. 

Nun saß sie neben ihm gleich einem fleischgewordenen Traum, lachte und scherzte und betörte ihn mit ihrem eigenen feinen Duft nach Kräutern und dem feinen Hauch des mit Blütenessenzen versetzten Öles, das er ihrer Zofe für sie gegeben hatte. 

Langsam schloss er die Augen, als eine Erkenntnis in ihm wuchs, die ihn beinahe erschreckte. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, tiefer und beherrschender als er es je zuvor erlebt hatte und gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor.   
Noch einmal würde er nicht lieben können ohne wiedergeliebt zu werden und so drängte er seine eigenen Wünsche zurück. Er würde abwarten müssen, bis er wusste, was sie von ihrer Zukunft erwartete und vor allem, was sie von ihm erwartete.

* ~ *

Thranduil führte sie durch die langen Gänge zurück zu ihren Gemächern. Es war ein langer Abend geworden und der Mond hatte den Zenit bereits überschritten. Im Palast kehrte dennoch nur langsam Ruhe ein und überall hörte sie noch die fröhlichen Stimmen der Elben, die sich über das Fest unterhielten und der eine oder andere summte noch eine der Melodien. 

Vor ihrer Tür blieb Thranduil stehen und verneigte sich vor ihr. „Ruht gut, Alatáriël. Und habt Dank für den schönen Abend“, verabschiedete er sich, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie an seine Lippen führte. Sie strichen sanft über ihren Handrücken, sein Griff war aber so unpersönlich und kühl, dass sie das nicht akzeptieren wollte. 

 

Sein seltsam kühles Verhalten irritierte sie. Er verbarg etwas und hin und wieder hatte sie einen Blick aufgefangen, der ihr Rätsel aufgab. Aber auch die finsteren Schatten, die über sein Gesicht geglitten waren wann immer er die Blicke bemerkte hatte, die etliche der Gäste ihr zuwarfen, waren ihr nicht entgangen. Sie würde dies klären müssen. Nicht wissend, wo sie mit ihm stand und welchen Platz er ihr zugedacht hatte, verunsicherte sie und das war ein Zustand, den sie nicht länger ertrug.   
Ihr war klar, dass sie mit allem zufrieden sein würde, was er ihr bereit war zu geben und wenn es der Platz seiner Geliebten war. Zu sehr hatte sie sich an ihn verloren und sie begann nun am eigenen Leib zu spüren, was er selbst erlebt hatte. Still betete sie zu den Valar, dass sein Herz nicht so sehr verletzt worden war, dass er es nicht mehr öffnen konnte.

Deshalb ließ sie nicht zu, dass er ihre Hand losließ, sondern ergriff im Gegenzug seine. Ihr Daumen glitt über seinen Handrücken und ihr entging nicht, wie es um seine Augen kurz zuckte. Es ließ ihn also nicht unberührt.   
„Ich habe noch einige Fragen an dich und die wirst du mir jetzt beantworten“, bestimmte sie, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und ihn mit sich zog. 

Leicht überrumpelt wehrte sich Thranduil nicht, doch sobald sie im Inneren waren und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, entzog er ihr seine Hand.   
„Was wird das?“, fragte er misstrauisch und Kälte und Ablehnung schienen ihn wie einen Mantel einzuhüllen. 

Alatáriël beobachtete, fast schon ein wenig fasziniert, die Veränderung die mit ihm vor sich ging. Seine Augen blitzten wie Eis, seine Züge ließen nicht erkennen was er dachte. Sein hoch aufgerichteter Rücken ließ ihn noch größer wirken, während das leicht angehobene Kinn ihn hätte auch dann von oben auf sie herabblicken lassen, wenn sie gleich groß gewesen wären. 

Sie lächelte. „Jetzt verstehen ich, warum du der König aus Eis genannt wirst. Würde ich dich nicht besser kennen, wäre ich darauf hereingefallen“, kommentierte sie seine Veränderung unbeeindruckt. 

Es störte sie tatsächlich nicht und sie fragte sich, ob dies daher kam, dass sie in seine Seele blicken konnte oder weil sie den Mann hinter dem König erlebt hatte. Da beides für fast niemanden in seinem Volk oder seinem Palast zutraf, verstand sie wie er andere so beeindrucken konnte. 

Sie trat an die Vitrinen heran und nahm eine Karaffe mit Wein und zwei Kelche heraus. Thranduil beobachtete sie unter leicht gerunzelten Brauen, akzeptierte aber den Kelch, den sie ihm reichte.   
„Erzählst du mir was geschehen ist, oder muss ich es dir auf den Kopf zusagen?“ Ihre Stimme klang beiläufig, während sie um ihn herumging und sich dann in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte. Zwar brannte kein Feuer darin, doch gemütlich war der Platz dennoch. 

Thranduil blieb noch einen Moment stehen und trat dann an das Fenster heran. Sein Blick ging über den Wald hinaus, der sich still und dunkel vor ihm erstreckte. Er klang müde, als er schließlich sprach.   
„Was erwartest du von mir?“

„Nichts“, kam eine beinahe gleichmütige Antwort. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein und wartete. 

Nur eine einzelne Kerze brannte auf einem Kandelaber, der neben der Tür stand. Ihr Licht reichte nicht aus um den Raum zu erhellen, so dass das helle Licht des Mondes silberne Spuren auf dem Boden und den Möbeln zeichnen konnte. Lange Minuten verstrichen und einige Wolken zogen am Mond vorüber, was den Raum teilweise in diffuse Schatten tauchte.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu den gemeinsam im Tal verbrachten Tagen und Nächten. Sie hatte erlebt, wie leidenschaftlich er sein konnte und wie viel Ruhe es ihm brachte, diesem Bedürfnis des Körpers nachzugehen. Sicher, seine Seele war davon unberührt geblieben, weil sie beide es so gewollt hatten, aber sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, dass er sich nun wieder völlig davon abgewandt hatte. 

Thranduil trat schließlich vom Fenster weg und ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel sinken. Er drehte nachdenklich den Kelch in der Hand, trank jedoch nicht vom Wein, den sie ihm eingeschenkt hatte.   
„Nach meiner Rückkehr… Ich hatte mich verändert, mein Blick auf mein Leben hat sich verändert und es war… schwierig… sich wieder einzufinden. Manches habe ich inzwischen auch hier geändert und manches…. lässt sich nicht so einfach ändern“, sagte er leise und zögernd mit langen Pausen dazwischen als suchte er nach den Worten. 

„So hast Du eine Geliebte gehabt?“, stellte sie eher fest, als dass sie es fragte und er nickte knapp. 

„Mehrere. Aber es war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte und schnell… sie stellten Fragen und hatten Erwartungen an mich, die nicht erfüllen… wollte.“

„… oder es nicht konntest.“ Sie stellte ihren Kelch zur Seite und stand auf. Dann trat sie langsam zu ihm.   
Neben seinem Sessel blieb sie stehen und setzte sich schräg auf die Armlehne. Ihre Hand strich sanft über das goldblonde Haar, das seidiger als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, über seine Schultern floss. 

Er schloss die Augen und leerte seinen Kelch in einem Zug, ließ dann die Hand mit dem leeren Gefäß in den Schoß sinken. Sein Kopf lehnte sich wie von selbst in ihre Bewegung und dann gegen ihre Seite. 

Schweigend ließ sie es geschehen, betrachtete stumm die goldenen Reflexe, die die einzelne Kerzenflamme in den hellen Strähnen aufschimmern ließ, während sie fortwährend sanft darüber strich. 

Irgendwann hob er die Hand und hielt ihre fest, zog sie an seine Wange. „Was machst du mit mir?“, fragte er hilflos. 

Sie spürte sein feines Zittern und tiefe Zärtlichkeit für diesen tiefgründigen Mann erfasste sie.   
Ihr Herz öffnete sich weit und sie konnte einfach nicht länger schweigen. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und sanft, forderte nichts und gab doch alles.   
„Ich weiß nicht, welches Schicksal uns hat aufeinander treffen lassen und ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das Tal mit dem Ziel verließ dich aufzusuchen. Noch weiß ich, was ich hier erwarte so wenig wie ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde. Alles was ich für mich und meine Gefährten erhofft hatte, war ein Ort zum Schlafen und eine Möglichkeit unser Leben zu fristen. Sag du mir also, was mein Platz hier ist.“ 

Ein Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und der Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich, bevor er plötzlich den Arm ihre Taille legte und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. 

Es kam unerwartet und so zuckte sie kurz zusammen, ließ ihn aber gewähren, als er die Arme um sie schlang und das Gesicht an ihrem Hals verbarg.   
Sie spürte seinen tiefen Atem und ein Beben in seinem Körper und sie verstand. 

„Du hattest mir deine Liebe geschenkt… dein Herz… in den Tagen im Tal“, murmelte sie. 

Er gab keine Antwort als die, sie noch ein wenig enger an sich zu ziehen. „Bleib bei mir“, wisperte er, ganz offenbar seiner Stimme in diesem Moment nicht vertrauend. 

„Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist, so kann ich ihn nun erfüllen“, gab sie sanft zurück. „Ich musste im Tal bleiben um meinem Volk das Überleben zu ermöglichen. Diese Aufgabe ist von mir genommen worden… vielleicht sogar von den Valar selbst.“  
Sie richtete sich ein wenig in seiner Umarmung auf und lehnte sich so zurück, dass sie sein Gesicht in die Hände nehmen konnte. 

Rot und offen prangte die Wunde des Drachenfeuers auf seiner Wange, zeigte ihr so nur allzu genau, wie offen und verletzbar er in diesem Moment war. Der Blick seiner Augen brannte sich in ihre, voller Furcht und Verzweiflung aber auch voll Sehnsucht. 

Eine tiefe Wärme entstand in ihr, als sie sah wie sehr er sich davor fürchtete noch einmal zu lieben. Sanft legte sie die Lippen an seine Stirn, wanderte dann über eine Braue und Schläfe über die zerfurchte Wange. Die Haut war glatt und dennoch konnte sie die Höhen und Tiefen der Wunde dort spüren.   
„Scht… fürchte nichts, mein Elbenkönig“, wisperte sie und ließ ihre eigenen, so streng in Zaum gehaltenen Empfindungen frei. „Auch mein Herz blieb nicht unberührt und ich sehnte mich nach dir, nach deinem Lachen und deinem Schweigen, nach deinen Lippen und deinen Armen. Aber auch nach deiner Seele, mir so fremd und doch so nah.“ 

Sie war bei seinem Mundwinkel angelangt, dort wo die Sehnen durch die Wunde klar hervortraten. Behutsam strich sie darüber und spürte, wie eine Träne ihre Haut berührte wo ihre Hände sein Gesicht umfingen. Sie nahm sie mit den Lippen auf und benetzte dann seinen Mund damit. 

„Lass die Tränen frei, melethron nìn , lass sie fließen, bis deine Seele frei ist.“ 

Sie hielt ihn, als er das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter verbarg und strich sanft über das weiche Haar. Ruhe kehrte in ihre eigene Seele ein und sie wusste, dass sie angekommen war.   
Seine Tränen, lautlos und heiß, brannten sich in ihre Haut.   
War er auch sonst ein Mann, der durch seine bloße Präsenz einen Raum, ja eine ganze Halle dominieren konnte und den niemand so leicht übersah, ein Mann der gehört wurde selbst wenn er leise sprach, mit einem Willen und einer Stärke, die sich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten ließ, so still war sein Weinen. Kein Laut war zu hören und sein Körper blieb völlig ruhig dabei.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Alatáriël hielt ihn und ließ sich von ihm halten, während die Zeit verstrich. Der Glanz der Sterne und des Mondes verblassten, die Kerze brannte nieder und verlosch, das erste blasse Licht des Morgens erfüllte den Raum mit seinem kühlen Schimmer. 

Seine Tränen waren versiegt, doch Alatáriël konnte nicht sagen wann das geschehen war. Es war auch nicht länger wichtig. Seine Seele lag nun offen und bloß vor ihr, ruhig, tief und geheimnisvoll wie ein Waldsee. Keine Welle kräuselte die Oberfläche, kein Wind strich darüber und ließ Wellen entstehen. 

Wie ein vager Schatten sah sie ihn selbst am Ufer stehen und ruhig über die glänzende Fläche blicken. Seine Augen waren klar und offen, als er ihrem Blick begegnete. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich in seine Arme, die sie einladend umfingen.   
Im gleichen Moment strahlte ein helles Licht über dem Wasser auf, nur ein kleiner Funke, der aber rasch wuchs und zu einem warmen, wärmenden Leuchten wurde. Es sank tiefer und näherte sich der spiegelnden Fläche, dann berührte es die Oberfläche. Leichte, kaum sichtbare Wellen entstanden und ein Beben, ebenso sacht, ging durch ihre beiden Körper.   
Das Leuchten verharrte nicht, sank immer tiefer, bis es im Wasser versunken war. Doch anstatt zu verlöschen erstrahlte es nun in dem See, ließ ihn hell aufleuchten und tauchte die Umgebung in warmes Licht. 

~ * ~


	8. „Nichts was das Königreich in einen Krieg stürzen würde, sollte es nicht sofort beachtet werden“

~ * ~

Alatáriël wurde von einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen geweckt und einer Tür, die hastig wieder zugezogen wurde. Verwirrt und mit steifen Gliedern richtete sie sich auf, besser gesagt versuchte sie es, doch kräftige Arme hielten sie fest.   
Sie blinzelte kurz und lächelte dann glücklich, als sie die Wärme einer Verbindung in ihrem Inneren spürte, von der sie geglaubt hatte sie würde sie niemals erfahren. Sanft wand sie sich aus dem festen Griff, bis sie den Mann betrachten konnte, der sie in den Armen hielt.   
Er war irgendwann gegen die Lehne des Sessels gesunken und hatte sie mit sich gezogen. Auf seinen Wangen lag noch immer der Schleier der Tränen, doch sie hatten die Wunden seiner Seele gereinigt.   
Es machte sie glücklich, dass er ihr so sehr vertraute, dass er dies mit ihr geteilt hatte und auch dass er zugelassen hatte, dass sich ihre Seelen verbanden. Niemand würde dieses Band trennen können, selbst der Tod nicht. 

Schon einmal hatte er ein Seelenband getragen, doch es war getrennt worden und hatte tiefe Wunden in ihm gerissen. Wunden, die ihn hatten innerlich erfrieren lassen.   
Sie hatte nur einen Tag mit ihm verbracht und erlebt, dass die Kälte, die ihn umfangen gehalten hatte, als er in Ihrem Tal gewesen war, nur zum Teil verschwunden war. Nun war auch der letzte Rest von der Wärme ihres Bandes fortgeschmolzen worden und hatte seine Seele wieder stark und kräftig werden lassen. 

Behutsam lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Sicher war es ihre Zofe gewesen, die sie eben so unverhofft geweckt hatte. Sie wollte das Mädchen nicht noch mehr erschrecken, indem sie noch mehr Zeit auf dem Schoß des Königs verbrachte. Ein Gedanke, der den Schalk in ihr weckte und noch ganz andere Gedanken. 

Aber er musste erschöpft sein nach dieser Erfahrung. Es würde ihm gut tun den Tag und auch die nächste Nacht einfach nur zu schlafen. Ob das möglich war würde sie noch herausfinden müssen, hatte sie doch schon erfahren, dass ihm seine Aufgaben nur wenig Zeit ließen. 

Er regte sich, als sie ihre Zunge vorwitzig über den leichten Spalt zwischen seinen Lippen gleiten ließ. Nach einem Moment, den auch er zu brauchen schien um ganz in der Gegenwart anzukommen, erwiderte er jedoch den Kuss. Es lag keine Leidenschaft darin, auch kein Begehren. Viel mehr war er wie die erste helle Frühlingssonne, die den noch im Eis des Winters erstarrten Boden wärmt. 

Sie konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie so in die sanfte Zweisamkeit versunken gesessen hatten, als ein schüchternes Klopfen sie nun endgültig in der Realität eines neuen Morgen ankommen ließ. 

Leise lachend lehnte Alatáriël ihre Stirn gegen die Schläfe des Königs. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit aufzustehen, melethron nìn. Es sei denn du willst die Gerüchteküche mit neuer Nahrung versorgen.“

„Die dürfte nach dem gestrigen Abend ohnehin überkochen“, gab Thranduil trocken zurück und stahl sich noch einen kurzen Kuss, der beide mit Wärme erfüllte. 

Nach einem genussvollen Moment schob sie ihn zurück. „Und das sollten wir nun wirklich lassen. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass Lothrîd damit würde umgehen können uns so zu sehen. Wie alt ist sie eigentlich? Wohl kaum älter als Dúron, oder?“

„Sie sind im gleichen Alter. Also alt genug um von dem zu wissen, was Mann und Frau teilen und noch nicht alt genug, um es selbst erfahren zu haben“, bestätigte Thranduil und gab sie nun endlich doch frei. 

Als er aufstand stöhnte er leise und bewegte mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen. Sofort war die Heilerin in Alatáriël alarmiert. „Schmerzt dein Kopf?“

Thranduil nickte. „So viel Wein hatte ich gar nicht getrunken.“

„Das dürften auch nicht die Nachwirkungen des Weines sein, auch wenn die sicher noch dazu beitragen, dass du dich nicht gut fühlst“, erklärte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Wasch die Tränenspuren ab, niemand soll dich so sehen. Und dann… kannst du halbwegs ungesehen in deine Gemächer gelangen? Vorerst sollte niemand wissen, dass du während der Nacht hier warst.“

„Warum nicht?“ Thranduil runzelte die Brauen. „Niemand wird mir Vorschritten oder Vorhaltungen machen.“

„Dir nicht. Aber niemand weiß, was zwischen uns im Tal gewesen ist und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht noch mehr im Fokus der Gerüchte stehen. Wenn es an der Zeit ist, wird es dein Hof erfahren, dass sich zwischen uns etwas geändert hat. Doch nicht heute, ich bitte dich darum.“ Sie schaute ihn ernst an und er nickte. „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, doch sei versichert, dass niemand etwas zu dir sagen wird.“

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich glaube, du bist einfach schon zu lange König. Oder du hast nie erlebt was es heißt, missgünstigen oder neidischen Blicken und ebensolchem Getuschel ausgesetzt zu sein, das erstirbt sobald du dich näherst. Bitte… ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür, denn dies…“ Sie hob die Hand und strich sanft über seine Lippen „… hatte ich weder erwartet noch vorausgesehen. Ich möchte das Glück in mir genießen ohne es sofort gegen andere verteidigen zu müssen.“ 

Thranduil schien nun zu begreifen und zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung. Nach einem Moment gab er sie wieder frei. „Ich beuge mich deiner Weisheit und ja, ich kann ungesehen verschwinden“, scherzte er. 

Sie nickte knapp. „Ich werde sehen ob ich bei deinen Heilern die Zutaten für einen Trank bekomme, der dir helfen wird. Und nun… beeile dich, melethron nín.“

~ * ~

Thranduil schaffte es tatsächlich ungesehen in seine eigenen Gemächer zu kommen. Dort erwartete ihn allerdings sein eigener Diener Denároth.   
Dieser musterte den König wortlos aber mit einem Blick, der ihm deutlich sagte, was er davon hielt seinen König in den nun zerknitterten Gewändern anzutreffen, die er beim Fest getragen hatte. 

„Aran nín“, begrüßte er ihn mit einer knappen Verbeugung. „Das Bad ist bereitet und Euer Frühstück steht in Eurem privaten Arbeitszimmer bereit.“

Thranduil dankte ihm mit einem Nicken und reichte ihm den Umhang, den er ohnehin nur über einem Arm getragen hatte. Dann löste er die Verschlüsse der Tunika. „Gibt es etwas, worum ich mich gleich kümmern muss?“

Denároth genoss sein volles Vertrauen und stand schon in seinen Diensten seit er die Krone angenommen hatte. „Nichts was das Königreich in einen Krieg stürzen würde, sollte es nicht sofort beachtet werden“, gab der Diener trocken zurück, während er seinem sich entkleidenden Herren ins Badezimmer folgte und dabei dessen diverse Kleidungsstücke aufsammelte, die Thranduil ungewöhnlich nachlässig einfach fallen ließ. Selbst das Diadem wurde nur achtlos auf einen an der Seite stehenden Tisch gelegt. 

Thranduil hatte das in den Boden eingelassene Wasserbecken erreicht, das groß genug war, dass er sich komplett darin ausstrecken konnte und so tief, dass wenn er saß auch seine Schultern mit Wasser bedeckt waren. Gespeist wurde es von einer der heißen Quellen, die beim Bau der Hallen gefasst worden waren und nun die Räume erwärmten oder eben wie in diesem Fall, für ein nahezu jederzeit verfügbares warmes Bad genutzt wurden.   
Zu diesem Zweck wurde das Wasser in eigens angelegte Leitungen zu dem Becken geleitet und dort aufgestaut. Dann konnte es mit Ölen oder Blütenessenzen versehen werden. Zum Leeren wurde das Wasser einfach über ein anderes Rohrsystem abgeleitet und floss dann in den Fluss, der die Hallen als eine natürliche Barriere umgab. 

Mit einem genussvollen Seufzen stieg Thranduil über zwei Stufen in das Becken und tauchte komplett unter. Er blieb unter Wasser, bis ihm die Luft ausging. 

Denároth kniete abwartend am Beckenrand, neben sich eine Schale mit Kräuterseife und einigen Tüchern. Sein kritischer Blick huschte über den nun sichtbaren bloßen Nacken des Königs, als sich dieser die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und über eine Schulter nach vorne legte. Dann reichte er seinem Herrn die Seife. 

Thranduil mochte es nicht berührt zu werden und so wusch er sich stets selbst. Eine Angewohnheit, die bei den anderen hohen Elben eher unüblich war. 

„So so“, griff Thranduil das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf. Seine Nackenmuskeln waren hart und verspannt und in seinem Kopf pochte es, als würden mehrere Zwerge versuchen, sich einen Weg nach draußen zu graben. Selbst als er die Schläfen mit seifigen Fingern massierte, änderte das nichts an den Schmerzen. Er seufzte leise.   
„Nun… einen Krieg möchte ich ungern wegen einer Nachlässigkeit beginnen und begrüße es deshalb, dass diese Gefahr gebannt ist.“ 

Er warf einen Blick zu seinem Diener, als dieser nicht wie üblich mit einem weiteren Scherz auf die Worte einging. „Was ist?“, hakte er alarmiert nach, als er die Falte sah, die die glatte Stirn des Elben furchte. 

„Nun, ein Krieg steht nicht zu befürchten, aber Gewitterwolken ziehen auf und die ersten Windböen haben wohl die Gemüter Eures Hofstaates bereits erreicht.“

„Ein Gewitter… in meinem Hofstaat?“ Thranduil war an die manchmal etwas verworrene Ausdrucksweise des Dieners gewöhnt, doch mit seinen dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen fiel ihm das Denken etwas schwerer als sonst.   
Er seifte sein langes Haar ein und spülte es dann im Wasser aus, indem er erneut komplett untertauchte. 

Denároth seufzte leise und bedachte ihn mit einem leidenden Blick. Thranduil lachte auf. „Hab Erbarmen mit mir, mein Kopf dröhnt vom Wein“, bat er schmunzelnd und hoffte, dass der Diener die Erklärung akzeptieren würde. So selten kam dies schließlich nicht vor, auch wenn es seltener geworden war, dass er trank bis ihn der Rausch alles vergessen ließ, was ihn quälte. 

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihm Denároth nicht so ganz zu glauben, ließ die Sache aber auf sich bewenden. Gleichmütig sah er zu, wie Thranduil im Wasser aufstand und seinen Körper einseifte. „Es gab heute Morgen eine… unschöne Szene. Naerim beschuldigte den jungen Knappen der Gardisten eines Eurer Schwerter gestohlen zu haben“, erzählte er nun ohne jede Umschreibung.

Thranduil hielt in seinem Tun inne und wandte seinem Diener den Kopf zu. „Mîrlaeg soll was getan haben?“

Denároth zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Geste, die er den Menschen abgeschaut hatte, mit denen er oft verhandelte, da er für die Güter zuständig war, die für Thranduil persönlich gedacht waren. Und manches davon war eben nur bei den Menschen zu bekommen. 

„Ihr habt das Schwert am Gürtel des Jungen gesehen. Er hatte es in seinem Besitz.“

Thranduil legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte genervt. „Naerim entwickelt sich immer mehr zu einem Ärgernis“, stellte er grimmig fest. 

„Was hält Euch davon ab, das Sandkorn aus Eurem Auge zu entfernen, wenn es Euch doch stört?“, kehrte Denároth zu seiner üblichen Ausdrucksweise zurück. 

„Ja, was eigentlich?“, fragte sich auch Thranduil. Er wusste, dieses Problem würde ihn einholen, sobald er seine Gemächer verließ und sich in die öffentlichen Bereiche seiner Hallen begab. 

Wieder bewegte er den Kopf hin und her und versuchte durch kreisende Bewegungen die Verspannungen zu lockern. Die Nacht im Sessel zu verbringen rächte sich nun, auch wenn das Ergebnis ihn mit mehr Glück erfüllte, als alles, was er bisher in seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Er ließ sich wieder ins Wasser sinken und legte den Kopf auf dem Rand ab. Allein schon Alatáriël in den Armen zu halten, ließ ihn innerlich ruhiger werden und dass ihre Seelen, trotz dass sie es sich im Tal verwehrt hatten, zueinander gefunden hatten… 

Im Vergleich zu dem Leuchten und der Wärme, die ihn nun erfüllten wie die Sonne an einem heißen Sommertag, so war das Band zu seiner Gemahlin wie eine Kerze gewesen. Nun erst begriff er, was es bedeutete wahrhaft zu lieben und wiedergeliebt zu werden.

„Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich Euren Nacken massiere?“, fragte Denároth hinter ihm und stellte einen Flakon mit Öl neben sich ab. 

Thranduil drehte den Kopf und erkannte es als eine der Tinkturen, die ihm die Heiler für Fälle wie diese gegeben hatte, oder wenn sich die Muskeln seines Beines zu sehr verkrampften.

Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Rand des Beckens. Mit einer nachlässigen Geste schob er sein Haar nach vorne über die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, es wird helfen“, gab er dem Diener die Erlaubnis. 

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn die warmen, öligen Hände berührten und musste sich zwingen ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, als der Diener begann nach und nach die verhärteten Stellen in den sehnigen Muskeln zu lösen. Thranduil wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte es noch nie gemocht angefasst zu werden und vermied es auch selbst andere zu berühren. Nur Legolas war die einzige Ausnahme gewesen… und auch Alatáriël, wie er mit einiger Überraschung feststellte. Selbst seine Gemahlin, so sehr er sich körperlich nach ihr gesehnt hatte, hatte er außerhalb ihres gemeinsamen Lagers nie berührt. Ebenso wenig wie die Frauen, die er nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Tal in sein Bett geholt hatte. 

„Der junge Eiselb hat ein waches Auge und einen scharfen Verstand. Und… auch wenn er sich Mühe gibt und die Übungen mit den Waffen gewissenhaft ausführt, so fehlt es ihm doch an Instinkt und Reflexen“, begann Denároth nach einiger Zeit wieder eine Unterhaltung. 

„So hast du ihn beobachtet?“ Thranduil drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass die Schmerzen weniger geworden waren. Die kühle, nach Minze und anderen Kräutern duftende Tinktur half zudem seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern. 

„Das… und ich habe auch das eine oder andere Wort mit Giladhin gewechselt und einige Bemerkungen gehört.“

Thranduil wusste, dass der Diener seine Augen und Ohren überall hatte und manchmal wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen, wie und wo er seine Informationen bekam. „Was rätst du mir also?“

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Euch zu raten, Aran nín.“, gab der Diener prompt zurück und Thranduil schmunzelte. „Was dich nicht davon abhält, es dennoch zu tun. Sprich offen.“

„Lasst ihn die Ausbildung der Garde absolvieren. Das Training an den Waffen wird ihm nur Nutzen bringen. Aber führt ihn auch an die Waffen heran, die in der Diplomatie verwendet werden. Lasst ihn zudem auch unterrichten.“

Thranduil richtete sich auf und drehte sich um. Aufmerksam musterte er den Diener, der den Blick gleichmütig erwiderte. „Du rätst mir ernsthaft, den Posten des ersten Beraters mit einem halbwüchsigen Eiselben zu besetzten?“ Sein Tonfall war neutral aber in seinem Hinterkopf wisperte eine Stimme, dass er selbst schon an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatte. Wenn nun auch schon Denároth dazu riet, und er gab viel auf den Rat des Dieners, der im Lauf der Jahrtausende eine erstaunliche Lebensweisheit entwickelt hatte, dann war es vielleicht doch nicht ganz so abwegig, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte.

Er ließ sich wieder gegen den Beckenrand sinken. „Deine Idee ist vielleicht die eine oder andere Überlegung wert“, murmelte er. 

~ * ~


	9. Das Lied der Amseln

~ * ~

Wie er es erwartet hatte, lief Naerim bereits unruhig auf der Plattform vor seinem Thron auf und ab. Die Wachen ignorierten ihn, aber als Thranduil einen genervten Blick von einem von ihnen bemerkte, musste er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Wie es schien stand der Berater kurz davor Spuren in den dunklen Stein zu laufen. 

Thranduil ließ sich ganz bewusst dabei Zeit den Steg zu überqueren. Er wollte Naerim noch ein wenig mehr reizen. Wer konnte wissen, ob er dann nicht vielleicht jede Vorsicht vergaß und Dinge tat oder sagte, die es ihm, Thranduil leicht machten ihn seines Postens zu entheben? 

Ein Gedanke blitzte auf und er blieb kurz stehen, um sich nach Denároth umzusehen, der ihm wie immer gefolgt war. Sie waren schon so dicht an die Plattform herangetreten, dass Naerim ihn würde hören können und stumm bat er Alatáriël um Vergebung, das ihr gegebene Versprechen noch zu schweigen, so schnell zu übergehen. Er hoffte, dass sie seine Gründe würde nachvollziehen können, wenn er es ihr erklärte. 

Denároth musterte ihn aufmerksam und sein Blick huschte kurz zu dem Berater, der seine unruhige Wanderung nun gar nicht auffällig auf das ihnen zugewandte Ende der Plattform beschränkte, anstatt wie bisher die ganze Fläche auszunutzen. 

„Gib Anweisungen an die Mägde und Zofen, das Gemach meiner Gemahlin wieder herzurichten“, sagte er laut zu Denároth. Lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre, doch er war sich sicher, dass Naerim dies nicht bemerken würde. Mîrlaeg hingegen hätte den Schachzug allerdings sofort durchschaut, vermutete Thranduil. 

Denároth verbeugte sich knapp. „Bis wann soll es bereit sein, Aran nín?“, fragte er und in seinen Augen blitze es amüsiert. Selbst sein Diener hatte ihn also durchschaut, stellte Thranduil fest. Nun… es war nicht nur eine Scharade.   
„So bald wie möglich. Ich weiß, dass es viele Jahrhunderte verschlossen war und deshalb in keinem guten Zustand ist. Wenn es fertig ist, lasst Lothrîd die persönlichen Dinge und Gewänder von Alatáriël hineinbringen.“   
Nun ruckten die Brauen des Dieners doch nach oben und Thranduil unterdrückte seine Erheiterung ob dessen Verblüffung. Also gab es doch einige wenige Dinge, die Denároth nicht wusste. Auf das Kommentar des Dieners, das mit Sicherheit bei nächster Gelegenheit folgen würde, war er jetzt schon gespannt. 

Dann atmete er tief durch und wandte sich um. Ein größeres Problem wartete auf ihn. 

Naerim, der ihn offensichtlich sehr gut gehört hatte, starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann ging ihm wohl auf, dass er kein sehr würdevolles Bild abgab, als Thranduil ihn mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf und angehobener Braue kühl musterte und riss sich zusammen. 

„Aran nín“, hob er mit kaum verhohlener Ungeduld an um von einem scharfen „Euch auch einen guten Morgen“ unterbrochen zu werden. Thranduil ließ ihn stehen und ging zu seinem Thron. Dabei blieb er jedoch bei einer der Wachen stehen und wies ihn an, Mîrlaeg und Giladhin holen zu lassen. Bei einem anderen erkundigte er sich, ob alle Patrouillen, die in der Nacht trotz des Festes unterwegs gewesen waren, wieder im Palast waren und einen dritten bat er zu veranlassen, dass die Vorräte Mithrandirs an Schwefel und Salpeter wieder aufgefüllt werden sollten. 

Hinter sich hörte er Naerim unruhig auf der Stelle treten und schnaufen. 

An den Stufen zum Thron angekommen drehte er sich langsam um und maß den sichtlich aufgebrachten Berater mit einem gleichmütigen Blick. Ohne sich dann darum zu kümmern, dass dieser ihn am liebsten mit einem Wortschwall überfallen hätte, drehte er sich um und stieg langsam die Stufen hinauf. 

Oben angekommen ließ er sich Zeit damit die Schleppe des Umhangs zu ordnen und sich dann niederzulassen. Erst als alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit war, Naerims Nervenkostüm eingeschlossen, fixierte er den Berater.   
„Ihr habt ein Anliegen, Naerim?“, fragte er seidenweich. 

„Und ob ich das habe, Aran nín“, platzte es förmlich aus dem Berater heraus. Wieder lief er mit aufgebrachten, schnellen Schritten vor dem Thron auf und ab. 

„Mäßigt Euch“, befahl Thranduil streng, was den Berater sofort innehalten ließ. Mühsam holte er tief Luft und zwang sich zur Ruhe, doch das Pochen einer Ader an seinem Hals und die geballten Fäuste verrieten, dass er einem der Feuerzauber Mithrandirs glich, dessen Lunte bereits brannte. 

Er atmete noch einmal durch, dann neigte er demütig den Kopf. „Sprecht“, gab Thranduil ihm die Erlaubnis als einige Atemzüge in gespanntem Schweigen verstrichen waren. Ihm ging auf, dass dieses ungehörige Verhalten Naerims in letzter Zeit öfters vorgekommen war und er ihm nicht ausreichend und konsequent genug Einhalt geboten hatte. Nun, der Berater war nicht erst seit einigen Mondwechseln an seinem Hof und sollte wissen, wie er sich in Gegenwart des Königs zu benehmen hatte.

„Herr, es ist etwas geschehen, was Euer sofortiges Handeln verlangt“, hob der Berater an und hob dramatisch die Hände. 

Thranduil unterdrückte seinen Unwillen. Er hatte dieses theatralische Gebaren noch nie leiden können. „Und was sollte das sein? Ist der Anduin über die Ufer getreten?“, fragte er süffisant. 

Das brachte den Berater kurz aus dem Konzept. Er ließ die Arme sinken und glotzte seinen König verdutzt an, bevor er sich fasste und energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht das, mein Herr. Aber ihr wurdet beraubt.“

„Nein!“, gab Thranduil gespielt entsetzt von sich. Langsam begann ihm die Scharade Spaß zu machen. Über Naerim hinwegblicken sah er, dass der Wächter mit Mîrlaeg und Giladhin eben die Plattform erreichte. Sie mussten sich in der Nähe aufgehalten haben. 

Naerim, der langsam zu merken schien, dass Thranduil ihn nicht ernst nahm, runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Wenn ich es Euch sage, Herr“, jammerte er. „Gestern Abend… der junge Eiselb. Er hatte sich unerlaubt in die Waffenkammer begeben und eines Eurer kostbaren Schwerter an sich gebracht!“

„Das er mir zum Schwerttanz gereicht hat, nachdem er das zweite aus der Luft gefangen hatte, bevor es mich treffen konnte“, donnerte Thranduil und flog geradezu die Stufen hinab um sich vor dem Berater aufzubauen. Sein dunkler, mit orangefarbenem Samt gefütterter Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm.

„Hat Euch der Wein die Augen vernebelt oder seid Ihr mit Blindheit geschlagen?“, fragte er gefährlich leise und fixierte den Berater mit einem Blick, dem niemand lange standhalten konnte… mit Ausnahme Alatáriëls und Legolas. 

Wie erwartet wich der Berater sofort zurück und sah zu Boden. „Aber Herr…“, hob er dann an, wieder begleitet von diesen merkwürdigen Gesten, die Thranduil verabscheute. „Bedenkt doch… er ist ein Eiselb.“

Thranduils Züge verfinsterten sich und er hörte, dass sogar die Wachen scharf die Luft einsogen. Praktisch jeder in seinen Hallen wusste, dass es die Eiselben gewesen waren, die ihm in den Bergen das Leben gerettet hatten. Gleichgültig was man in Mittelerde von ihnen hielt, Thranduil dachte anders über sie und seine Berater sollten klug genug sein um dies zu beachten. 

„Und was genau wollte Ihr damit sagen?“ Thranduil merkte selbst, dass seine Stimme eiskalt geworden war. 

Die Augen des Beraters weiteten sich erschrocken, aber er schien dennoch nicht zu merken, dass er nahe daran war sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. 

„Ihr wisst was der Lebenszweck der Eiselben ist. Sie bringen nichts als Verderben. Sie züchten Drachen!“, fügte der Berater hinzu in einem Ton, als wäre Thranduil nicht ganz bei Sinnen. „Und nun dieser dreiste Diebstahl. Bedenkt, wie viele dieser… Eiselben…jetzt gerade in Euren Hallen weilen…. wie viel Unheil und Unglück sie über Euch bringen werden.“

„Das einzige Unglück, welches sie bringen ist das, in das Ihr Euch gerade selbst hineinreitet“, warnte ihn Thranduil leise, aber mit kalter Stimme. „Bedenkt Eure Worte.“

Thranduil war es egal, ob Naerim ihn nicht gehört hatte oder ihn nicht hatte hören wollen. Sein Geduldsfaden riss, als Naerim sagte: „Dann verweist wenigstens die Hexe aus Euren Landen. Sie hat Euch mit einem Fluch belegt, wenn Ihr ihretwegen sogar das Andenken Eure Gemahlin beschmutzt und sie in deren Räumen unterbringen wollt. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als Heilerin, doch sie muss eine Hexe sein. Wie sonst konnte sie sich Eures Dolches bemächtigen. Sie hat ihn in ihrem Besitz gehabt und den konnte sie nur gestohlen haben. Und wie sonst konnte sie ihre Jugend bewahren, während alle anderen von dem Unheil gezeichnet sind, dass…“

Naerims Stimme erstarb mit einem Krächzen, als Thranduil in einer wütenden Bewegung das Schwert eines nur einen Schritt entfernt stehenden Wächters aus der Scheide riss und es so knapp vor der Kehle des Beraters stoppte, dass auf der blassen Haut ein roter Strich erschien. 

„Verschwindet sofort aus meinen Augen und wagt es niemals wieder, den Eryn Lasgalen oder das Herrschaftsgebiet eines anderen Elben oder Menschen oder Zwerges zu betreten, der mit mir in einem Bündnis steht, gleich welcher Art“, zischte er. „Solltet Ihr es dennoch wagen…“ Er drückte die Klinge noch etwas tiefer und helle Bluttropfen färbten den hellbraunen Kragen von Naerims Tunika. „.. wird Euch keine Gnade erwarten.“

Naerim erbleichte und wich taumelnd einen Schritt zurück, dem Thranduil mit drohender Haltung folgte. 

Leise Schritte erklangen hinter Thranduil und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Mîrlaeg, der sich unauffällig näher schob. Sein Blick ruhte jedoch nicht auf dem Berater oder Thranduil, sondern auf einem der Wächter. Dann riss er einen Arm hoch und etwas blitzte, bevor der junge Eiselb mit einem Ächzen in die Knie brach, sich dabei aber im Waffenrock eines Wächters festklammerte und ihn mit sich zurückriss. Beide krachten auf den Boden und rangen miteinander, versuchten dabei die Oberhand über eine Klinge zu bekommen, die zwischen ihnen zu erkennen war. 

Thranduil war einen Moment lang abgelenkt und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus, als auch vor im plötzlich eine Klinge aufblitzte und knapp an seiner Schulter vorüberglitt, als er sich blitzschnell auf die Knie fallen ließ und seitlich wegrollte. Sofort war er wieder auf den Füßen. Die anderen Wachen und Giladhin hatten ebenso schnell reagiert und sowohl die Wache, die mit Mîrlaeg kämpfte als auch Naerim überwältigt und entwaffnet. 

Thranduil betrachtete forschend die Gesichter der beiden…. was? Verräter? Nun, da beide nebeneinander standen und ihn mit gleichermaßen wutverzerrten Gesichtern ansahen, erkannte er die Ähnlichkeit. „So seid Ihr Brüder?“, verlangte er mit herrischer Stimme zu wissen. 

„Das sind wir und wir sind Sindar wie Ihr. Lange genug haben wir mitangesehen, wie Ihr dieses Reich in den Ruin treibt und den Tawarwaith viel zu viele Rechte einräumt. Dann der Handel mit den Menschen und nun sogar Bündnisse mit Zwergen und als Krönung die Eiselben!“ Naerim spuckte aus. Thranduil zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper, als ihn der Speichel auf der vom Drachenfeuer verwundeten Wange traf. Nur in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass er nicht wie früher vor Zorn die Beherrschung verlor. Eine seltsame warme Ruhe legte sich wie Balsam über seine Seele und ein Leuchten ließ ihn erkennen, was ihm eine solche Kraft verlieh. 

Seine Haltung entspannte sich und er reichte dem Wächter das Schwert zurück. Er wandte sich ab und stieg äußerlich… und zu seinem Erstaunen auch innerlich… gelassen zu seinem Thron hinauf. Dort setzte er sich und lehnte sich bequem zurück. 

Die verwunderten Blicke der Wächter und Giladhins ließen ihn beinahe Schmunzeln. Er wusste, warum sie ihn so entgeistert ansahen. Hatten sie doch, entsprechend der Erfahrung vergangener Jahrhunderte, eher damit gerechnet, dass er die beiden sofort enthauptete. 

Selbst Naerim schien genau diese Reaktion erwartet zu haben und wer weiß… vielleicht wollte er sie sogar noch provozieren, als ihn anspuckte? Doch warum?

Thranduil fixierte den Berater, dem er Jahrhundertelang vertraut hatte. Das war ein Fehler gewesen erkannte er nun. Er hatte ihn nie genauer überprüft, selbst dass er einen Bruder hatte oder Sindar war, war ihm unbekannt gewesen. Wenn er Sindar war? Sein Haar war zwar heller als das der Tawarwaith und er war größer als sie, beides typische Merkmale die die Grau- von den Waldelben unterschieden. Allerdings waren die Augen der Brüder vom gleichen hellen blau wie auch seine oder Legolas Iriden. Es konnte stimmen und die dunklere Haarfarbe konnte von einem Elternteil stammen, der nicht Sindar gewesen war.   
Es war ohne Konsequenz. 

Was jedoch an Thranduil nagte war die Tatsache, dass sowohl unter seinen engsten Vertrauten als auch unter den Wächtern der Palastes, die ebenfalls eine Elite darstellten ähnlich der Garde, zwei Verräter ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Wenn sie es geschafft hatten, dann vermutlich auch andere. Und wo zwei Verräter waren, konnte sich ein ganzes Nest gebildet haben, dass irgendwo im Verborgenen seine Fäden spann.   
Die Analogie rief die Bilder der Spinnenbrut wach, die Jahrhundertelang die Sicherheit des Eryn Lasgalen bedroht hatten und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. 

Nein, er würde es nicht mehr zulassen, dass sich Spinnen in seinem Reich niederließen. Egal ob sie zwei oder acht Beine hatten. 

Stille senkte sich über den Thronsaal, nur vom wütenden Keuchen der beiden Brüder unterbrochen. Thranduil riss seine Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden los und schaute dann zu Mîrlaeg, der offenbar am Arm verletzt worden war. Er presste eine Hand auf die Wunde und Blut tropfte langsam zu Boden. Aber er stand aufrecht und schaute die beiden Verräter genauso finster an, wie es die anderen Elben taten. 

„Ihr seid also nicht damit einverstanden, wie ich seit Jahrhunderten dieses Reich führe“, begann er eher beiläufig mit der Befragung und spürte dabei, wie der Speichel auf seiner Wange langsam erkaltete. Die beiden hatten sich des Hochverrats, des Angriffs auf den König und vermutlich noch so einiger anderer Vergehen schuldig gemacht. Ihr Leben war verwirkt, aber er musste wissen, wer noch so dachte wie sie.

Schnelle Schritte hallten durch den Thronsaal und im nächsten Moment kam Legolas, der in fliegender Eile herangestürmt war, vor den Verrätern zum Stehen. Thranduil nickte zufrieden. Sein Sohn hatte deutlich mehr Geduld und ein beinahe unheimliches Gespür für die richtigen Fragen bei einem Verhör als er selbst. Es war wirklich ein Geschenk der Valar, das er nun hier war. 

„Legolas“, rief er ihn und winkte ihn dann zu sich herauf. Sein Sohn kam der Aufforderung sofort nach, doch eine Frage stand unübersehbar in seinen Augen. Es war nur selten vorgekommen, dass er diese Stufen erklommen hatte und auch in der Zeit, in der er als Kronprinz den Eryn Lasgalen regiert hatte, hatte er nie auf dem Thron Platz genommen. Und er würde es auch niemals tun, erkannte Thranduil nun in einem jener seltenen Augenblicke, in dem selbst er, der sonst nie mit der Gabe der Vorhersehung beschenkt war, klar erkannte was vor ihm lag. Nein, Legolas würde niemals auf diesem Thron sitzen. Er lächelte, als er noch etwas anderes sah. 

Dann richtete er seine Konzentration auf seinen Sohn. „Die beiden haben ihr Leben verwirkt“, sagte er leise und dann lauter. „Lass sie in den Kerker bringen und befragen. Ich will wissen, wer noch hinter diesem Schandfleck steckt und ein Quell der Verderbnis in meinem Reich ist. Ich lege diese Angelegenheit in deine Hände.“

Verstehen blitzte in Legolas Augen auf und er verneigte sich knapp. „Wie Ihr befehlt, Aran nín“, gab er die Antwort, die von ihm erwartet wurde. Thranduil wusste, dass Legolas nicht ruhen würde, bis nicht nur diese beiden, sondern alle die mit ihnen in Verbindung standen, befragt und wenn nötig verurteilt worden waren. Es würde lange dauern, aber sein Sohn ließ nicht nach, hatte er sich einmal an einer Sache festgebissen. 

Legolas gab den Wachen einen Wink die Verräter abzuführen, bevor er ihnen langsamer folgte. Thranduil wischte sich mit einem Gefühl des Ekels den Speichel von der Wange und wartete, bis sie den Saal verlassen hatten, dann stieg er wieder die Stufen herab. 

Mîrlaeg stand trotz seiner Wunde hoch aufgerichtet vor ihm und begegnete dem Blick des Königs unerschrocken. Als Thranduil vor ihm stehen blieb, senkte der junge Eiselb demütig den Kopf. „Ich bitte um Vergebung, Aran nín. Es war mir bewusst, wie kostbar Eure Schwerter sind und auch, dass nur Euer Schwermeister und Ihr selbst sie berühren dürft.“  
Mit gesenktem Kopf erwartete er das Urteil. 

Thranduil lächelte, als er an die Nervosität im Blick des Jungen dachte, als dieser ihm am vergangenen Abend seine Schwerter präsentiert hatte. Den Worten entnahm er, dass Mîrlaeg im vollen Bewusstsein des Verbotes gehandelt hatte. Es war nie zuvor vorgekommen und so hatte er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie ein solches Vergehen geahndet werden sollte. Nun… noch kannte er nicht den ganzen Hintergrund.   
Er sah zu Giladhin, der neben Mîrlaeg getreten war und damit seine Komplizenschaft bekundete.   
„So ist es nicht allein die Idee dieses Jungen gewesen?“, fragte er den langjährigen Hauptmann, der ihn ebenso demütig ansah. 

„Nein, hîr nín . Vor Tagen sprachen wir während einer Übungsstunde, in der wir zur Abwechslung für die Krieger, die noch in der Ausbildung befanden, den Schwerttanz mit ihnen einübten, dass diese Form des Trainings schon zu Zeiten Aran Orophers üblich gewesen war. Ein Wort folgte dem anderen und so erzählten einige Gardisten, die jene Zeiten erlebt hatten davon, dass Ihr und auch Euer Sohn ein besonderes Geschick für den Schwerttanz besitzt. Als dann bekannt wurde, dass ein Fest stattfinden würde und jeder der wollte etwas aufführen sollte, beschlossen wir den Tanz auch jenen zu zeigen, die ihn nie zu sehen bekommen. Wer die Idee hatte, auch Euch zu beteiligen kann ich nicht mehr sagen. Ohne Eure eigenen Schwerter wäre es nur halb so spektakulär gewesen und Mîrlaeg war als einziger kühn genug, die Schwerter an sich zu nehmen und mit zum Fest zu bringen. Zudem war er der einzige, der noch kein eigenes Schwert besitzt. Da zu der festlichen Gewandung aber ein Schwert gehört, konnte er eines der Schwerter recht einfach mitbringen. Das andere verbarg er in seinem Umhang. Und als dann noch Prinz Legolas so unverhofft auf dem Fest erschien, schien das wie ein Wink der Valar zu sein.“

Giladhin hatte mit fester Stimme gesprochen und Thranduil dabei offen angesehen. Er wusste, dass es nicht erlaubt war, die Schwerter des Königs zu berühren. Er hoffte jedoch sichtlich, dass ihnen dieser Streich vergeben werden würde. 

Thranduil wandte sich ab um sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen. Als er sich sicher war wieder eine ernste Miene zu präsentieren, schaute er die beiden an, die wie zwei nasse Füchse vor ihm standen. Er war ihnen nicht böse. War er zunächst überrascht gewesen, sein Schwert am Gürtel des jungen Eiselben zu sehen, zumal der silberne Griff mit einer ledernen Hülle verborgen worden war, so war er doch gespannt gewesen, welchem Zweck dieses offensichtliche Versteckspiel diente. Als es dann so spektakulär enthüllt wurde, hatte er Spaß daran gefunden und war mit Freuden auf den Schalk eingegangen. 

„Es ist kein Schaden entstanden“, verkündete er, „so dass ich über diesen Streich hinwegsehen will. Da mir aber scheint, vor allem Euer junger Schützling hier hat neben seiner Ausbildung noch genug Muße um derlei Zeitvertreib zu ersinnen, werde ich mir für ihn eine zusätzliche Beschäftigung überlegen. Ihr Giladhin werdet, da auch Ihr diese Posse gut geheißen habt, dafür sorgen, dass er sofort mit der Ausbildung der Garde beginnt und sie rasch abschließt.“

Damit nickte er den beiden, zu, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Verwirrung ansahen und entließ sie mit einem Wink. 

Mithrandir kam hinter der Säule hervor, hinter der er alles beobachtet hatte und Thranduil, der seine Anwesenheit in der Halle gespürt hatte, nickte ihm grüßend zu. 

Der Maja bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick und reichte ihm dann eine kleine, mit einem Korken verschlossene Karaffe. „Dies schickt Euch eine Euch wohl bekannte Heilerin“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Thranduil, der ahnte was die Karaffe enthielt, nahm sie entgegen und zog den Korken heraus, bevor er daran schnupperte. Schnell verschloss er die Öffnung dann wieder und Mithrandir feixte. 

„Die Medizin, die sie Euch verabreicht, schmeckt zwar bitter, aber sie hilft, wie mir scheint“, brummte er, während er neben Thranduil her ging, der gemächlich die Plattform überquerte und dann den Steg betrat. 

„Sie schmeckt bitter, seid dessen gewiss. Doch ihre Wirkung ist sicher und bewirkt Ungeahntes“, bestätigte Thranduil und meinte es ebenso doppeldeutig, wie es die Aussage des Maja gewesen war.   
Alatáriël hatte ihn durch Mandros Hallen gehen lassen, mehr als einmal, doch nun wandelte er im Sonnenlicht. 

„So sind die Lieder wahr, die die Amseln von den Bäumen zwitschern?“

Thranduil schaute ihn mit vor Überraschung großen Augen an. „Wie meint Ihr das?“

„Nun, wenn Ihr geheim halten wollt, wieviel Euch an der Eiselbin liegt, solltet Ihr sie nicht bei einem Fest, bei dem Euer ganzer Hofstaat zugegen ist, an Euch ziehen, als hätte sie keinen Faden mehr am Leib.“ 

Thranduil fühlte wie Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg, als er sich an den Tanz erinnerte. Es stimmte, er hatte einige der Figuren genutzt um sie wirklich eng an sich zu ziehen. Einfach aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, ihren so verlockenden Körper nah bei sich zu spüren. Es war ohne Hintergedanken oder tiefere Absicht heraus geschehen… aber es war offensichtlich gesehen worden und nichts blieb so unschuldig wie es war, geriet es einmal in den Mahlstrom der Gerüchte. 

„Und ich habe Ihr heute Morgen versprochen, dass es nicht sofort alle erfahren“, murmelte er zerknirscht. 

„Dafür dürfte es zu spät sein.“

Sie hatten den Steg verlassen und standen nun vor einer Tür, die in eine kleine Bibliothek führte, in der Karten und Schriftrollen mit strategischen Informationen aufbewahrt wurden. Mithrandir drückte die Klinke herunter. „Dieser Raum ist gut genug wie jeder andere, um mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, ohne dass die Amseln neue Strophen daraus machen.“

Thranduil folgte ihm gehorsam. Er wusste, wann er einem Maja zu gehorchen hatte und er wusste auch, dass er nun Rede und Antwort würde stehen müssen. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hir nín - mein Herr, mein Lord


	10. Weitere Geheimnisse und Ruinen im Wald

~ * ~

Legolas ging hinter den beiden Gefangenen her und überwachte, wie sie in zwei Zellen gesperrte wurden, jedoch so weit voneinander entfernt, dass sie nicht miteinander würden sprechen können.   
Es erstaunte ihn, dass die beiden noch am Leben waren. Einen solchen Angriff hätte sein Vater noch vor wenigen Mondwechseln damit beantwortet beide zu köpfen. Nun jedoch schien er geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen zu sein um zu bedenken, dass beide wertvolle Informationen haben konnten, die es ihnen noch zu entlocken galt.   
Legolas wusste, dass er in diesen Dingen mehr Geschick besaß als sein Vater. Dennoch war er überrascht gewesen, dass er mit dieser Aufgabe betraut worden war. Thranduil ließ sich nur selten etwas aus der Hand nehmen und noch seltener übergab er seine Macht an einen anderen. 

Beide Verräter schwiegen hartnäckig und starrten ihn finster an, als er sich davon überzeugte dass sie sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel waren. 

Nachdenklich kehrte er dann in seine Gemächer zurück. Die Wochen in jenem abgelegenen Tal hatten seinen Vater verändert, erkannte er nun die Wahrheit in den Gerüchten, die seit dessen Rückkehr immer wieder aufflackerten. Er selbst war, sobald Thranduil wieder gesund und im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte in seinen Hallen eingetroffen war, wieder nach Ithilien zurückgekehrt. Keinen halben Tag hatten sie miteinander verbracht und nur über das gesprochen, was in der Abwesenheit des Königs in seinem Reich vorgefallen war. 

Thranduil hatte dennoch ruhiger und… weniger kalt gewirkt, fasst Legolas gedanklich in Worte, was er nur vage mit seinen Empfindungen wahrnehmen konnte. Er hatte seinen Vater nur abweisend, berechnend und manchmal geradezu hartherzig kennen gelernt. Und auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren gewusst hatte, dass er als Sohn geliebt wurde, so war er sich dessen doch nie sicher gewesen. 

Erst als er lebensgefährlich vom Drachenfeuer verwundet worden war und sein Vater zu unverhofft zu ihm geeilt war, hatte er erkannte, wie sehr ihn sein Vater tatsächlich liebte. Doch ihre Wege hatten sich bereits getrennt und zu vieles war zwischen ihnen geschehen. Legolas war sich sicher gewesen, dass es für sie keine Möglichkeit mehr geben würde, wieder zueinander zu finden. Nun aber…. bestand vielleicht doch Hoffnung?

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern und lächelte, als sich eine Elbin mit herrlich rotbraunen Haaren aus einem der Sessel erhob. „Was ist geschehen?“, fragte sie und kam auf ihn zu. 

Legolas legte die Arme um sie und küsste sie kurz. Es war ein Risiko gewesen sie mit herzubringen, aber er wollte und konnte nicht lange ohne sie sein und Mithrandir hatte ihm geraten sie mitzunehmen, als er ihn schließlich um Rat gefragt hatte. 

„Der erste Berater meines Vaters hat sich als Verräter entpuppt, zusammen mit seinem Bruder. Beide haben eben den König und einen jungen Gardisten im Thronsaal angegriffen“, berichtete er knapp. 

Tauriel sah ihn erschüttert an. „Dein Vater… ist er verletzt?“

„Nein und auch Mîrlaeg, der junge Gardist von dem ich dir erzählt habe, hat nur einen ungefährlichen Schnitt am Arm, soweit ich sehen konnte.“

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und schmiegte sich an den Prinzen. Das Seelenband zwischen ihnen pulsierte sanft und beruhigte die angespannten Nerven des Fürsten von Ithilien und Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas genoss die Berührung noch einen Moment, dann löste er sich von ihr und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, den sie eben verlassen hatte.   
Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. 

„Ich soll die beiden befragen. Ada vermutet, dass sie nur ein Teil einer ganzen Gruppe von Verrätern sind. Offenbar sind sie nicht mit seiner in den letzten Jahren weniger ablehnenden Haltung den Menschen und Zwergen gegenüber einverstanden. Die Ankunft der Eiselben und vor allem…. Alatáriëls… muss Naerim so aus der Fassung gebracht haben, dass er seine Maske fallen ließ. Ich habe nur einen Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen und kam gerade in den Thronsaal als die Verräter überwältigt wurden.“

Tauriel stellte sich neben ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ob das der Grund ist, warum Mithrandir dich gedrängt hat, ihn zu begleiten?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, melethril nín . Dennoch… du musst vorsichtig sein. Auch wenn sein Jähzorn weniger schnell aufzuflammen scheint, so kann ich doch nicht sagen, wie er auf deine Anwesenheit reagieren wird.“

Sie lehnte die Stirn an seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß. Schließlich hat er mich aus seinem Reich verbannt. Ich verspreche dir, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

~ * ~

Thranduil sah Alatáriël erst am Nachmittag wieder. Dank ihres Trankes waren seine Kopfschmerzen sehr schnell verschwunden und auch die Schmerzen im verkrampften Nacken waren fort.   
Er lächelte, als er sie in einem der kleinen Gärten fand, wo sie völlig vom Duft und Anblick der Blumenrabatten gefangen, von Blüte zu Blüte ging und daran schnupperte.   
Er brach eine der ersten Blüten einer dunkelroten Rose von einem Strauch ab, der mit langen Ranken den Eingang schmückte und ging langsam zu ihr. 

Am Morgen im Thronsaal hatte er zum ersten Mal bewusst die Wärme des Bandes gefühlt, dass sie nun teilten und von da an hatte er immer wieder in seinem Inneren danach getastet. Die Ruhe, die ihn jedes Mal erfüllte, tat ihm gut und machte ihn trunkener als jeder Wein, machte jedoch seinen Kopf und seinen Verstand klarer, als er es je erlebt hatte. 

„Melethril nìn“, raunte er, als er hinter ihr angekommen war. 

Sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich lächelnd um. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Aran nín“, gab sie lächelnd zurück und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als sein Titel aus ihrem Mund mehr wie ein Kosename klang. 

Er lächelte und reichte ihr die Rose. „Nimm sie mit in deine Gemächer, wenn du dich gleich umziehen gehst. Bis zum Abend wird ihr Duft den Raum füllen und dich in süße Träume wiegen.“ 

„Wirst nicht du das tun?“ Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen auf und Thranduil musste sich zwingen sie nicht hier und jetzt an sich zu ziehen und sie zu küssen, bis ihr die Neckereien vergingen. Leider hatten sie keine Zeit dafür. 

„Du führst mich in Versuchung. Aber ich habe etwas anderes im Sinn. Geh nun… Lothrîd erwartet dich bereits.“

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam verließen sie den Garten, wobei sie ihre Nase in der betörend duftenden Rose geradezu vergrub.   
„Wozu soll ich mich umziehen?“, fragte sie schließlich doch. 

„Zwei Botschafter aus dem Osten sind an Beeren interessiert, die in meinem Wald wachsen. Da ich aber nicht sicher bin, ob es die richtigen Beeren sind, will ich ihnen einige der Pflanzen zeigen, auf dass sie selbst entscheiden können. Es ist ein ruhiger Ritt durch einen schönen, wieder gesundeten Teil des Waldes und ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, auch dir diesen Bereich zu zeigen.“

Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. „Ich soll dich auf einem Ritt begleiten? Du weißt aber schon, dass ich noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen bin?“

Thranduil lächelte und zog sie weiter. „Sorge dich nicht. Nicht alle Pferde in meinen Ställen sind so groß oder temperamentvoll wie Glaurmellon. Ich habe auch sanfte und ruhige Tiere und ich weiß auch schon, welchem Pferd ich dich anvertrauen werde. Nun geh. Lothrîd wird dich zu den Ställen begleiten, ich erwarte dich dort.“

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit einem wenig überzeugten Stirnrunzeln in ihren Gemächern verschwand. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Räumen. 

Mîrlaegs Idee den Botschaftern einige Beeren zu zeigen war zwar gut gewesen, doch es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass die Beeren aller Efeuarten gleich aussahen. Nur an der Pflanze selbst konnten die Botschafter erkennen, ob es die richtige Efeuart war. Da es diese aber an vielen Stellen in seinem Wald gab, hatte er beschlossen mit den beiden Menschen zu einem der kleineren Vorkommen zu reiten. Niemand musste wissen, dass Teile des Waldes geradezu von den Pflanzen überwuchert wurden. 

Dieser Bestand an Efeupflanzen befand sich in einem Gebiet, in dem die Spinnen alle Bäume zum Absterben gebracht hatten. Die Tawarwaith hatten, nachdem die Spinnen fort waren, alles gerodet und neue Bäume angepflanzt. Inzwischen war ein herrlicher junger Wald entstanden. Es waren dort auch wieder alle Tiere des Waldes zu finden und gerade jetzt, wenn im Frühjahr das Laub noch genug Licht auf den Boden ließ, waren überall ganze Teppiche von weißen und rosafarbenen Buschwindröschen, gelben Winterlingen und blau leuchtenden Blausternchen zu finden. Es würde ihr gefallen. 

Und er wusste auch schon, welches Pferd er ihr geben würde. 

* ~ *

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Alatáriël in den Stallungen wieder. Lothrîd hatte zu einem Teil der unterirdischen Hallen gebracht, der einen direkten Zugang nach draußen zu haben schien. Durch einige Fenster konnte sie den Wald erkennen und das Rauschen des Flusses war hier lauter zu hören. 

Der schwere aber nicht unangenehme Geruch nach Pferden, Leder und Heu schlug ihr entgegen und sie betrat durch einen wunderschön geschnitzten Torbogen einen weiten Gang. Rechts und links davon befanden sich Boxen, in denen unzählige Pferde standen. Einige streckten neugierig die Köpfe über halbhohe Türen hinweg und musterten sie.   
Weiter vorne konnte sie einige Pferde im Gang stehen sehen, die von Elben in brauner, recht eng anliegender Kleidung gesattelt wurden. 

„Willkommen in den Stallungen“, hörte sie hinter sich den angenehmen Bariton Thranduils und sie wandte sich um.   
Er war in Begleitung zweier Menschen, die sich ebenso staunend umsahen wie sie gerade eben. Vier Gardekrieger folgten ihnen. 

Alatáriël konnte den Blick nicht von Thranduil abwenden, nachdem sie die Menschen und ihn mit einem höflichen Neigen des Kopfes begrüßt hatte und Thranduil sie einander vorgestellt hatte. Er trug kniehohe, schwarze Lederstiefel und dunkelgraue Beinlinge. Beides umschloss seine langen schlanken Beine so eng, dass sie jeden Muskel der kräftigen Oberschenkel erkennen konnte, wenn er sich bewegte. Eine dunkelgrüne Untertunika mit bauschigen Ärmeln und eine wiederum eng seinen Oberkörper umschließende laubgrüne Weste mit wunderschönen, rankenförmigen Stickereien im gleichen Ton der Tunika vervollständigten seine Kleidung. Um die Hüfte trug er einen Schwertgürtel mit einer der Klingen, die sie schon am Fest gesehen hatte.   
Wieder trug er keine Krone, sondern einen hell schimmernden Stirnreif aus Mithril, der in Form verschlungener Ranken seinen Kopf umschloss und, am Hinterkopf breiter werdend, V-förmig in einer Blüte auslief. Auch vorne auf der Stirn waren Edelsteine so angeordnet, dass sie wie kleine Blüten wirkten, die zwischen den Blättern hervorblitzten. 

Sie war froh, dass ihr Lothrîd zu dem grünen Reitgewand geraten hatte, so dass ihre Kleidung zu der seinen passte. 

Thranduil schien ihre Blicke nicht zu bemerken, sondern ging, über Belangloses sprechend mit ihr und den beiden Botschaftern zu den Pferden. Zwei der Elben traten vor und übergaben die Zügel von zwei fuchsfarbenen Tieren den Botschaftern. Es waren deren eigene Tiere, vermutete Alatáriël, denn Sattel und Zaumzeug unterschieden sich in Machart und Material deutlich von dem, was einem der beiden anderen Tiere angelegt worden war. 

Sah sie hier schmuckloses, schlichtes Leder, so bestand das Zaumzeug des einen Pferdes aus breiten, weich gefütterten Lederstreifen und der Sattel war so leicht, dass ihn das Pferd kaum spüren würde.   
Alatáriël lächelte, als sie das zweite Pferd sah, dass ihr völlig ohne jedes Zaumzeug entgegensah und freudig wieherte, als sie näher kam. „Glaurmellon“, begrüßte sie den Hengst, der nun, mit kräftigen Muskeln und glänzendem Fell vor ihr stand und die Strapazen jener Zeit, die er allein im Gebirge und dann in ihrem kargen Tal gelebt hatte, gut überstanden zu haben schien. 

Ihr Blick fiel auf die nur wenig kleinere Stute, die ruhig neben ihm stand und sie aus sanften Augen freundlich ansah. „Und wer bist du?“, fragte sie und strich sanft über das samtige Maul der Stute. 

„Ihr Name lautet Sûyalagos… Sturmwind.“ Thranduil trat neben sie und streichelte der Stute über den schön gebogenen Hals. „In ihrer Jugend hat sie diesem Namen auch alle Ehre gemacht. Doch die Zeiten ihres stürmischen Laufes sind vorbei. Sie zählt schon viele Jahre und ich bitte dich, deshalb nicht schlecht von mir zu denken. Ich gebe dir kein altes Pferd, weil ich dich gering schätze, sondern weil ein solches Tier die Erfahrung mit sich bringt einen unerfahrenen Reiter sicher auf dem Rücken zu tragen. Sie wird dir mehr beibringen können, als jeder Elb, der dich im Reiten zu unterrichten versucht. Vertraue ihr und folge ihrer Führung. Zwinge sie niemals einen Weg einzuschlagen, den sie sich weigert freiwillig zu gehen und reite nicht schneller, als sie es zulässt, so wird sie dich stets sicher zu meinen Hallen zurücktragen, wann immer du hinausreitest.“

Alatáriël hatte ihm staunend zugehört. „Ich soll auf diesem wunderbaren Geschöpf reiten?“ 

Thranduil lächelte sie an. „Ich schenke sie dir. Sie soll dich begleiten, bis du sicher genug bist ein jüngeres Pferd zu reiten, dass deinem Temperament entspricht.“

Alatáriël schaute etwas überrumpelt zu der Stute, die sie nun sanft mit dem Maul anstieß und sich dann umwandte, so dass sie auf ihren eigenen Rücken sah. „Sie will, dass du aufsitzt“, erklärte Thranduil. „Komm, ich zeige dir wie du hinaufkommst.“

Alatáriël schluckte. Die Stute war groß, nur wenig kleiner als Glaurmellon, den sie zwar kannte aber vor dem sie einen gehörigen Respekt hatte.   
Und sie war wunderschön. Schwarze, kluge Augen lagen von einem Kranz dunkler Wimpern umgeben in einem schön geformten Kopf. Ihr Fell war von einem hellen braun und schien wie mit Gold überhaucht zu sein, während Mähne und Schweif von einem tiefen Braun waren, beinahe schwarz. Ihre Nüstern, weich wie Samt, waren von dem gleichen dunklen Braun. 

Thranduil zeigte ihr, wie sie einen Fuß in den Steigbügel stellen konnte und sich dann hinaufschwingen sollte. Der Sattel war überraschend bequem und sorgte dafür, dass sie sofort in der richtigen Haltung saß. 

„Lass die Zügel locker. Wenn du dich festhalten willst, greife in die Mähne. Willst du sie lenken, so lehne dich leicht in die Richtung, in die du willst. Zum langsamer werden rutsche tiefer in den Sattel, zum schneller werden drücke die Beine gegen ihre Seiten, bis sie so schnell läuft wie du es willst. Gehe in den Bewegungen mit, egal was sie tut.“

Sie nickte und versuchte sich alles zu merken. Als er ihr die Zügel reichte und ihr zeigte, wie sie sie halten sollte, schaute sie etwas ratlos darauf. „Wozu brauche ich sie, wenn sie doch nur mit meinem Körper lenke?“

„Wenn du besser reiten kannst und ein junges Pferd unter dir hast, kannst du ihm damit helfen eine Haltung einzunehmen, die es ihm leichter macht, dich zu tragen. Zu mehr sind Zügel nicht nutze, höchstens noch zum Führen, wenn du in unwegsamen Gelände absteigen musst“, erklärte er. „Den Sattel wirst du auch nur solange benutzen, bis du dich an die Haltung gewöhnt hast. Sûyalagos wird es dir danken, wenn du ohne ihn reitest.“

Wieder nickte sie, noch verwirrter als zuvor. Reiten schien komplizierter zu sein als sie gedacht hatte. „Reitest du deshalb ohne Sattel und Zaum? Ich dachte, das hättest du im Tal nur getan, weil du nichts davon hattest.“

„Glaurmellon und ich brauchen beides nicht. Er trägt mich freiwillig, weil ich ihn darum bitte. Elben reiten nur mit Sattel und Zaumzeug, wenn sie in den Kampf ziehen oder wenn sie ein junges Pferd ausbilden, das erst noch lernen muss einen Reiter zu tragen ohne sich selbst dabei zu schaden.“

„Ihr geht respektvoll mit Euren Tieren um“, wandte sich einer der Botschafter an Thranduil. „Das gefällt mir. Ähnliches habe ich nur bei den Pferdemenschen von Rohan kennengelernt. Aber sagt, sind alle Eure Pferd mit Gold übergossen?“

Thranduils Augen wurden groß, als er den Botschafter leicht verblüfft ansah. „Gold? Nein.“  
Sein Blick huschte über die beiden Elbenpferde und er verstand.   
„Glaurmellon war ein Geschenk meines Sohnes, der in Ithilien mit einigen Pferden Rohans eine sehr edle Zuchtlinie begonnen hat. Diese Farbe des Fells kommt in seinen Stallungen häufiger vor als in meinen, seid dessen versichert. Sûyalagos war in ihrer Jugend dunkler und wurde erst in den letzten Jahren so hell, dass ihr Fell wie mit Gold überhaucht aussieht.“

Er drehte sich zu seinem Hengst um, griff in dessen Mähne und schwang sich mit einem eleganten Sprung auf dessen Rücken. 

Zwei der Krieger, die inzwischen auch auf ihren Pferden saßen – ohne Sattel und Zaum, genau wie Thranduil – setzten sich an die Spitzen des kleinen Zuges. Thranduil bedeutete Alatáriël an seine Seite zu kommen, was die Stute ganz von selbst tat und die beiden Botschafter schlossen sich ihnen an, während die beiden anderen Krieger die Nachhut bildeten.

In dieser Formation ritten sie aus den Hallen hinaus in einen gut durch schwere Tore gesicherten Innenhof. Als die Tore ausschwangen, gaben sie den Blick auf eine breite Brücke frei und einen Weg der sich auf der andere Seite im Wald verlor. 

Die Krieger lenkten ihre Pferde auf die Brücke und Alatáriël, die vom hohen Pferderücken aus einen guten Blick in die Tiefe hatte, in der der Fluss schäumend über einige Felsen glitt, griff nach der Mähne. Die Pferde schienen die Brücke jedoch zu kennen, denn keines wurde unruhig und schnell ließen sie den Fluss hinter sich. Drüben angekommen umfing sie der Wald bald mit dem Geruch der jungen Blätter, feuchter Erde, Moos und jungen Pflanzen. Schmetterlinge tanzten vor ihnen in den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Zweige auf den Boden fielen und Alatáriël staunte, als sie überall bunte Blumen sah, die die Wurzeln, Steine und Erde wie mit einem Teppich bedeckten. 

Der Weg war mit Gras und dicken Moospolstern bewachsen, so dass die Hufe fast keinen Laut machten. Noch immer ließen sie die Pferde in einem langsamen Tempo gehen und Alatáriël vergaß schnell, dass sie auf einem Pferderücken saß. Die Stute hatte einen weichen Gang und sie schien sich bewusst zu sein, eine unerfahrene Reiterin zu tragen. 

Glaurmellon jedoch wollte laufen und begann unruhig zu tänzeln. Thranduil spürte die Unruhe des Pferdes und sah zu Alatáriël hinüber. „Halt dich in der Mähne fest und lege die Beine enger an. Die Pferde wollen laufen und wenn wir sie nicht lassen, werden sie unruhig.“

Sie tat wie er ihr geraten hatte und nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie bereit war. Als sie die Beine enger um den warmen Pferdleib schloss spürte sie die erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit der Stute und so etwas wie freudige Erregung durchströmte sie. Dann gab Thranduil ein kurzes Kommando und alle Elbenpferde schienen gleichzeitig in einen leichten Galopp zu fallen. Die beiden Botschafter fielen kurz zurück, hatten sie jedoch schnell wieder eingeholt. 

Alatáriël hatte sich kurz in die Mähne gekrallt, merkte aber schnell, dass sie den ruhigen, rollenden Bewegungen des Pferdes leicht folgen konnte und entspannte sich wieder. Die Stute lief in einem gleichmäßigen, nicht allzu schnellen Tempo, der sie dennoch schnell voranbrachte.

Thranduil musste Glaurmellon zurückhalten, doch der Hengst fügte sich nach einigen unwilligen Sprüngen, die Thranduil mit einem leisen Lachen schlicht aussaß. „Du wirst später noch laufen können“, versprach er ihm. „Doch jetzt muss ich dich bitten, dich in die Gruppe zu fügen.“

Der Hengst schnaubte und senkte den Kopf weit nach unten. Alatáriël schluckte. Hätte ihre Stute das gemacht, hätte sie ihr die Zügel komplett aus der Hand gezogen. Thranduil schien es gar nicht zu stören. 

„Macht er das öfter?“, erkundigte sie sich leicht besorgt und schaute ängstlich auf die Verrenkungen, die der Hengst mit seinem Hals vollführte. 

„Er dehnt sich, dann fällt ihm das Laufen leichter. Er stand lange im Stall und hatte wenig Auslauf. Da er noch jung ist und der Frühling auch ihm neue Kraft verleiht, will er sie auskosten. Ich werde später mit ihm die Gruppe verlassen damit er sich gründlich auslaufen kann. Aber er muss auch lernen, dass er nicht immer sofort bekommt was er will.“

„So hast du ihn selbst trainiert?“ Sie erinnerte sich an die Spiele im Tal und verstand, dass Thranduil vieles davon ganz bewusst getan hatte um dem Pferd Bewegung zu verschaffen. 

„Nein, Legolas und dessen Stallmeister, aber später habe ich die Ausbildung fortgesetzt. Sie ist nie beendet und auch alte Pferde können noch vieles lernen.“ 

Alatáriël richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Wald ringsum, der zwar nun schneller an ihr vorbeizog aber dennoch so, dass sie die Schönheit der erblühenden und wachsenden Pflanzen wahrnehmen konnte. 

Schließlich ging der Buchenwald in einen Nadelwald über. Sie sah dunkelgrüne Ranken mit ledrigen dreieckigen Blättern, die an den Stämmen hinaufwuchsen und große Teile des Bodens völlig bedeckten. 

Die Gruppe wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich an, als sie eine Lichtung erreichten.   
Thranduil sprang ab und gesellte sich zu den Botschaftern, die ebenfalls abgesessen waren und sich nun die Ranken genauer ansahen. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und Thranduil wurde rasch in das Gespräch hineingezogen. 

Alatáriël glitt ebenfalls aus dem Sattel und wäre gefallen, wenn sie sich nicht geistesgegenwärtig an der Mähne festgehalten hätte. Ihre Beine zitterten vor Anstrengung und sie seufzte leise, als das unangenehme Kribbeln darin langsam verschwand. Einer der Krieger trat zu ihr. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mylady?“

„Ich glaube schon“, gab sie ein wenig ratlos zurück. „Ist es normal nach einem so kurzen Ritt so weiche Knie zu haben?“

Der Krieger schmunzelte. „Durchaus Mylady. Und dafür, dass Ihr noch nie geritten seid, habt Ihr es sehr gut gemacht. Seht wie zufrieden Sûyalagos ist.“ 

Sie schaute zu der Stute, die zufrieden schnaubte und den Kopf senkte, um von dem frischen Gras zu naschen, das auf der sonnigen Lichtung wuchs. „Sie ist so schön und es ist für mich ein Geschenk, dass sie mich auf ihrem Rücken trägt“, murmelte sie verzaubert von der Schönheit des Tieres. Helles Sonnenlicht ließ das Fell golden strahlen, während das dunkle Langhaar und das Maul einen schönen Kontrast dazu bildeten. 

Die Stute wanderte grasend über die Lichtung und kümmerte sich nicht um die Elben und die beiden Menschen. Alatáriël folgte ihr, während der Krieger ebenfalls in ihrer Nähe blieb.   
So kamen sie näher an die beiden Botschafter und den König heran, die nach wie vor angeregt aber freundlich miteinander diskutierten. 

Alatáriël gesellte sich zu ihnen in dem Wissen, dass Thranduil sie fortschicken würde, sollte das Gespräch nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt sein. Er lächelte jedoch und nickte nur knapp, als er sie bemerkte. 

„Die Frage ist nur, wie wir die Beeren für den Transport trocknen können. Sie dürfen Ihre Wirksamkeit nicht verlieren, sonst können wir unserem Herrscher keinen Handel anbieten“, gab eben einer der Botschafter zu bedenken. „Frisch gepflügt und dann in Kisten verpackt würden sie die Reise nicht gut überstehen, fürchte ich. Sie würden faulen und verderben.“

„Geht es um die Efeubeeren?“, fragte Alatáriël, deren Interesse als Heilerin geweckt war. 

Die Botschafter wandten sich ihr zu und auch Thranduil schaute sie fragend an. „Ja“, bestätigte er. „Die Beeren werden in der Heimat dieser Botschafter als Heil- und Färbemittel verwendet. Sie wollen nun eine Probe davon mitnehmen, damit dort ausprobiert werden kann, ob es sich tatsächlich um eine sonst auf Mittelerde sehr seltene Efeuart handelt“, erklärte er. 

Alatáriël pflückte einige der Beeren und ließ sie auf ihrer ausgestreckten Hand leicht hin und her rollen. Dann drückte sie eine der Beeren zwischen zwei Fingern probeweise zusammen. Sie gab nach, ohne kaputt zu gehen. 

„Fädelt sie auf dünne Fäden und nehmt sie als Ketten mit. Solange sie von Luft umgeben sind, werden sie trocknen. Sie sind stabil genug dafür, wie mir scheint“, schlug sie vor. 

Die beiden Botschafter tauschen einen verdutzten Blick und lachten dann. „Eine so einfache und geniale Lösung. Habt Dank Mylady, dass Ihr dieses Dilemma so rasch gelöst habt“, sagte einer von ihnen und verneigte sich. Alatáriël errötete und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Thranduil legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm gab ihr einen Wink zu schweigen. 

Für den Rückweg wählte Thranduil einen anderen Pfad, der sie zwang in einer Reihe hintereinander zu reiten, wobei sie wieder die gleiche Reihenfolge einnahmen wie zuvor. Der Weg war teilweise mit Wurzeln überwachsen und häufig mussten die Pferde sich einen Weg zwischen Steinbrocken suchen.  
Rechts und links des Weges wuchsen uralte Eichen, die so knorrig waren, dass ihre Äste ein undurchdringliches Dickicht bildeten. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen, die den Weg durch die selbst jetzt im Frühling dunklen Baumkronen fanden, beleuchteten blanke Erde und bräunliches, krank wirkendes Gras. Die Pferde waren unruhig und schauten immer wieder nervös in den Wald hinein. Nur wenige Vögel waren zu hören und wenn, dann nur in größerer Distanz und ein kühler, unangenehmer Wind blies ab und an durch die Bäume. 

Als sich der Weg an einer Stelle verbreiterte trieb Alatáriël ihre Stute an, so dass sie zu Thranduil aufholen konnte. „Was ist das für ein Pfad? Er ist so dunkel und mir nicht ganz geheuer.“

„Dies ist eine Passage, die noch durch jene Gebiete meines Reiches führen, die früher als Düsterwald bekannt waren“, erklärte Thranduil, als auch die Botschafter die Gelegenheit nutzten und zu ihnen aufschlossen. Er hielt Glaurmellon an und stieg ab. „Folgt mir. Bleibt jedoch dicht zusammen und verlasst den Pfad nicht“, forderte er die Botschafter auf und auch Alatáriël glitt aus dem Sattel. Thranduil nahm ihre Hand und führte sie vom Weg abbiegend auf einen kaum sichtbaren Pfad. Mehrmals mussten sie Dornengestrüpp ausweichen und er nutzte sein Schwert um den Weg freizuschlagen. Zwei der Krieger war bei den Pferden zurückgeblieben, während die anderen beiden ihnen folgten. Auch sie hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen und beobachteten merklich angespannt ihre Umgebung. 

Alatáriël konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie durch den Wald liefen. Sie fühlte sich, als würden die Bäume immer enger beieinander stehen und sie stolperte immer öfter über Wurzeln, die, so hätte sie schwören können, gerade eben noch nicht sichtbar gewesen waren. Furcht erfasste sie und eine unangenehme Enge machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Den Botschaftern schien es nicht besser zu gehen, wie sie mit einem raschen Blick bemerkte. Sie hielten sich dicht an den Elbenkönig und sie und immer wieder schauten sie sich furchtsam um. 

„Wohin führst du uns“, fragte sie leise und langsam bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie sah zu Thranduil auf und erschrak, als er ihr mit einem Mal dunkel und drohend erschien.   
Er starrte stumm geradeaus und eine steile Falte stand zwischen seinen Brauen. Der Mund war zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, was ihm ein bedrohliches Aussehen verlieh. Seine Bewegungen waren hart und schnell und ohne die geschmeidige Eleganz, die sie an ihm bewunderte.   
Sie spürte, wie sich Furcht in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete und wollte ihm ihre Hand entziehen. „Bleib hier“, knurrte Thranduil und warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.   
Alatáriël sah ihn erschrocken an und blinzelte, als sein Gesicht vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen schien: im einen Augenblick sah sie nur Zorn und Ablehnung in seiner Miene, in der anderen Sorge und Zärtlichkeit. Verwirrt schloss sie die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Sie fühlte ihre gemeinsame Verbindung und folgte ihr, bis sie ihn deutlich in sich wahrnehmen konnte. Sein Seelenlicht leuchtete hell und warm in ihrem Inneren und umfing sie mit der vertrauten Geborgenheit seiner Liebe. Nur das allein bewahrte sie davor, sich nicht loszureißen und in den Wald zu laufen. 

Thranduil blieb schließlich stehen, als sie einen Abhang erreichten. Am Fuße des steilen Hanges sahen sie, halb vom Wald überwachsen, die Ruinen einer Siedlung. Alles wirkte dunkel und verlassen. Die steinernen Häuser, einst mit Ornamenten und bunten Farben verziert, konnten fast nur noch erahnt werden. Die Dächer waren allesamt eingestürzt und die Fenster schauten blicklos in den Wald. Ein Bach, der nahe der Siedlung vorbeifloss, führte dunkles, brackiges Wasser, dessen üblen Geruch man sogar noch oben am Hang riechen konnte.   
Doch das schlimmste waren die deutlich sichtbaren, silbern im Wind schimmernden Netze, die sich meterweit zwischen den Ruinen und den überwiegend abgestorbenen Bäumen erstreckten. An manchen Stellen waren sie so dicht, dass man nicht hindurchsehen konnte und Alatáriël presste die Hand vor den Mund, als sie glaubte eine große dunkle Masse im Inneren eines solchen Geflechtes zu erkennen, die sich bewegte. 

Die Botschafter keuchten ängstlich auf und selbst die Elbenkrieger schauten gleichermaßen angewidert und wachsam auf die Ruinen. 

„Dies war eine Siedlung der Tawarwaith.“ Thranduils Stimme klang grimmig und kalt, als er sprach. Sein Blick wich nicht von den Ruinen und er war immer noch angespannt. „Die Netzte stammen von den Spinnen, die vor langer Zeit den Grünwald in den Düsterwald verwandelten. So wie hier sahen große Teile des Waldes aus und lasst Euch nicht von dem lieblichen Weg täuschen, der uns zu dem Efeu geführt hat. Er gehört zu einem der wenigen Bereiche, die sich inzwischen wieder erholt haben.   
Jeden Abend reiten Patrouillen meiner Krieger durch den Wald, denn immer noch gibt es Spinnennester. Sie sind nicht mehr so angriffslustig wie zu den Zeiten Saurons, aber sie sind dennoch gefährlich. Sie jagen Elben und Menschen und ihr Biss ist ebenso tödlich wie das Gift ihres Stachels.“

Er hob das Schwert und schob mit der Spitze etwas Laub zur Seite, das sich zu seinen Füßen in einem seltsamen Haufen angesammelt hatte. Ein hell schimmernder Schädelknochen, teilweise noch umsponnen von Spinnfäden, kam darunter zum Vorschein. 

Alatáriël taumelte, als ihre Knie nachgaben. Sie wäre gestürzt hätte Thranduil sie nicht an sich gezogen. Er schob das Laub wieder über die trotz des trüben Dämmerlichts gut erkennbaren Knochen.   
„Nehmt dies als ehrliche Warnung, nicht allein in den Wald zu gehen“, wandte er sich dann an die beiden Botschafter, die ihn mit kalkweißen Gesichtern ansahen und dann plötzlich aufkeuchend an ihm vorbeistarrten.   
Thranduil wirbelte herum und gab, als er die Gefahr hinter sich sofort erfasste, Alatáriël einen Stoß der sie aus der Gefahrenzone schleuderte. 

Dann griffen er und die beiden Krieger an. 

~ * ~


	11. Flucht und Entspannung

~ * ~

Alatáriël biss sich auf die Lippen um keinen Laut von sich zu geben und kroch so leise sie konnte hinter einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. Er bot ihr nur unzureichend Deckung und vor allem verbarg er nicht das Grauen, das sich vor ihr abspielte.   
Lautlos, von den Kriegern und Thranduil unbemerkt, war eine Spinne am Hang heraufgeklettert und war bei Thranduils letzten Worten über den Rand gesprungen. Ihr Körper war riesig, größer noch als ein Pferd und die schwarz schimmernden Beine kratzten mit einem grässlichen Geräusch über den Boden, dort wo sie auf Stein trafen. 

Lange Übung ließ die Krieger und den Elbenkönig rasch handeln. Einer von ihnen kletterte mit einem beherzten Sprung und zwei, drei kräftigen Klimmzügen in die Krone eines dürren Baumes um von dort aus in rascher Folge ein Dutzend Pfeile auf die Spinne abzuschießen. Dann ließ er den Bogen fallen und sprang der Spinne auf den Rücken, wo er versuchte mit seinem Schwert den steinharten Chitinpanzer zu durchdringen.   
Thranduil und der zweite Krieger hieben nach den Beinen und dem Kopf des Monsters, wobei sie flink und mit teilweise gewagten Sprüngen den ständig zuschnappenden Zangen und dem Stachel auswichen. 

Alatáriël erschien es wie Stunden, aber es konnten nur Minuten vergangen sein, als die Spinne plötzlich einen grässlichen, schrillen Schrei ausstieß und zur Seite kippte. Thranduil und der Krieger hatten es geschafft zwei ihrer Beine abzuschlagen, so dass sie ins Stolpern geriet. Sie fing sich jedoch wieder und griff nun noch schneller an. 

Die Bewegungen der Elben wurden so flink, dass sie vor den Augen Alatáriëls zu verschwimmen schienen. Dann, mit einem weiteren Schrei und einem ekelhaft schmatzenden Geräusch, begleitet von etwas das klang als würde Metall durch Stein getrieben, stürzte die Spinne auf dem Boden zusammen. Thranduil und die beiden Krieger wirbelten Rücken an Rücken herum und beobachteten noch einige Momente lang die Umgebung, dann schoben sie die Schwerter wieder in die Scheiden zurück. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort packten die Krieger je einen der Botschafter und Thranduil zog Alatáriël hinter dem Baumstamm hervor. Er musterte sie kurz und lief dann, sie an der Hand mit sich ziehend, den schmalen Weg zurück. 

Selbst als sie bei den Pferden ankamen, saßen sie nur schweigend auf und ritten weiter so schnell es der unwegsame Pfad zuließ.   
Die Pferde, die die Nähe der Spinnen offenbar fühlten, schlugen unruhig mit den Köpfen und wollten schneller voran, was jedoch nicht möglich war. Alatáriël, noch immer starr vor Schreck, klammerte sich einfach nur in der Mähne ihrer Stute fest und beobachtete ängstlich den Wald um sich herum. 

Hatte sie sich zunächst gewundert, warum die Krieger sie begleitet hatten, war sie nun froh um deren Schutz. Plötzlich raschelte es neben ihnen und ein Schemen schien sich im dichten Gewirr aus Ästen und Dornen zu bewegen. 

Eines der Pferde der Botschafter scheute und er hatte Mühe sich im Sattel zu halten. Von seinen Bemühungen vollends aufgeschreckt, stieg sein Pferd und versuchte dann sich auf dem breiter werdenden Weg an Alatáriëls Stute vorbeizdrängen.   
Er schien ebenso starr vor Angst zu sein wie sie selbst, doch sie schaffte es irgendwie nach den Zügeln zu greifen, die der Botschafter losgelassen hatte und die nun nutzlos auf den Boden baumelten. Das Pferd, in seiner Flucht gehindert, riss den Kopf herum und sie glaubte es würde ihr den Arm auskugeln. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, ließ aber nicht los, während sie mit der anderen Hand versuchte ihre eigenen Zügel und die Mähne ihrer Stute festzuhalten. 

Vor ihnen brach ein heller Schemen aus dem Dickicht und sie duckte sich tief über den Hals ihrer Stute, um nicht von den mit langen Spitzten versehenen Schaufeln des riesigen Hirsches aufgespießt zu werden, der plötzlich vor ihnen stand. 

Der Hirsch schob sich auf den Weg und in einem irreal anmutenden Moment fragte sie sich, wie er es schaffte mit seinem breiten Geweih nicht an den Bäumen am Wegrand hängen zu bleiben. Dann, weil ihr der Hirsch den Weg versperrte, blieb die Stute stehen und auch das Pferd des Botschafters kam nicht mehr weiter. Ein Krieger ritt von hinten heran und nahm ihr die Zügel aus der Hand. Thranduil erschien neben ihr und zog sie auf Glaurmellon hinüber, wo sie sich zitternd an ihn klammerte. 

~ * ~

„Verzeih, melethron nín“, wisperte Thranduil mit angespannter Stimme in ihr Haar, während er sie mit einem Arm eng an sich presste. „Ich wusste von dem Spinnennest aber nicht, dass nicht alle darin waren. Wenn dir etwas geschehen wäre…“ Seine Stimme brach und trotz ihres eigenen Schreckens fühlte sie den Schauer, der durch seinen Körper rann. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah sie die beiden Botschafter, die erstarrt und leichenblass auf ihren Pferden mehr hingen als saßen. Die beiden Krieger, selbst merklich erschrocken und auf äußerste wachsam, sprachen mit ihnen. Sie nahmen, als sie merkten, dass die Menschen nicht dazu in der Lage waren selbst ihre Pferde zu lenken, die Zügel um die Tiere zu führen. 

Der Hirsch musterte sie eingehend und wieder glaubte sie eine Botschaft in ihren Gedanken zu spüren. „Er sagt uns, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist?“, wisperte sie ungläubig und schaute zu Thranduil auf. Er schien genauso erstaunt zu sein, jedoch nicht wegen dem Hirsch, sondern wegen ihrer Worte.   
„Du kannst ihn hören?“

„Nicht hören, aber ich fühle, dass er mir etwas mitteilen will“, gab sie leise zurück. Es half ihr den Schreck zu überwinden, wenn sie sich auf den Hirsch konzentrierte und Thranduils ruhiger Herzschlag, den sie an ihrer Wange fühlen konnte, tat ein Übriges. 

Thranduil presste sie an sich. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie um die Taille fest umschlungen, die andere krallte sich in die Mähne seines Hengstes. 

„Lauf“, rief er dem Hengst zu als sich der schmale Pfad vor ihnen öffnete. Mit einem schrillen Wiehern sprang das Tier vorwärts und Thranduil spürte die Erleichterung in dem Tier, als es der für ihn zwar spürbaren aber nicht greifbaren Bedrohung davonlaufen konnte.   
Hinter sich hörte er die Botschafter ihre Pferde ebenfalls antreiben. Er wusste, die Krieger würden die beiden sicher zurück in die Hallen bringen. Der Hirsch blieb noch eine Weile neben ihnen, um dann plötzlich im Unterholz zu verschwinden. Alatáriël, die sich in seinen Armen klein und zerbrechlich anfühlte, schwang ein Bein über den Hals Glaurmellons und drehte sich so, dass sie nun nicht mehr seitlich, sondern mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Pferd saß. Obgleich Glaurmellon in halsbrecherischem Tempo über Steine und Wurzelwerk galoppierte und er ihre Angst ob der Geschwindigkeit spürte, ging sie in den Bewegungen mit und behinderte das Pferd nicht.   
„Lass ihn unter dir laufen. Er bringt uns sicher zurück“, rief er ihr zu, damit sie ihn in dem Lärm der Pferdehufe hören konnte. Sie nickte nur und ein Arm legte sich über seinen, während die andere Hand in die Mähne griff. 

Thranduil bemerkte es zunächst nicht, doch dann registrierte er die ersten schweren Wassertropfen und der erste Blitz brachte einen Wolkenbruch, der sie innerhalb von Minuten völlig durchnässte. Donner grollte viel zu laut und die Blitze schlugen in rascher Folge so nah ein, dass sich die Elben und Menschen dicht über ihren Pferden zusammenkauerten. 

Der Weg wurde breiter und dann öffnete sich vor ihnen der Hauptweg. Nur Minuten später donnerten die Hufe der Pferde über die steinerne Brücke. 

Alatáriël versteifte sich, als sie das geschlossenen Tor sah auf das sie mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit zuhielten. Um sie herum zuckten die Blitze und der Donner krachte so laut, dass Thranduil wusste, dass das Unwetter genau über ihnen war. Es war die Zeit der Frühjahrsgewitter und seit Tagen hatte es in der Luft gelegen, doch nun konnte er es am wenigsten brauchen. 

Nur wenige Schritte bevor sie am Tor anlangten schwang es nach innen auf und er preschte durch den Spalt, der gerade breit genug für Glaurmellon war. Im Hof kam das Tier rutschend auf dem nassen Steinboden zum Stehen. Thranduil glitt von seinem Rücken und zog Alatáriël ebenfalls herunter. Sie mit sich ziehend rannte er in den Stall, dicht gefolgt von Glaurmellon. „Ich danke dir, mellon nín “, rief er ihm zu und strich dem Hengst über den Hals, bevor dieser in seiner offenen Box verschwand. 

Einige Diener und Stallburschen liefen ihnen bereits entgegen. Alatáriël blieb stehen und sah sich nach ihren Begleitern um. Sichtlich erleichtert darüber die Botschafter und die Krieger zu sehen, rief sie nach ihrer Stute. Das Tier kam sofort zu ihr und Alatáriël strich, vor Kälte und Schreck zitternd, über das weiche Maul. 

Thranduil ließ sie kurz gewähren. Sie war von dem Erlebten so erschüttert, dass sie kaum ihre Umgebung wahrnahm. Deshalb reagierte sie auch nicht, als Lothrîd mit einer Decke angelaufen kam und sie ihr über die Schultern legte.   
„Alatáriël“, sprach er sie sanft an und umfasste ihre Schultern. Erst da sah sie ihn mit seltsam unsteten Augen an. Er schob sie in die Richtung der jungen Zofe. „Geh mit ihr in die hinteren Salzgrotten und bleib bei ihr, bis ich komme“, wies er die Dienerin an. 

Lothrîd verneigte sich, doch ihr Kopf ruckte hoch als Thranduil hinzufügte: „Wir waren bei den Ruinen deines Dorfes und trafen dort auf Spinnen.“

„Seid Ihr verletzt, oder die Lady?“, fragte sie erschrocken und Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner von uns, aber sie sah den Angriff.“

Lothrîd nickte und verneigte sich noch einmal, bevor sie Alatáriël fürsorglich einen Arm um die Schultern legte und leise auf sie einredend aus dem Stall führte. 

Thranduil sah ihnen kurz nach und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, sich nicht selbst um sie kümmern zu können. Doch so wie auch Legolas nie seine erste Sorge hatte gelten dürfen, so musste er sich auch jetzt zuerst um die Sicherheit seines Volkes kümmern. 

Er ging zu den beiden Botschaftern, die noch blass vor Schreck und schlotternd vor Nässe und Kälte auf ihn zukamen. „Was war das?“, fragte einer von ihnen.

„Eine der Spinnen, die den Düsterwald noch immer heimsuchen. Reitet nie allein hinaus, denn sie sind sehr angriffslustig. Wir beobachten die Spinnen in den Ruinen schon seit über zwei Jahren und bisher haben sie sich ruhig verhalten. Noch nie kam eine von ihnen den Hang hinauf. Bitte akzeptiert meine Entschuldigung. Mir war nicht bekannt, dass eine von ihnen das Nest verlassen hatte.“  
Thranduil behagte es nicht sich zu entschuldigen, aber auch er hatte in den Jahren seit dem Ringkrieg und besonders in seiner Zeit im Tal der Eiselben die eine oder andere Lektion gelernt. „Die Diener werden Euch in die Grotten begleiten. Dies ist ein Bereich der Hallen, der Gästen nicht zugänglich ist. Ich gewähre Euch den Zutritt in der Hoffnung Euch damit den Schrecken schneller vergessen zu lassen.“

Er gab einem der in der Nähe wartenden Diener einen Wink. „Geleitet die Botschafter zum vorderen Bereich der Grotten, auf dass sie dort die Kälte des Regens und die Schrecken des Waldes überwinden mögen.“

Der Diener verneigte sich knapp und wenn er überrascht war, dass er die zwei Menschen in den eigentlich der Königsfamilie und hohen elbischen Gästen vorbehaltenen Bereich bringen sollte, so zeigte er es nicht. 

Thranduil hatte sich schon abgewandt und befahl einem anderen Diener Giladhin und Mithrandir in sein Arbeitszimmer zu bringen. Dann verließ er mit langen Schritten den Stall. 

~ * ~

Im Arbeitszimmer erwartete ihn sein Diener mit einem gefüllten Kelch. Stumm reichte er ihn Thranduil, der den schweren Dorwinion mit wenigen Schlucken trank. „So war es nicht allein das Unwetter, das Euch zur Eile trieb?“, erkundigte er sich beiläufig und trat hinter den Elbenkönig um dessen vom Regen tropfnasse Haare mit einem Tuch wenigstens etwas zu trocknen. Dass auch die Kleidung nasse Spuren hinterließ war nicht zu ändern. 

„Nein. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, auf was genau wir gestoßen sind.“ Thranduil rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel, als sich dumpfer Kopfschmerz hinter seiner Stirn zu formen begann. Er kannte dieses Zeichen, mit dem er auf drohendes Unheil reagierte und griff erneut nach dem Kelch, der bereits wieder nachgefüllt worden war. Auch diesen leerte er, bevor ein Diener die Ankunft des Zauberers und des Heerführers meldete. 

„Aran nín! Was ist geschehen?“ Giladhin war sichtlich beunruhigt, war es doch seine Aufgabe die Standorte und eventuelle Wanderbewegungen der noch im Wald vorhandenen Spinnen genau im Auge zu behalten und über jede noch so kleine Veränderung informiert zu sein. „Die Krieger berichteten von einer Spinne beinahe doppelt so groß wie wir sie kennen und mit einem stärkeren Panzer.“ Sein Blick glitt prüfend über die nasse um vom Kampf und schnellen Ritt schmutzige Kleidung des Königs, wohl auf der Suche nach Spuren von Verletzungen. 

Thranduil bemerkte es und winkte ab. „Niemand wurde verletzt.“

„Was genau ist geschehen?“, verlangte Mithrandir besonnen zu wissen. 

Der Elbenkönig trank erneut von seinem Kelch und stellte ihn dann ab. „Ich bin mit den beiden menschlichen Botschaftern zu einem Vorkommen des Efeus geritten, über den sie ein Handelsabkommen abschließen wollen. Alatáriël hat uns begleitet, da ich nicht mit Schwierigkeiten gerechnet habe. Um die Menschen jedoch davon abzuhalten, allein im Wald herumzustreifen und so herauszufinden, wie viel von dem Efeu tatsächlich hier wächst, habe ich ihnen die Ruinen eines Dorfes gezeigt, das vor etlichen Jahrzehnten von den Spinnen eingenommen worden war. Es war nach Saurons Tod von ihnen verlassen worden. Seit einigen Jahren beobachten wir allerdings, dass sich dort deutlich kleinere Sinnen angesiedelt haben, die jedoch ungefährlich sind und deren Art es schon immer im Eryn Lasgalen gegeben hatte. Ihre Netze und Nester mit Jungtieren sind jedoch so groß, dass sie sich gut als Abschreckung eignen. Bisher!“

Er schnaubte und griff wieder nach seinem Kelch. „Wir standen am Hang und ich zeigte den Menschen die Netze als eine Spinne, beinahe doppelt so groß als wir sie kennen, uns angriff.“

„Doppelt so groß?“, wiederholte Mithrandir und runzelte die Stirn. „Glaubt Ihr…?“

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sauron ist ein für alle Mal besiegt. Ich konnte auch nichts von ihm dort spüren, aber dennoch ist dort eine Bedrohung.“

„Ein Kazhul, der der Vernichtung entgangen ist?“, vermutete Giladhin und Mithrandir winkte ab. „Unmöglich. Das hätte ich gespürt. Nichts hat mich dergleichen vermuten lassen und auch sonst habe ich keine Anzeichen dafür gefunden.“

„Was auch immer es ist“, unterband Thranduil jede weitere Diskussion mit harter Stimme „es ist in meinem Reich und dort ist kein Platz dafür. Nehmt eine Hundertschaft Krieger und rottet die Brut aus, Giladhin!“, befahl er. „Noch einmal werden keine Spinnen oder andere Schreckenskreaturen meinen Wald und mein Volk bedrohen.“

~ * ~

Thranduil ging durch den langen, stark abfallenden Gang hinunter zu den Grotten. Sie lagen gut verborgen im unteren Teil der Höhlen und waren allein ihm, Legolas und hohen Elben vorbehalten, die jedoch selten in seinen Hallen anzutreffen waren. Es gab noch einmal eine ähnliche, weniger ausgeschmückte Anlage in einem anderen Teil der Höhlen, die, wiederum in unterschiedlichen Bereichen, vom Hofstaat und den Dienern genutzt wurden. 

Bei beiden Anlagen handelte es sich um mehrere Räume und Becken mit unterschiedlich warmem Wasser.   
Heißes Wasser, das auch für die Bäder und die Wärme in den Hallen genutzt wurde, drang hier an einigen Stellen aus dem Boden. Die Quellen waren gefasst und teilweise direkt als Becken gestaltet worden, so dass man darin baden konnte. Es gab Wasserfälle, Becken mit hohem Salz- oder anderem Mineraliengehalt und solche, in denen das Wasser mit teilweise hohem Druck aus dem Boden kam. Suchte man sie nacheinander auf, war es eine Wohltat für Körper und Geist und war weit mehr als die bloße Reinigung des Körpers.   
Alle waren zudem mit Mosaiken aus verschiedenfarbigem Gestein und Halbedelsteinen ausgeschmückt. Es waren Szenen aus der Geschichte der Elben oder Abbilder von Waldtieren und der sie umgebenden Natur. Erhellt wurde alles von den überall in den Hallen anzutreffenden Bernsteinlampen, aber auch einige farbige Halbedelsteine oder Kerzen wurden dafür verwendet. 

Thranduil hoffte, dass die Grotten Alatáriël über den Schrecken hinweghelfen würden. 

Er betrat den ersten Raum, wo ihn sein Diener wiederum bereits erwartete. „Lady Alatáriël und ihre Zofe sind in der Salzgrotte. Die beiden Botschafter wurden in die östlich gelegenen Grotten gebracht und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie dort die nächsten Stunden ungestört sind, Aran nín.“

Thranduil nickte und segnete damit die eigenmächtige Entscheidung des Dieners ab. Im Grunde war es ihm so sogar lieber. Er wollte mit Alatáriël allein sein und ihre Gegenwart nicht mit den Botschaftern teilen müssen. Und, so fiel ihm ein, hätte es auch zu peinlichen Szenen kommen können, da Menschen sich für gewöhnlich untereinander nicht unbekleidet zeigten, während es für Elben ganz normal war, wenn sie die Bäder aufsuchten. 

Denároth half ihm, sich aus der nassen und schmutzigen Kleidung zu schälen, die inzwischen unangenehm kalt an seinem Körper klebte. Auch den Stirnreif und die Ringe übergab er ihm zur Aufbewahrung. „Die Salzgrotte war eine gute Wahl. Die mineralienhaltige Luft und die Wärme werden ihr helfen sich zu beruhigen“, lobte Thranduil. „Lege Kleidung für mich bereit und dann kannst du gehen. Heute benötige ich deine Dienste nicht mehr.“

Er schlang sich ein Leinentuch um die Hüften und achtete nicht weiter auf den Diener, der sich mit einer Verbeugung zurückzog. 

Thranduil betrat leise den nächsten Raum, die Salzgrotte, und sah sofort die beiden Frauen.   
Sie hatten beide ebenfalls die Kleidung abgelegt und sich in ähnliche Tücher gehüllt wie Thranduil. In ihrem Fall wurden die Körper jedoch von den Achseln bis zu den Knien verhüllt. Nun saßen sie auf einer steinernen Bank oberhalb des Wasserbeckens und sprachen leise miteinander. Sie wandten ihm den Rücken zu, so dass er unbemerkt näher gehen konnte. Er blieb stehen als er hörte, worüber sie sprachen. 

„Ich vertraue ihm. Aber auf diesem Pfad… es war so finster und er veränderte sich. Seine Augen, so kalt und grausam, ich…“

„Sscht“, murmelte Lothrîd. „Aran Thranduil ist nicht grausam in seiner Seele, auch wenn er manchmal Dinge tut oder Entscheidungen treffen muss, die ihn grausam, hartherzig oder eigennützig erscheinen lassen, wenn man nur seine Handlungen sieht oder die Befehle hört und die Hintergründe nicht kennt. Tief in ihm ist jedoch eine sanfte und mitfühlende Seele und er würde nie jenen schaden, die ihn um Hilfe bitten oder unter seinem Schutz stehen“, beruhigte die Zofe Alatáriël, während sie beruhigend mit den Fingern durch das Haar ihrer Herrin kämmte. „Was Ihr dort im Wald zu sehen und fühlen glaubtet, war allein das Wirken der Spinnen. Sie vergiften den Wald und verwirren die Sinne, so dass man vom Weg abkommt und in ihre Fänge gerät. Seit Jahrzehnten beobachten die Krieger das Nest in den Ruinen, aber die Spinnen dort sind kleiner als jene, die uns einst bedrohten und sie sind ungefährlich. Sie verlassen die Siedlung nie, weshalb Aran Thranduil sie bisher nicht hat töten lassen.“

„Und das Dorf? Was ist mit den Elben, die dort lebten?“

Der Zofe schien es gelungen zu sein, Alatáriël abzulenken und Thranduil spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen, als er die für diese Frau so typische Fürsorge und Anteilnahme in ihrer Stimme hörte. Ihr Herz stand allen offen, gleich welchem Volk sie angehören mochten. Es drängte ihn sie in die Arme zu schließen, doch er verharrte reglos weil er die Antwort der Zofe hören wollte. Er musste nicht lange warten. 

Lothrîd atmete tief durch und schwieg einen Moment. Als sie sprach klang ihre Stimme ein wenig traurig. „Die Tawarwaith, die dort lebten, wollten das Dorf nicht verlassen, als die Spinnen näher kamen und Aran Thranduil ihnen Zuflucht in seinen Hallen gewährte. Sie waren stolz und gehörten einer Gruppe an, die sich lieber von den Städten der Sindar und den Königshallen fernhielt. Sie wollten ganz in der Natur leben und unter sich bleiben. Aran Oropher hatte ihnen das zugesichert und auch Aran Thranduil erlaubte ihnen ihre Eigenständigkeit.   
Als die Bedrohung wuchs, erneuerte er sein Angebot und einige verließen tatsächlich das Dorf. Die meisten blieben jedoch. Zu ihrem Schutz wurden schließlich einige Krieger abgestellt, die an anderer Stelle sicher fehlten, denke ich mir.   
Eines Nachts griffen dann sie Spinnen an. Die Krieger konnten sie eine Zeitlang aufhalten, so dass einige von uns fliehen konnten, doch sie starben und mit ihnen der Großteil der Dorfbewohner. Die, die fliehen konnten wurden in den Königshallen aufgenommen und ein jeder bekam eine Unterkunft und eine Aufgabe zugewiesen. Viele der Sindar sprachen sich dagegen aus, da sie den Tawarwaith wegen ihrer anfänglichen Weigerung das Dorf zu verlassen, den Tod der Krieger anlasteten. Aran Thranduil wollte davon jedoch nichts wissen und nahm alle auf.“

„Euch?“, hakte Alatáriël nach und wandte sich zu der Dienerin um. Diese nickte traurig. „Meine Eltern und mein Bruder gehörten zu jenen, die im Dorf blieben. Sie starben. Nur ich konnte mit einigen anderen fliehen. Zunächst wagten wir es nicht, in den Hallen um Asyl zu bitten und versteckten uns im Wald. Aran Thranduil hörte jedoch von dem Überfall und ließ nach uns suchen und seither leben wir in seinen Hallen und dienen ihm. Keiner von uns wird jemals in das Dorf zurückkehren.“

„So hat er Krieger aus den Hallen zu eurem Schutz gesandt, obwohl ihr seinen Befehlen nicht gefolgt seid?“

„Aran Thranduil kam mit Aran Oropher in diesen Wald. Beide sind Sindar und gehören zu den wenigen, die die Eroberung ihrer eigentlichen Heimat Lindon durch die Zwerge überlebten. Sie gingen nicht, wie die meisten der Noldor, in die ewigen Lande, denn sie waren nicht wie jene ursprünglich von dort gekommen. Viele Jahrhunderte lang zogen sie heimatlos durch Mittelwerde und waren nirgends wirklich willkommen. Sie wollten ein einfaches, ruhiges Leben inmitten der Bäume, die sie mehr als alles liebten. Die Tawarwaith nahmen sie schließlich in ihrer Mitte auf und da jene ohne König waren und Aran Oropher ein erfahrener und mutiger Heerführer, machten sie ihn zu ihrem Oberhaupt. Er schützte sie, als Sauron begann die Macht der Ringe zu missbrauchen, obgleich er selbst nie einen der Elbenringe erhielt, so wie die anderen Elbenfürsten. Dennoch schaffte er es, die dunklen Mächte von den Tawarwaith fern zu halten und sie dankten es ihm durch treue Gefolgschaft. Es gab aber auch immer einzelne Gruppen und Familien, die Aran Oropher nicht als König anerkannten, sondern für sich im Wald lebten.   
Als Aran Oropher in der Schlacht von Dagorlad starb, erkannten die Tawarwaith seinen Sohn, den jetzigen Aran Thranduil, als ihren neuen König an. Er führt beide Völker, die Sindar und die Tawarwaith, seither mit Liebe und Fürsorge und ebenso wie sein Vater lässt er jene gewähren, die ihn nicht vollkommen als ihren König anerkennen, solange sie nicht offen gegen ihn aufstehen. Da er aber alle gleichermaßen schützt und für ein ruhiges Leben im Eryn Lasgalen sorgt, tut das niemand.“ Sie hob den Kopf und schaute, offenbar eine Ahnung folgend, über ihre Schulter und zuckte zusammen, als sie den reglosen Elbenkönig hinter sich stehen sah.   
Schnell sprang sie auf und errötete beschämt. 

„Ich danke dir für deine Worte, Lothrîd“, sagte er ruhig, während er näher trat. Sie wollte sich auf ein Knie sinken lassen, doch er hielt sie auf. „Es stimmt. Ich bin nicht König von Geburtsrecht, sondern weil es vom Volk so bestimmt wurde. So wie auch Legolas zwar Kronprinz ist, aber nur König werden kann, wenn er von Sindar und Tawarwaith als solcher anerkannt wird.“  
Sein Ton, bisher zwar ruhig aber dennoch der eines Herrschers, wurde sanft. „Deine Aufgaben für heute sind erfüllt. Lege noch frische Kleidung für Alatáriël bereit, dann kannst du dich zurückziehen.“

Lothrîd neigte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln den Kopf. „Das Gemach ist bereitet, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt, Aran nín.“ Sie verneigte sich noch einmal und huschte hinaus. 

Thranduil wartete bis ihre Schritte verklungen waren, bevor er sich neben Alatáriël niederließ und sie eingehend musterte. „Wie fühlst du dich, melethril nín ?“, fragte er. 

„Durcheinander. Aber die Furcht ist von mir gewichen.“ Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Sag, stimmt es, was Lothrîd über die Spinnen sagt?“

Thranduil nickt ernst. „Ja. Jene, die uns angriff, war deutlich größer als wir es kennen. Ich habe Befehl gegeben das Nest auszulöschen.“ Die Erinnerung ließ ihn stocken und er legte die Hand an Alatáriëls Wangen. Ernst blickte er sie an. „Bitte verzeih mir, melethril nín. Niemals hätte ich dich mit zu den Ruinen genommen, hätte ich geahnt welche Bedrohung uns dort erwartet. Wir sind immer wachsam in den Bereichen, die noch die Spuren der Dunkelheit tragen. Mit dieser neuen Gefahr haben wir aber nicht gerechnet.“

„Das weiß ich und ich gebe dir keine Schuld.“ Sie legte ihre Hände über seine und wandte den Kopf um die Handflächen küssen zu können. „Die Dunkelheit des Waldes ängstigte mich und auch du und die Krieger… Gefahr ging von euch aus.“

„Dies ist die Wirkung der Spinnen. Von mir wird dir niemals Gefahr drohen, bitte glaube mir“, bat Thranduil und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sanft nickte. „Ich glaube dir, melethron nín . Und auch im Wald war es das Licht deiner Seele, das mir Halt gab.“

Thranduil zog sie an sich und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er fand Ruhe in ihrer Nähe, wie er sie lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte.   
Still, nur die Nähe des anderen genießend, ließen sie die warme, salzige Luft auf sich wirken. Erst als ihrer beider Körper vor Schweiß glänzten und die Leinentücher feucht geworden waren stand er auf und zog sie mit sich.   
„Komm. Es gibt hier noch mehr Kammern.“ 

Sie folgte ihm neugierig und während sie einen reich mit bunten Mosaiken verzierten Gang entlang gingen, erklärte er ihr die Entstehung und Verwendung der Grotten.   
Am Eingang der nächsten Kammer führte der Weg an einem schmalen Wasserfall vorbei. Thranduil legte das Leintuch ab und sie folgte seinem Beispiel. Dann traten sie gemeinsam unter das kühle Wasser des Wasserfalls und ließen ihre, von der heißen Luft der Salzgrotte erhitzten Körper abkühlen und Schweiß und Schmutz abwaschen.   
Dahinter lag ein großes Becken, in dem an verschiedenen Stellen wärmeres und kühleres Wasser mit recht hohem Druck durch kleine Spalten im Boden aufstieg. Dadurch war das Wasser so bewegt, dass es zu kochen schien. 

Thranduil reichte ihr die Hand und führte sie über einige Stufen in das Becken. Alatáriël schnappt überrascht nach Luft, als um sie herum Wasser nach oben strömte. Sie folgte ihm, bis ihm das Wasser bis unter die Arme reichte und ihre Schultern bedeckt waren. Sie hielt sich beinahe ängstlich an seinen Händen fest, genoss aber dennoch die prickelnde Berührung und sanfte Massage des Wassers auf ihrer Haut. 

„Kannst du schwimmen?“, fragte Thranduil und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit es zu lernen. Zeigst du es mir?“

Der Elbenkönig erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne und auch wenn der Platz nicht ausreichte um ausdauernd zu schwimmen, so waren doch einige Züge möglich. „Du lernst schnell“, lobte er nach kurzer Zeit. „Auch das Reiten ist dir heute gut gelungen.“

Sie kam lächelnd auf ihn zu und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. „Ich hatte bei beidem einen guten Lehrer.“

Thranduil umfasste ihre Taille und hielt sie, da er so tief im Wasser stand, dass sie keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen haben würde. Er spürte ihre seidige Haut und die Wärme, die im hier kühleren Wasser von ihr ausging. Sein Blick verlor sich in ihren grünen Augen. Zärtlichkeit lag darin und Wärme. Thranduil spürte den Widerhall davon in seiner Seele und auch, wie eine andere Art von Hitze in ihm entstand. 

Langsam zog er sie an sich und stöhnte leise auf, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Es war wie eine Heimkehr nach langer Abwesenheit. Vertraut und doch unbekannt, aufregend und beruhigend zugleich. 

Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an ihn, doch das Wasser bot ihm, tief wie es an dieser Stelle war, nicht genügend Halt. Er wollte mehr, hatte sich danach gesehen seit sie vor seinem Thron gestanden hatte und nun, da sie sein war, gab es keinen Grund mehr dem Sehnen in seinem Inneren nicht nachzugeben. 

Er zog sie mit sich zum Rand, wo steinerne Bänke einen bequemen Platz zum Sitzen boten. Alatáriël ließ sich von ihm durchs Wasser ziehen und kniete sich, kaum dass er sich auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte, rittlings über ihn. 

Thranduil heilt sie an den Hüften fest, während er sie nun ohne Zurückhaltung stürmisch küsste. Er wollte den Moment auskosten und gleichzeitig konnte er es nicht erwarten dem Hunger nachzugeben.   
Alatáriël nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie drängte ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und küsste ihn. Dann glitten ihre Lippen über seine Wangen, über die hohen Wangenknochen und die Schläfe bis zu seinem Ohr. Sein Atem stockte, als sie sich der empfindsamen Spitze zuwandte und sanft daran knabberte. 

Gleichzeitig drängte sie ihren Schoß gegen ihn und er stöhnte auf, als er spürte, wie sich ihre seidige Mitte für ihn öffnete und ihn in sich aufnahm.  
Auch sie stöhnte und ihr Körper schloss sich eng um ihn. Ihre Lippen ließen von seinem Ohr ab und pressten sich dort an seinen Hals, wo sein Puls wild klopfte. Er drängte sich in sie und sie kam ihm entgegen, nahm und gab, forderte und gewährte.  
Die Hitze ihres Körpers und die Kühle des Wassers schärften seine Sinne und für einen Moment öffnete sich das Seelenband zwischen ihnen so weit, dass er glaubte auch ihre Empfindungen spüren zu können. Leidenschaft überschwemmte sie beide und beide Seelen leuchteten auf, als sie die Erfüllung fanden. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melethrel nín - meine Geliebte  
> melethron nín - mein Geliebter


	12. Langeweile

~ * ~

„Wohin bringst du mich?“, fragte Alatáriël irritiert, als sie nicht in den Gang abbogen, der zu den Gemächern führte, in denen sie untergebracht worden war. Auch wenn sie noch lange nicht alle Wege und Gänge in den Hallen kannte, so hatte sie doch einen gut ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn. 

Thranduil lächelte. „Lass dich überraschen.“ Er ergriff ihre Hand, mit der sie sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte und drückte sie sanft. 

Die Berührung erinnerte Alatáriël an die erst vor kurzem geteilte Leidenschaft und sie schloss die Augen, als ein warmer Schauer sie überlief. Ihre Begegnung in dem mit herrlich warmem Wasser gefüllten Becken war nicht das einzige Mal gewesen, dass sie sich geliebt hatten. Thranduil hatte ihr kurz darauf in einem anderen Raum der Grotten ein Ruhelager gezeigt. Und in wieder einem anderen Raum, in dem verschiedene Öle und Tinkturen aufbewahrt wurden, die der Körperpflege nach dem Bad dienten, hatte er ihren Körper mit einem nach Rosen duftenden Öl massiert. Was natürlich wiederum zu anderen Aktivitäten geführt hatte.   
Ihrer beider Haar war noch feucht und sie war, auch vom langen Ritt und dem Schrecken bei den Ruinen müde und erschöpft. Ihm würde es nicht anders gehen, vermutete sie. Dennoch war sie neugierig, wohin er sie führen mochte. Die Hallen waren weitläufig und je tiefer sie in den Berg hineingingen, desto unübersichtlicher und verwirrender wurde die Anordnung der Gänge, Pfade und Räume. Sie bemerkte allerdings auch, dass es hier mehr Kammern und Gemächer gab. Und mehr Wachen. 

Schließlich führte Thranduil sie über eine breite Treppe zu einem Gang, auf dem mehrere Türen lagen. Alle waren reich verziert und mit Schnitzereien versehen.   
„Geradeaus liegen meine Gemächer“, erklärte er und zeigte auf zwei Türen am Ende des Ganges. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts und trat durch eine Tür in ein weiträumiges, helles Gemach. Es ähnelte in der Aufteilung dem Gästegemach, in dem Alatáriël bisher geschlafen hatte, war aber noch etwas größer.   
Staunend trat sie ein und sah sich um. Silber, weiß und grün waren die vorherrschenden Farben, wobei die Möbel aus hellem Birkenholz gefertigt zu sein schienen. Bunte Wandteppiche zeigten Szenen und Landschaften, die Alatáriël nicht vertraut waren. Der Steinboden war ebenfalls von Teppichen bedeckt. Die Ranken und stilisierten Blüten darauf erinnerten sie an den von bunten Blüten überzogenen Waldboden. 

Thranduil ließ ihr Zeit und beobachtete sie schweigend, während sie in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum umherging. Auch hier sorgte ein großer Kamin für Wärme und es luden mehrere Sessel zum Ausruhen ein. Auf einem Tisch daneben standen Wasser und Wein in Karaffen bereit und in einer kleinen Schale sah sie einige getrocknete Früchte. Daneben stand eine Vase mit einem Strauß bunter Frühlingsblumen. Ihr Duft erfüllte den Raum und sie schnupperte genüsslich an den Blüten. 

Der Sekretär fehlte auch hier nicht. Er war jedoch größer und schien noch besser ausgestattet zu sein als jener im Gästequartier. Breite, hohe Fenster blickten auf einen Garten hinaus, der direkt neben den Gemächern liegen musste. Sie trat hinüber und schaute durch das Fenster nach oben zum Himmel, der sich ihr offen präsentierte. Fragend blickte sie Thranduil an, der neben sie getreten war. „Sind wir hier nicht mehr in den Hallen?“

„Die Höhlendecke ist hier schon vor langer Zeit eingebrochen und wir haben die Gegebenheiten genutzt, um an dieser Stelle einen Garten anzulegen. Wir sind längst nicht so tief unten in den Hallen, wie du wohl vermutet hast. Doch trotz der offenen Höhlendecke ist der Garten sicher. Die Öffnung ist nur sehr klein und wir nutzen Magie um mehr Licht hereinzuleiten und um sie größer erscheinen zu lassen. Auf der Oberseite der Höhle ist ebenfalls kein Eingang erkennbar.“

Alatáriël nickte. Die Erklärung, so nüchtern sie war, beruhigte sie. „Was sind das für Räume“, fragte sie, während sie zart über die glänzend polierte Tischplatte des Sekretärs strich. 

„Es sind von nun an die deinen“, gab Thranduil zurück. 

Sie schaute auf, als sie einen seltsamen Unterton bemerkte und sie sah Befangenheit in seinen Augen, auch wenn seine Mimik völlig ausdruckslos blieb. „Und wem gehörten sie bisher?“, hakte sie nach. Sie ahnte die Antwort. Immerhin lagen sie Räume in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den seinen. 

Thranduil nickte knapp, hatte wohl ihre Miene richtig gedeutet. „Es waren ihre Räume, doch sie standen seit ihrem Tod leer. Ich ließ sie heute Morgen für dich säubern und vorbereiten.“

Alatáriël seufzte leise. Nun waren ihr die neugieren und teils missgünstigen Blicke klar, die ihr in den Hallen begegnet waren. Vor allem einige der Elbinnen, die am Hof lebten, schienen ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu billigen. „Und wer weiß alles davon? Der ganze Hofstaat nehme ich an.“ Sie ging zu ihm und lehnte die Stirn gegen seinen Hals. Sofort legte er die Arme um sie und hielt sie sanft fest. 

„Verzeih, dass ich nicht geschwiegen habe. Allerdings war es besser so, als wenn die Gerüchte sich verselbstständigt hätten. Nach dem Tanz gestern Abend hätten wir ohnehin nichts mehr verschweigen können.“

„Hältst du es für klug, mich jetzt schon in deiner direkten Nähe unterzubringen? Das wird die Gerüchte noch mehr…“

Thranduil ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick war ernst und sein Ton machte klar, dass er nicht diskutieren würde. „Ich will dich in meiner Nähe wissen. Zu viele der Edelgeborenen könnten sonst auf Gedanken kommen, die mir nicht gefallen.“

Alatáriël unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als sie begriff. „Du bist eifersüchtig?“ 

Er wandte sich ab und schenkte etwas vom bereitstehenden Wein in einen Kelch. Alatáriël sah zu, wie er einen großen Schluck davon trank. Dann trat sie zu ihm und nahm ihm den Kelch aus der Hand, bevor sie ihn energisch auf den Tisch zurückstellte. „Mein Herz und meine Seele gehören dir. Kein anderer Elb wird mich davon abbringen können und deine Sorge ist unbegründet. Wo ich mich aufhalte, ob in deiner Nähe, in deinem Lager oder am anderen Ende deines Reiches, spielt dabei keine Rolle“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.   
„Was und wo mein Platz ist, wird sich noch zeigen. Aber ich mag es nicht, vor vollendete Tataschen gestellt zu werden und ich bitte dich, das in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen.“

In Thranduils Wange zuckte ein Muskel und sie lieferten sich ein stummes Duell. Alatáriël weigerte sich nachzugeben. Mochte sie auch seine Seelengefährtin sein und mochte sie ihn mehr lieben, als sie jemals zuvor geliebt hatte, so besaß sie doch ihren eigenen Willen und war Herrin über ihre eigenen Entscheidungen. Dies würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. 

Schließlich brach sie den Bann, in dem sie lächelte. Wieder einmal brachte sie Thranduil damit aus dem Konzept und sie schmunzelte, als er sie irritiert ansah. „Ich glaube, wir werden einige Zeit brauchen, um uns erneut aneinander zu gewöhnen.“ Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich werde Lothrîd bitten, meine Sachen herzubringen. Aber nur, weil es für noch mehr Unruhe und Verwirrung sorgen würde, wenn ich es nicht täte, nun, da ohnehin schon jeder Bescheid wissen dürfte.“

„Deine Kleidung ist bereits hier“, sagte Thranduil mit einem Seufzen, aber auch mit Schalk in den Augen und sie knuffte ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm. „Du fragst wohl nie, bevor du über andere entscheidest, wie?“

„Dafür gab es für mich bisher keinen Grund“, stellte er fest und Alatáriël stutzte als ihr aufging, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. So viele Jahrhunderte hatte er allein das Reich geführt, dass er wohl tatsächlich kaum den Willen anderer hatte berücksichtigen müssen. Sein Erfolg hatte ihm Recht gegeben und sie bezweifelte das es viele gab, die seine Art zu regieren nicht gut hießen.   
Sie lehnte sich erneut gegen ihn und er küsste sie zärtlich. Sie verloren sich in der Zärtlichkeit, bis Thranduil sie schließlich sanft von sich schob. „Du musst dir den Rest noch ansehen“, bat er sie. 

Sie nickte und folgte ihm dann in den Schlafraum, der in den gleichen Farben eingerichtet war wie der Wohnraum. Allerdings waren die Wandbehänge und die Teppich auf dem Boden hier nur in hellgrauen und grünen Farbtönen gehalten. Einzig zwei Blumensträuße sorgten für Farbtupfer. 

Alatáriël sah sich um. Das Bett war auch hier mit einem Himmel und Vorhängen versehen und die Fenster gingen ebenfalls zum Garten hinaus. Anders als im Gästegemach aber erschien ihr der Raum kühl und abweisend. 

Thranduil hatte sie beobachtet und kam nun näher. „Du kannst alles ändern, was dir nicht zusagt. Die Farben entsprechen noch ihren Vorlieben.“

„Das würde ich gerne tun. Im Tal war auch alles grau und grün und es gab so wenige Blüten oder bunte Farben.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen. „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht halte ich mich hier gar nicht oft auf? Ich möchte auch deine Räume sehen“, bat sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Sie wollte schon zurück in den Wohnraum gehen um von dort wieder auf den Gang zu gelangen, als er sie in die andere Richtung dirigierte. 

Etwas überrascht folgte sie ihm, als er den Schlafraum durchquerte und durch eine eher unscheinbare Tür in einen Baderaum trat. Ein Becken war im Boden des Raumes eingelassen, groß und tief genug um komplett im Wasser zu sitzen oder darin zu liegen. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte sie ein Regal mit verschiedenen Fläschchen und Tiegeln. Dann hatten sie den Raum durchquert und betraten durch eine zweite Tür einen Schlafraum, den sie sofort als den Thranduils erkannte.   
Dunkles Holz und hell schimmernde, silberne oder weiße Stoffe waren überall zu sehen. Einige wenige blaue Farbtupfen sorgten für Abwechslung. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und die Decken auf dem großen Bett waren zurückgelegt. Der Raum wirkte warm, heimelig und einladend. Schwere, weich gepolsterte Sessel luden ein, es sich vor dem Feuer gemütlich zu machen und Alatáriël kuschelte sich in einen hinein. Sie schaute spitzbübisch zu Thranduil auf, als er ihr folgte. „Ich glaube, wenn es so einfach ist ungesehen in deine Räume zu kommen, werde ich mir Zeit lassen können, meine Räume umzugestalten“, scherzte sie. 

Thranduil schmunzelte und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. „Umso besser“, murmelte er, bevor er sich zu ihr neigte und sie erneut küsste. 

~ * ~

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Alatáriël damit, die Hallen zu erkunden. Thranduil hatte nur wenig freie Zeit, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte. Seine Aufgaben nahmen in beinahe während des ganzen Tages in Beschlag und nur selten konnte er sich selbst um sie kümmern. Denároth und Lothrîd übernahmen es, für ihre Abwechslung zu sorgen. Und der Diener war es auch, der sie in die Bibliothek brachte. 

Thranduil hatte sich nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagsmahl entschuldigt. Seine Aufgaben riefen ihn in eine Versammlung zurück, die er nur kurz verlassen hatte. Alatáriël blieb noch eine Weile im Speisesaal sitzen. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie mit ihrer freien Zeit anfangen sollte. Von den Strapazen ihrer Reise hatte sie sich erholt und auch um die anderen Eiselben musste sie sich nicht kümmern. Denároth hatte auf Thranduils Anweisung hin, für jeden von ihnen eine Aufgabe gefunden, die ihren Fähigkeiten und Neigungen entsprach. In den Hallen gab es immer genug zu tun und die Eiselben kamen dankbar und freudig den ihnen zugewiesenen Aufgaben nach.   
Nur für sie schien es keine Beschäftigung zu geben. In ihrem Tal hatte es immer etwas zu tun gegeben. In der kargen Bergwelt war es schwer gewesen genug zu essen zu finden und oft war ihre Hilfe benötigt worden, wenn die Nutzpflanzen in dem mageren Boden nicht recht gedeihen wollten. Manchmal wanderte sie auch mit einigen Frauen tagelang durch die Berge um Wurzeln, Blätter und Beeren zu sammeln, die nur an wenigen und weit voneinander entfernten Stellen wuchsen. Viel Zeit war so vergangen ohne dass sie sich hätte fragen müssen, was sie tun sollte. Sie drehte nachdenklich den halb geleerten Kelch in den Händen. 

Draußen regnete es und ein kalter Wind erinnerte noch einmal an den Winter, der hinter ihnen lag. Die Gärten waren nass und die Wege voller Schlamm und nur schwer zu begehen, so dass sie sie mied. Zudem wollte sie die schönen Gewänder nicht beschmutzen, die Lothrîd ihr jeden Morgen bereit legte. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie den Diener Thranduils. Er stand schweigend im Schatten eines Torbogens und schien vor sich hin zu dösen. Sie wusste aber inzwischen, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte und sie spürte, dass der Elb sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.   
„Denároth“, sprach sie ihn deshalb unvermittelt an und lächelte, als er sofort zu ihr trat und mit einem leichten Kopfneigen neben ihr stehen blieb. „Mylady?“, fragte er leise und freundlich.   
„Gibt es hier Bücher? Oder wisst Ihr eine Beschäftigung, der ich nachgehen könnte?“ Sie wusste sich keinen Rat mehr und Thranduil konnte sie kaum fragen. 

Der Diener nickte. „Es gibt mehrere Bibliotheken in den Hallen des Königs. Beim Thronsaal ist eine, in der Karten und Werke zu Strategie und Heeresführung gelagert werden. In der Nähe der königlichen Gemächer ist eine kleinere Bibliothek mit den wertvollsten Büchern und Schriftrollen. Die Tür ist jedoch durch einen Zauber versiegelt, den nur Aran Thranduil selbst aufheben kann. Ich kann Euch jedoch in die große Bibliothek bringen. Dort findet Ihr eine Sammlung, die Werke aus ganz Mittelerde und auch Schriftrollen und Bücher aus Arda enthält.“

Alatáriël, die die manchmal verworrene Ausdrucksweise des Dieners bereits kennengelernt hatte, lächelte er leichtert, als er ihr die gewünschte Auskunft dieses Mal ohne Rätsel präsentierte. Sie leerte ihren Kelch und stand auf. „Bringt mich dort hin.“

Denároth neigte den Kopf und ging dann voraus. Der Weg war nicht weit und schon bald standen sie vor einer doppelflügeligen und reich mit Schnitzereien verzierten Tür.   
Alatáriël stockte der Atem, als die Türen von den beiden Wachen geöffnet wurden und sie hineinging. 

Auch in ihrem Tal hatten sie eine kleine Sammlung von Büchern und Schriftrollen besessen und Alatáriël, die es liebte sich in Geschichten zu verlieren, hatte alle beinahe auswendig gekannt.   
Nun jedoch sah sie sich einer schieren Unzahl von Büchern gegenüber. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand ein großer eichener Schreibtisch vor zwei hohen Fenstern, die auf den Wald hinausgingen. An einer Wand war ein Kamin. Mehrere Sessel standen davor und luden dazu ein, es sich gemütlich zu machen. Auf einem Beistelltisch standen Wein, Wasser und mehrere Kelche, sowie etwas Gebäck und getrocknetes Obst.   
Dicke, weiche Teppiche bedeckten den steinernen Boden und schluckten jedes Geräusch. Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster herein und ließen die bunten Farben der Teppiche leuchten.   
Die Wände jedoch waren bis hinauf zur Decke mit Bücherregalen bedeckt. Zwei Leitern standen für die bereit, die aus den obersten Fächern etwas holen wollten. Eine Vitrine und zwei offen stehende Truhen enthielten Schriftrollen. Alles war nach Sprache und Inhalt geordnet. Sie fand Werke zu verschiedenen Handwerken, Legenden, der Geschichte der Elben und anderer Völker Mittelerdes und Ardas und wissenschaftliche Werke und Werken zur Heilkunst und über Heilkräuter. Bände mit Gedichten fehlten ebenso wenig, wie Aufzeichnungen zu Schlachten oder Ahnentafeln. 

Sprachlos blieb sie schließlich stehen und drehte sich langsam um ihre eigene Achse. Dann bemerkte sie Denároth, der sie vom Eingang aus beobachtete. „Findet Ihr die Bibliothek zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Mylady?“, fragte er und sie nickte begeistert. 

„Das tut ich. Diese Sammlung ist wunderbar!“

Denároth erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln und neigte den Kopf. „Eure Freude erfüllt diesen Raum mit Licht“, sagte er leise. „Wünscht Ihr noch etwas?“

Alatáriël schüttelte überwältigt den Kopf. „Nein. Aber habt Dank, dass Ihr mich hergeführt habt.“

Denároth verneigte sich kurz und ging dann. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm und Alatáriël blieb allein zurück. Es störte sie jedoch nicht. Sie wusste schon genau, was sie als erste lesen wollte. Zielstrebig ging sie zu dem Regal, das die Werke über Heilkunst enthielt und nahm sich eines der Bücher heraus. Es war in Leinen gebunden und vom häufigen Gebrauch abgegriffen. Voller Vorfreude machte sie es sich dann in einem der Sessel bequem und begann zu lesen. 

Draußen war schon längst die Nacht hereingebrochen und Mondlicht hatte das Sonnenlicht ersetzt, als sie sich müde über die Augen rieb. Sie schloss das Buch und legte es auf das Tischchen, als sich die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete. 

Alatáriël lächelte, als sie die großgewachsene Gestalt des Elbenkönigs erkannte und stand auf, um ihm entgegen zu gehen.   
„Hier bist du“, sagte er leise, nachdem er sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßt hatte. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wohin du verschwunden warst“, neckte er sie.

„Deine Sammlung ist großartig.“ Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und strich sanft über die glatte Haut. Sie wusste, darunter schlummerte noch immer die Wunde vom Drachenfeuer aber sie spürte auch den Frieden, der momentan in Thranduils Seele herrschte. Er brauchte Kraft, wollte er die Wunde endgültig heilen lassen und die sammelte er am besten, wenn er diesen Frieden noch eine Weile länger genoss. 

„Sie steht dir zur Verfügung. Wenn du auch die anderen, selteneren Werke sehen möchtest, musst du es mir nur sagen. Der Raum ist versiegelt.“

„Denároth erzählte mir davon. Vorerst habe ich hier genug zu lesen und auch die Karten aus der kleinen Bibliothek bei deinem Thronsaal interessieren mich.“ Sie lehnte sich an ihn und genoss das Gefühl von seinen Armen gehalten zu werden. 

„Auch dieser Raum steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung“, versprach er und strich sanft mit den Lippen über den Rand einer Ohrmuschel. 

Alatáriël seufzte leise und ein Schauer rann über ihren Körper. „Ein anderer Raum wäre mir im Moment lieber“, wisperte sie und reckte sich, um seine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einzufangen. 

~ * ~

Legolas schloss die Tür zu einer der Kerkerzellen hinter sich und überprüfte, ob sie sicher verriegelt war. Dann kehrte er dem kühlen und düsteren Bereich der Hallen den Rücken und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.   
Die erneuten Befragungen Naerims und seines Bruders hatten nicht viel ergeben. Beide waren voller Zorn und Ablehnung dem König gegenüber. Sie mochten ja Recht darin haben, dass vor allem Sindar als Krieger im Dienst seines Vaters standen. Aber dies war schon unter Oropher nicht anders gewesen und es hatte sich über die Jahrhunderte nicht geändert. Jeder Tawarwaith, der ebenfalls zur Waffe greifen wollte war willkommen und jedem Sindar, der es vorzog ein Handwerk auszuüben, war dies möglich.   
Dennoch waren die Sindar in der Überzahl. Sie waren nun mal eher Krieger als die friedlichen Waldelben. Andersherum gesehen waren nur wenige Sindar bereits die eher mühseligen Aufgaben zu übernehmen, die es im Handwerk oder im Handel für sie geben mochte und die die Tawarwaith mit Freuden übernahmen. Legolas seufzte leise. Diese Diskrepanz im Wesen der beiden Elbenvölker hatte schon immer zu Problemen geführt, wie er wusste. Oropher war damit umgegangen, indem er den Tawarwaith erlaubte im Wald zu siedeln und sich nur bedingt seiner Führung zu unterstellen. Die Sindar hingegen, die mit ihrem Heerführer und späteren König in den Eryn Lasgalen gezogen waren, hatten sich einst freiwillig zum Dienst im Heer verpflichtet. Viele, die jetzt das Heer seines Vaters bildeten, waren jedoch entweder des Kämpfens müde oder es waren die Nachfahren jener Elben, die aus Lindon vertrieben worden waren. 

Legolas rieb sich über die schmerzenden Schläfen. Dieses Problem zu lösen würde nicht einfach sein. Was ihn jedoch irritierte war die Vehemenz, mit der die beiden Verräter gegen ihren König aufstanden. Naerim hatte hartnäckig geschwiegen. Sein Bruder hatte jedoch in einem unbedachten und von Wut geprägten Moment etwas gesagt, das Legolas hatte aufhorchen lassen. 

~ * ~


	13. "Das wagst du nicht!"

~ * ~

„Dieser Regen ist lästig“, murrte Anthelion und zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs ein Stück weiter nach vorn. Sein Blick huschte zu den Fässern und Säcken auf dem Wagen hinter ihm. Balvar war nach hinten geklettert und zurrte die Planen erneut fest, die sich vom starken Wind gelöst hatten.   
„Der Weg ist auch nicht mehr der beste“, schimpfte dann Balvar, als der Wagen über einige sperrige Wurzeln rumpelte und er beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verlor. 

„Aber er ist besser, als er schon war. Das musst sogar du zugeben“, gab Anthelion zurück. „Aran Thranduil tut was ihm möglich ist und immerhin können wir nun die Handelswege befahren ohne jedes Mal von einem Trupp Bogenschützen begleitet zu werden.“

Balvar brummte etwas und stieg wieder nach vorne auf den Kutschbock zu seinem Begleiter. Sie hatten schon ein ganzes Stück des Heimweges hinter sich gebracht und ihr Fuhrwerk war voll beladen mit Wein, Getreide, Stoffen und diversen anderen Gütern, die sie in einer der Städte Gondors gegen Felle, Heilkräuter und aus Holz gefertigter Werkzeuge und Schnitzereien eingetauscht hatten. Der Handel florierte gut und brachte ihnen und ihren Familien einen bescheidenen Wohlstand.   
Die Kriege waren vorüber, die Kreaturen Modors waren besiegt und der Wald begann wieder zu leben. Mehr wollten sie nicht und genau das bekamen sie. Wenn es nach den beiden Tawarwaith gegangen wäre, die an diesem regnerischen und stürmischen Frühlingstag durch den Wald nach Hause fuhren, so hätte es so weitergehen können. 

Es gab jedoch jemanden, der andere Pläne hatte. 

Der Weg war vom Regen aufgeweicht und schlammig und der Sturm riss immer wieder morsche Äste und Zweige von den abgestorbenen Bäumen am Wegesrand. Noch waren sie in einem Teil des Waldes unterwegs, der zu weit von den königlichen Hallen entfernt war, als dass die Magie des Königs hier ihre volle Wirkung entfalten konnte. Entsprechend wenig Licht fiel durch die knorrigen und bizarr verwachsenen Kronen und auch wenn sie kaum Laub trugen, so waren die Äste und Zweige so dicht, dass sie keinen Sonnenstrahl hindurchließen. Es waren an diesem Tag auch keine Vögel zu hören und keine anderen Tiere zu sehen. 

Anthelion und Balvar dachten sich nichts dabei. Ein starker Regen ließ oft die Vögel verstummen und hier, in dem noch toten Wald, hatte es nie viele Tiere gegeben.   
Ihr Pferd, ein alter Wallach, kämpfte sich müde und erschöpft auf dem schlammigen Weg voran. Immer wieder glitten seine Hufe auf dem Morast aus oder die Räder des Fuhrwerkes blieben an Wurzeln und Steinen hängen.   
Der Sturm zerrte an ihnen allen und erschwerte das Vorankommen zusätzlich. 

Hinter einer Biegung mussten sie dann anhalten. Ein Baum war umgestürzt und versperrte ihnen den Weg, so dass an ein Weiterkommen nicht zu denken war.   
Anthelion schimpfte leise in der Sprache der Menschen, während er vom Kutschbock kletterte und sich den Baum genauer besah. Er war morsch und alt gewesen und es war eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er umgefallen wäre. Dass es aber ausgerechnet dann passieren musste, wenn sie nichts anderes wollten als in ihre trockenen und warmen Wohnungen zurückzukehren, ließ ihre Stimmung noch tiefer sinken. 

Elben waren gegen Kälte weitgehend unempfindlich, außer wenn sie verletzt waren. Aber der anhaltende Regen und der Sturm taten auf Dauer auch den beiden Händlern nicht gut.   
Balvar stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das macht heute keinen Sinn mehr. Sehen wir lieber, ob wir für die Nacht einen Unterschlupf finden. Ich glaube nicht weit von hier gibt es eine kleine Höhle. Sie müsste eigentlich…“ Er drehte sich suchend im Kreis und wies dann zwischen einige Bäume und Felsen hindurch, die man im trüben Dämmerlicht gerade noch vom Weg aus sehen konnte. „Schau, da drüben ist der Eingang. Das ist nahe genug, dass wir den Wagen und die Waren einfach hierlassen können.“

Anthelion runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Meinst du? Aber das Pferd nehmen wir mit.“

Balvar rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich nehmen wir es mit. Es hier angeschirrt zu lassen, würde es nur noch mehr erschöpfen und es könnte sich erkälten. Du weißt, dass Pferde dafür anfällig sind.“ 

Anthelion, der manchmal ein wenig länger brauchte um etwas zu verstehen, nickte. „Du hast recht. Also komm… spannen wir ihn aus und sehen wir, dass wir ins Trockene kommen. Vielleicht finden wir ja ein wenig halbwegs trockenes Holz für ein Feuer.“

Balvar bezweifelte das zwar bei den Wassermassen, die nun schon seit Stunden vom Himmel regneten. Aber hoffen konnte man ja, oder?

Sie lösten die Riemen des Geschirrs und sicherten den Wagen gegen ein Wegrollen, was auf dem schlammigen und unebenen Weg eher unwahrscheinlich sein würde. Dann kämpften sie sich, das Pferd hinter sich am Strick führend, durch das Unterholz zu der kleinen Höhle vor. Sie hatten schon einmal hier übernachtet. Doch das war zu einer Zeit gewesen, als die Spinnen noch überall im Düsterwald anzutreffen gewesen waren und ein Trupp Bogenschützen sie begleitet hatte. Diese hatten die Höhle zunächst überprüft und dann dafür gesorgt, dass ein Feuer für Wärme und Licht sorgte. 

Als die beiden Händler nun in den kühlen und schattigen Eingang traten, sahen sie sich unsicher um. Ein dumpfer, modriger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen und etwa unangenehm Süßes schwang darin mit. Anthelion schnupperte angewidert. „Es riecht komisch hier. Fast ein bisschen, als hätten Jäger hier ihre Beute ausgeweidet“, stellte er fest. 

Balvar zuckte nur mit den Achseln und suchte sich ein trockenes Plätzchen am Boden. Der Wind hatte Laub und Erde hereingeweht und schnell hatte er sich ein halbwegs bequemes Polster zusammengeschoben. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich darauf nieder und verschränkte, sich zurücklegend, die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Was willst du? Es ist hier trocken und wir sind vom Wind geschützt. Das bisschen schlechter Geruch wirst du da doch ignorieren können, oder?“ 

Anthelion starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, der im Dunkeln lag. „Ich weiß nicht. Mir gefällt das nicht. Ich habe mir einmal eines der Spinnennester angesehen, nachdem die Krieger die Spinnen darin getötet hatten. Da hat es ähnlich gerochen.“

„Vielleicht gab es hier mal Spinnen und du weißt ja, die kleinen, harmlosen sind immer noch hier. Sie werden uns in Ruhe lassen, sollten welche da sein. Leg dich jetzt endlich nieder und schlaf. Morgen früh können wir dann in aller Ruhe sehen, ob wir den Baum zur Seite schaffen können. Oder in den Hallen bemerkt jemand, dass wir noch nicht da sind und kommt uns entgegen. Dann haben wir Hilfe.“ Balvar suchte sich noch einmal eine gemütliche Position und schloss dann die Augen. Er für seinen Teil wollte jetzt schlafen und genau das tat er auch. 

Anthelion beobachtete noch eine Weile den hinteren Teil der Höhle. Draußen rauschte der Regen und verschluckte jedes Geräusch. Das Pferd blieb ebenfalls ruhig und schien, nun das es aus dem kalten Wind und dem Regen heraus war, auch nur noch dösen zu wollen. Nicht einmal vom trockenen Laub auf dem Boden wollte es etwas fressen.   
Davon beruhigt bereitete sich auch Anthelion ein Lager vor und ließ sich darauf nieder. Kurze Zeit später war auch er eingeschlafen. 

~ * ~

Thranduil stand vor dem Fenster seines an den Wohnraum angrenzenden, privaten Arbeitszimmers, von dem er den größten Teil des Übungsgeländes der Garde sehen konnte und beobachtete träge die Kampfübungen einiger Krieger. Die Sonne wärmte ihn und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken um ihre hellen Strahlen zu genießen.   
Fast glaubte er in ihrer Wärme die sanfte Berührung Alatáriëls zu fühlen, mit der sie ihn am Morgen geweckt hatte. 

Noch waren sie nicht gebunden und er konnte kaum den Tag erwarten, da sie offiziell seine Gemahlin sein würde. Die Nächte jedoch verbrachten sie schon längst gemeinsam und sie schenkte ihm damit eine Kraft und innere Ruhe, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.   
Sie würde auch eine wunderbare Königin werden, dessen war er sich sicher. Schon jetzt flogen ihre die Herzen der Elben in seinen Hallen zu und mit ihrer Güte und Weisheit würde sie nach und nach auch jene erobern, die ihr noch ablehnend gegenüber standen. 

Die leisen Schritte seines Sohnes holten ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und er wandte sich lächelnd um.   
„Ion nín “, begrüßte er ihn mit einem Neigen des Kopfes und Legolas erwiderte die Geste ebenso würdevoll. Er war, seit der sein eigenes Fürstentum führte gereift, hatte jedoch noch immer die Unbekümmertheit und den Überschwang der Jugend behalten, auch wenn er ihn nun besser kontrollieren konnte, wie Thranduil voller Stolz feststellte. Er freute sich über die Gegenwart des Sohnes und hoffte, er würde noch einige Tage bei ihnen bleiben. 

Nun trat der jüngere Sindar an die Brüstung heran und schaute zu den Kämpfenden hinunter. Sein Blick schien dabei an einem einzelnen Krieger zu haften und Thranduil folgte dem Blick, neugierig, warum der Krieger die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohne geweckt hatte. 

Nun, es war eine Elbin, wie er gleich darauf schmunzelnd feststelle und irgendetwas an ihr schien ihm vertraut zu sein. Dann, als sie sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte und für einen Moment ihr Gesicht klar zu erkennen war, prallte er zurück.   
Zornig, dass sie seinem Befehl so klar zuwiderhandelte, fuhr er zu Legolas herum. „Warum ist sie hier?“

Legolas verharrte reglos an der Brüstung, nur seine Hände schlossen sich fest um den obersten Rand, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. In seiner Wange malte ein Muskel.   
„Sie ist Teil meiner Garde und hat mich als solche begleitet“, erklärte er ruhig aber mit blitzenden Augen. 

„Das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit“, fauchte Thranduil. „Sonst würdest du sie wohl kaum mit deinen Blicken ausziehen!“

„Du vergisst dich“, knurrte Legolas zurück, nur noch mühsam um seine Beherrschung ringend. Niemand schaffte es ihn so schnell und gründlich aus der Reserve zu locken, wie Thranduil und da dieser den Schwachpunkt seines Sohnes kannte, nutzt er ihn sofort aus.   
„Du weißt genau, dass ich sie aus meinem Reich verbannt habe und damit aus deiner Gegenwart. Weshalb also gewährst du ihr Asyl?“

Legolas atmete tief durch, seine Hände ballten sich an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten, als er sich nun doch zu seinem Vater umwandte. „Sie lebt nun in meinem Herrschaftsbereich und auch wenn du sie nicht in meiner Gegenwart duldest, so ist dies nicht meine Entscheidung gewesen. Ich gewähre ihr nicht nur Asyl, wie du es so zynisch nennst.“

Er wollte an seinem Vater vorbeigehen, doch dieser packte ihn an der Schulter und riss ihn zurück. „Was soll das heißen…. mehr als Asyl?“ Thranduil war lauter geworden und eine steile Zornesfalte furchte die makellose Stirn. 

Alatáriël, von den lauten Stimmen aufgeschreckt, war durch die Verbindungstür aus ihrem Gemach herüber gekommen, blieb aber stehen, als sie die wütenden Gesichter der beiden Männer sah. 

„Das weißt du genau. Ich werde mit ihr den Bund eingehen.“ Legolas schleuderte seinem Vater diese Nachricht fast schon triumphierend ins Gesicht. Dann entwand er sich mit einer raschen Drehung dem Griff des Vaters und stürmte zur Tür. 

Thranduil wollte ihm nach, doch Alatáriël stellte sich ihm schnell in den Weg. „Das wagst du nicht!“, schrie er ihm vor Wut bebend nach und wollte an ihr vorbei, doch ein überraschend fester Griff an seiner Hand hielt ihn auf. 

„Und du wirst hierbleiben!“, zischte Alatáriël und fixierte ihn mit blitzenden Augen. „Es ist seine Entscheidung mit wem er sein Leben teilt. Du hast kein Recht darin eine Entscheidung zu treffen.“ Ihre Stimme war gleichzeitig fest und sanft und als sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange legte, schien aller Zorn von ihm abzufallen und seine Schultern sanken herab. Plötzlich waren seine Augen von unendlicher Trauer und Schmerz erfüllt. 

„Du verstehst nicht…. und er auch nicht“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. 

„Dann erkläre es mir“, forderte sie fest. Sie ahnte, dass sich ihr hier erneut eine tiefe Wunde offenbarte und hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät sein würde, um nicht einen endgültigen Bruch mit Legolas zu riskieren. Thranduil war zu weit gegangen, doch warum? 

Thranduil wandte sich ab und ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel sinken, der vor dem kalten Kamin stand. Leise folgte Alatáriël ihm und ließ sich dann zu seinen Füßen nieder. Sie nahm eine seiner Hände und schmiegte sie an ihr Herz. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass ihn das gleichmäßige Schlagen unter seinen Fingern beruhigte. 

Er schloss die Augen und mit einem gequälten Seufzen ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen.

Schweigen breitete sich in dem Raum aus, nur unterbrochen vom leise heraufhallenden Kampflärm der Übenden und dem Zwitschern der Vögel. 

Thranduils Atem beruhigte sich und auch sein wilder Herzschlag wurde langsamer. Sie schaute unverwandt zu ihm auf und so bemerkte sie die Veränderung, als seine Züge die Härte verloren. Nun würde er bereit sein zu sprechen, hoffte sie.

„Es geht um Tauriel“, murmelte er leise. „Ihre Eltern wurden von Orks erschlagen, als sie noch ein Elbling war. Wir hatten die Siedlung schützen wollen… es waren einige Silvan-Elben gewesen, die nördlich der Hallen im Wald lebten, doch wir kamen zu spät. Nur sie überlebte, weil sie unter dem Leib ihrer toten Mutter verborgen gewesen war.   
Ich nahm sie in die Hallen auf und ermöglichte es ihr, zu lernen und schließlich eine Ausbildung als Kriegerin. Sie war schon immer temperamentvoll und abenteuerlustig gewesen, dabei mutig und tapfer. So wuchs sie fast wie meine eigene Tochter heran und Legolas war sie die Schwester, die er nie haben würde. Gemeinsam absolvierten sie die Ausbildung der Garde und beide errangen sie wegen ihrer Tapferkeit, ihres strategischen Geschickes und ihrer Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert, Messer und Bogen den Rang eines Hauptmannes.   
So dienten sie lange Seite an Seite, bis ich bemerkte, dass sich Legolas Gefühle für sie wandelten. Ich sprach mit ihr und verbot ihr, in ihm Wünsche zu wecken, die nicht erfüllt werden konnten.   
Sie schien meine Anweisung zu akzeptieren, nutzte dann aber die nächste Gelegenheit um die Hallen zu verlassen und auf eigene Faust loszuziehen. Legolas, der zur selben Zeit einige entflohene Zwerge verfolgte, schloss sich ihr schließlich an. Beide hielten nicht viel davon, dass ich meine Bemühungen gegen die schrecklichen Kreaturen Saurons nur allein auf den Eryn Lasgalen beschränkte, der damals noch Düsterwald genannt wurde. Sie verstanden nicht, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, wollte ich nicht das Leben aller Elben in meinem Reich gefährden.   
Ich hatte keine Verbündeten, niemand war bereit gewesen meinen Warnungen Glauben zu schenken, als ich die Gefahr in Dol Guldur wiedererwachen und wachsen spürte.   
Mein Vater hatte den Tod gefunden, weil er nicht darauf gewartet hatte, bis Gil-Galad den Befehl zum Angriff gab. Das war vorschnell gewesen und letztlich sein Untergang und lange Zeit haderte ich mit den anderen Elbenfürsten, weil ich ihnen die Schuld daran gab, zu spät in den Kampf eingegriffen zu haben. Damals war ich noch jung gewesen und durch das Misstrauen, das mein Vater allen entgegengebracht hatte, beeinflusst. Es hatte Jahrhunderte gedauert, bis ich begriff und erst in dieser letzten Schlacht am Erebor verstand ich wirklich. Auch, warum die anderen Elbenfürsten mich stets ausschlossen. Soviel alter Groll, soviel Misstrauen, soviel Hass und Leid…   
Dort, in den Ruinen der Stadt Thal, stellte sich Tauriel offen gegen mich und bedrohte mich mit dem Bogen, sollte ich nicht bereit sein den Zwergen zu helfen. Sie warf mir vor, keine Liebe in mir zu haben, doch was wusste sie schon.“

Alatáriël hatte ihre Wange an Thranduils Bein geschmiegt und stumm gelauscht. Auch wenn sie Fragen hatte wusste sie, dass es besser war, wenn sie ihn reden ließ.   
Nun jedoch sah sie auf als seine Stimme brach. Eine einzelne Träne lief langsam über seine Wange, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Blicklos starrte er in eine Vergangenheit, die ihn noch immer fest in ihren Klauen hielt. 

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie so offen rebellierte, aber ich wollte ihr auch kein Leid antun. Es war das Ungestüm der Jugend, das aus ihr sprach… und ihre Vernarrtheit in einen der Zwerge, die den Halbling zum Erebor begleitet hatten. Doch dass ausgerechnet sie von Liebe sprach war so bitter… zumal sie sich innerhalb von Tagen von Legolas ab- und diesem Zwerg zugewandt hatte.  
Ohne Nachzudenken hob ich das Schwert und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ich sie tötete. Stattdessen zerschlug ich ihren Bogen… ihre stärkste Waffe. Legolas ging dazwischen, bevor Schlimmeres geschehen konnte, doch auch er stellte sich gegen mich.   
Dann, wie eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit, erschien Gandalf zwischen den Felsen und sprach zu mir. Ich war wegen des Geschmeides zum Erebor gekommen und nur allein deshalb. Die Zwerge oder Menschen waren mir egal gewesen, so sehr hatte mich der Gedanke an das Schmuckstück vergiftet. Tauriel hatte eine alte Wunde aufgerissen und Gandalf ließ sie erneut bluten, als er mich fragte was wichtiger war: ein Geschmeide oder der Sohn, den sie mir hinterlassen hatte.“

Alatáriël, die ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte und sich anstrengen musste die brüchige Stimme zu verstehen, begriff plötzlich, dass es eigentlich um seine Gemahlin ging.  
„Du hast mir erzählt, sie wäre eine Waise gewesen… Was war sie wirklich?“

Thranduil reagierte zunächst nicht, dann hob er langsam die Hand und strich ihr übers Haar, zog sie dann auf seinen Schoß und schloss die Arme um sie, wobei er das Gesicht an ihrem Hals verbarg. Sie ließ es geschehen, blieb aber wachsam.   
Er atmete einige Male tief durch, dann spannte sich sein Körper und er erhob sich, wobei er sie sanft von seinen Beinen rutschen ließ, bis sie sicher stand. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er zum Balkon und schaute hinunter. „Ich stand hier, als ich sie zum ersten Mal bewusst gesehen habe… bei den Übungen der Garde“, murmelte er leise und verloren in längt vergangenen Zeiten. 

Alatáriël spürte, wie ihr eiskalt wurde. „So war sie ein Hauptmann der Garde“, flüsterte sie, während sie neben ihn trat und ebenfalls hinuntersah. 

„Ja“, war alles, was Thranduil antwortete. 

Es war genug für Alatáriël, um das ganze Ausmaß des Dramas zu erfassen, auch wenn ihr manche Details noch nicht klar waren. Entsetzt schloss sie die Augen und nun war sie es, die nach Thranduils Hand tastete um in der Berührung Halt zu finden.   
Sie spürte den festen Griff, aber auch Tränen, die langsam darauf tropften. Ob es seine oder ihre waren, konnte sie jedoch nicht sagen. 

„Was davon ist Legolas bekannt?“ Es war eine grausame Frage. Aber wenn Legolas nichts von dem wusste, was Thranduil widerfahren war, so würde das zumindest zum Teil erklären wie es überhaupt hatte soweit kommen können. 

Thranduil schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Er weiß nur, dass sie als Waise in den Hallen meines Vaters aufgewachsen ist.“ 

Alatáriël stöhnte entsetzt auf. Sie hatte es befürchtet, es aber bewahrheitet zu sehen, war schlimmer als sie geahnt hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und löste ihre Hand aus Thranduils Griff. 

Er schien ihre Entschlossenheit zu spüren, denn er sah sie mit einer raschen Bewegung an. 

„Dann ist es an dir zu entscheiden, was dir wichtiger ist: Dein Stolz und deine Scham darüber, hintergangen worden zu sein, oder dein Sohn. Denn eines von beiden wirst du verlieren, wenn du ihm nicht endlich die volle Wahrheit sagst.“

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion nín - mein Sohn


	14. "Und? Seit wann gehorchen Herzen einem Befehl?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alatáriël lebt sich in den Hallen des Königs ein und findet Möglichkeiten, sich sinnvoll zu beschäftigen. Es sind ruhige Zeiten... die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

~ * ~

Thranduil war geradezu in den Thronsaal geflohen. Er wusste, dort würde Legolas ihn nicht aufsuchen. Nicht nach dem, was am Morgen zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Noch immer schwelte Wut über die Eigenmächtigkeit seines Sohnes in ihm. Er hatte Gründe, warum er nicht wollte, dass Tauriel im zu nahe kam. Und hatte sie nicht bewiesen, dass ihre Gefühle für seinen Sohn nicht so tief waren, wie dieser sich erhoffte? Wie sonst hätte sie sich so schnell diesem Zwerg zuwenden können? 

Er verbrachte den größten Teil des Morgens mit seinen Grübeleien. Nach und nach verflog sein Zorn und wurde von der Erkenntnis ersetzt, dass Alatáriël Recht hatte. Er würde sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen müssen und er würde seinem Sohn die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Doch noch war er nicht bereit dazu.

Thranduil wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als zwei Waldelben von einem der Wächter in den Thronsaal geführt wurden. Er hatte, nun da Naerims Posten verwaist war, die Order gegeben, dass jeder, der ein wichtiges Anliegen hatte, vor seinen Thron gebracht werden sollte. Manche der Anliegen, die ihm so vorgetragen wurden, entpuppten sich tatsächlich als dringend. Andere hingegen erschienen ihm so trivial, dass er die Elben an die Berater verwies und diese sich darum kümmern ließ.   
Die Sorge und die sichtbare Nervosität in den Augen der beiden Elben aber, die sich eben vor dem Thron einfanden und sich verneigten, ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.   
Es waren Tawarwaith und er erkannte an ihren Gewändern, dass sie Händler sein mussten.   
Ihre Stiefel und die Beinlinge waren mit Erde und Schlamm verkrustet und ihre Gewänder waren feucht. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie eben erst durch den noch vom gestrigen Regen nassen Wald gelaufen. Ein solcher Aufzug war in seinen Hallen ungewöhnlich und zeigte, wie eilig sie es hatten zu ihm zu gelangen. 

„Sprecht“, forderte er sie auf. 

„Aran nín“, hob der eine an, der wohl etwas mutiger zu sein schien. Der andere sah sich nervös um und musterte die Wachen, die rings um die Plattform unterhalb des Thrones Statuen gleich auf ihren Posten standen.  
„Wir hatten gestern Abend zwei Händler zurückerwartet. Sie kamen jedoch nicht an. Wir vermutet, dass sie der Regen aufgehalten hatte. Am Morgen sind wir ihnen dann entgegen gegangen. Von den beiden, Anthelion und Balvar, fehlte jeder Spur. Wir fanden aber ihren noch mit den Waren beladenen Wagen. Ein Baum war umgestürzt und hatte den Weg blockiert. Das Pferd war weg und eine Spur führte ein kurzes Stück durch das Unterholz aber dann hörte sie auf und…“

Thranduil hob die Hand um den etwas verworrenen Redefluss zu stoppen. „Die beiden Händler sind verschwunden. Willst du das damit sagen?“

„Ja, Herr“, erwiderte der Tawarwaith und verneigte sich erneut. 

Thranduil gab einem der Wachen einen Wink. „Informiert Giladhin. Er soll mit einem Trupp die Stelle untersuchen und sehen, ob er herausfinden kann, was mit den Händlern geschehen ist.“

Der Wächter nickte knapp und eilte dann aus dem Thronsaal. „Wann hattet ihr die beiden Elben zurückerwartet?“, wandte sich Thranduil erneut an die Tawarwaith.

„Gestern Abend zur Stunde des Sonnenuntergangs, Aran nín“, gab nun der andere Elb Auskunft. „Sie sind eigentlich immer pünktlich. Aber ihr Weg führt sie durch Bereiche, die noch voller abgestorbener Bäume sind. Deshalb waren wir in Sorge.“

Thranduil nickte. „Ihr könnt nun wieder eurem Tagwerk nachgehen. Die Krieger werden nach den Händlern suchen und ihr werdet Nachricht erhalten, wenn wir etwas über ihren Verbleib erfahren konnten. Haben die beiden Familienangehörige?“

„Nein, Herr. Sie leben allein im Dorf südlich von Euren Hallen.“

„Gut. Geht nun.“  
Thranduil schaute nachdenklich den beiden Tawarwaith nach, als sie eilig über den Steg liefen. Der Weg, den die Händler genommen hatten, wurde regelmäßig von den Patrouillen kontrolliert und bisher hatten sie keine Anzeichen von Spinnen oder andere Gefahren dort gefunden. Es gab dort auch keine Klippen, über die die beiden vermissten Elben hätten gestürzt sein können. 

Nun, Giladhin würde die beiden sicher bald gefunden haben. Vermutlich hatten sie vor dem Regen Schutz gesucht, nachdem sie ohnehin nicht mehr hatten weiterreisen können. Wenn sie sich dabei im Wald verirrt hatten, mochte es eine Weile dauern, bis sie wiedergefunden wurden.   
Allerdings waren es Waldelben, schalt er sich dann selbst. Wann hatte er je davon gehört, dass einer von ihnen sich im Wald verirrte? 

~ * ~

„Ich sehe, du hast eine Beschäftigung gefunden?“

Alatáriël sah auf, als sie die tiefe Stimme Thranduils aus der Konzentration riss, mit der sie sich in eines der Bücher vergraben hatte. Sie lächelte und stand auf, um ihn zu küssen.   
„Ja, allerdings“, erzählte sie dann freudig. Thranduil ließ sich neben ihr in einem Sessel nieder und nahm dankbar den gefüllten Kelch an, den sie ihm anbot. Er nippte an dem Wein. 

„Und was hat dich so gefesselt, dass du nicht gehört hast, dass ich hereingekommen bin?“, neckte er sie. 

„Das hier.“ Sie schloss das Buch und zeigte ihm den Buchrücken. Es war ein Buch über Heilkräuter und ihre Verwendung. Thranduil kannte es, doch seine Aufgaben hatten nie zugelassen, dass er sich über das Notwendige hinaus mit der Kräuterkunde befasste. Zudem war dies die Aufgabe seiner Heiler. Ihm kam ein Gedanke.   
„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich den Heilern vorstelle? Ich glaube, sie könnten von dir lernen und du von ihnen. Deine Heilkunst ist anders als die, die die Sindar und die Tawarwaith ausüben.“

Alatáriël setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel. „Meine Heilkunst beruht zum großen Teil auf der mir eigenen Magie. Das, was ich über Heilkräuter weiß, beschränkt sich auf die Kräuter, die in den Bergen wachsen und das sind andere, als es sie hier im Wald gibt. Ich bezweifle, dass ich deinen Heilern viel beibringen könnte.“

„Und die Salben und Tinkturen, die du verwendest? Ich bin niemals vergleichbarem begegnet.“

Sie neigte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich dir gerne. Aber auch dies hängt mit meiner Magie und den Kräutern der Berge zusammen. Die Heiler würde ich allerdings gerne kennenlernen. Es gäbe mir etwas zu tun, wenn ich ihnen zur Hand gehen könnte. In den Bergen hatte ich nie so viel Muße wie hier und das behagt mir nicht.“

Thranduil ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Er genoss jede Minute, die er in ihrer Gegenwart verbringen konnte. Er verstand aber auch, dass sie sich langweilen musste. Schließlich hatte er in den Wochen, die er in ihrem Tal gelebt hatte gesehen, wie viel Arbeit sie täglich verrichtet hatte. Im Sommer war es sicher noch mehr gewesen.   
„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sicher in den Kräutergärten eine Aufgabe finden. Jetzt im Frühjahr werden sie teilweise neu angelegt und die bestehenden Pflanzungen gepflegt. Lirimaer kann dir zeigen, worauf du achten müsstest. Er ist der oberste Heiler und hat auch die Aufsicht über die Kräutergärten.“

„Das würde ich gerne tun. Es macht mir Freude, mich um Pflanzen zu kümmern.“ Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann wurde ihre Miene ernst. „Worüber sorgst du dich? Ich kann sehen, dass dich etwas bedrückt.“

Thranduil ließ den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels sinken. Seine Krone war dabei im Weg und einige der knorrig anmutenden Ranken und Spitzen drückten gegen seine Kopfhaut. Er ignorierte es.   
„Wie es aussieht, sind zwei Händler auf ihrem Rückweg aus Gondor verschollen. Heute Morgen haben mir zwei Tawarwaith davon berichtet, dass sie vermisst werden und Giladhin konnte keine Spur von ihnen finden. Der Weg führt zwar noch durch Teile des ehemaligen Düsterwaldes, aber er sollte trotzdem sicher sein. Wir haben seit Jahrzehnten dort keine Spinnen oder andere gefährliche Kreaturen gesichtet.“

„Du sorgst dich, weil sich auch die Spinnen in den Ruinen des Dorfes ungewöhnlich verhalten haben?“

Thranduil nickte. Es machte keinen Sinn, es vor ihr zu verbergen. Sie konnte in seine Seele blicken und er spürte, dass es ihm gut tat mit ihr über das sprechen zu können, was ihn beschäftigte. Legolas war lange Zeit zu jung dafür gewesen und dann hatte ihn das Ungestüm des Heranwachsenden oft eine andere Haltung einnehmen lassen, als die des Vaters und seine noch lückenhafte und beschränkte Erfahrung hatten ihn vieles anders sehen lassen. So hatte Thranduil auch dann die Last des Regierens allein getragen.   
Er drehte den Kopf und betrachtete die wunderschöne Elbin neben sich. Ihre Haut leuchtete geradezu im warmen Licht der Bernsteinlampen und ihr weißes Haar schimmerte wie Silber. Klare, grüne Augen musterten ihn ruhig und besonnen und ihr weich geschwungener Mund lenkte ihn ab und lud zu anderen Aktivitäten ein. Aber sie hatte Recht. Er war tatsächlich wegen der Spinnen besorgt. Zu lange hatten sie den Wald und die Elben darin tyrannisiert.   
„Ja. Ich weiß noch nicht, was genau vor sich geht. Aber etwas ist im Wald und das gefällt mir nicht.“

Thranduil genoss das angenehme Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Er schloss die Augen und hörte dem Geräusch ihres Atems und ihrem leisen Herzschlag zu, den er gerade noch wahrnehmen konnte. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Hand, die auf der Armlehne des Sessels ruhte und er drehte die Hand, so dass er die ihre ergreifen konnte.   
Den Kopf drehend öffnete er die Augen, um sie anzusehen. Er erschrak, als er sah mit welchem Ernst sie ihn ansah. „Was ist, meleth nín ?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Wie lange willst du noch davonlaufen?“, gab sie schlicht zur Antwort. „Hat Legolas es nicht verdient, die Wahrheit zu kennen?“

Thranduil presste die Lippen zusammen und entzog ihr seine Hand, stand dann schwungvoll auf. „Dies ist an mir zu entscheiden.“

Alatáriël seufzte leise und folgte ihm, als er zum Schreibtisch hinüber ging. „Du bist ebenso stolz und eigensinnig wie er. Einer von euch beiden wird auf den anderen zugehen müssen und in diesem Fall fürchte ich, wirst du es sein.“

„Er hat gegen meinen Befehl gehandelt!“, hielt er ihr entgegen, was an ihr jedoch abprallte. 

„Und? Seit wann gehorchen Herzen einem Befehl?

~ * ~

Alatáriël saß am Fenster der Bibliothek und schaute müßig über den Wald hinweg. Von hier aus konnte man gut erkennen, welche Bereiche bereits wieder voller Leben und gesund waren und wo noch immer die kranken oder abgestorbenen Bäume standen, die einst überall im Eryn Lasgalen zu finden gewesen waren, als dieser noch als Düsterwald bekannt gewesen war.   
Der Anblick erinnerte sie an die beiden Elben, die vor beinahe zwei Wochen verschollen waren und von denen bisher noch jede Spur fehlte. Auch ihr Pferd war nicht gefunden worden. Sie wusste, es beunruhigte Thranduil. Da es aber auch der einzige Vorfall dieser Arte gewesen war, beschränkte er sich darauf, jedem Händler oder Reisenden eine Eskorte mitzugeben und es standen wieder Wachposten am Elbentor, um Besuchern ein sicheres Geleit zu seinen Hallen zu geben. 

Er hatte auch sein Versprechen wahr gemacht, sie den Heilern vorzustellen und Lirimaer war über ihre Hilfe erfreut gewesen. Er war ein Elb, der bereits mit Oropher in den Eryn Lasgalen gekommen war. Freilich war er da gerade erst ein Elbling gewesen, wie er ihr erzählt hatte, aber er lebte nun gerne hier und erfüllte seine Aufgaben mit Freude.   
Oft verbrachte sie den Vormittag mit ihm und er erzählte ihr von den Hallen und vom Leben darin. Sie war froh darüber, erfuhr sie so doch mehr über die ihr unbekannte Hofetikette und war vor den vielen diplomatischen Stolperfallen gefeit, die ihr im Umgang mit den Besuchern am Hof drohen mochten. 

Lirimaer hingegen war begeistert von ihrer Fähigkeit, das Wasser im Boden zu den Wurzeln leiten zu können und wie schnell es ihr gelang schwächer wachsende Pflanzen zu kräftigen.   
Die anderen Heiler teilten ebenfalls gerne ihr Wissen mit ihr. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie durchaus viele der Kräuter des Waldes kannte und sogar die eine oder andere Anwendung dafür, die den Waldlandelben und den Grauelben noch nicht geläufig gewesen war. 

Sie hatte auch diesen Vormittag mit den Heilern verbracht, doch nun waren ihre Aufgaben dort erfüllt und sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Sie seufzte leise und strich gedankenverloren über ihr Gewand. 

Ihre Finger erspürten die feinen Stickereien und ertasteten einige in die zarten Ranken und Blüten eingearbeiteten Perlen. Das weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie hob den Stoff des Obergewandes an, um die Arbeit genauer zu betrachten.   
Dünne, kräftig bunte Fäden waren kunstvoll teils als Flächen, teils als Linien in der blassgrünen Seide verstickt worden. Das Ergebnis erinnerte an eine üppige Blumenranke, die sich vom Saum über die Taille bis hoch zu ihrer Schulter erstreckte. Auch die weiten Ärmel und der Ausschnitt war mit einzelnen Teilen der Ranke und Blüten bestickt worden. 

„Gefällt dir die Stickerei?“

Alatáriël schrak zusammen und ließ den Stoff aus den Fingern gleiten. Dann sah sie auf und begegneten dem lächelnden Blick Thranduils, der lautlos zu ihr getreten war.   
„Ja, sehr sogar. Ich wünschte, ich könnte lernen wie man das macht. Es sieht so kunstvoll aus und ist gewiss sehr schwierig.“

„Nun… ich selbst beherrsche diese Kunst nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass viele Elbinnen bereits als Elblinge damit beginnen und es viel Erfahrung und Kunstfertigkeit benötigt, bis sie in der Lage sind so feine und elegante Arbeiten zu fertigen. Aber es ist durchaus erlernbar.“ Er lächelte und beugte sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen. 

Sie stand auf, um ihm entgegen zu kommen und er zog sich an sich. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und spielte mit einigen seiner weißgoldenen Haarsträhnen. „Meinst du, ich könnte es lernen?“

„Warum nicht? Komm, ich bringe dich zu Gwaloth. Sie ist eine der besten Stickerinnen in der Gewandschneiderei. Sie kann dir sicher zeigen wie es geht.“ Er reichte ihr den Arm, doch Alatáriël zögerte.   
„Ich kann nur grobe Kleidungsstücke anfertigen und die Nadeln und Fäden, die wir im Tal verwendet haben sind sicher viel zu grob gewesen, als das ich mit den feinen Garnen und sicher hauchdünnen Nadeln umgehen könnte“, gab sie zu bedenken. 

Thranduil blieb stehen und hob ihr Kinn an. Er sah sie liebevoll an und küsste sie dann, bis die Zweifel in ihrem Blick verschwanden. „Sie wird es dir zeigen und ich glaube kaum, dass du sofort mit Seidengarnen üben wirst. Auch gröbere Gewänder und Alltagsgegenstände können verziert werden und hier erscheinen mir die Techniken weniger anspruchsvoll zu sein. Zudem“, er ergriff ihre Hände und strich zärtlich über ihre langen, schlanken Finger. „Du kannst selbst Wunden so kunstvoll nähen, dass keine Narben zurückbleiben und ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass deine Hände eine Blüte, und sei sie noch so zart gewesen, verletzt hätten. Hab vertrauen und versuche es.“

Alatáriël seufzte ergeben und griff dann unternehmungslustig nach seinem Arm. „Also gut. Wenn ich nicht beginne werde ich es nie lernen. Nun? Wo finde ich Gwaloth?“

Thranduil lachte und führte sie zur Tür. 

~ * ~

In der Gewandschneiderei blieb Alatáriël erst mal in der Tür stehen, als sie die vielen verschiedenen Stoffe und Materialien erblickte, die sich auf mehreren Tischen und in verschiedenen Regalen stapelten. Die Farbenpracht war schier überwältigend und deckte alle Farben des Regenbogens ab. Viele der Schattierungen hätte sie spontan gar nicht benennen können. 

Mehrere Elben und Elbinnen waren eifrig mit Nähen, Sticken, Brettchenweberei oder Nadelbinderei beschäftigt. In einem angrenzenden Raum erkannte sie einige Webrahmen und auch etliche Spinnräder, die rege benutzt wurden.   
Es herrsche ein fröhliches Treiben. Lachen und Lieder erklangen und die Frauen schwatzten angeregt miteinander, während sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und auch die Männer beteiligten sich daran. 

Dann sah einer von ihnen auf und erhob sich sofort, um sich vor dem König zu verneigen. „Aran nín“, grüßte er ihn und sofort herrschte Ruhe im Raum, als sich aller Augen ihnen zuwandten. Alatáriël sah Neugierde in den Augen der meisten, aber auch Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung, Scheu oder Unsicherheit. Sie wurde ebenfalls gemustert und hier traf sie beinahe ausschließlich auf fragende Blicke. Sie entschied sich zu einem Lächeln und neigte leicht den Kopf zum Gruß. 

Eine Elbin in einem schlichten Arbeitsgewand aus gebleichtem Leinen kam auf sie und Thranduil zu. Sie knickste vor ihnen beiden. „Aran nín, wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein.“

„Gwaloth“, grüßte er sie. „Ich sehe, deine Schar ist fleißig und guter Dinge. Ich bringe dir Lady Alatáriël. Sie ist wohl bewandert in der Heilkunde und verbringt viele Stunden des Tages mit dem Studium der Kräuter und deren Anwendungen. Aber sie wünscht auch einen anderen Zeitvertreib und hat Gefallen an deinen Stickereien gefunden. Kannst du ihr mehr davon zeigen und sie auch in dieser Kunst unterrichten?“

Gwaloth errötete ob des Lobes und knickste erneut. Alatáriël sah, wie ihr Blick über die Ranken auf ihrem Gewand huschte und ein erfreutes Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln zupfte, bevor sie wieder ernst zum König aufsah. „Gewiss, hîr nín .“   
Sie wandte sich an Alatáriël und knickste auch noch einmal vor ihr. „Kommt Mylady. Ich führe Euch herum und stelle Euch allen vor und dann könnt Ihr selbst entscheiden, was ich Euch zeigen soll.“ Sie lächelte und Alatáriël fühlte sich sofort willkommen. 

Nicht jeder in den Hallen begegnete ihr so offen und gerade bei den Hofdamen, die trotz einer nicht vorhandenen Königin auch an Thranduils Hof lebten, begegneten ihr mit kaum verborgener Ablehnung. Der Grund war ihr schnell klar geworden, als sie erfuhr, dass so gut wie jede um die Gunst des Königs buhlte, er aber jede Avance im gegenüber strikt unterband. Sie wusste um den Grund, aber es mochte für ihn manchmal durchaus einem Spießrutenlauf gleichkommen, den Hofdamen zu entkommen, wenn sie eine Chance witterten. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte schienen sie sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass er nicht interessiert war. Nun war jedoch plötzlich eine ihnen unbekannte und damit nicht einzuordnende Elbin an seiner Seite erschienen, der er viel Zeit widmete. Auch wenn keine von ihnen wissen konnte, wie nahe sie und Thranduil sich bereits standen, so mochten sie es doch instinktiv spüren. Alatáriël wusste, zu wieviel Eifersucht Frauen fähig waren und ging den Hofdamen so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Sie würde dieses Problem noch angehen müssen, aber dazu wusste sie noch zu wenig über das Leben an einem Königshof und dessen ungeschriebenen Gesetzten. Hier, unter den Dienern und Arbeitern des Hofes fühlte sie sich eher zugehörig, führten sie doch ein Leben, das auch ihr vertraut war. 

„Bitte, nennt mich Alatáriël“, gab sie zurück und lächelte die Elbin an. „Habt tatsächlich Ihr diese Gewand bestickt?“, fragte sie und strich über die Ranke an ihrer Taille. 

Gwaloth errötete und nickte. „Ja. Dies und andere. Ich freue mich, wenn es Euren Gefallen findet. Soll ich Euch zunächst zeigen, wie wir die Stoffe herstellen und färben? Auch die Stickgarne werden dort gefertigt.“

Die beiden Frauen wandten sich ab und gingen plaudernd zum Nebenraum. Im Türrahmen blieb Alatáriël stehen und wandte sich um. Thranduil stand noch immer in der Tür und sah ihr nach. Sein Gesicht war regungslos, doch in seine Augen lag Wärme. Er senkte die Lider in einem stillen Gruß und wandte sich dann um. 

Alatáriël lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Gwaloth. Die Elbin brachte sie in ein angrenzendes Gebäude, wo sie der teilweise nicht sehr angenehme Geruch von nasser Wolle, Seide, Essig und diversen Pflanzen begrüßte. Hier waren ausschließlich Elben tätig, die in großen und kleineren Kesseln diverse Färbebrühen angesetzt hatten und nun Rohware, fertig gewebte Stoffe und Garne unterschiedlichster Stärke einfärbten. 

Alatáriël wollte es sich genauer ansehen, war aber um das schöne Gewand besorgt. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie hartnäckig manche Pflanzen färbten. Deshalb wandte sie sich an Gwaloth. „Könnt Ihr mir ein einfaches Übergewand geben? Ich würde mir das alles gerne genauer erklären lassen, aber ich möchte das kostbare Gewand nicht in Gefahr bringen.“

Gwaloth hob überrascht die Brauen. „Mylady… ich meine… Darüber hat sich noch keine der hohen Damen Gedanken gemacht.“

„Nicht?“ Alatáriël strich über ihr Kleid und schaute an sich hinunter. „Ich habe viele Jahrhunderte in einem von der Welt vergessenen Tal gelebt. Dort gab es solche feinen Stoffe oder so herrliche Farben nicht und ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht einmal, dass es so etwas Wunderbares überhaupt gibt. Verzeiht meine Unwissenheit, aber ich möchte dennoch nicht, dass Spritzer oder ein Missgeschick das Kleid ruinieren.“ 

Die Stickerin zögerte kurz, dann schlang sie spontan die Arme um Alatáriël. „Ihr seid ein Geschenk, das uns die Valar beschert haben, Mylady. Verzeiht meinen Überschwang, aber ich bin so froh, dass Ihr nun am Hof lebt. Es heißt von Euch, Ihr würdet Licht mit Euch bringen, wo immer auch Euer Weg Euch hinführt und ich sehe nun, dass es wahr ist.“

Sie griff nach Alatáriëls Hand. „Kommt. Ich zeige Euch, wo Ihr Euch umziehen könnt und dann bringe ich Euch von Anfang an bei, wie die Gewänder hergestellt werden und welche Techniken dazu nötig sind. Aber es wird jedem von uns hier eine Freude sein, sie für Euch anzufertigen.“

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth nín - meine Geliebte  
> hîr nín - mein Herr (ehrerbietig)


	15. Die Königin

~ * ~

Der restliche Tag verging für Alatáriël wie im Fluge. Sie lernte nicht nur, wie die verschiedenen kräftigen Farben erzielt wurden, die die Gewänder der Elben so farbenfroh machten, sondern auch, wie die kostbaren, meist mit feinen Silberfäden durchwirkten Stoffe hergestellt wurden, die ausschließlich für die Roben des Königs Verwendung fanden.   
Gegen Abend verabschiedete sie sich müde aber fröhlich und versprach, in den nächsten Tagen wiederzukommen um sich zeigen zu lassen, wie die Stickereien angefertigt wurden. 

Noch war die Sonne nicht ganz untergegangen und der Himmel erstrahlte in herrlichen rosa und violetten Farbtönen. Alatáriël hatte einen Blick davon erhascht, als sie an einem der Lichtschächte vorbeigekommen war, die dafür sorgten, dass auch im Inneren der königlichen Hallen die Sonne schien.   
Als sie an einem der Tore vorbeikam, der zu einem der geschützt liegenden Gärten führte, konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Die zwar kleinen, aber kunstvoll angelegten Beete und die verschlungenen Wege gefielen ihr und so schob sie das Tor auf und betrat den Garten.   
Frische, kühle Abendluft begrüßte sie zusammen mit dem Gesang einiger Vögel, die die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genossen.   
Schweigend schritt sie über den gewundenen Weg, der zwischen, mit dem ersten grün junger Blätter überhauchten Sträuchern und bunten Tulpen und Osterglocken hindurchführte. Sie wollte zu einer Laube, die sie vor einigen Tagen entdeckt hatte. Eine Rose hatte sie beinahe völlig überwuchert und sie freute sich schon auf die Blüten, die erst später im Jahr erscheinen würden. Der Duft würde herrlich sein. 

Sie merkte erst, dass die Laube bereits besetzt war, als sie schon beinahe davor stand. Drei der Hofdamen saßen darin und unterhielten sich. Sie verstummten, als sie Alatáriël bemerkten und eine von ihnen wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. 

Alatáriël, die wie alle Eiselben die Gabe besaß, in die Seele eines anderen blicken zu können, entging der Kummer nicht, der die Frauen belastete. Zwar war sie den Elbinnen bisher aus dem Weg gegangen, da diese ihr mit Abneigung begegneten. Nun aber regte sich ihr Mitgefühl. 

„Was betrübt Euch?“, fragte sie sanft, während sie näher kam und die Elbin in der Mitte beobachtete. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und die Tränen hatten deutliche Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen. 

Mindoniel setzte eine abweisende Miene auf. „Nichts, das Euch etwas anginge“, wehrte sie Alatáriël ab und Saeras stand auf und trat Alatáriël in den Weg. 

Gwendreth wischte hastig über ihr Gesicht und wandte sich ab, wohl um die Tränen zu verbergen. 

Alatáriël seufzte lautlos und blieb stehen. Sie schaute die Elbinnen nacheinander an. „Ich habe Euren Kummer wahrgenommen und möchte helfen.“

„Habt Ihr uns nachspioniert?“, zischte Saeras und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Blick war kühl und abschätzend und schuf eine Distanz, die Alatáriël körperlich spüren konnte. 

„Nein. Ich kam her um die Abendsonne zu genießen. Mein Weg führte mich zu dieser Laube und ich bemerkte zu spät, dass Ihr schon hier waret.“ Sie sprach leise und hielt den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt. Sie war größer als die drei Sindari und sie wollte nicht bedrohlich auf sie wirken. „Bitte lasst mich Euch helfen.“  
Ohne dass sie es bewusst wollte, nahm sie die Ablehnung von zwei der Elbinnen wahr und die resignierte Hoffnung der dritten. Sie wandte sich deshalb direkt an Gwendreth und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. Eine der schmalen, eiskalten Hände nehmend fragte sie sanft: „Sagt, was macht Euch solchen Kummer?“

Gwendreth machte einen halbherzigen Versuch ihr die Hand zu entziehen, doch Alatáriël ließ es nicht zu. Die Heilerin strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen der anderen Hand über den Handrücken und dann über das Haar der Elbin. Gwendreth begann erneut zu weinen und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.  
Alatáriël ließ sie gewähren, strich aber weiterhin über die Schultern und das Haar. 

Alatáriël wusste, dass sie die Gemahlin eines hochrangigen Kriegers der Garde war. Ihr Bruder war jener Elben, der mit Thranduil den Winter in ihrem Tal verbracht hatte und der ihr wegen seiner Narbe aufgefallen war. „Ist etwas mit Eurem Bruder geschehen, oder mit Eurem Gemahl?“, versuchte sie zu ergründen, warum die Elbin so aufgelöst war. 

Mindoniel ergriff die anderen Hand Gwendreths und Saeras ließ sich wieder auf der Bank nieder. Die Blicke der beiden waren immer noch finster aber sie schienen es nun zu akzeptieren, dass Gwendreth die Berührung der Eiselbin zuließ. 

„Sie versucht schon seit Jahrzehnten ein Kind zu empfangen, aber es gelingt nicht. Und nun will ihr Gemahl den Eryn Lasgalen verlassen und sie mit sich nehmen um an einem anderen Ort zu siedeln“, sagte Mindoniel schließlich leise, als die Tränen nicht aufhörten zu fließen. 

Gwendreth ließ sich von ihrer Freundin in den Arm nehmen und schluchzte nun laut an deren Schulter. 

Alatáriël runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum will er denn fort aus den Hallen? Er ist Mitglied der Garde, oder irre ich mich?“

„Das… ist nicht der… Grund“, brachte Gwendreths zwischen Schluchzern hervor. „Er… er sagt der Wald… würde mich vergiften. Deshalb würde ich … kein Kind… empfangen.“

„Das ist ganz sicher nicht der Grund. Der Wald erholt sich, ich kann es spüren. Was Euren Wunsch nach einem Kind angeht, kann ich Euch vielleicht helfen. Dazu müsste ich Euch aber untersuchen und schauen, was Ihr an Nahrung zu Euch nehmt“, erklärte Alatáriël ruhig. 

Gwendreth hob den Kopf und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie. 

Alatáriël nickte. „So wie es Kräuter gibt, um eine Empfängnis zu verhindern, so gibt es auch solche, die den Leib empfänglicher machen. Vielleicht nehmt Ihr aber auch etwas zu Euch, dass euren Leib daran hinderte ein Kind zu empfangen, ohne es zu wissen.“

Nun hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit der drei Elbinnen. „Warum wissen die Heiler in den Hallen davon nichts?“, fragte Saeras. „Sie sind die besten in ganz Mittelerde.“

„Das sind sie tatsächlich“, bestätigte Alatáriël freiweg. „Ich habe in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und habe selbst viel von ihnen gelernt. Und so wie ich vieles noch nicht wusste, so gibt es einige Kräuter und Heilmethoden, die mir vertraut sind und ihnen noch unbekannt. Wir lernen gegenseitig voneinander.“

Mindoniel sah auf und musterte Alatáriël ruhig. „Giladhin ist voll des Lobes über Euch und auch wenn ich ihm nicht glauben wollte, so hat er wohl doch Recht. Ich sehe, wie viel Freude und Zufriedenheit in unserem König ist, seit Ihr hier seid. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dass es keine von uns war, die die Schatten von ihm nehmen konnte.“

Alatáriël erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie spürte, dass der Widerstand in den drei Elbinnen schmolz. Sie mochten noch weit davon entfernt sein, Freundinnen zu werden, aber zumindest diese drei würden ihr nun mit weniger Abneigung begegnen. „Kommt“, forderte sie Gwendreth auf und erhob sich. „Gehen wir in die Räume der Heiler. Dort kann ich Euch untersuchen und vielleicht wissen wir schon bald mehr.“

Gwendreth erhob sich. „Jetzt gleich?“

„Warum nicht?“, gab Alatáriël fröhlich zurück. „Je eher etwas unternommen wird, desto besser.“

„Was soll unternommen werden?“, wurden sie von der Stimme eines Mannes aufgehalten, der über einen anderen Weg zu ihnen kam und nun zwischen den hohen Sträuchern hindurchtrat. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, Gwendreth.“  
Er stutzte, als er die Tränenspuren sah und sein Blick huschte fragend zu Alatáriël. 

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zu den Heilern um eine Frage zu klären, die ihr Kummer bereitet“, erklärte die Heilerin ungerührt und schob sich zwischen Bruder und Schwester. Sie hatte den Krieger sofort an seiner Narbe wiedererkannt. „Ihr solltet auch gleich mitkommen. Dann kann ich mir Eure Wunde ansehen und entscheiden, ob sie neu geöffnet werden kann.“

Der Krieger trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte finster den Kopf. „Diese Narbe bleibt, wie sie ist“, erklärte er. „Du solltest zu deinem Gemahl gehen. Er sucht nach dir“, wies er seine Schwester an und sie gehorchte mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Alatáriël. 

Alatáriël lächelte. „Geh nur. Ich kann dich auch in den nächsten Tagen untersuchen. Komm einfach zu mir.“ Sie wartete, bis die drei Frauen um eine Biegung verschwunden waren, bevor sie den Krieger mit einem festen Griff zurückhielt.   
„Ihr bleibt hier!“, forderte sie und etwas in ihrem Tonfall musste ihn davon überzeugt haben, dass es besser wäre, ihr zu gehorchen. 

Dennoch sah er sie etwas überrascht an. „Ihr seid nicht meine Königin, dass Ihr mir Befehle geben könnt“, knurrte er. 

„Nein, die bin ich nicht“, stimmt sie ihm ungerührt zu. „Aber ich bin eine Heilerin und ich sehe, dass die Narbe Euch Schmerzen bereitet. Die Schmerzen lenken Euch ab und das kann gefährlich werden, wenn Ihr im Gefolge des Königs reitet um ihn zu schützen. Was, wenn Ihr im falschen Moment davon abgelenkt werdet?  
Entweder lasst Ihr sie mich behandeln, oder Ihr nennt mir einen wirklich guten Grund, es nicht zu tun!“ 

Der Krieger starrte sie finster an und auch ihn brachte sie schließlich aus dem Konzept, indem sie lächelte. „Ihr entkommt mir nicht und ich bin hartnäckig. Also?“, forderte sie ihn liebenswürdig auf und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Ohne auf seinen, nun merklich schwindenden Widerstand zu achten, führte sie ihn zu der verlassenen Laube. 

Ihre Gedanken huschten zu Thranduil und dessen Starrsinnigkeit. Sie hatte in jenem vergessenen Tal so manchen Willenskampf mit ihm ausgefochten und dieser Krieger besaß zwar auch eine gehörige Portion Stolz und Eigensinn, doch sie war kein Vergleich zu der des Königs. Und, so erkannte sie, war dies hier eine gute Gelegenheit einige Antworten zu bekommen. 

Sie ahnte, dass Thranduil ihr noch lange nicht alles gesagt hatte, was seine Gemahlin betraf. Zu dick waren die Mauern um seine Seele gewesen und zu tief war er noch immer verletzt. Etwas musste da noch sein, dass an ihm fraß und das es ihm verwehrte, seinem Sohn die Wahrheit zu sagen. 

Sie drückte den Krieger auf die Bank und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die wulstige, leicht gezackte Narbe. „Dies stammt nicht von einer Klinge. Sagt Ihr mir, was sie verursacht hat?“

Der Krieger presste die Lippen zusammen und wich ihrem Blick aus. Alatáriël ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Statt jedoch weiter in ihn zu dringen, setzte sie sich neben ihn und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Verratet Ihr mir wenigsten Euren Namen?“, begann sie im Plauderton und er sah sie überrascht an. „Faindir“, sagte er, eindeutig von ihrem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrascht. 

Alatáriël nickte. Das war ein Anfang. „Gut, Faindir. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir einige Fragen beantworten. Ihr lebt schon lange hier im Eryn Lasgalen, nicht wahr?“

Faindir nickte wieder und wandte sich ihr ein wenig zu. Er musterte sie neugierig. „Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?“

„Jemand trägt tiefe Wunden in seiner Seele und ich möchte ihm helfen. Das kann ich aber nur, wenn ich die Wahrheit kenne über Ereignisse, die schon lange zurückliegen. Es betrifft auch einen Hauptmann der Garde. Giladhin kann ich nicht fragen und ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll“, erzählte sie ihm so viel wie möglich von der Wahrheit, ohne zu viel zu sagen. 

„Und um wen genau geht es?“

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Unter den Heilern der Eiselben gibt es den Brauch, nichts was wir von jenen erfahren, die unsere Hilfe und Heilkunst ins Anspruch nehmen, an einen anderen weiter zu geben. Egal was es ist und egal wen es sonst betreffen sollte. Das ist nicht immer leicht, doch es ist für mich ein hoch geachteter Brauch und ich werde ihn niemals brechen.“ Es war die Wahrheit und der Krieger nickte langsam, als er die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte und in ihren Augen sah. 

„Fragt.“

Alatáriël holte tief Luft. „Es geht das Gerücht, die Mutter des Prinzen starb durch den Biss einer Spinne.“ Sie ließ den Satz in einer Frage ausklingen. Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, ohne zu viel zu verraten und sie hoffte, Faindir stand schon lange genug im Dienst des Heeres.

Die Augen des Kriegers weiteten sich und er strich unbewusst mit der Hand über die Narbe. Dann rieb er sich übers Gesicht und starrte in die tiefer werdende Dunkelheit der anbrechenden Nacht hinaus. „Über Euch geht das Wort, das Euch keine Seele verborgen bleibt. Ich glaube, da ist etwas Wahres dran.“, seufzte er schließlich.   
„Ich war einer der Wächter, die die Königin und den Prinzen zu dem Ausflug in den Wald begleiteten, von dem sie nicht mehr zurückkehrte.“

Alatáriël konnte nur mit Mühe einen erschrockenen Ausruf unterdrücken. _Er war dabei gewesen?_ Sie holte tief Atem und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Vor dort stamm Eure Narbe, nicht wahr?“

Faindir nickte. „Es war eine der Spinnen. Ihr Stachel ritzte meine Haut auf, doch ich kam mit der Wunde davon. Die Königin jedoch wurde gebissen. Einer der anderen Wachen konnte mit dem Prinzen zurück in den Palast fliehen und begegnete auf dem Weg dorthin dem heimkehrenden König. Ich war bei der Königin geblieben. Ich hatte die Spinnen weiter verfolgt und sie getötet und kehrte dann zu der Königin zurück. Sie war zu geschwächt, um in den Palast gebracht zu werden und von Ferne konnte ich Reiter herankommen hören. Niemand hatte mich bemerkt, niemand wusste, dass ich schon wieder zurückgekehrt war.   
Ich war noch jung, war gerade erst in den Dienst aufgenommen worden.“ Seine Stimme verklang und er verlor sich für einen Moment in seinen Erinnerungen. 

Alatáriël wartete geduldig. Sie wusste, die Wunden einer Seele brauchten Zeit um an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins zu treiben und auch dieser Krieger trug einiges mit sich herum. Schließlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er sprach weiter.   
„Der König war herangeritten. Ich wusste nicht, wo er auf einmal herkam, war er doch zum Erebor unterwegs gewesen. Ich war so erschrocken über sein plötzliches Auftauchen, dass ich mich im Gebüsch verbarg. Die Königin lebte noch und sie sprach mit ihm. Aber was sie sagte…   
Jeder von uns hatte immer geglaubt, das Königspaar würde eine Liebe verbinden, wie sie nur in den Liedern der menschlichen Barden vorkam, die hin und wieder durch unseren Wald zogen. Ich erkannte in jenen Minuten, in denen die Königin im Sterben lag, dass alles nur Schauspiel gewesen war. Aran Thranduil mochte sie tatsächlich geliebt haben und das es so gewesen war erkannten wir daran, dass er beinahe in die Morgennebel schwand nach ihrem Tod. Nur sein Sohn konnte ihn davor bewahren. Die Königin aber empfand keine Liebe für ihn. Im Gegenteil. Sie forderte von ihm, das Band, das ihre Seelen verband zu lösen, weil sie nicht in Valinor an ihn gebunden sein wollte und nicht dort auf ihn warten wollte.   
Er fragte sie nach dem Grund und sie erklärte, sie hätte nur in die Vermählung eingewilligt, weil sie sich an den Orks rächen wollte, die ihre Eltern getötet hatten. Als Königin, so hätte sie geglaubt, hätte sie die Möglichkeit einen Krieg gegen die Orks zu führen. Thranduil hatte davon aber nie etwas wissen wollen und hatte es verhindert. Das hätte das wenige, was sie für ihn an Zuneigung empfunden hätte, vernichtet. Sie gab nun ihm die Schuld daran, dass sie ihrer Rache nicht ausühren konnte und wollte deshalb von ihm frei sein.   
Das war das grausamste, was ich jemals eine elleth hatte sagen hören und es brach auch mein Herz.   
Der König tat, was sie verlangte und er war danach niemals wieder der gleiche wie zuvor.“

Faindir griff nach ihrer Hand und betrachtete ihre langen, schlanken Finger. „Erst in jenem Tal, in dem er sein Leben ein zweites Mal geschenkt bekam, war wieder ein wenig von dem König in ihm, der er damals gewesen war.“ 

Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und rieb sich über die Narbe. „Ich versteckte mich über Wochen im Wald. Zu verstört und verwirrt über das, was ich gehört und erlebt hatte, konnte ich nicht zurückkehren. Die Wunde heilte, doch die Narbe blieb und sie erinnert mich fortan an das, was gewesen war.“

Alatáriël hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, auch wenn es auch ihr Herz schmerzen ließ. Sie wusste, Thranduil trug kein Band mehr zu seiner Gemahlin und sie hatte vermutet, es wäre bei ihrem Tod zerrissen. Dass er es sich selbst aus der Seele gerissen hatte, hatte sie nicht geahnt. 

Sie spürte aber auch die Schuldgefühle des Kriegers und zumindest dieser Wunde konnte sie ein wenig Linderung verschaffen. „Es war nicht Eure Schuld, dass die Königin verletzt wurde und auch nicht, dass sie an ihren Wunden starb. Genauso wenig wie Ihr Schuld daran tragt an dem, was zwischen ihr und dem König vorgefallen war. Lasst die alten Wunden ruhen und lasst die Narben Euch nicht länger behindern.“

Faindir suchte ihren Blick und sie sah Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Stumm nickte er und stand dann auf. „Ihr seid ein Segen für diese Hallen, hiril vuin “, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Dann entbot er ihr den Elbengruß und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, die nun den Garten ausfüllte. 

Alatáriël ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und es war der König, um den sie weinte. 

~ * ~


	16. Zeit für die Wahrheit

~ * ~

Alatáriël eilte in den kleinen Garten, so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen. Thranduil hatte sie hinaufrufen lassen und sie ahnte weshalb. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er zur Vernunft gekommen war und sich nicht länger hinter der Maske der Makellosigkeit verbergen wollte, die er besonders seinem Sohn so lange präsentiert hatte. 

Beinahe drei Wochen waren nach dem Streit vergangen und sie hatte kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Aber sie sah, dass es in Thranduil arbeitete. In der Nacht quälten ihn wieder schwere Alpträume und einige Male hatte er mehr vom schweren Dorwinion getrunken, als es ihm gut getan hatte. Auch wenn Elben weit mehr Alkohol verkraften konnten als Menschen bevor er eine Auswirkung auf sie hatte, so gelangten auch sie irgendwann an ihre Grenzen. Thranduil wusste genau wie viel er trinken konnte und sie wusste, dass er ganz bewusst diese Grenze ignoriert hatte. Sie ahnte den Grund.

Sie hatte auch befürchtet, dass Legolas den Eryn Lasgalen verlassen würde, doch er war geblieben. Zwar ging er ihr und seinem Vater konsequent aus dem Weg und auch von Tauriel sah sie nie mehr als einen kurzen Blick aus der Ferne. Dennoch bleiben beide.   
Legolas war nicht dumm und er spürte, dass da mehr hinter der Fassade seines Vaters steckte, aber es war ihm nie gelungen die Mauern einzureißen, was ihn gegen den Vater wütend und verbittert hatte werden lassen. Aber offenbar hatte er trotzdem die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben und so wie andere auch die Veränderung in Thranduils Wesen wahrgenommen hatten, die mit der schrittweisen Heilung seiner Seele einhergegangen war, so hatte vielleicht auch Legolas dies bemerkt. 

Nach dem letzten Streit der beiden, der wie sie inzwischen mit einigen gezielten Fragen erfahren hatte, eher die Regel denn die Ausnahme gewesen war, hoffte sie allerdings trotzdem, dass Legolas überhaupt noch bereit war, seinem Vater zuzuhören. 

Sie erreichte das Tor des Gartens und sammelte sich kurz, ehe sie mit ruhigen Schritten hindurchtrat. Sie sah Thranduil sofort, doch Legolas konnte sie nirgends entdecken. 

Gefasst trat sie zum dem großgewachsenen Elben, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte und mit auf den Rücken verschränkten Händen auf ein Wasserspiel starrte.   
„Wo ist Legolas?“ fragte er und gab damit zu erkennen, dass er ihre Gegenwart bemerkt hatte. 

„Hier!“, erklang vom Tor her kühl die Stimme des Prinzen. „Du wünschst mich zu sprechen?“

Legolas kam einige Schritte näher, blieb aber zwei Armeslängen entfernt stehen und musterte seinen Vater kalt. Alatáriël hingegen begrüßte er mit einem freundlichen Blick und einem wortlosen Neigen des Kopfes, in dem die Achtung zu sehen war, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Dies ließ sie Hoffnung schöpfen.   
Wenn er nicht bereit war seinem Vater zuzuhören, dann vielleicht ihr?

Bevor Thranduil sich umwenden konnte – sie spürte diese Absicht in seinem Körper noch bevor er sie ausführte – legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass mich es ihm sagen“, wisperte sie und spürte, wie sich Thranduil unter ihrer Hand versteifte. Dann gab er nach und nickte knapp. 

Alatáriël verstärkte kurz den Griff ihrer Hand und ließ dann los. Sie ging auf Legolas zu und bedeutete ihm, sich auf eine der Steinbänke zu setzen, die rund um das Wasserspiel angeordnet waren. Thranduil würde sie hören können, aber er war weit genug entfernt um für Legolas nicht bedrohlich zu wirken. 

Dieser spürte das ebenfalls und entspannte sich leicht, als sie neben ihm Platz nahm.   
„So viele Wunden und Fragen ohne Antworten“, hob sie leise an, während sie noch die Falten ihres Gewandes ordnete. Dann hob sie den Blick und hielt den des Prinzen fest. „Was wisst Ihr über Eure Mutter?“, fragte sie geradeheraus. 

Legolas stutzte und schaute kurz zu seinem Vater, der mit gesenktem Kopf aber reglos dastand. „Was soll mit ihr sein?“, gab er dann zurück. „Um sie geht es hier nicht.“

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber vielleicht liegen in ihrer Geschichte Antworten, die helfen können, keine neuen Wunden zu öffnen.“

Legolas runzelte die Stirn, widersprach aber nicht, sondern schien sich nach einem unwilligen Moment in dem er seinen Trotz niederkämpfte, ihrer Führung anzuvertrauen.   
„Sie war eine Sindar-Elbin und die Tochter eines hochrangigen Fürsten, der im Reich meines Großvaters lebte. Ihre Eltern starben bei einem Angriff von Orks und sie selbst wuchs in den Hallen des Königs auf, wo sie meinem Vater begegnete.   
Nach dessen Rückkehr von der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses wurde sie seine Gemahlin und die Königin. Sie starb, als ich zehn Sommer zählte, bei einem Angriff der Riesenspinnen“, zählte er die blanken Fakten auf. 

Alatáriël nickte. „Das mag alles stimmen, doch was wisst Ihr über sie?“

„Was meint Ihr damit?“ 

„Wer war sie? Wie sah sie aus? Was dachte, was fühlte sie?“, half ihm Alatáriël weiter, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es grausam war. Grausam gegen den Vater und gegen den Sohn. 

„Nichts davon“, erklärte Legolas bitter und starrte zornig und verletzt auf den ihm noch immer zugewandten Rücken. Ob er das Beben der Schultern sah und das kurze Zusammenzucken bezweifelte Alatáriël.   
„Sie war schön, grazil und elegant. Jeder bewunderte ihre Anmut“, fügte Legolas so unbeteiligt hinzu, als zählte er die Eigenschaften eines Pferdes auf. Gleichzeitig machte er klar, dass er seinem Vater die Schuld für seine Unwissenheit gab. „Fragt ihn, er weiß sicher mehr“, fügte er dann auch noch hinzu und deutete mit einer knappen Bewegung des Kopfes auf Thranduil. 

„Das brauche ich nicht, denn er hat es mir bereits erzählt“, sagte sie sanft und legte ihm dann blitzschnell eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er aufspringen wollte. „Ihr werdet mir nun zuhören, Legolas, gleich ob das war Ihr hört Euch gefällt oder nicht“ und ihre Stimme war so fest und bestimmt wie ihr Griff.   
Sie ließ ihn erst los, als sie spürte, dass er sich, wenn auch widerwillig, fügte. 

„Es stimmt, dass Eure Mutter als Waise in den Hallen Eures Großvaters aufwuchs und auch ihre Schönheit war weithin bekannt. Was jedoch kaum mehr jemand weiß ist, dass sie Rache gegen die Mörder ihrer Eltern schwor und heimlich mit einem der Hauptmänner der Garde den Umgang mit Bogen und Schwert erlernte, kaum dass sie kräftig genug war die Waffen zu halten.“

„Woher wollte Ihr das wissen“, fuhr Legolas dazwischen und wieder legte ihm Alatáriël die Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Garde besteht schon lange und man bekommt Antworten, wenn man die richtigen Fragen stellt. Es liegt mir fern in alten Wunden zu graben, aber ich bin auch eine Heilerin und als solche versuche ich mit allen Mitteln die Wunden jener zu schließen, die mir am Herzen liegen. Dann… und nur dann beschreite ich auch Wege die nicht jedem willkommen sein mögen“, gab sie offen zu. 

Legolas nickte knapp zum Zeichen, dass er ihre Erklärung – und Entschuldigung – zumindest vorerst akzeptierte und sie fuhr fort: „Ihr Bemühungen und ihr Talent blieben nicht unbeobachtete während sie heranwuchs und so wurde sie schließlich ganz offiziell in die Garde aufgenommen, wo sie schließlich den Rang eines Hauptmannes erlangte.“

Der Prinz, der bis dahin ihren Worten eher widerwillig gelauscht hatte erbleichte und sackte in sich zusammen, als er zumindest einen Teil dessen zu ahnen begann, was der Grund für das Verhalten seines Vaters Tauriels gegenüber sein mochte. 

Alatáriël nahm darauf keine Rücksicht, sondern sprach mit ruhiger Stimme weiter. „Sie verrichtete ihren Dienst gewissenhaft und da auch Thranduil zu jener Zeit als Hauptmann in der Garde diente, kannten sie sich gut. So gut, dass sie sich schließlich näher kamen. Da sie eine Sindar und Tochter eines Fürsten war, hatte Oropher nichts gegen eine Verbindung und so versprachen sie sich einander.   
Dann zog Thranduil mit Oropher in die Schlacht, die Thranduil letztendlich zum König machte. Aber was für ein Königreich war das? Die Schrecken Mordors und Saurons waren erwacht und hatten begonnen den Grünwald in einen gefährlichen und sterbenden Wald zu verwandeln. Die Tawarwaith und Sindar hatten viele Väter und Söhne eingebüßt, denn es war nur ein Drittel des Heeres, dass Thranduil nach sieben Jahren des Krieges nach Hause führte. Auch viele Elbinnen folgten ihren gefallenen Gefährten. Thranduil war selbst schwer verwundet, in Körper und Seele, denn niemand war ihm beigestanden, als das Band zu seinem Vater riss und es hatte kein anderes gegeben, dass die Wunde hätte schließen können. Dazu kam die noch brennende Wunde, die das Drachenfeuer Jahre zuvor in ihm gerissen hatte.   
Thranduil kehrte heim, aber zu einem Volk und in ein Land, das nur noch ein Schatten dessen war, was er gekannt hatte. Es gab keine Handelsbeziehungen mehr, die alten Bündnisse waren zerfallen, die anderen Elbenherrscher wandten sich von ihm ab und er sich von ihnen, da er sich von ihnen verraten fühlte.   
So kämpfte er allein darum, seinem Volk ein Leben zu ermöglichen, dass diese Bezeichnung verdiente. Ihr wisst selbst, dass Elben nur an einer schweren Wunde sterben können, oder wenn sie verhungern.   
Viele sind in jenen Jahren nach dem Krieg genau daran gestorben, weil es in einem toten Wald keine Nahrung für sie gab.   
Thranduil fand zwar Halt in Eurer Mutter, aber es war ein trügerischer Halt, denn sie liebte nicht ihn sondern das was er war: ein König. Sie stand an seiner Seite, ja, doch lehnten die Tawarwaith sie ab wegen ihrer Gleichgültigkeit den Sorgen und Nöten ihres Volkes gegenüber.“

Alatáriël brach ab, als sie spürte dass sich erneut Widerstand in Legolas regte und beschloss ein wenig das Thema zu ändern. Hatte sie diesen Teil zunächst aussparen wollen, wurde ihr nun klar, dass Legolas die volle Wahrheit erfahren musste. 

„Ihr seid noch jung, doch nicht mehr so jung, dass ich Euch Glauben schenken würde, sagtet Ihr mir, Ihr hättet noch nie das Lager mit einer Frau geteilt“, fuhr sie deshalb in einem fast leichten Tonfall fort und schmunzelte, als sich die Ohren des Prinzen rötlich färbten.   
„Ihr wisst also, was dies in einem Mann bewirkt und welche Macht eine Frau deshalb über einen Mann haben kann, auch wenn sie ihm vielleicht in allem anderen unterlegen ist“, stellte sie fest. 

Legolas errötete noch mehr und sein Blick huschte unsicher zu seinem Vater, der sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte.   
Alatáriël holte tief Luft und betete zu Valar um die richtigen Worte, um das Kommende für beide Männer so schonend wie möglich zu machen. „Was vermutet Ihr war der Grund, weshalb so viel Zeit verging bis Ihr geboren wurdet?“

Der Prinz schien von der Frage verwirrt zu sein und schaute zwischen ihr und seinem Vater hin und her, dann, als er ihre vorherigen Worte ebenfalls in Betracht zog, wurde er blass und nun klebte sein Blick an seinem Vater. „Ist das wahr?“, fragte er tonlos, währen der langsam aufstand und einen zögernden Schritt in dessen Richtung machte. 

Thranduil hob langsam den Kopf, wandte sich aber nicht um und Alatáriël fragte sich, was ihn davon abhielt. Sein Stolz konnte es nicht sein, denn davon war nicht mehr viel übrig. Furcht, seinem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen? Nein, auch diesen Gedanken schob sie fort. So feige war er nicht. 

„Sie hat dich nicht… „

„Sie wollte Königin sein und deshalb willigte sie ein, als ich sie bat meine Gemahlin zu werden. Ich liebte sie, mit allem was ich war. Dennoch spürte ich, dass sie mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte und vielleicht wollte ich auch ihren Worten mehr Glauben schenken als ihren Taten oder das, was ihre Zofen munkelten. Von Eigensinn sprachen sie, von Kälte und Habgier, von Machtgier und Ungerechtigkeiten jenen gegenüber, die nicht vom gleichen Stand waren wie sie. Eigenschaften, die keine Königin haben sollte. Aber ich wollte nur sie und deshalb ignorierte ich alles.“

Thranduils Stimme klang klar aber leblos durch den kleinen Garten, doch er wandte sich erneut ab, als Legolas neben ihn treten wollte. Sichtlich verletzt blieb der Prinz stehen und Alatáriël hätte Thranduil am liebsten etwas an den Kopf geworfen. Da öffnete er eine Tür, um sie im nächsten Moment seinem Sohn ins Gesicht zu schlagen. 

„Es waren harte Jahrzehnte, in denen wir ums nackte Überleben kämpften. Gold gab es genug in den Schatzkammern der Hallen, doch was nutzte der Reichtum, wenn niemand dir etwas verkaufen will“, fuhr Thranduil bitter fort und dies war auch neu für Alatáriël. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass nach der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses schwere Jahre für Mittelerde gekommen waren, aber die verschiedenen Völker hatten sich schnell erholt. Dass es für Thranduil, isoliert wie er war, ungleich schwerer gewesen sein musste, hatte sie nicht realisiert.   
„Meine Gemahlin hingegen fand Gefallen an dem Schmuck und den Juwelen, an Silber und Gold. Ich gab ihr, was sie haben wollte. Heute weiß ich, dass ich damit versuchte ihre Gunst zu erkaufen. Wie töricht ich doch war!“ Thranduils Stimme war brüchig und sein Zorn über sein eigenes Verhalten schwang darin mit. Doch selbst Legolas schien es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf zu machen. Die abweisende Haltung seines Vaters akzeptierend trat er hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
Thranduil fuhr zusammen, regte sich aber sonst nicht. 

„So hat es hunderte von Jahren gedauert, bis sie dich in ihren Armen willkommen hieß?“, wisperte er entsetzt darüber, wie sehr seine Mutter seinen Vater gequält haben musste. Elben waren lebenslustig und leidenschaftlich und Alatáriël sah in der ganzen Haltung des Prinzen, dass dieser sehr genau wusste, welche Freuden ihm eine Frau schenken konnte, die ihn willig in ihren Armen willkommen hieß. Vermutlich teilte er dies sogar schon lange mit Tauriel. Doch konnte er auch nachempfinden was es heißen musste, der Frau die man liebte und die man begehrte fernbleiben zu müssen? Was es hieß, nur von kurzen Berührungen oder dem bloßen Anblick dessen zu zehren, wonach man hungerte? 

Alatáriël beobachtete stumm die beiden Männer, die sich so sehr glichen und doch so unterschiedlich waren.   
Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen einen fröhlichen, lebenslustigen Thranduil kennen gelernt und in vielem glich er darin seinem Sohn. Wie mochte der König in dem Alter gewesen sein, indem Legolas jetzt war? Zu einer Zeit, da sein Leben noch sicher und geordnet gewesen war, in dem er einer ruhigen Zukunft entgegen sah. Vielleicht von kurzen Abenteuern träumte, von denen er aber wieder in ein Heim zurückkehren konnte, in dem kein Leid und keine Not auf ihn warteten?

Legolas wandte sich plötzlich zu ihr um, blieb aber bei Thranduil stehen. „Ihr spracht von Wunden, die nie heilten?“ 

Alatáriël nickte. „Wunden der Seele. Kaum ein Heiler kann sie sehen oder behandeln. Sie entstehen, wenn jene, die wir lieben uns plötzlich genommen werden, weil die Verbindung zu ihnen reißt.“ Sie ging langsam näher während sie sprach, weil sie fühlte, dass Thranduil kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen. Er brauchte die Sicherheit ihrer Nähe. Er war noch immer tief verletzt und dass er seine Seele seinem Sohn nun so schutzlos offenbare, raubte ihm mehr Kraft als er hatte.   
Sie trat neben den König und schlang einen Arm so um ihn, dass sie Legolas weiterhin ansah, Thranduil aber stützen konnte. 

Legolas sah es wohl und erschrak sichtlich, als er bemerkte, wie sehr sein Vater sich gegen sie lehnte und ihren Halt brauchte. Nie zuvor hatte der König seine Maske so weit fallen lassen und schon gar nicht seinem Sohn gegenüber. 

„Aber auch die Schrecken des Krieges können solche Wunden reißen“, fuhr sie erbarmungslos fort. „Ihr selbst kennt das Grauen des Schlachtfeldes. Oder wenn Liebe niemals erwidert wird. Dann verhungert die Seele, auch wenn der Körper kräftig und gesund erscheint. Die Wunde, die ein Drache in die Haut brennt verschwindet irgendwann, nicht jedoch die Wunde, die das Drachenfeuer in der Seele hinterlässt. Ihr selbst tragt die Narbe vom Drachenfeuer, doch anders als bei Eurem Vater, gibt es in Eurer Seele unzählige Verbindungen zu Freunden und Ihr werdet von vielen geliebt. Euer Vater gab Euch den größten Teil seiner Lebenskraft, als Ihr in den Bergen im Sterben lagt. Deshalb sind Eure Wunden geheilt, lange bevor Ihr ihrer gewahr wurdet oder sie weiter wachsen konnten.   
Die Seele Eures Vaters ist uralt und stark. Doch auch er besitzt nur eine. Ihr seid Hauptmann und Krieger, sagt Ihr mir wie viele Wunden ein Körper verkraften kann, bevor er stirbt.“

Gnadenlos offenbarte sie alles. Nicht gleichgültig demgegenüber was Thranduil dadurch erlitt oder welche Wunden sie Legolas zufügen mochte. Doch diese Wunden würden beide gegenseitig heilen können, wenn sie es zuließen. 

„Euer Vater hatte keine andere Wahl, als die zerfetzten Reste seine Seele hinter einer Mauer zu verbergen, die ihn stolz, grausam und unnahbar erscheinen ließ. Als Ihr zehn Sommer zähltet war der Punkt gekommen, da er nicht weitermachen konnte wie bisher. Zu lange hatte er von achtlos hingeworfenen Brotkrumen der Zuneigung gelebt.   
Eure Mutter liebte das Sternenlicht und den Mond und so beschloss er, ihr ein Geschmeide zu schenken, das beides verkörperte, als Dank dafür, dass sie Euch das Leben geschenkt hatte. Es war aber auch der letzte Versuch, wenigstens ein wenig Zuneigung von ihr zu bekommen. Die Zwerge des Erebor schufen das Geschmeide, aber sie verweigerten es herauszugeben. Euer Vater verhandelte lange, doch Thror wies ihn ab. So kehrte er in den Wald zurück, wo er seine Gemahlin von einer Spinne tödlich verwundet vorfand.   
Gegen seinen Befehl war sie mit Euch in den damals schon von Spinnen heimgesuchten Wald gegangen um Beeren zu pflücken. Sie liebte Euch über alles, aber sie schlug die Warnungen in den Wind und stahl sich sogar von den Wachen davon, die dennoch mitgekommen waren. Sie glaubte sich noch immer im Besitz ihrer Fähigkeiten als Kriegerin, doch Ihr wisst selbst wie schnell die Reflexe vergehen und sie hatte seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr ernsthaft trainiert.   
Sie wurde von den Spinnen angegriffen und verteidigte Euer Leben mit dem Ihren, bis die Wachen sie fanden und ihr zu Hilfe eilen konnten. Doch da war sie schon gebissen worden und das Gift hatte sein zerstörerisches Werk begonnen. Sie wurde geborgen und einer der Krieger brachte Euch in den Palast zurück, wo er Eurem zurückkehrenden Vater begegnete. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie und Ihr in Gefahr wart und war die letzte Meilen geritten so schnell sein Pferd ihn trug. Dennoch lag sie im Sterben, als er sie erreichte.   
Sie erkannte ihn, doch anstatt ihm wenigsten im Tod das zu gewähren, wonach er sein halbes Leben gehungert hatte, zwang sie ihn, die Bindung zu ihr zu lösen. Sie wollte frei sein, wenn sie dereinst Mordors Hallen verlassen und in den Ewigen Landen wiedergeboren werden würde, ohne die Verpflichtung eines Bundes, der sie auf ewig an Euren Vater binden würde.   
Thranduil erfüllte ihr den Wunsch, wohl wissend welchen Preis er dafür würde zahlen müssen. Doch es gab noch Euch. Ein kleines Kind, das noch nichts von der Gefahr und all dem Bösen wusste, das um es war und Thranduil tat alles, um Euch so lange wie möglich davon fern zu halten. Es gab eine Verbindung zu Euch und durch den Verlust der Mutter bandet Ihr Euch stärker an ihn und das war das einzige, was ihn während aller der Jahrhunderte, die folgten, am Leben hielt. Es war jedoch zu wenig, um die Wunden seiner Seele zu schließen.“

Legolas hatte den Kopf gesenkt und als er ihn nun hob war sein Gesicht tränennass. Er wandte sich zu seinem Vater um und ohne seinen Widerstand zu dulden, drehte er ihn langsam zu sich herum. Zuerst war es nur die rechte Wange, die er sah und sie war makellos wie er es nicht anders kannte, doch dann wandte ihm sein Vater das ganze Gesicht zu. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und der Schmerz, den er fühlte, stand deutlich in seiner Miene. 

Legolas keuchte, als die grausem vernarbte Haut sah und die bloßliegenden Muskeln und Sehnen. Nie zuvor hatte er die Wunde des Drachenfeuers erblickt und nun wusste er, dass sie ein Abbild dessen war, was die Seele seines Vaters zerriss.

Dann öffnete Thranduil die Augen. 

~ * ~


	17. "Du hast mir mein Leben und meine Seele wiedergegeben."

Sie presste die Hand auf den Mund um nicht wegen der Qual, die sie in den Gesichtern der drei Elben sah, aufzuschreien oder wegen ihres eigenen Mitleides, dass sie für den König empfand. Wie hatte sie ihn jemals herzlos und grausam nennen können?   
Wie hatte sie ahnen können, welches Leid ihm widerfahren war, welchen Grausamkeiten er ausgesetzte worden war, ohne jemals Erlösung zu finden?   
Er konnte lieben, er hatte so sehr geliebt, dass eine kalte und wahrlich herzlose Elbin ihn zerstören konnte. Er liebte Legolas so sehr, dass er ihm nie die volle Wahrheit gesagt und sich damit selbst die einzige Hoffnung auf Heilung oder Linderung versagt hatte. 

Sie hatte etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, als sie ihn beschuldigt hatte der Liebe nicht fähig zu sein, doch sie hatte es für Hass gehalten. Vielleicht auch für Eifersucht, weil er seinen Sohn nicht mit ihr teilen wollte. Doch später, als er sie bei Kili fand, war es wieder in seiner Miene gewesen und sie hatte es ignoriert, weil sie es nicht verstanden hatte. Seine Worte ergaben jetzt jedoch einen Sinn. Er hatte von Wahrhaftigkeit gesprochen und dem Schmerz, den der Tod eines geliebten Wesens verursachte. Wie hatte sie wissen können, dass er diesen Schmerz nur zu gut kannte? 

Sie musste dennoch ein Geräusch verursacht haben, denn plötzlich fuhr Legolas herum und starrte in die Richtung, in der sie sich in einer der verborgenen Lauben zurückgezogen hatte, als der König so unverhofft den Garten betreten hatte. 

Nun jedoch war sie ohnehin entdeckt worden und würde alles noch schlimmer machen, würde sie sich weiterhin zu verbergen suchen.   
Langsam trat sie deshalb aus dem Gewirr aus Rosen und Clematis heraus, das die kleine Laube so vollkommen überwuchert hatte, dass man das Gerüst darunter nicht mehr erkennen konnte. 

Stumm stand sie da, während unaufhörlich Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Tränen des Mitleides für einen König, der größer war als sie es je geahnt hatte.   
Sie tat einige unsichere Schritte, dann sank sie auf die Knie, den Kopf gesenkt, bat so wortlos um Vergebung. 

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte Legolas scharf und es war nicht die Stimme ihres Geliebten, sondern die ihres Fürsten. Kalt und hart waren seine Augen, als sie vorsichtig den Kopf hob. 

„Ich war in der Laube“, erklärte sie und hoffte, ihre Stimme würde fest genug klingen, damit er ihr Glauben schenkte.   
„Aran Thranduil hatte mich aus seinem Reich verbannt… und das zu Recht. Ich hätte nicht herkommen dürfen und so ging ich ihm aus dem Weg um nicht seinen Zorn auf Euch zu lenken. Doch dann kam er zu einer Zeit in den Garten, zu der er sonst nie hier ist und ich konnte nicht vorbei, ohne dass er mich gesehen hätte.“ 

Alatáriël beobachtete die beiden Elben und erkannte, dass Legolas mit der Situation völlig überfordert war und Thranduil durch das plötzliche Auftauchen gerade jener Frau, die die alten Wunden wieder aufgerissen hatte, so geschockt war, dass keiner von beiden fähig war zu reagieren. 

Sie löste sich vorsichtig von Thranduil und ging zu Tauriel. „Du hast alles gehört?“, fragte sie und wusste, dass die Männer zuhörten. 

Tauriel nickte unglücklich. „Bitte glaubt mir, ich wollte nicht lauschen!“, rief sie verzweifelt. Ihr Blick hing an Thranduil, als sie erstickt flüsterte: „Ich wusste von all dem nichts… bitte… ich… Es tut mir so leid!“

Thranduil schloss langsam die Augen. Leer war sein Blick, selbst der seines nicht trüben Auges. „Geh“, sagte er leise. 

Tauriel erhob sich schwankend und wollte an ihnen vorbei eilen, doch Alatáriël hielt sie fest. „Nein!“, bestimmte sie. „Auch wenn es für Euch alle schwer ist und mehr Kraft kosten wird, als Ihr im Momentan habt, so ist dies doch Eure einzige Chance. Sprecht miteinander. Verbergt Euch nicht länger. Es wurden gegenseitig so viele Wunden zugefügt, dass Ihr sie nur gemeinsam heilen könnt.“   
Ihr Blick war fest und ihre Haltung machte deutlich, dass sie keinen Widerstand dulden würde. 

Thranduil maß sie mit einem finsteren Blick, den sie ungerührt an sich abprallen ließ. „Ich werde hier bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass Ihr ungestört seid. Ihr jedoch werdet Euch alle drei in eben jene Laube dort zurückziehen und das hier ein für alle Mal klären. Keiner von Euch wird Frieden finden, solange das noch zwischen Euch steht, was über Jahrhunderte hinweg unausgesprochen blieb.“

Dann wandte sie sich um und setzte sich auf eine der Bände vor dem Wasserspiel, aber so, dass sie ihnen den Rücken zuwandte und das Tor des Gartens im Auge hatte. 

Sie war geduldig, sie konnte warten. 

~ * ~

Thranduil lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Er spürte warme Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht tanzen und hörte das fröhliche Lied der Vögel.   
Neben ihm erklang leise Legolas Stimme, der mit Tauriel sprach. 

Nun, da alles offenbart war, fühlte er sich seltsam leicht. Gram, Einsamkeit und Bitterkeit hatten wie schwere Felsbrocken auf ihm gelegen und nicht nur die Liebe zu seinem Sohn niedergedrückt. Es war eine harte Lektion gewesen, wie auch alle anderen, die Alatáriël ihm zugemutet hatte, doch eine notwendige.   
Beinahe hätte er seinen Sohn ein für alle Mal verloren, weil er ihn zu fest an sich hatte binden wollen. Tauriel mochte mehr Kriegerin als Prinzessin sein, aber sie liebte Legolas mit allem was sie war und – so gestand sich Thranduil ein – war Legolas selbst auch mehr Krieger als Prinz. In seinem eigenen Reich, in Ithilien, würden beide gemeinsam lernen, was es hieß ein Volk zu führen und beide gingen diese Aufgabe nicht ganz unvorbereitet an. 

Thranduil hörte, wie sich die junge Elbin erhob und öffnete die Augen. Er war müde und gleichzeitig zu wach, als das er würde Ruhe finden können. Er schaute zu Tauriel, die sich vor ihm verneigte und dann ging und sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Sohn, der noch immer neben ihm saß. 

Die Sonnenstrahlen spielten mit seinem Haar, das von einem dunkleren Blond war als sein eigenes. Er lächelte und eine seltsame Melancholie erfasste ihn. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich eine der goldblonden Strähnen zurück. „Deine Augen gleichen in Form und Farbe denen deiner Mutter und auch dein Haar gleicht dem ihren“, sagte er. „Es gab Tage, an denen brachte ich es nicht fertig, dich anzusehen, ohne an sie erinnert zu werden und besonders dann nicht, wenn du nur den Stirnreif trugst und keine Zöpfe dein Haar bändigten.“

Legolas hatte sich ihm voll zugewandt. Er war noch immer aufgewühlt von dem, war er nach so vielen Jahren erfahren hatte. Nun verstand er auch, warum alle, die er nach seiner Mutter gefragt hatte, einer Antwort ausgewichen waren oder ihm nur von der großen Liebe seiner Eltern erzählt hatten. Wut gegenüber jener Frau, die seinen Vater beinahe zerbrochen hatte, war in ihm aufgeflammt, doch Thranduil hatte die Flammen schnell wieder gelöscht. Ruhe war nun in der Seele seines Vaters, wo er sonst nur Leere und Ablehnung gespürt hatte. Mit einem leisen Wimmern rutschte er dicht neben seinen Vater und ließ sich von ihm halten. „Hast du mich deshalb darin bestärkt die Haartracht der Tawarwaith zu übernehmen?“, fragte er leise. Auch er war müde und aufgewühlt gleichermaßen und er fühlte die gleichen Empfindungen in seinem Vater. 

„Teilweise ja. Aber auch, weil du so wild warst, dass dein Haar ständig zerzaust und voller Knoten war.“ Erheiterung schwang in der sanften Stimme mit und eine tiefe Zärtlichkeit, die Thranduil nie zuvor hatte so offen zulassen können. 

Legolas drückte sich noch enger an ihn und schlang seinerseits die Arme um den schmalen Leib seines Vaters. Wann hatten sie sich zuletzt so offen halten können? Thranduil schloss die Augen und atmete den typischen Duft seines Sohnes ein. Es war nicht mehr der reine Duft eines Kindes und doch erinnerten ihn Kräuter, Gras und Laubbäume an den Elbling, der sich oft in die Arme des Vaters geschmiegt hatte. 

Legolas entspannte sich und Thranduil glaubte schon, er wäre eingeschlafen, als Legolas unvermittelt sagte: „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du Tauriel als meine Gefährtin akzeptierst.“

Thranduil seufzte und verstärkte noch einmal kurz die Umarmung, bevor er seinen Sohn freigab. „Es gab Gründe für meine Ablehnung, doch sie hatten eigentlich nichts mit ihr als Person zu tun“, gab er befangen zurück. Es waren Vorurteile gewesen, die auf seiner eigenen, bitteren Erfahrung beruhten und auch wenn Tauriel für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu schnell Gefallen an einem der Zwerge gefunden hatte, so hatte dies doch die ältere und tiefere Zuneigung zu Legolas nicht beeinflusst. Oh ja, sie hatten alle drei lange und ausführlich miteinander gesprochen und keiner von ihnen war ohne Schuld gewesen. 

„Sie ist deine Gefährtin und auch wenn es mir nicht gefallen hat, so erkenne ich doch nun, dass sie dir gut tut. Und da ich deinen und ihren Eigensinn kenne“, er lächelte und hob die Hand, als Legolas etwas einwenden wollte, „so weiß ich doch auch, dass ihr beide auch ohne meine Zustimmung den Bund eingegangen wäret.“

Thranduils Augen weiteten sich, als Legolas heftig errötete und den Blick abwandte. Er sah, dass sein Sohn mit sich rang, zwang jedoch seine Ungeduld nieder. Es brachte nichts, wenn er ihn drängte, das wusste er nur zu gut. Was mochte es sein, dass ihn derart in Verlegenheit brachte?

Legolas sah sichtlich verlegen zur Seite und schluckte. Dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er sah seinem Vater fest ins Gesicht. „Den Bund sind wir offiziell noch nicht eingegangen, aber sie trägt mein Kind unter dem Herzen.“

Thranduil blieb die Luft weg und er wusste nicht, ob er Legolas schütteln, oder ihn umarmen sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres. „Ion nín!“, rief er aus und zog den jüngeren Elben erneut an sich. „Und wann wolltest du mir das sagen?“

Legolas grinste merklich erleichtert, als er das glückliche Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters sah. „Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Ich… Tauriel hat es selbst erst bemerkt, als wir schon in deinen Hallen angekommen waren.“

Thranduil schüttelte gleichermaßen ungläubig und froh den Kopf. Kinder waren selten unter Elben und so war jede Schwangerschaft willkommen, gleich unter welchen Umständen sie zustande gekommen war. Gleichzeitig war es aber, ganz besonders unter den Sindar Brauch, dass ein junges Paar erst dann das Lager teilte, wenn sie offiziell gebunden waren. Thranduil und vor allem Oropher hatten diese Tradition immer hochgehalten und so konnte er die Verlegenheit seines Sohnes verstehen. Legolas konnte zudem nicht wissen, dass er, Thranduil, vieles inzwischen anders sah. Und er wusste auch nicht… 

Thranduil legte den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu lachen. Legolas schaute ihn verständnislos an, musste dann aber selbst grinsen. „Ada?“, fragte er amüsiert, als der Heiterkeitsausbruch seines Vaters langsam nachließ. 

„Du bist mir trotzt allem ähnlicher als ihr, wie mir scheint“, feixte Thranduil, nahm die Hand seines Sohnes und legte sie an seine Wange. „Sieh‘ selbst“, forderte er ihn auf.   
Durch den engen Kontakt würde es für seinen Sohn einfacher sein, seine Seele zu sehen und die Verbindung, die er selbst trug. So dauerte es auch nur einen Moment, bis der fragende Blick der blauen Augen zu Schalk und Freude wechselte. Er ließ die Hand sinken und grinste breit. „Mir scheint, wir sind uns in dieser Hinsicht wirklich sehr ähnlich.“

Die leichten Schritte zweier Frauen kamen näher und die beiden Elben schauten auf.   
Alatáriël und Tauriel sahen leicht verdutzt in die vor Freude strahlenden Gesichter der beiden Sindar, die sich in diesem Moment beinahe zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen. 

„Was erheitert euch so?“, fragte Alatáriël neugierig. Thranduil stand auf und trat, noch immer lächelnd, auf Tauriel zu, die ihn groß ansah. Auch wenn sie den Elbenkönig nun von einer ganz anderen Seite erlebt hatte und nun wusste, was ihn hatte kalt und abweisend werden lassen, so war sie doch noch nicht an diesen anderen König gewöhnt. Sie wollte zurückweichen, doch er ergriff ihre Hand.   
„Bleib. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für dich, mich zu fürchten“, beruhigte sie Thranduil, der recht gut wahrnehmen konnte, was in ihr vorging.   
Er wandte sich zu Legolas um und nahm auch dessen Hand, dann legte er die Hände der beiden jungen Elben aufeinander und schloss seine beiden Hände darum.   
„Im Namen Erus und der Valar erbitte ich den Segen für Eure Verbindung. Möge Eure Zukunft voll Licht und Frieden sein, Euer Heim sicher und voll Wärme und möge kein Schatten Eure Seelen verdunkeln.“

Er ließ die Hände nicht los, wie es nach einem solchen Segenswunsch Brauch war, sondern wartete still, bis Legolas den angehaltenen Atem entließ.   
Dann löste er den Griff und wandte sich voll der jungen Elbin zu, die sich zwar ohne Zögern einer ganzen Horde Orks oder Spinnen entgegenstellte, nun aber merklich zitterte. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und neigte sich vor, um sie sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Iël nín , von nun an sollst du als meine Tochter Teil meines Hauses sein“, sprach der dann die Worte aus, mit denen er sie offiziell als die Gefährtin seines Sohnes anerkannte. 

Eigentlich war dies alles Teil eines aufwendigen Rituals, doch er wollte darauf nicht warten. Das völlig überrumpelte aber glückliche Strahlen der beiden jungen Elben gab ihm Recht. 

Er schaute beide an und konzentriertes sich dann wieder auf Tauriel. Sie wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit Legolas. Wohl ahnend, dass Legolas seinem Vater nichts verheimlicht hatte, zuckte sie nicht zusammen, als Thranduil seine Hand sanft auf ihren noch flachen Bauch legte. Er konzentrierte sich und konnte nach einem Moment das sanfte Flackern einer erst wenige Wochen alten Seele fühlen.

Ohne eine Wort zu sprechen segnete er das Kind und hieß es als Teil der Familie willkommen. Legolas war hinter Tauriel getreten, als er die Geste Thranduils bemerkte und Tauriel lehnte sich aufschluchzend an ihn. Er schlang die Arme um sie und als Thranduil die Augen öffnete und seinen Sohn ansah spürte er, wie sich das Band änderte, das sie als Vater und Sohn verband. Es löste sich, bis es völlig verschwunden war. Stattdessen entstand eine neue, in gewisser Weise noch stärkere Verbindung, wie sie zwischen Brüdern oder sich nahe stehenden Freunden vorkam. 

Thranduil merkte erst, dass auch er weinte, als Alatáriël neben ihn trat und sanft seine Tränen fort wischte. Auch in ihren Augen schimmerte es, aber wie die seinen waren es Tränen der Freude.   
Alatáriël lächelte und schmiegte sich ihrerseits an ihn, als er den Arm um sie legte. 

~ * ~

Thranduil hatte den Garten mit Alatáriël verlassen. Legolas und Tauriel hatten noch viel zu besprechen. Für beide waren die Wahrheiten, die nun endlich ausgesprochen worden waren, ein Schock gewesen. Vor allem Legolas würde alles noch einmal überdenken müssen und sie beide, Vater und Sohn, würden einen neuen, gemeinsamen Weg finden müssen. Für beides waren sie aber zu erschöpft und noch immer zu aufgewühlt um sofort damit zu beginnen.

Thranduil selbst brauchte ebenfalls den Abstand und er genoss es nun, mit der schweigenden Eiselbin an seiner Seite durch die Gänge und über die Stege seiner Hallen zu wandern. Schließlich gelangten sie wieder an jenen Wasserfall, den er ihr an dem Abend gezeigt hatte, als sie sich schließlich einander eingestanden, was sie füreinander empfanden. 

Alatáriël lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn und er schlang die Arme um ihre Mitte, die Wange an ihr Haar geschmiegt. Lange standen sie einfach nur da und ließen die beruhigenden Geräusche des fließenden Wassers und die bunten Farben der Edelsteinlampen auf sich wirken. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast, Legolas die Wahrheit zu sagen“, wisperte sie schließlich leise. Ihre Arme legten sich über die Thranduils und sie verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. „Euer Streit war so heftig, dass ich glaubte, es würde zu einem endgültigen Bruch zwischen euch kommen und nun sind mehr Gram, Zorn und Kummer aus der Welt geschafft, als ich es für möglich gehalten hatte. Statt Legolas zu verlieren, hast du eine ganze Familie hinzubekommen.“

Thranduil löste die Umarmung und drehte sie an den Schultern herum, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. „Das gilt aber auch für dich. Auch wir sind gebunden, doch niemand weiß bisher davon. Ich möchte aber aller Welt verkünden, dass du meine Gefährtin bist“, bat er leise. „Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite wissen, als meine Gemahlin und als meine Königin, wenn du dafür bereit bist.“

Alatáriël sah ihn groß an. „Du willst mich zu deiner Gemahlin machen?“

„Hattest du geglaubt, du wärest für mich nur eine Geliebte?“ Thranduil nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich.   
„Du hast mir mein Leben und meine Seele wiedergegeben. Deine Liebe strahlt heller für mich, als der Sonnenschein oder der Mond bei Nacht.“ Er küsste ihre Augenlider, die sich bei seinen leisen Worten geschlossen hatten. „Deine Weisheit ist reiner und tiefer als die Wasser der unsterblichen Lande“. Seine Lippen glitten über ihre Schläfen. „Deine Güte ist so unendlich, wie die Zahl der Sterne am Nachthimmel.“ Seine Lippen wanderten über ihre Wangen. „Deine Berührung ist zärtlicher als der Frühlingswind, der nach dem Winter das Leben in die Pflanzen zurückkehren lässt.“   
Sie erbebte, als sein Mund über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen tastete. „Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben. Le melin melethron nín, gîlfaë nín “.“ Sie öffnete die Augen und konnte die Freudentränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Thranduil küsste jede einzelne davon von ihren Wangen. 

Er hielt sie, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn küsste. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, so ist es auch meiner, deine Gemahlin zu werden“, gab sie ihm die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte.   
Wärme erfüllte ihn und zum ersten Mal erfuhr er, was es hieß zutiefst glücklich zu sein. 

~ * ~

„Ich werde morgen bei Sonnenaufgang zu der nördlichen Siedlung reiten“, verkündete Legolas. Sein Blick war ernst, seine Haltung angespannt. 

Thranduil sah von den Briefen und Berichten auf, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch inzwischen stapelten. Das Zerwürfnis mit Legolas hatte ihn stärker als jemals zuvor aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie hatten sich oft gestritten, aber nie war es ihm so nahe gegangen. Seine Konzentration hatte darunter gelitten und hin und wieder hatte er sich in den Wein geflüchtet, weil er sich nicht den Erinnerungen stellen wollte, die auch das Gespräch mit Alatáriël heraufbeschworen hatten.   
Nun wurde es Zeit für ihn, die vernachlässigten Aufgaben zu bearbeiten und er hatte beschlossen, mit der längst überfälligen Korrespondenz zu beginnen.  
Legolas, der gerade als er zur Feder greifen wollte, nach einem kurzen Klopfen hereingekommen war, bot ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung. Er nickte seinem Sohn grüßend zu. „Weshalb? Du wirkst besorgt.“

Legolas hielt einen Moment lang dem forschenden, nicht unfreundlichen Blick seines Vaters stand. Dann gab er seine starre Haltung auf und strich sich über die Stirn, als ob er einen Kopfschmerz vertreiben wollte. „Die beiden Händler sind nach wie vor verschollen und auch aus der nördlichen Siedlung haben uns Berichte von Vermissten erreicht. Hier waren es eine Elbin und ihre Tochter, die zum Sammeln von frischen Fichtentrieben im Wald gewesen waren. Giladhin konnte auch von ihnen keine Spur finden, bis auf ihre Sammelkörbe.“

Thranduil erstarrte. Zuerst südlich seiner Hallen, nun nördlich? „Was für ein Streich ist das?“, knurrte er ungehalten. „Ich werde dich begleiten, das möchte ich mir selbst ansehen. Du sagst, es gibt keine Spur von den vier Vermissten?“ Er stand auf und nahm eine Karaffe vom Tisch. Er füllte zwei Kelche mit Wein. 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Kelch an, den sein Vater ihm reichte. Er nippte jedoch nur an dem schweren Rotwein. „Da gibt es noch was, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet“, sagte er beinahe ein wenig zögernd. 

„Sprich!“, forderte Thranduil ihn auf. Er fixierte seinen Sohn über den Rand seines eigenen Kelches hinweg.   
Nach ihrem Gespräch im Garten, bei dem keine Geheimnisse mehr verborgen geblieben waren, war dies das erste Mal, dass sie wieder aufeinandertrafen. Legolas war dem Frühstück an diesem Morgen fern geblieben und auch Tauriel war nicht erschienen. 

Legolas wirkte müde, bemerkte Thranduil. Aber er schien in diesem Moment keinen näheren Kontakt zu wünschen und so respektierte Thranduil die Haltung seines Sohnes. Er selbst vermisste die Nähe, die sie einst geteilt hatten, als Legolas noch ein Kind gewesen war. Ihr Gespräch im Garten hatte sie wieder ein wenig zueinander finden lassen, aber ob jemals wieder ein ähnliches Vertrauensverhältnis und eine ebenso große Nähe zwischen ihnen herrschen würden, wusste Thranduil nicht. Er konnte es nur hoffen. 

„Die Befragung Naerims und seines Bruders hat nichts ergeben. Die beiden sind lediglich erbost darüber, dass mehr Sindar als Tawarwaith in deinem Heer dienen. Daran ist nichts zu ändern. Sorge bereitet mir allerdings, dass es wohl einige Elben gibt, die sich öffentlich darüber beschweren und begonnen haben, darüber zu diskutieren. Sie stellen die Weisheit dieser Regelung infrage. Ich stellte auch in diese Richtung Nachforschungen an und es kam mir zu Ohren, dass ein uns fremder Sindar wohl schon öfters die Dörfer und Siedlungen aufgesucht hatte. Er spricht von der Gründung einer neuen Siedlung in den östlichen Bergen. Allerdings soll dies nur den Sindar deines Reiches vorbehalten sein.“

Thranduil leerte seinen Kelch und schenkte sich noch einmal ein. „Ich habe auch jene mit dir ziehen lassen, die bereit waren, dir nach Ithilien zu folgen. Wenn nun ein anderer ebenfalls eine neue Siedlung gründen will, kann und werde ich die Elben nicht davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen.“

Legolas nickte. „Das stimmt. Aber etwas daran kommt mir seltsam vor. Ich kann nur den Finger nicht darauf legen, was genau mich irritiert.“

„Wissen wir denn, wer dieser geheimnisvolle Sindar ist?“

„Nein. Aber er wird als ein solcher beschrieben. Niemand konnte mir jedoch seinen Namen nennen oder mir sagen, woher er kommt.“ Nun trank auch Legolas von seinem Wein. „Kannst du in Erfahrung bringen, ob Galadriel oder Elrond etwas wissen? Ich werde Aragorn eine Botschaft schicken. Vielleicht hat er etwas von einem reisenden Sindar gehört, der eine eigene Siedlung gründen will.“

Thranduil ging einige Schritte und drehte sich dann zu seinem Sohn um. „Warum in den östlichen Bergen? Die Sindar stammen ursprünglich aus einer von Wiesen und lichten Wäldern geprägten Landschaft, die eher Ithilien ähnelt. Die Berge sind ganz und gar nicht ihr typischer Lebensraum und ich weiß, dass kaum einer der Krieger sich gerne im Gebirge aufhält. Sie waren stets erleichtert, wenn wir wieder auf offener Ebene oder im Wald waren, wann immer wir gezwungen gewesen waren, die Berge zu überqueren.“

„Das ist auch etwas, was mich stutzig macht. Es ist aber wohl von einem Tal die Rede, in dem ideale Bedingungen für eine Siedlung herrschen sollen.“

Vater und Sohn tauschten einen nachdenklichen Blick. „Ein Tal? Ich kenne kein Tal in den Bergen, das dieser Beschreibung entsprechen könnte. Nicht einmal das Tal der Eiselben käme in Frage. Die warme Quelle dort ist seit dem letzten Winter versiegt. Das war ja auch der Grund, weshalb die letzten von ihnen es verlassen haben“, gab Thranduil zu bedenken.

„Und wenn es kein Sindar ist?“

„Wie wird er denn beschrieben?“

Nun war es Legolas, der nachdenklich durch den Raum ging. „Sein Haar ist von einem hellen Blond, was einen Noldor ausschließt und schon mal die meisten der Tawarwaith. Zudem sei er groß und schlank, ohne jedoch die Statur eines Kriegers zu haben. Seine Augen seien hell. Ob grau oder blau ist unklar. Ich habe beides gehört.“ 

Thranduil brummte. „Das hört sich tatsächlich an, als ob es ein Sindar wäre. Nicht alle sind damals meinem Vater in den Eryn Lasgalen gefolgt. Manche haben in anderen Gegenden Mittelerdes gesiedelt und ich weiß nicht von allen diesen Siedlungen, was aus ihnen geworden ist im Laufe der Jahrtausende.“

„Wenn er tatsächlich eine Siedlung in den Bergen nur mit Sindar gründen will, so muss er früher oder später in deinen Hallen vorsprechen“, stellte Legolas fest. „Spätestens dann werden wir wissen, wer er ist.“

Der Elbenkönig nickte. „Stimmt. Und bis es soweit ist, werden wir versuchen herauszufinden, was mit den beiden Händlern und den beiden Elbinnen geschehen ist. Du wolltest bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen?“

„Ja. Der Weg zum Dorf ist recht unwegsam und ich wollte Zeit genug haben, um bis zum Abend wieder zurück zu sein.“ 

„Gut. Weise Giladhin an, einen Trupp berittener Bogenschützen bereit zu halten.“

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion nín - mein Sohn  
> iël nín - meine Tochter  
> Le melin melethron nín, gîlfaë nín. - Ich liebe dich meine Geliebte, Stern meiner Seele.


	18. "Wo ist der König?"

~ * ~

Es war schon spät, als Thranduil müde in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Die Räume lagen ruhig da und nur jeweils eine einzelne Kerze brannte im Wohn- und im Schlafraum. Es genügte ihm, um sich zurechtzufinden. Thranduil wusste, ein Bad wartete auf ihn, doch er hatte den Diener schon früher am Abend aus seinen Diensten entlassen.   
Er schmunzelte, als er an die Reaktion es Elben dachte, als Alatáriël so kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in den Hallen, die Jahrhunderte lang verwaisten Räume bezogen hatte. Inzwischen erinnerte zudem kaum mehr etwas an die kühle, und für seinen eigenen Geschmack zu helle, Ausstattung der Räume. 

Alatáriël hatte, nachdem sie in der Gewandschneiderei erfahren hatte, wie viele verschiedene Farben dort auf die unterschiedlichsten Gewebe gefärbt werden konnten, schnell damit begonnen die Räume umzugestalten. Besonders begeistert hatten sie die roten und purpurnen Farben und so erstrahlte ihr Wohnraum nun in einer Mischung aus hellem Birkenholz – das ihr durchaus gefallen hatte – und roten Farbtönen. Die Sessel waren mit weinrotem Brokat neu bezogen worden, in das kunstvolle, rankengleiche Muster eingewebt waren. Den Teppich hatte sie vorerst belassen, doch die Vorhänge am Bett und an den Fenstern waren durch duftige hellrote Stoffe ersetzt worden, die, wenn die Sonne hindurchschien, den Raum in ein warmes Leuchten tauchten.   
Im Schlafraum hatte sie sich für violette, purpurne und sandbraune Töne entschieden. Die Räume sahen dadurch inzwischen völlig anders aus, als Thranduil sie in Erinnerung hatte und er hielt sich gerne darin auf. 

Denároth hatte die Veränderungen erst ein wenig skeptisch beobachtet und dann damit begonnen dafür zu sorgen, dass immer frische Blumen in Alatáriëls Lieblingsfarben in die Räume gebracht wurden. Hin und wieder fand Thranduil sogar in seinen Räumen einen Strauß vor. Es amüsierte und rührte ihn zugleich. Er mochte Blumen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Diener niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ihm welche in seine Gemächer bringen zu lassen, hätte ihn nicht Alatáriël darauf gebracht. Sie hatte den Diener mit ihrer Freundlichkeit sofort um den Finger gewickelt und ihr zuliebe verzichtete dieser sogar auf seine verworrene Ausdrucksweise. 

Er öffnete die Brosche, die seine Robe verschloss und ließ den schweren Stoff von den Schultern gleiten. Er faltete ihn und legte ihn auf einen Schrank. Die Tunika folgte und ebenso die Beinlinge. Seine Ringe und die Krone fanden ihren Platz in den mit Samt ausgeschlagenen flachen Schalen, die zu diesem Zweck in seinem Wohnraum auf einem niedrigen Regal standen. 

Im Bad fand er, wie erwartet, das warme Wasser vor, das nach Kräutern und Blüten duftend im Becken vorbereitet war. Er stieg hinein und seufzte leise, als die Wärme in seine, von langen Verhandlungen und am Schreibtisch verbrachten Stunden verkrampften Schultern drang und die Muskeln lockerte. Er wusch sein Haar und seinen Körper und ging dann, mit noch feuchten Haaren und nur in ein großes Leinentuch gehüllt in den Schlafraum Alatáriëls hinüber. Sie schlief bereits und nur das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum. Ihr Haar schimmerte wie Silber und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. 

Thranduil setzte sich behutsam auf den Bettrand, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er mochte es, ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Sie musste ihn dennoch bemerkt haben oder sie hatte nur leicht geschlafen, denn sie schlug die Augen auf und lächelte ihn dann verschlafen an. 

„Komm, lege dich zu mir“, bat sie ihn und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. Das Bett war so breit, dass er dennoch genug Platz gehabt hätte. In dieser kleinen Geste zeigte sie ihm aber ihre Fürsorge und es rührte ihn. Er schlug die Decken zurück und legte sich neben sie. 

Zufrieden brummend drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und schmiegte sich an ihn, während er die Arme um sie schlang und das Gesicht in ihrem Haar verbarg. Sie hieß ihn jederzeit willkommen und er wusste, dass es, wenn er mehr gewollt hätte, nur einiger Zärtlichkeiten bedurft hätte und sie hätte sich ihm zugewandt.   
Heute jedoch war er damit zufrieden, sie einfach nur bei sich zu spüren. Es gab ihm Ruhe und müde wie er war, genoss er schlicht die friedliche Intimität. 

~ * ~

Der Morgen brach nur zögernd an, da erneut schwere Wolken den Himmel bedeckten und von baldigem Regen kündeten. Thranduil und Legolas brachen trotzdem auf. Zwanzig Bogenschützen begleiteten sie.  
Als sie auf die Pferde aufsaßen, schaute Thranduil zu den Fenstern hoch und bemerkte Alatáriël, die ihm lächelnd zuwinkte. Sie hatte ihn am Morgen mit ihrer, ihm inzwischen vertrauten Zärtlichkeit geweckt, die schnell zu einer leidenschaftlicheren Begegnung geführt hatte.   
Erst jetzt, da er dies wieder regelmäßig erlebte, spürte er wie gut es ihm tat und wie sehr es ihm in den Jahren gefehlt hatte, in denen sie getrennt gewesen waren. Verglichen mit den Jahrhunderten, die er zuvor allein verbracht hatte, waren es zwar nur Augenblicke gewesen, die ihm aber unendlich lang erschienen waren. 

Legolas war schon vorausgeritten und Thranduil ließ seinen Hengst zu ihm aufschließen. Es war dieses Mal nicht Glaurmellon, da er den Hengst von seinem Stallmeister einer rossigen Stute zuführen lassen wollte. Er lächelte, als er das fast mürrische Wiehern des Hengstes hörte, als er an dessen Stall vorbeiritt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Tier wusste Alatáriël, wohin sie reiten wollten und warum. Da sie sich im Sattel noch nicht sicher genug fühlte und er nicht wusste, was sie an ihrem Ziel erwarten mochte, waren sie sich schnell einig geworden, dass sie in den Hallen bleiben würde. Er plante ohnehin bis zum Abend zurück sein. 

Der Weg durch den erwachenden Wald war ereignislos und schon nach zwei Stunden erreichten sie die Siedlung.   
Der Älteste der dort lebenden Tawarwaith erwartete sie bereits. Er verneigte sich vor König und Prinz und führte beide dann in das Versammlungshaus des Dorfes.   
„Was genau ist geschehen?“, forderte Thranduil ihn auf zu berichten. 

Der Elb seufzte leise und Sorge stand in seiner Miene. „Die beiden elleth sind am Morgen in den Wald gegangen, um frische Fichtentriebe zu sammeln. Sie wollten bis zum Mittag zurück sein. Wir suchten nach ihnen, als sie nicht zur vereinbarten Stunde zurückkamen, doch alles was wir fanden, waren ihre Sammelkörbe. Ihre Spur verlor sich danach und obwohl wir die ganze Umgebung absuchten, fanden wir sie nicht.“

Thranduil und Legolas wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Es klang genau gleich, wie das, was Giladhin ihnen von seiner Suche nach den beiden Händlern berichtet hatte.   
„Habt ihr die Körbe hier?“

Der Älteste nickte. „Wir haben sie aufbewahrt, so wie wir sie gefunden haben, Aran nín.“  
Er winkte einem Elbling zu, der am Eingang herumlungerte und so offensichtlich lauschte, dass Thranduil ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf. Der Junge verschwand und kehrte gleich darauf mit zwei, beinahe zur Gänze mit Fichtentrieben gefüllten Körben zurück. Sie waren bereits welk und ein feiner, süßlicher Geruch stieg davon auf. 

Thranduil runzelte die Stirn und schaute sie sich genauer an. Der Geruch erschien ihm seltsam und eine vage Erinnerung zupfte an seinem Bewusstsein. Er schüttelte den Korb und wirbelte die Triebe dabei durcheinander. Der leicht scharfe, würzige Geruch der Fichtennadeln verstärkte sich, konnte aber den süßen Geruch nicht überdecken.   
Er hielt den Korb seinem Sohn hin. „Erinnert sich das an etwas?“, fragte er leise. Legolas hatte ihn beobachtet und auch er schnupperte nun an den Trieben. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, nicht so, dass ich den Geruch einer Situation oder einem Gegenstand zuordnen könnte. Aber irgendwie dennoch vertraut.“

Thranduil nickte und griff nach dem zweiten Korb. Auch diesen untersuchte er gründlich, kam aber zu keinem anderen Ergebnis. Er wollte ihn schon dem Ältesten zurückgeben, als sich die Nadeln eine Winzigkeit bewegten. Thranduil zog einen Dolch aus einer verborgenen Scheide und schob vorsichtig die Fichtentriebe auseinander. Dann zuckte er zurück, als etwas Kleines, Graues über das frische Grün huschte und sich an einer anderen Stelle wieder darin verbarg. 

„Was war das?“, fragte Legolas, der nur die huschende Bewegung, nicht jedoch das Tier selbst gesehen hatte. 

„Eine Spinne“, knurrte Thranduil. Er kippte kurzerhand den gesamten Inhalt des Korbes auf den Boden und trat dann schnell zu, als zwei Spinnen davonhuschen wollten. Legolas zertrat eine weitere und auch der Älteste blieb nicht untätig. 

„Das sind doch nur kleine Spinnen“, wandte der Älteste ein, als sich am Boden nichts mehr zwischen den Fichtentrieben rührte. „Solche gab es hier schon immer.“

„Ja“, stimmt Thranduil zu. „Das mag sein. Es sind dennoch andere, als ihr glaubt.“ Er wirbelte herum und stürmte aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Legolas und dem Ältesten.

„Führt uns zu der Stelle, an der die Körbe gefunden wurden“, befahl Thranduil während er aufsaß und die Zügel aufnahm. Sein Pferd schnaubte unwillig. Er wurde nur selten mit Sattel und Zaumzeug geritten und es behagte ihm nicht. Thranduil strich ihm in einer entschuldigenden Geste über den Hals und murmelte einige Worte in Sindar. Der Hengst, der seine Anspannung spürte, stampfte mit den Hufen. 

Der Älteste war ihnen nachgeeilt und wies nun einen der Tawarwaith an, sie zu führen. Nur Momente später waren sie wieder unterwegs und Thranduil ritt mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Wenn sich erneut Spinnen in seinem Wald niederließen, würde er nicht wieder so lange warten, bis sie ihn beinahe vernichtet hätten. 

Legolas schloss zu ihm auf, bis er neben ihm ritt. „Was meintest du damit… es wären andere Spinnen?“

„Als ich mit den beiden Botschaftern und Alatáriël bei den Ruinen war, hat uns eine Spinne angegriffen. Sie war größer als jene, die während Saurons Herrschaft im Wald lebten und ihr Citinpanzer war dicker. Kein Pfeil konnte ihn durchdringen. Im Dorf selbst hatten wir aber immer nur jene kleinen Spinnen beobachtet. Ich vermute nun aber, dass es sich um die Brut einer anderen Art handelte.“

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Keine Spinne braucht mehrere Jahre um auszuwachsen und die in den Ruinen hast du über einen längeren Zeitraum beobachten lassen. Kann es nicht auch sein, dass diese Riesenspinne eine Wanderspinnen war, die nur zufällig bei den Ruinen war?“

Thranduil legte den Kopf nachdenklich ein wenig schief. „Das wäre möglich. Es ist aber besser, wenn wir uns nicht auf Vermutungen verlassen, sondern herausfinden, was es mit den Spinnen auf sich hat.“

Bald darauf erreichten sie die Stelle, an der der Suchtrupp die Spuren der beiden Elbinnen verloren hatte. Thranduil ließ alle absitzen und winkte dann Legolas zu sich. Die Bogenschützen folgten ihnen teilweise am Boden, teilweise kletterten sie in die Bäume hinauf und begleiteten sie, indem sie gewandt wie Eichhörnchen über die Äste liefen und von Baum zu Baum sprangen. 

Thranduil ging langsam und mit gezückten Schwertern vorwärts. Auch Legolas hatte seinen Bogen zur Hand genommen und folgte ihm mit schussbereit eingelegtem Pfeil. Sie fanden die Stelle, an der die Körbe gelegen hatten mühelos, denn einige der Fichtentriebe lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Thranduil schnupperte und wieder glaubte er den süßlichen Geruch wahrzunehmen. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er Legolas, ihm zu folgen. 

Langsam drehte er sich im Kreis und konzentrierte sich allein auf den Geruch, der ihm immer vertrauter und gleichzeitig fremdartiger erschien. Es roch nach Blut, soviel war ihm inzwischen klar. Eine vage Erinnerung an den stechend scharfen Geruch, der von den Leibern der Riesenspinnen aufgestiegen war, war nun ebenfalls zu erkennen. 

Dann, einem leichten Lufthauch folgend, roch er es erneut: es war der schwere, süße Geruch nach verwesendem Fleisch, aber auch noch nach etwas anderem. Es machte ihn verrückt, dass er es nichts zuordnen konnte, das ihm vertraut war.

Legolas hatte die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen gelassen und folgte ihm nun, als Thranduil langsam weiter in die Richtung ging, aus der der Geruch kam. Vor ihnen war jedoch nichts als Wald. Keine Fliegen oder Aasfresser waren zu sehen und auch sonst nichts, was auf einen Kadaver hingewiesen hätte. Und einen solchen hätten die Tawarwaith, die nach den Elbinnen gesucht hatten, mit Sicherheit gefunden. Zumal sie sich nur wenige Schritte von der Stelle entfernt hatten, an der die Körbe gelegen hatten. 

Thranduil drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Plötzlich verschwamm seine Umgebung vor seinen Augen und ihm wurde übel. Die Kraft verließ ihn und hilflos sah er, wie seine Schwerter seinen Händen entglitten, bevor er zu Boden stürzte und ihn Dunkelheit umfing.

~ * ~

Alatáriël ließ genervt die Stickerei sinken, mit der sie sich zu beschäftigen versucht hatte. Nun hatte sie sich bereits zum dritten Mal in den Finger gestochen und die Ranke, an der sie arbeitete, sah auch nicht so aus, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Unruhig legte sie den Stickrahmen zur Seite und stand auf.   
Es war Nachmittag und die Frühlingssonne schien hell und warm in den Raum hinein.   
Trotzdem konnte sie sich heute nicht daran erfreuen. Sie war nervös und eine Unruhe plagte sie, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. 

Nachdenklich trat sie ans Fenster. Der Hof der Stallungen lag ruhig unter ihr. Einige Stallburschen säuberten die einzelnen Boxen und zwei von ihnen brachten eben einige junge Pferde herein, die sich auf einer der Waldlichtungen hatten austoben dürfen, die nahe bei den Hallen lagen.   
Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein schrilles Wiehern die Ruhe durchbrach und ein Pferd laut mit den Hufen gegen die hölzerne Boxentür zu schlagen begann. Die Stallknechte liefen in das Gebäude, doch der Lärm hörte nicht auf.   
Dann erhaschte sie durch das große Fenster einen Blick auf Glaurmellon, der in seiner Box geradezu tobte. So aggressiv und aufgebracht hatte sie den Hengst noch nie erlebt. Er war zwar groß und kräftig und sie ging ihm lieber aus dem Weg. Aber er war nicht bösartig oder gefährlich… und er hatte ein ruhiges, ausgeglichenes Wesen. 

Alatáriël zögerte noch einen Moment. Sie fühlte sich wie eingesperrt und etwas in ihr drängte sie, nach unten in den Stall zu gehen. Als Glaurmellon erneut laut Wieherte, wirbelte sie herum und eilte in ihr Gemach, um sich umzuziehen. 

Kurze Zeit später trat sie an die Box des noch immer tobenden Pferdes heran. Zwei Stallbuschen versuchten den Hengst zu beruhigen, doch sie wagte es nicht zu ihm zu gehen. Glaurmellon stieg und trat gegen die hölzernen Wände. Sein Fell war nass von Schweiß und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, so dass sie das Weiße darin sehen konnte. 

Ängstlich, aber auch von ihren Instinkten geleitet, trat sie näher an die Box heran. Zu ihrem Erstaunen und zu dem der beiden Elben, wurde der Hengst sofort ruhig, als er sie sah.   
Sie tauschte einen Blick mit den Stallburschen und einer öffnete die Boxentür für sie. 

Alatáriël atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann hinein. Der Hengst schnaubte und stieß sie mit dem Maul an der Schulter an, so dass sie gegen seinen Leib taumelte. Sie strich ihm über das nasse Fell. „Was hast du, mellon nín ?“, wisperte sie. „Bist du genauso nervös wie ich?“

Der Hengst schnaubte erneut und stampfte mit dem Huf auf. Dann schubste er sie noch einmal. Alatáriëls Hand glitt langsam zum Mähnenansatz und ihre Finger schlossen sich wie von selbst um das drahtige Haar. Ein Zittern lief durch den Pferdekörper und Glaurmellon wandte den Kopf, um sie aus seinen dunklen Augen anzusehen. 

„Er will, dass ihr ihn reitet“, raunte einer der Stallknechte verblüfft. 

„Und das solltet Ihr auch tun“, erklang eine zweite Stimme. Alatáriël wandte sich um und erkannte den Maja. Gandalf, oder auch Mithrandir, wedelte mit der Hand. „Nun steigt schon auf, Mädchen. Der Hengst wird euch dahin bringen, wo ihr gebraucht werdet.“ 

Alatáriël warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und schwang sich mit einem Satz auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Sie war überrascht, wie leicht ihr dies gelang und auch, dass es der Hengst ohne jede Gegenwehr erlaubte. Sie wusste, er duldete nur Thranduil auf seinem Rücken. Dass er es ihr nun auch erlaubte… ja, sie geradezu dazu aufforderte, verstärkte die ungute Vorahnung in ihrem Inneren. 

Sie duckte sich über den Pferdehals und packte die stabilen Strähnen der Mähne fester. „Lauf“, wies sie den Hengst an. Dieser wieherte und trabte dann zügig aus der Box und dem Stall. Die Wachen am Tor konnten es gerade noch rechtzeitig vor ihnen öffnen und Alatáriël schloss voller Angst die Augen, als der Hengst in schnellem Galopp über die Brücke und dann durch den Wald lief. 

Der Weg schien kein Ende zu nehmen und Alatáriël gewöhnte sich schnell an den sehr schnellen und kraftvollen Galopp des Hengstes. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen, dass er ermüdete. Er war Thranduils höheres Körpergewicht gewöhnt, zumal dieser sicher auch oft mit einer Rüstung ritt, wie sie vermutete. Glaurmellon würde sie deshalb über Stunden tragen können.   
Was sie mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie waren. Glaurmellon war zunächst einem breiten Weg gefolgt, doch dann war der Hengst einem labyrinthartigen Wirrwarr schmaler Pfade gefolgt, die sie hatte jede Orientierung verlieren lassen. 

Da der Hengst aber auf keinen ihrer Versuche einging, ihn irgendwie zu lenken, ließ sie sich von ihm durch den Wald tragen und hoffte, dass das Tier wusste, wohin es wollte. 

Ihre Hände begannen von dem festen Griff in die Mähne zu schmerzen und ihre Beine wurden müde vom langen Ritt. Allerdings bemerkte sie, dass der Weg wieder begann breiter zu werden und sie erkannte auch die Spuren von Fuhrwerken im weichen Waldboden.

Dann tauchten die ersten, ins Geäst der Bäume gebauten Wohnungen auf und einige Elben blickten ihr verwundert nach, als Glaurmellon an ihnen vorbeistürmte. 

Plötzlich war ein anderer Reiter neben ihr und sie erkannte mit einem raschen Blick den Heerführer Thranduils. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und wurde gleichzeitig von neuer Sorge erfüllt. Zum einen bedeutete es ja, dass Glaurmellon sie zu Thranduil gebracht hatte. Aber sie fragte sich auch, warum er das getan hatte und vor allem, warum das Pferd ebenso nervös gewesen war wie sie. 

Der Hengst wurde langsamer, als sie eine weitläufige Lichtung erreichten und blieb dann zitternd vor Anstrengung stehen. Alatáriël ließ sich von seinem Rücken gleiten und hielt sich an der Mähen fest, bis sie ihren weichen Knien wieder vertraute. Erst dann strich sie ihm dankend über den Hals und den Rücken. 

Giladhin war neben ihr ebenfalls abgesessen. „Mylady! Warum seid Ihr hier?“

Alatáriël hätte beinahe gelacht. „Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Glaurmellon hat in seiner Box geradezu getobt und ich war so nervös, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass ich auf ihm reiten sollte und er brachte mich her“, fasste sie knapp die Ereignisse zusammen. Für längere Erklärungen warn keine Zeit, spürte sie. „Wo ist der König?“

Giladhin wurde blass und er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Er ist verschwunden.“

„Was? Wie meint Ihr das… verschwunden?“

„Wir waren auf der Suche nach zwei vermissten Elbinnen und sind einer Spur gefolgt. Dann… uns allen wurde schwindelig und wir verloren jede Kraft. Wir wurden ohnmächtig. Als wir wieder zu uns kamen, waren der König und der Prinz nicht mehr bei uns. Sie sind genauso spurlos verschwunden, wie die beiden Elbinnen. Nur ihre Waffen haben wir gefunden, dort, wo wir sie zuletzt gesehen hatten.“

Alatáriël runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt nach einem Zauber.“

Giladhin nickte. „Wir haben das auch schon vermutet, aber keinen weiteren Hinweis darauf gefunden. Ich habe auch noch nie von einem Zauber oder einer Magie gehört, die dies bewerkstelligen könnte.“

Alatariel überlegte kurz, doch auch ihr fiel nichts ein, dass dem ähnlich gewesen wäre, was der Heerführer beschrieben hatte.   
„Bringt mich zu der Stelle“, bat sie. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das weise wäre, Mylady. Wir wissen nicht, wohin die beiden Elbinnen, Aran Thranduil und Legolas verschwunden sind. Ihr begebt Euch auch in Gefahr, wenn Ihr…“

„Seid Ihr verschwunden, als Ihr an der gleichen Stelle die Waffen an Euch genommen habt?“, unterbrach ihn Alatáriël. „Bringt mich hin.“

Giladhin gehorchte mit einem knappen Nicken. 

Alatáriël folgte ihm durch dichtes Unterholz einen schmalen Trampelpfad entlang. Es war klar, dass er erst vor wenigen Stunden entstanden war und vermutlich waren es der König und der Prinz selbst gewesen, die ihm als erste gefolgt waren. 

Sie ging langsam und schaute sich aufmerksam nach allen Seiten hin um. Der Wald lag vor ihnen wie jeder andere Wald, den sie je gesehen hatte. Vögel zwitscherten, Insekten sirrten umher und tummelten sich in den schwächer werdenden Strahlen der frühen Abendsonne. Das junge Laub ließ das Licht grünlich schimmern und der frische Duft erwachender Pflanzen umgab sie. Dann stieg ihr ein widerlich süßer Geruch in die Nase und sie erstarrte. 

~ * ~

Giladhin hatte die Hälfte der Bogenschützen angewiesen mit ihnen zu kommen und er sah sie teils neben ihnen, teils über ihnen in den Bäumen. Er beobachtete die Eiselbin, die langsam den Weg entlangschritt, auf dem sie die Waffen von König und Prinz gefunden hatten. Ihm war noch immer übel und ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz machte es ihm schwer zu denken. Immer wieder musste er blinzeln, weil ihm die Sicht vor den Augen verschwamm. Da Alatáriël allerdings keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass es ihr ebenso erging, schob er sein Unbehagen auf die Bewusstlosigkeit, aus der er und die anderen Krieger erst vor kurzem erwacht waren. 

An der Stelle, an der die Schwerter gelegen hatten, bleib sie schließlich stehen und bückte sich. Ähnlich wie auch schon zuvor der König schnupperte sie plötzlich. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Habt Ihr diesen Geruch ebenfalls bemerkt?“

Giladhin nickte. „Diese merkwürdig süße Gestank? Ja. Er ist auch Aran Thranduil aufgefallen und er hatte auch den beiden Sammelkörben der Elbinnen angehaftet.“

Alatáriël kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute sich dann nachdenklich den Wald an, der vor ihnen lag. „Es liegt ein Zauber über dem Weg. Die Spur geht weiter, doch wir können sie nicht sehen“, murmelte sie. „Ich frage mich, ob…“

Sie brach ab und streckte langsam eine Hand nach vorne aus. Giladhin blinzelte und glaubte für einen Moment, seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen. Er wusste nicht, was sie tat aber vor ihm schien der Wald zu wabern, wie heiße Luft über einer gepflasterten Straße im Sommer. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder klar und er riss erschrocken sein Schwert aus der Scheide. 

Pfeile sirrten an ihm vorbei und von den Bäumen herab. Sie trafen zwar ihr Ziel, wie das Kratzen bewies, aber keiner von ihnen durchdrang den harten, schwarzglänzenden Chitinpanzer der Riesenspinne, die plötzlich vor ihnen erschienen war. 

Giladhins Hand schoss vor und er riss Alatáriël zurück, schob sie hinter sich in Deckung.   
Die Bogenschützen hatten inzwischen ihre Schwerter und Dolche gezogen und griffen die Spinne an. Sie war erstaunlich flink und es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, bis sie mit einem grässlichen Schrei zusammenbrach und starb. 

Die Elben versammelten sich um Giladhin und Alatáriël, die hinter einigen Felsbrocken Schutz gesucht hatte.   
„Wurde jemand verletzt?“, fragte Giladhin und atmete erleichtert aus, als ihm nur Kopfschütteln antwortete. Die Elbenkrieger waren außer Atem und keiner von ihnen ließ den Wald um sie herum aus den Augen. Es schien jedoch die einzige Spinne gewesen zu sein und auch kein Netz hing in den Bäumen, wo sich weitere hätten verbergen können.

Das Blut der Spinne sickerte langsam in den Waldboden und Alatáriël presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, als eine Wolke des nun wegen seiner Intensität geradezu ekelerregend süßen Geruchs zu ihnen herüberwehte. Auch Giladhin versucht nicht durch die Nase zu atmen, ganz entgehen konnte er dem Geruch aber nicht.   
„Wieso war dieses Monster plötzlich da?“, fragte er und ging langsam und mit gezücktem Schwert näher an den Kadaver heran. Er stach in den reglosen Körper und musste merklich Kraft aufwenden, um den Chitinpanzer zu durchdringen. Dabei erklang ein Geräusch, als würde das Schwert in losen Kies gestoßen. 

„Sie war hinter einem Zauber verborgen“, erklärte Alatáriël und trat neben ihn. Sie betrachtete nachdenklich den riesigen Leib der Spinne. Dann bückte sie sich, nahm etwas vom frischen Blut auf und verrieb es zwischen den Finger, bevor sie daran schnupperte. 

„Wisst Ihr, woher diese Spinnen kommen? Wir haben diese Art noch nie im Eryn Lasgalen gesehen.“ Giladhin hatte ihr zugesehen und reichte ihr jetzt einen Stofffetzen, mit dem sie ihre Finger reinigen konnte. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sehen aus wie ganz normale Spinnen, nur sind sie viel größer als alle Spinnenarten, die ich kenne. Und irgendetwas an ihrem Blut ist merkwürdig. Dazu dieser Geruch…. Nein. Das sind keine normalen Spinnen.“

„Das hat auch Aran Thranduil vermutet. Ich hörte es, als er mit Legolas sprach, kurz bevor beide verschwanden“, warf einer der Krieger ein. 

Giladhin nickte langsam. „Wir müssen nach ihnen suchen. Wenn hier noch mehr von diesen Ungeheuern sind und sie von ihnen verschleppt wurden…“  
Er drehte sich um und suchte den Waldboden nach weiteren Spuren ab. Nun, da der Zauber aufgehoben war, war deutlich zu sehen, dass mehrere Personen in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen worden waren. Anders waren die Spuren im aufgewühlten Waldboden nicht zu deuten. 

Ohne dass Giladhin einen Befehl hätte geben müssen, setzten sich die Elben in Bewegung. Sie nahmen Alatáriël in ihre Mitte und einige von ihnen kehrten in die Bäume zurück, um von oben den Weg zu sichern. 

Sie mussten nicht weit gehen, bis sie eine frisch aufgeworfene Grube erreichten. Giladhin stieg als erster hinab und winkte dann den anderen, ihm zu folgen. „Hier ist ein Gang“, rief er. Die Hälfte der Elben folgte ihm angespannt, während die anderen rings um den Eingang Wache hielten. Alatáriël drängte sich nach vorne zu Giladhin durch. Ihre innere Unruhe stieg und sie späte in die pechschwarze Finsternis. Von hinten wurde eine Fackel nach vorne durchgereicht und flackerte in einem Luftstrom, der nicht nur den Geruch nach frischem Waldboden, sondern auch den unangenehmen Geruch von Verwesung mit sich brachte. 

Giladhin tauschte einen Blick mit Alatáriël. Er sah die Sorge in ihrem Blick, aber auch ihre Entschlossenheit und sein Respekt vor ihr wuchs. 

Langsam tasteten sie sich vor. Der Gang führte stetig leicht abfallend tiefer in den Untergrund und schon bald hatten sie den Bereich der Wurzeln hinter sich gelassen und stießen auf ein natürliches Höhlensystem, das tief unter dem Waldboden liegen mochte. Tropfsteine säumten den Weg und machten das Vorankommen schwierig. Zusätzlich war der Boden an einigen Stellen von einer klebrig-schmierigen Masse bedeckt, die sich als rutschig und tückisch erwies. Überall waren Spinnenweben und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle von den klebrigen Fäden bedeckt waren. Sie waren frisch, wie Giladhin mit Schaudern feststellte. 

Rechts und links vom Weg tauchten immer wieder Kammern aus der Finsternis auf. Sie schienen jedoch leer zu sein und die Elben beschränkten sich darauf, sie nur kurz zu untersuchen. Eile war geboten und da der Geruch nach Blut und Verwesung stärker wurde, stieg auch ihre Sorge. 

Der Weg knickte unvermittelt ab und öffnete sich in eine größere Kammer hinein.   
Giladhin hob die Fackel an, damit sie einen größeren Lichtschein warf. Das Licht fiel auf zwei reglose, an schlanke Stalagmiten gefesselte Elben. Keiner von beiden reagierte und der Heerführer keuchte entsetzt auf, als er die Wunden und das Blut bemerkte. 

Bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, stürzte Alatáriël mit einem entsetzten Schrei an ihm vorbei. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elleth - Elbinnen  
> mellon nín - mein Freund


	19. Rettung

Giladhin hatte die Hälfte der Bogenschützen angewiesen mit ihnen zu kommen und er sah sie teils neben ihnen, teils über ihnen in den Bäumen. Er beobachtete die Eiselbin, die langsam den Weg entlangschritt, auf dem sie die Waffen von König und Prinz gefunden hatten. Ihm war noch immer übel und ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz machte es ihm schwer zu denken. Immer wieder musste er blinzeln, weil ihm die Sicht vor den Augen verschwamm. Da Alatáriël allerdings keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass es ihr ebenso erging, schob er sein Unbehagen auf die Bewusstlosigkeit, aus der er und die anderen Krieger erst vor kurzem erwacht waren. 

An der Stelle, an der die Schwerter gelegen hatten, bleib sie schließlich stehen und bückte sich. Ähnlich wie auch schon zuvor der König schnupperte sie plötzlich. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Habt Ihr diesen Geruch ebenfalls bemerkt?“

Giladhin nickte. „Diese merkwürdig süße Gestank? Ja. Er ist auch Aran Thranduil aufgefallen und er hatte auch den beiden Sammelkörben der Elbinnen angehaftet.“

Alatáriël kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute sich dann nachdenklich den Wald an, der vor ihnen lag. „Es liegt ein Zauber über dem Weg. Die Spur geht weiter, doch wir können sie nicht sehen“, murmelte sie. „Ich frage mich, ob…“

Sie brach ab und streckte langsam eine Hand nach vorne aus. Giladhin blinzelte und glaubte für einen Moment, seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen. Er wusste nicht, was sie tat aber vor ihm schien der Wald zu wabern, wie heiße Luft über einer gepflasterten Straße im Sommer. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder klar und er riss erschrocken sein Schwert aus der Scheide. 

Pfeile sirrten an ihm vorbei und von den Bäumen herab. Sie trafen zwar ihr Ziel, wie das Kratzen bewies, aber keiner von ihnen durchdrang den harten, schwarzglänzenden Chitinpanzer der Riesenspinne, die plötzlich vor ihnen erschienen war. 

Giladhins Hand schoss vor und er riss Alatáriël zurück, schob sie hinter sich in Deckung.   
Die Bogenschützen hatten inzwischen ihre Schwerter und Dolche gezogen und griffen die Spinne an. Sie war erstaunlich flink und es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, bis sie mit einem grässlichen Schrei zusammenbrach und starb. 

Die Elben versammelten sich um Giladhin und Alatáriël, die hinter einigen Felsbrocken Schutz gesucht hatte.   
„Wurde jemand verletzt?“, fragte Giladhin und atmete erleichtert aus, als ihm nur Kopfschütteln antwortete. Die Elbenkrieger waren außer Atem und keiner von ihnen ließ den Wald um sie herum aus den Augen. Es schien jedoch die einzige Spinne gewesen zu sein und auch kein Netz hing in den Bäumen, wo sich weitere hätten verbergen können.

Das Blut der Spinne sickerte langsam in den Waldboden und Alatáriël presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, als eine Wolke des nun wegen seiner Intensität geradezu ekelerregend süßen Geruchs zu ihnen herüberwehte. Auch Giladhin versucht nicht durch die Nase zu atmen, ganz entgehen konnte er dem Geruch aber nicht.   
„Wieso war dieses Monster plötzlich da?“, fragte er und ging langsam und mit gezücktem Schwert näher an den Kadaver heran. Er stach in den reglosen Körper und musste merklich Kraft aufwenden, um den Chitinpanzer zu durchdringen. Dabei erklang ein Geräusch, als würde das Schwert in losen Kies gestoßen. 

„Sie war hinter einem Zauber verborgen“, erklärte Alatáriël und trat neben ihn. Sie betrachtete nachdenklich den riesigen Leib der Spinne. Dann bückte sie sich, nahm etwas vom frischen Blut auf und verrieb es zwischen den Finger, bevor sie daran schnupperte. 

„Wisst Ihr, woher diese Spinnen kommen? Wir haben diese Art noch nie im Eryn Lasgalen gesehen.“ Giladhin hatte ihr zugesehen und reichte ihr jetzt einen Stofffetzen, mit dem sie ihre Finger reinigen konnte. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sehen aus wie ganz normale Spinnen, nur sind sie viel größer als alle Spinnenarten, die ich kenne. Und irgendetwas an ihrem Blut ist merkwürdig. Dazu dieser Geruch…. Nein. Das sind keine normalen Spinnen.“

„Das hat auch Aran Thranduil vermutet. Ich hörte es, als er mit Legolas sprach, kurz bevor beide verschwanden“, warf einer der Krieger ein. 

Giladhin nickte langsam. „Wir müssen nach ihnen suchen. Wenn hier noch mehr von diesen Ungeheuern sind und sie von ihnen verschleppt wurden…“  
Er drehte sich um und suchte den Waldboden nach weiteren Spuren ab. Nun, da der Zauber aufgehoben war, war deutlich zu sehen, dass mehrere Personen in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen worden waren. Anders waren die Spuren im aufgewühlten Waldboden nicht zu deuten. 

Ohne dass Giladhin einen Befehl hätte geben müssen, setzten sich die Elben in Bewegung. Sie nahmen Alatáriël in ihre Mitte und einige von ihnen kehrten in die Bäume zurück, um von oben den Weg zu sichern. 

Sie mussten nicht weit gehen, bis sie eine frisch aufgeworfene Grube erreichten. Giladhin stieg als erster hinab und winkte dann den anderen, ihm zu folgen. „Hier ist ein Gang“, rief er. Die Hälfte der Elben folgte ihm angespannt, während die anderen rings um den Eingang Wache hielten. Alatáriël drängte sich nach vorne zu Giladhin durch. Ihre innere Unruhe stieg und sie späte in die pechschwarze Finsternis. Von hinten wurde eine Fackel nach vorne durchgereicht und flackerte in einem Luftstrom, der nicht nur den Geruch nach frischem Waldboden, sondern auch den unangenehmen Geruch von Verwesung mit sich brachte. 

Giladhin tauschte einen Blick mit Alatáriël. Er sah die Sorge in ihrem Blick, aber auch ihre Entschlossenheit und sein Respekt vor ihr wuchs. 

Langsam tasteten sie sich vor. Der Gang führte stetig leicht abfallend tiefer in den Untergrund und schon bald hatten sie den Bereich der Wurzeln hinter sich gelassen und stießen auf ein natürliches Höhlensystem, das tief unter dem Waldboden liegen mochte. Tropfsteine säumten den Weg und machten das Vorankommen schwierig. Zusätzlich war der Boden an einigen Stellen von einer klebrig-schmierigen Masse bedeckt, die sich als rutschig und tückisch erwies. Überall waren Spinnenweben und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle von den klebrigen Fäden bedeckt waren. Sie waren frisch, wie Giladhin mit Schaudern feststellte. 

Rechts und links vom Weg tauchten immer wieder Kammern aus der Finsternis auf. Sie schienen jedoch leer zu sein und die Elben beschränkten sich darauf, sie nur kurz zu untersuchen. Eile war geboten und da der Geruch nach Blut und Verwesung stärker wurde, stieg auch ihre Sorge. 

Der Weg knickte unvermittelt ab und öffnete sich in eine größere Kammer hinein.   
Giladhin hob die Fackel an, damit sie einen größeren Lichtschein warf. Das Licht fiel auf zwei reglose, an schlanke Stalagmiten gefesselte Elben. Keiner von beiden reagierte und der Heerführer keuchte entsetzt auf, als er die Wunden und das Blut bemerkte. 

Bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, stürzte Alatáriël mit einem entsetzten Schrei an ihm vorbei. 

~ * ~

Das Blut sickerte unaufhörlich aus den zahlreichen Schnitten und Bisswunden beider Elben Am schlimmsten war aber die frische Brandwunde auf Thranduils Wange. Alatáriël drückte einen Fetzen ihres Untergewandes darauf in dem Versuch, die Blutung aufzuhalten. Er wimmerte leise und sein Atem stockte kurz.   
Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Thranduil… hörst du mich?“, wisperte sie, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. 

„Mylady, schnell, wir müssen sie hier hinaus und in die Hallen zurückbringen“, drängte Giladhin und Alatáriël gab ihm in Gedanken Recht. Sie wusste aber auch, dass die beiden Elben bis dahin verblutet sein würden. Der Weg war zu weit. 

„Wir müssen erst die Blutungen stoppen. So können wir sie nicht transportieren und ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht aufhören zu bluten. Die Wunden sind nicht tief… gehen kaum bis ins Fleisch“, gab sie hastig zurück. Im Versuch die Spinnfäden und Schmutz von Thranduils Schultern zu wischen blieb sie an etwas schleimigen hängen, das sich nicht wie Blut anfühlte. Sie schnupperte an ihren Fingern und verrieb etwas von der gräulichen, schmierig-klebrigen Masse zwischen den Fingerkuppen. Es klebte und ließ sich wie zäher Schleim zu einem kurzen Faden auseinanderziehen. Und es ähnelte dem, was auf dem Weg hierher immer wieder den Boden bedeckt hatte. 

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?“, wandte sie sich an Giladhin.   
Der Heerführer warf nur einen Blick darauf. „Vielleicht Speichel von den Spinnen? Etwas Ähnliches tropfte den großen Spinnen oft aus dem Maul.“

Ihre Gedanken rasten und eine Idee formte sich vage hinter ihrer Stirn. Hastig suchte sie den blutüberströmten Körper des Elbenkönigs ab und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie bestätigt fand, wonach sie suchte. Zumindest war es eine Vermutung. Sie strich etwas von der schleimigen Substanz auf einen Schnitt, der etwas weniger blutete. Sofort quoll ein dicker Tropfen frischen roten Blutes durch die Masse bereits geronnenen Blutes. 

Sie sprang auf. „Wir müssen dieses Zeug von ihnen abwaschen, es verhindert dass das Blut gerinnt!“, erklärte sie und sah sich um. „Giladhin!“, wandte sie sich an den Elben. „Gibt es in der Nähe der Siedlung einen Teich oder einen Bach?“

Der Heerführer nickte leicht überrumpelt. Aber er konnte ihren schnellen Gedankensprüngen folgen. „Ja… einen Bach, aber er führt in dieser Jahreszeit nur wenig Wasser. Zu wenig, um die beiden darin zu waschen. Einen kurzen Ritt entfernt liegt noch ein Teich. Aber das Wasser dort ist voller Schwefel“, antwortete er. „Es stinkt fürchterlich und ist nicht sauber. Ihr könnt die beiden dort nicht reinigen!“

„Habt Ihr einen besseren Vorschlag? Schwefel ist zudem gesünder als es riecht. Sie wirbelte herum und wies vier Krieger an, die beiden verletzten Elben aus den Höhlen hinaus noch oben zu bringen. So schnell es ging, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, immer darauf achtend, nicht einer der Spinnen über den Weg zu laufen, die es hier ganz offensichtlich geben musste.   
Während sie zur Oberfläche zurückhasteten, ließ sie Thranduil und Legolas nicht aus den Augen. Der Prinz regte sich nicht, aber sie sah, dass er atmete und das stetig fließende Blut sagten ihr, dass er noch lebte. Das gleiche galt für den König und von ihm konnte sie zusätzlich die Verbindung in ihrem Inneren fühlen. Er war schwach und stand unter Schock. Aber er lebte. 

Schließlich erreichten sie wieder die Oberfläche. Einer der Elben war offenbar vorausgelaufen und hatte die anderen informiert, denn sie wurden bereits mit den Pferden erwartet.   
Zwei der Krieger nahmen Legolas und Thranduil vor sich auf die Pferde. Alatáriël saß wieder auf Glaurmellon auf. Der Hengst war erstaunlich ruhig, nur seine Ohren zuckten nervös und immer wieder liefen Schauer über sein Fell. 

Giladhin ritt voran. Er kannte den Wald und auch den Teich, der von einer Schwefelquelle gespeist wurde.

Alatáriël blieb dicht neben Thranduil und so entging ihr nicht, dass er vor Schmerzen keuchte. Die Bewegungen des Pferdes unter ihm taten ihm weh und die Mähne des Tieres steifte immer wieder die frische Brandwunde in seiner Wange.   
„Halte durch, melethron nín “, sprach sie ihm Mut zu. „Gleich wird es dir besser gehen.“   
Schwefelgeruch kündigte den Teich schon lange vorher an, bevor sie das Wasser zwischen den Bäumen hindurch sehen konnten. Wie Giladhin gesagt hatte, war das Wasser von schmutzig braun-gelber Farbe. Dampf stieg auf und rundherum war der Boden ohne jeden Bewuchs.   
„Wie warm ist das Wasser?“, fragte Alatáriël, während sie sich von Glaurmellons Rücken gleiten ließ und damit begann ihre Tunika zu öffnen. 

Giladhin schaute ihr irritiert zu. „Was wird das, Mylady? Warum…?“

„Thranduil und Legolas müssen ins Wasser. Das können sie aber nicht allein und jemand muss sie auch waschen. Ich habe keine Lust den langen Rückweg mit völlig durchnässter Kleidung anzutreten, deshalb lege ich sie ab. Ihr solltet das auch tun und sagt das auch zwei Kriegern, die sich um Legolas kümmern werden. Also… wie heiß ist es?“

Giladhins Ohren färbten sich leicht rot und er wich ihrem Blick kurz aus, dann riss er sich zusammen. „Nicht so heiß, dass man sich verbrühen würde.“

„Gut.“ Alatáriël hatte ihre Tunika abgestreift und nestelte nun an den Verschnürungen, die das feine Untergewand zusammenhielten. Sie bemerkte die teils verblüfften, teils überraschten und beinahe durchweg verlegenen Blicke der Krieger. Die meisten waren im Begriff sich abzuwenden, als sie genervt schnaubte. „Also wirklich. Ihr benehmt Euch, als hättet Ihr noch nie eine unbekleidete Frau gesehen. Der Stoff meines Untergewandes ist so dünn, dass es wohl keinen Unterschied mehr macht, ob ich mit oder ohne es ins Wasser steige. Helft mir lieber und zieht euch auch aus. Es geht hier nicht um verletztes Schamgefühl, sondern um das Leben eures Königs und das des Kronprinzen, bei Eru!“

Sie war nun wirklich zornig und vor sich hin grummelnd, stieg sie vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser. Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft, aber es bestand tatsächlich keine Gefahr, sich zu verbrühen. Sich zu Giladhin umwendend, der ihr, ebenfalls unbekleidet und mit Thranduil auf den Armen, gefolgt war, deutete sie auf einige flache Steine, die gerade noch unter der trüben Wasseroberfläche erkennbar waren. „Setzt ihn dort ab und haltet ihn fest, während ich den Schleim von ihm abwasche.“

Sie hatte einen großzügigen Streifen von ihrem Untergewand abgerissen und nutzte ihn nun, um damit die geschundene Haut des Elbenkönigs abzureiben. Legolas war inzwischen ebenfalls auf einen Stein neben Thranduil gesetzt worden und ein Krieger wusch ihn. Seine Lider flatterten und dann richtete sich sein Blick auf seinen Vater. 

„Ada ?“, wisperte er, bekam aber keine Antwort. Hilflos schaute er zu Alatáriël, die ihm kurz eine Hand an die Schläfe legt. „Er braucht seine Kraft für sich, Legolas, aber er hört Euch“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Er ist bei Bewusstsein.“

Legolas Augen weiteten sich, ebenso die der Krieger und Giladhins. Sie waren davon ausgegangen, dass ihr König die Schmerzen nicht spürte, die der Ritt hierher und das Waschen verursachten. 

Alatáriël achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie spürte, wie Thranduil unter ihren Händen immer wieder zusammenzuckte und jeder Atemzug ihm Schmerzen verursachte. Sie sah aber auch, dass dort, wo die Haut sauber wurde, weniger Blut aus den Wunden quoll.   
Zuletzt wusch sie das blutige Tuch im Wasser aus und presste es dann auf die frische Brandwunde in seinem Gesicht. Über ihre Seelenverbindung spürte sie, wie ein stechender und heißer Schmerz durch das verletzte Gewebe schoss. Er stieß einen kurzen Schmerzlaut aus, presste aber sofort die Kiefer aufeinander.   
„Lass das!“, zischte sie. „Ich dachte, du wärest inzwischen klüger.“ Das Tuch färbte sich vom Blut rot und noch einmal wusch sie es aus. Als sie es wieder auf die Wunde presste, erschlaffte der Elbenkönig und nur Giladhins Griff bewahrte ihn davor ins Wasser zu kippen. 

Alatáriël atmete auf. „Den Heimtransport wird er nun nicht spüren, aber wir sollten uns beeilen.“

Auch die beiden Krieger hatten Legolas gereinigt und halfen ihm, aus der Quelle zu steigen. „Lasst mich die Wunden ansehen“, hielt ihn Alatáriël zurück, als er sich in den Umhang eines Kriegers wickeln wollte. Er ließ sie gewähren, schloss jedoch die Augen und seine Ohren färbten sich rot, was die Heilerin kurz schmunzeln ließ. Einen Kommentar verkniff sie sich jedoch, konnte sie doch die Verlegenheit des Prinzen nachvollziehen. Es war ja auch kaum eine alltägliche Situation, in der er sich vorfand: unbekleidet vor der ebenfalls unbekleideten Gefährtin des Vaters zu stehen und von dieser genauestens betrachtet zu werden, würde jeden Elben in Verlegenheit bringen. 

Schließlich reichte sie ihm zufrieden den Umhang. „Die Bisswunden und die flacheren Schnitte haben aufgehört zu bluten. Den Rest lasst bitte von den Heilern in den Hallen noch einmal säubern und dann verbinden. Um Euren Vater werde ich mich selbst kümmern.“

Thranduil war unterdessen ebenfalls in einen Umhang gehüllt worden und ein Krieger hatte ihn vor sich auf sein Pferd genommen. Sie trat zu dem Tier und schob den Umhang auseinander, nickte dann aber halbwegs beruhigt, als sich ihr hier das gleiche Bild bot.   
Ihr Untergewand gab nicht mehr viel her, aber sie nutzte den Rest, um ihn in handbreite Streifen zu reißen. Dann bedeutete sie dem Krieger sein Pferd neben einen umgestürzten Baumstamm zu lenken. Sie kletterte hinauf und konnte so Thranduils Kopf verbinden.   
„Haltet seinen Kopf, aber achtet darauf die verbrannte Wange nicht zu berühren. Das würde er sogar in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit spüren“, ermahnte sie den Krieger und rief dann Glaurmellon heran. 

Der goldene Hengst wartete geduldig, bis sie Tunika, Beinlinge und Stiefel übergestreift hatte und sich wieder auf seinen Rücken schwang.   
„Wir müssen uns beeilen“, trieb sie die Krieger an und bald darauf stürmten sie in Richtung der Hallen davon. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, da trafen sie auf einen Trupp Krieger, die von Mithrandir angeführt, ihnen entgegen geritten kamen. 

Der Maja schloss sich ihnen an und ließ sich während des Rittes von Giladhin und Alatáriël berichten, was geschehen war und was sie in den Höhlen vorgefunden hatten. Doch auch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. 

~ * ~


	20. Vater und Sohn

~ * ~

Legolas saß, mit auf einem Schemel hochgelegten Beinen, in einem bequemen Sessel neben Thranduils Bett. Alatáriël hatte darauf bestanden den König in seinen eigenen Räumen unterzubringen und nicht in den Räumen der Heiler. Er schmunzelte, als er an die zwar kurze aber heftige Auseinandersetzung dachte, bei der sich Alatáriël gegen Lirimaer durchgesetzt hatte. Der oberste Heiler, der sich sonst beinahe ausschließlich um seinen Vater kümmerte, war entsetzt gewesen, als er den verletzten König zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Nun lag Thranduil mehr oder weniger ruhig in seinem Bett. Beinahe sein ganzer Körper war mit Verbänden versehen worden und einige der tieferen Schnitte, die ihm von dem Verrückten zugefügt worden waren, bluteten noch immer so stark, dass sich das weiße Leinen an einigen Stellen rot färbte. Alatáriël ignorierte die Wunden jedoch, sondern kümmerte sich ausschließlich um die furchtbare Brandwunde auf der Wange seines Vaters. Mîrlaeg ging ihr dabei zur Hand. 

„Habt Ihr starke Schmerzen?“, fragte der junge Elb unvermittelt und schaute zu Legolas hinüber. Legolas schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, nicht so stark zumindest, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen müsste.“ 

Sein durchdringender Blick richtete sich erneut auf die Wunde, die er von seiner Position aus gut sehen konnte. Alatáriël schnitt eben mit einem feinen, aber sehr scharfen Messer die verbrannten Wundränder glatt und tupfte immer wieder das Blut ab. Er konnte deutlich Sehnen und Muskeln erkennen und schluckte, um plötzlich hochquellende Galle zu unterdrücken. „Könnt Ihr die Wunde heilen?“, fragte er schließlich leise, als er seiner Stimme und seinem Magen wieder traute. 

Alatáriël sah von ihrer Arbeit nicht auf. „Welche meint Ihr? Die alte Wunde vom Drachenfeuer, oder die frische Brandwunde?“

Legolas runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Drachenfeuer? Diese Wunde ist doch schon lange verheilt?“

Alatáriël stieß ein kurzes, zynisches Lachen aus. „Nein, mein Prinz. Sie ist nicht geheilt, weil Thranduil nie die Möglichkeit hatte sie zu heilen. Seine Heiler konnten sie nicht vollständig behandeln, ihre Magie reicht dazu nicht aus. Sie konnten nur das verbrannte Fleisch der Wange und die Haut über der Wunde heilen lassen und schließlich, nach Jahrzehnten, auch sein Auge.  
Die Wunde, die das Drachenfeuer in seiner Seele gerissen hat, blieb unbehandelt und diese Wunde ist nun wieder aufgebrochen durch die frische Brandwunde. Ihr habt die Wunde des Drachenfeuers im Garten selbst gesehen.“

Sie strich Thranduil über die Stirn und schien sich kurz ausschließlich auf ihn zu konzentrieren, dann richtete sie sich auf und wandte sich zu Legolas um, der sie erschrocken ansah. „Davon wusste ich nichts“, raunte er und sein Blick glitt zu dem rohen, blutigen Gewebe. 

„Wer hat Euch gefangen genommen?“, fragte Alatáriël nun und begann damit eine graue, zähflüssige Salbe auf die Wunde zu tupfen. Mîrlaeg reichte ihr zwischendurch immer wieder ein mit einem dunklen Kräutersud getränktes Tuch. Sie säuberte eine Stelle und trug dann die Salbe auf. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Legolas rieb sich über die Stirn. Es war ihm klar, dass sie ihm eine Ruhepause verschaffen wollte, damit er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, dass sein Vater jahrhundertelang unter dieser Wunde gelitten hatte, die er erst im Garten zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihn erschreckt, aber er hatte sie für eine Projektion gehalten. Nicht für eine nach so vielen Jahren noch immer unbehandelte Verletzung.  
Legolas schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sessels sinken. Kein Wunder wollte sein Vater nicht im Gesicht berührt werden. Und Legolas verstand nun auch, warum sein Vater so gut wie niemals lachte und seine Mimik beinahe wie eine Maske zu beherrschen verstand. Es musste ihm Schmerzen bereiten, wenn er es nicht tat. 

„Wir tappten in eine Falle“, begann er leise zu berichten, während die Ruhe, die von Alatáriël und ihrem Bruder ausging, die trotz aller Dringlichkeit die Wunde gelassen behandelten, sich auf ihn zu übertragen begann. Auch Giladhin und Mithrandir, die noch die einzigen anderen Personen im Raum waren, hörten schweigend zu.  
„Ihr wisst von den beiden Händlern, die vor einigen Wochen verschwanden?“ Er sah auf und Alatáriël nickte knapp. „Gestern Abend habe ich die Nachricht erhalten, dass in jenem Dorf zwei Elbinnen ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Ich berichtete Ada davon und wollte bei Sonnenaufgang hin reiten. Er begleitete mich. Im Dorf selbst erfuhren wir nichts Neues. Aber als wir uns die Sammelkörbe der Elbinnen genauer ansahen, bemerkte Ada mehrere kleine Spinnen. Sie hatten sich darin versteckt. Dann folgten wir der Spur, bis wir plötzlich jeder Kraft beraubt einen Schwächeanfall erlitten.  
Ich wurde bewusstlos und kann mich nicht erinnern, was danach geschah.  
Als ich aufwachte, stand ich an diesen Stalagmiten gefesselt in der Höhle und mein Vater war neben mir. Er war bewusstlos und wachte auch nicht auf, als ich ihn ansprach. Wir hatten kein Licht und ich wusste nicht, was mit ihm war. Aber ich konnte kein frisches Blut riechen und so vermutete ich, dass er ebenso wenig verletzt war, wie ich. Allerdings konnte ich auch nicht bestimmen, zu welcher Tageszeit das war.“

„Am Nachmittag begann Glaurmellon in seinem Stall zu toben“, erklang Mithrandirs Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel heraus. Er hatte sich neben dem erloschenen Kamin in einem Sessel niedergelassen und keine Kerze stand in seiner Nähe, die die Dunkelheit vertrieben hätte. Dennoch schimmerte sein weißer Bart und das lange Haar und die helle Kleidung machten ihn deutlich erkennbar. „Auch Alatáriël wurde unruhig. Da beides zur gleichen Zeit stattfand und die alte Seele der Eiselben eine andere Magie besitzt wie die der Eldar und nachfolgender Elbengenerationen, nahm ich ihre Unruhe sehr ernst. Ich riet ihr, mit Glaurmellon in den Wald zu reiten und sie ließ sich von ihm zu Euch führen. Ich folgte ihr kurz darauf mit einer halben Hundertschaft und wir trafen Euch im Wald, als Ihr bereits von den Elben gerettet worden und auf dem Rückweg wart. Doch erzählt weiter, was geschah als Ihr aufwachtet?“

Legolas trank einen Schluck von dem Wein, dem ihn ein Diener gebracht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort angebunden standen. Meine Arme waren taub und kaum ein Lichtschimmer drang zu uns, so dass uns weder das Licht des Mondes noch das der Sonne einen Anhaltspunkt geben konnten.  
Irgendwann trat ein, in einen bodenlangen, schwarzen Umhang gehüllter Mann auf uns zu. Das Gesicht war von einer Maske bedeckt, die auch die Stimme unkenntlich machte. Sie klang dumpf und es war nur schwer zu verstehen, was er sagte. Sie war rau und seltsam heiser. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Mensch war, sondern eher ein Elb, denn dafür halte ich den Mann. Er hatte eine Laterne bei sich, die er aber hinter sich abstellte, so dass sein Gesicht nach wie vor für uns verborgen war.  
Er lachte uns aus, verhöhnte uns. Es fiel mir schwer, mir seine Worte zu merken und ich vermute, dass ich entweder von den Spinnen vergiftet oder mit irgendetwas betäubt worden war.  
Was er sagte, ergab für mich nur wenig Sinn und es war auch nicht viel. Nur immer wieder etwas wie _ich habe gewonnen, nun können sie wachsen, Elbenblut wird sie nähren._  
Dabei schritt er um uns herum und schnitt uns Stück für Stück die Kleidung vom Leib, bis nur noch Fetzen am Boden lagen. Selbst die Stiefelschäfte schnitt er auf und zog uns die Reste von den Füßen.  
Mein Vater wachte währenddessen auf, aber auch er schien benommen zu sein. Zumindest reagierte er nicht auf den Elben, sondern versuchte lediglich die Fesseln an seinen Händen zu lösen. Es gelang ihm nicht und der Elb lachte hämisch, während er ihm dabei zusah. Blut begann an seinen Armen herabzulaufen, als die derben Stricke in die Haut schnitten. Ich versuchte ebenfalls die Stricke zu lösen, aber sie zogen sich nur noch mehr zusammen und schnürten das Blut ab.  
Dann hob der Elb wieder sein Schwert und, im Kreis um ihn herumgehend, zog er es bei den Füßen beginnend in einer Spirale über den Körper meines Vaters. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und er war blutüberströmt. Ich konnte nur zusehen.  
Als er mit meinem Vater fertig war, machte er mit mir das gleiche und lachte dabei wie irr, aber auch siegessicher. Ich spürte eine merkwürdige Aura um ihn herum und sah einen blauen Schimmer, der ihm zu folgen schien. Etwas Ähnliches habe ich bisher nur einmal gesehen und das war bei den Drachen in dem einsamen Bergtal.“

Alatáriëls und Mîrlaegs Köpfe ruckten gleichzeitig hoch. „Einen blauen Schimmer?“, fragte die Heilerin mit hohler Stimme. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Bruder und schloss die Augen, als Legolas nickte.  
„So etwas wie das hier?“, murmelte sie und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Sofort erschien ein feines hellblaues Leuchten um ihren Kopf, so hauchzart und durchscheinend wie der erste Morgennebel am Ende des Sommers. 

Legolas keuchte auf und starrte sie entsetzt an. „Ja. So sah es aus… nur dunkler… bedrohlicher. Wie der stahlblaue Schimmer, der ein schweres Gewitter ankündigt. Was, bei Eru, ist das?“

„Drachenmagie“, wisperte Mîrlaeg, während Alatáriël die Augen wieder öffnete und das blaue Leuchten verschwand. „Drachenhüter setzen es ein, um die Drachen damit zu lenken. Die Heiler der Eiselben haben diese Magie auch, aber sie ist bei ihnen nicht gefährlich oder zerstörerisch. Die Drachenhüter aber… Es gibt nur noch einen davon.“

„Dúron“, sagte Alatáriël dumpf. „Es kann nur er gewesen sein. Doch warum foltert er Euch und den König. Wegen Eures Blutes? Und die Spinnen…?“

Legolas schluckte. Sein Blick huschte zu Mithrandir, als ob er sich von ihm Hilfe bei der Entscheidung darüber erhoffte, ob er den beiden Eiselben noch trauen konnte.  
Eine Bewegung auf dem Bett lenkte ihn ab und den Kopf drehend schaute er zu seinem Vater, der seinen Blick sichtlich geschwächt aber eindeutig bei Sinnen erwiderte. Seine Hand tastete nach der der Eiselbin und er umschloss sie fest. 

Legolas nickte knapp. Wenn sein Vater ihr vertraute, würde er das auch tun. „Der Elb wartete, bis sich das Blut zu unseren Füßen zu sammeln begann und sprach dann mehrere Beschwörungen in einem Elbendialekt, den ich nicht kenne. Es begann zu rascheln und die Schatten an den Wänden schienen sich zu bewegen. Er lachte und bewegte sich auf die Schatten zu, so als würde er eine Schar Gänse vor sich hertreiben. _Geht nur, meine Kleinen, labt Euch_ sagte er dabei immer wieder.  
Ich konnte zunächst nichts erkennen. Dann aber erreichten die ersten Spinnen den Kerzenschein. Sie waren klein, so wie die, die wir in den Ruinen beobachtet hatten und wie jene, die wir in den Körben gefunden hatten. Sie kamen auf uns zu und je näher sie kamen, desto lauter wurde das Kratzen ihrer Beine auf dem Felsboden und das Scharren und Knacken ihrer Kiefer und Zangen. Sie erreichten uns und begannen an unseren Beinen nach oben zu klettern…. sie leckten das Blut auf… bissen. Der Elb lachte wie besessen und begann um uns herum zu laufen. Von irgendwoher hatte er dann plötzlich eine Fackel. Er faselte etwas von _Feuer_ und _Brennen_ und dann… mein Vater schrie plötzlich auf, wie ich es noch nie von ihm gehört habe. Er…“

Legolas Stimme brach und er presste die Augen zusammen. Alatáriël trat zu ihm und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Ruhig, Legolas. Lasst die Erinnerung zu aber wisset auch, dass es eine Erinnerung ist. Es ist vorbei. Ihr seid in Sicherheit und die Spinnen sind fort. Sie werden Euch nicht länger quälen.“ Ihre Stimme klang sanft, hatte aber auch etwas beschwörendes und vermischte sich mit Mithrandirs leise gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen, mit denen auch er die Schatten zu vertreiben suchte, die auf den beiden Elben ruhen mochten. 

Alatáriël strich dem Prinzen eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Nehmt die Hand Eures Vaters, konzentriert Euch auf ihn. Spürt seine Gegenwart in Euch… teilt die Erinnerung und den Schmerz miteinander und zehrt gegenseitig von Eurer Stärke.“ Legolas tat wie sie ihn anwies und tastete nach der Hand, die scheinbar schlaff auf dem Bett lag. Der feste Griff seines Vaters überraschte ihn und er schaute ihn an. Ein Beben rann durch den Elbenkönig und es schien ihn Kraft und Überwindung zu kosten, die Berührung zuzulassen. 

Die Heilerin ließ sich wieder am Rand des Bettes nieder. Die Hände der beiden Elben mit ihren beiden Händen fest umschließend, ließ sie ihre eigene Magie in die Verbindung einfließen. Ein Schauer glitt über Legolas Körper. Ihre Hände waren gleichzeitig warm und kalt, glatt und rau. Es prickelte dort, wo sie seine Haut berührte und ein feiner blauer Schimmer ging von ihren Fingern aus. 

Legolas schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er spürte, wie sich die zarte, manchmal kaum spürbare Präsenz seines Vaters in seinem Inneren sich ihm näherte und der Eindruck stärker wurde. Behutsam öffnete er die Verbindung weiter. Thranduil war da, aber er hielt sich zurück, beinahe scheu verharrte er am Rande der Wahrnehmung. Es war vertraut und dennoch nicht weniger bitter für Legolas. Er wollte sich abwenden, wollte die unsichtbare Grenze akzeptieren, die ihn von seinem Vater noch immer trennte.  
Eine helle Präsenz hinter ihm ließ es nicht zu. Sie schien sie beide zu umfassen. Es ging nichts Bedrohliches von ihr aus, eher Güte und Wärme. Dennoch war ein starker Wille spürbar.  
Ein Ausweichen oder Rückzug war nicht möglich und so blieb den beiden Elben nichts anderes übrig, als sich aufeinander zu zubewegen. Legolas tat es, während Thranduil noch immer versuchte sich abzuwenden. Doch nicht, weil er den Kontakt nicht wollte, erkannte Legolas plötzlich, als er die Seele seines Vaters besser sehen konnte.  
Er sah die Drachenwunde, aber auch jene Wunden, die dank der Hilfe der Heilerin zu heilen begonnen hatten: Der Verlust der Heimat, Jahrhunderte der Wanderschaft ohne sichere Zuflucht, der Verlust der Mutter, dann des Vaters. Seine Gemahlin… Verrat… Treuebrüche. Hilflosigkeit angesichts einer Bedrohung, der er sich allein und schutzlos gegenüber sah. Sorge um das Volk, das ihn zu seinem König gemacht hatte. Alpträume und seine Flucht in den Wein. Ein hilfloses Kind, das alles war, was ihm geblieben war.  
Legolas spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen benetzten, aber er hielt sie nicht zurück. Er weinte für den Mann, den er seinen Vater nannte und den er doch nicht kannte. Langsam ging er näher, ließ nicht zu, dass sich der andere zurückzog. Er wollte ihn schützen und Legolas begriff, dass er auch jetzt noch nicht bereit war seinem Vater zu helfen die Last zu tragen. Aber er konnte ihn dabei stützen, erkannt er. Gehalten von den vielen Freundschaften, die sein Leben begleiteten und dem Band zu Tauriel war er selbst geschützt genug, so dass ihn die Wunden seines Vaters nicht verletzen konnten. 

Thranduil taumelte, als er erkennte, dass er sich nicht länger verbergen konnte. Er brach langsam in die Knie, wurde aber von Legolas aufgefangen. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich nieder, einander haltend und sich Schutz und Wärme gebend. 

Die warme, helle Präsenz hüllte sie ein und schirmte sie von allem anderen ab. Legolas ignorierte es, so wie er auch nicht darauf achtete, dass Tauriels Licht heller zu scheinen begann und sie sich neben ihm niederließ. Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und auch Aragorn war da und er glaubte auch Gimlis Sorge wahrzunehmen. Sie alle stützten ihn, so dass er seinem Vater den Halt geben konnte, den dieser brauchte. 

Und dann begann Thranduil zu weinen. 

~ * ~


	21. Besondere Fähigkeiten

Mîrlaeg presste die Lippen zusammen. „Was würde das für Euer Reich bedeuten, wenn alle Sindar es verlassen würden?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, in der die vier Elben ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten. Jeder von ihnen hatte die von Legolas aufgezeichneten Berichte der Boten gelesen. Das fröhliche Lachen war nun von bedrücktem Schwiegen verdrängt worden. 

„Ohne die Sindar bleiben nur die Tawarwaith“, begann Thranduil leise zu sprechen. „Sie haben allein in diesem Wald gelebt, bis Oropher mit seinen Sindar um Asyl bat und von ihnen aufgenommen wurde. Danach vermischten sich beide Völker und es wurden im Laufe der Zeit auch Elblinge geboren, die Eltern beider Elbenstämme haben. Die Aufgaben, die eine jeder zu erfüllen hat, wurden nach den jeweiligen Wesen der Elben verteilt. Die Sindar sind eher Krieger und, wenn sie nicht in den Kampf ziehen müssen, dem Wissen und der Kunst und Musik zugeneigt. Die Tawarwaith hingegen sind von einfachem aber friedlicherem Gemüt, dabei derber in ihren Scherzen, lebenslustiger und insgesamt wilder. Sie übernahmen die meisten Arbeiten in Handel und Handwerk. Viele Baumeister sind auch unter ihnen. Wenn diese beiden Gruppen sich nun plötzlich komplett aufspalten, wir das zu Problemen führen.“

„Das müsste doch auch den Sindar selbst klar sein“, sprach Mîrlaeg seine Gedanken laut aus. „Denn selbst wenn sie tatsächlich fortziehen und eine neue Siedlung errichten, so fehlen ihnen das Wissen und die Fertigkeiten der Tawarwaith. Das macht keinen Sinn.“

Alatáriël nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Und dennoch scheinen sich überall im Waldlandreich die Sindar zu einem Aufbruch zu rüsten. Das Frühjahr ist dafür nicht die schlechteste Zeit. Doch sagt, Legolas, konnten die Boten auch Hinweise auf die Gründe für diesen… Exodus in Erfahrung bringen?“ 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist ja das seltsame daran. Sie waren überall im Reich unterwegs und überall stießen sie dabei auf die Sindar, die ihr Habe zusammenpacken und sich zum Aufbruch rüsten. Gleichzeitig aber scheint das so unauffällig und beinahe heimlich zu geschehen, dass es auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen ist. Nach ihren Gründen gefragt, konnte kaum einer etwas nennen, was ihm ein Leben im Eryn Lasgalen vergällt. Und selbst wenn sie gute Gründe hatten, so waren es eher solche, die Elben eher dazu bringen würden, sich zu den grauen Anfurten zu begeben und nach Valinor zu reisen. Selbst Gandalf weiß dies nicht zu deuten. Er ist inzwischen aufgebrochen, um an anderer Stelle Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er wird uns Nachricht senden, wenn er etwas herausfindet.“

„Die Spinnen waren nirgends aufgefallen?“, warf Thranduil ein und wieder verneinte Legolas. „Wie es scheint, hat es nur die beiden gegeben, denen wir begegnet sind. Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt. Allerdings hat mir der Älteste dies hier senden lassen.“ Er zog zwei unförmige, flaches Gebilde aus einer verborgenen Tasche und reichte sie seinem Vater.

Thranduil betrachtete die leichten, gebogenen Platten. „Das sind Stücke eines Chitinpanzers. Was hat es damit auf sich?“

„Sie stammen von verschiedenen Spinnen“, erklärte Legolas. „Das dunkle Stück stammt von der Spinne, auf die wir beim Dorf der verschwundenen Frauen trafen. Das andere Stück ist ein Überrest einer der Spinnen, die uns früher das Leben schwer gemacht haben.“

„Wenn es unterschiedliche Spinnenarten sind, so dürften sich auch ihre Panzer unterscheiden“, hielt Thranduil fest. Dann besah er sich die beiden Stücke genauer und brummte überrascht. „Das sieht allerdings nicht so aus, als ob es von verschiedenen Arten stammt.“

„Genau“, stimmte ihm Legolas zu. „Es ist die gleiche Art. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum der eine Panzer dunkler und härter zu sein scheint, als der andere.“

„Darf ich die Stücke einmal sehen?“, bat Mîrlaeg und Thranduil gab sie ihm. Der junge Elb untersuchte die Bruchstücke genau und schnupperte schließlich daran, bevor er einen Blick mit seiner Schwester tauschte. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Thranduil ungeduldig und spürte, wie sich Alatáriël auf seinem Schoß versteifte. Sie seufzte leise.   
„Elbenblut“, wisperte sie. 

„Elbenblut?“, hakte Legolas nach und beugte sich vor. „Du meinst, die Spinnen wurden damit eingerieben?“

„Nein, sie wurden damit ernährt.“ Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich, bevor sie sich von Thranduils Schoß erhob. „Wenn ein frisch geschlüpfter Drache zu schwach war um zu überleben, oder wenn sie ihn für einen besonderen Zweck ausbilden wollten, gaben ihm die Drachenhüter von ihrem eigenen Blut zu trinken. Es stärkte den Drachen, ließ ihn größer und stärker werden als seine Artgenossen. Dadurch wurde der Panzer dicker und das Feuer anderer Drachen machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Er wurde auch unempfindlicher gegen Waffen jeder Art. Je älter der Drache dann wurde, desto härter wurde sein Panzer, bis keine Waffe ihn mehr durchdringen konnte. Smaug war der letzte Drache, der so gezüchtet worden war und du weißt, wie schwer es war ihn mit Waffen zu verletzten“, fügte sie an Thranduil gewandt hinzu.

„Aber warum? Warum sollte jemand Spinnen mit Drachenblut ernähren?“ Legolas starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Ehrfurcht und Abscheu an. 

„Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass jemand aus ihnen eine Waffe hatte machen wollen. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, warum du und Thranduil entführt wurdet. Ihr tragt das Blut der Eldar in Euch und eure Magie ist mächtiger als die der Tawarwaith, die bisher die Opfer der Spinnen wurden. Diese Spinnen in der Höhle, sie haben euer Blut aufgeleckt, nicht wahr?“

Thranduil nickte stumm und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was das bedeuten mochte. „Hunderte von diesen Riesenspinnen wachsen nun heran?“ 

„Es wäre möglich. Aber es liegt auch ein Fluch auf der Praktik, Drachen mit Elbenblut zu ernähren. Die Magie beider Lebewesen verbindet sich dadurch und stirbt einer der Beteiligten, so ist auch der andere geschwächt oder stirbt ebenfalls. Das ist auch der Grund, warum nur wenige Drachen so ernährt worden sind. Jener Drachenhüter, der mit Smaug verbunden war, starb als auch der Drache in den See stürzte. Er hatte ihm sehr viel von seinem Blut gegeben, denn die Drachen brauchen viel davon. Ist es das Blut von zwei oder mehr Elben, wachsen die Drachen schneller und es ist weniger gefährlich für die Elben.  
Vielleicht ist es bei den Spinnen ähnlich. Insgesamt sind vier Elben verschwunden, nicht wahr? Wenn mit deren Blut nur jeweils eine Spinne ernährt wurde, so dürften diese innerhalb weniger Tage ausgewachsen gewesen sein. Allerdings sind zwei der Spinnen tot und das   
dürfte auch den- oder diejenigen geschwächt haben, der für ihre Veränderung verantwortlich ist.“

„Wir müssen erfahren, wer hinter all dem steckt.“ Thranduils Blick glitt zu dem jungen Eiselben. „Kannst du etwas herausfinden, Mîrlaeg? Oder ist dir schon etwa aufgefallen?“ 

Legolas sah auf. „Wie soll er etwas herausfinden, was nicht einmal die Boten in Erfahrung bringen konnten?“

„Dies ist die Gabe, die ich vorhin erwähnte. Kannst du uns darüber mehr erzählen, Mîrlaeg?“  
Thranduil nickte dem jungen Eiselben zu, der scheu den Blick abwandte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist für mich nichts Besonderes, diese Gabe ist für Eiselben typisch. Sie kann jedoch unterschiedlich ausgeprägt sein. Wir können die Seelen anderer Lebewesen sehen, auch ohne mit ihnen verbunden zu sein.“

Legolas beugte sich verblüfft vor. „Wie? Und wie wirkt sich das aus?“

„Das Wie kann ich nicht beantworten. Manche von uns sehen die Seele von Tieren. Drachenhüter können so direkt mit den Drachen sprechen und sie führen. Alatáriël sieht die Wunden der Seele und ist deshalb eine Heilerin geworden und ich kann erkennen welche Motive, Wünsche oder Sorgen ein anderer Elb hat.“

„Nicht nur Elb“, warf Thranduil ein. „Er hat mir bewiesen, dass er Menschen und sicher auch Zwerge ebenso mühelos lesen kann.“

Legolas pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Das ist allerdings eine Gabe, die dich wahrhaftig zu einem guten Berater machen könnte. Oder zu einem Spion?“ Er grinste Mîrlaeg an und dieser hob abwehrend die Hände.   
„Es gibt Grenzen. Wenn jemand seine Motive ganz bewusst zu verheimlichen sucht, kann auch ich sie nicht erkennen. Und es gibt Elben, deren Bewusstsein und Willen sind so stark, dass sie mir mühelos widerstehen können. Es funktioniert deshalb nicht immer.“

„Nun, du solltest trotzdem versuchen, etwas über die Hintergründe dieser Aufbruchsstimmung zu erfahren. Jeder Hinweis hilft uns herauszufinden, was tatsächlich dahinter steht“, bestimmte Legolas und Thranduil nickte. 

„Wirst du uns helfen?“

Mîrlaeg tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Schwester, dann nickte er.

~ * ~


	22. Aufbruch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem es nun ja ein wenig ruhiger war, wird Thranduils Welt jetzt wieder aufgewirbelt und durcheinander gebracht.  
> Und ja... ich lasse ihn einiges durchmachen. *duck* 
> 
> Einige von Euch haben ja schon in etwa die Richtung erkannt, in die das Ganze gehen wird. Nur nicht so ganz in allen Ausmaßen. Ich hoffe deshalb, ich kann auch Euch noch überraschen. 
> 
> Und nun wünsche ich viel Vergnügen.

~ * ~

Thranduil starrte auf den Zug von Elben, der sich vor seinen Füßen gen Osten erstreckte. Krieger waren unter ihnen, einige Händler, Handwerker, viele Frauen und Kinder… und es waren ausschließlich Sindar. Überall sah er die blonden Haarschöpfe. 

Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? War er blind gewesen? Hätte er es erkennen müssen?  
Mîrlaeg hatte zwar Wochen damit verbracht, sich unauffällig umzuhören, doch auch er hatte nur die Berichte der Boten bestätigen können. Die Sindar verließen das Waldlandreich. Kurz bevor sie tatsächlich aufbrachen, mehrten sich die Hinweise auf einen Anführer, der sie in ein neues Siedlungsgebiet bringen wollte. Doch es ließ sich nicht in Erfahrung bringen, wer das sein würde.  
Was sie jedoch erfuhren war, dass Dúron im Eryn Lasgalen aufgetaucht war und er gab sich schließlich als der zu erkennen, der die Sindar schon seit Monaten in Aufruhr versetzte. Er zog von Dorf zu Dorf, von Siedlung zu Siedlung und feuerte die Reisepläne der Sindar mit Versprechungen und Geschichten von einer einfacheren, besseren Zukunft ohne Krieg oder Leid an. 

Er war sogar so dreist gewesen, schließlich vor Thranduils Thron zu erscheinen. Dort prahlte er dann damit, dass er derjenige war, der die Sindar in eine bessere Zukunft führen würde, als Thranduil sie ihnen bieten könnte. 

Thranduil war versucht gewesen, dies zu unterbinden und hatte sich dann doch dagegen entschieden. Die Sindar würden gehen, egal ob Dúron ihnen den Mund wässrig machte oder nicht. Woher er allerdings sein Wissen über das neue Siedlungsgebiet bezog, blieb im Dunkeln.

Mîrlaeg konnte in Dúron keine bösen Absichten feststellen, nur den Wunsch neu zu beginnen. Thranduil behagte es nicht, aber der ehemalige Drachenhüter hatte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, hatte niemanden offen angegriffen und auch nichts getan, um offenen Widerstand gegen den König anzuschüren. Thranduil hatte kein Recht, die Sindar am Gehen zu hindern und das schien Dúron zu wissen. 

Sein schmieriges Grinsen verfolgte Thranduil seither und er fragte sich, was sie übersehen hatten. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf Thranduils Schulter und er spürte die vertraute Präsenz seines Sohnes neben sich. Er warf ihm einen Blick zu und erkannte, dass Legolas ebenso erschüttert war, wie er selbst. 

„Wie kann ich sie ziehen lassen?“, fragte Thranduil bitter. „Soll ich mit Ihnen gehen? Ich bin ihr König… ich….“

Legolas legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters. „Du kannst nichts daran ändern, Ada. Es ist ihr freier Wille und würden sie zu den grauen Anfurten ziehen, würdest du sie dann daran hindern?“

Thranduil atmete tief durch und seine Gestalt straffte sich. „Nein, ich würde sie ziehen lassen. Dennoch erscheint es mir falsch, sie nun gehen zu lassen. Jahrtausende lang haben sie mit den Tawarwaith gelebt, haben mit ihnen den Wald verteidigt der ihnen zur Heimat geworden war und nun gehen sie. Es gab immer wieder Stimmen, die nicht damit zufrieden waren, dass mehr Sindar als Tawarwaith in meinem Heer dienen. Aber sie hatten auch nichts dagegen, dass beinahe ausschließlich die Tawarwaith viele der eher unbeliebten und niederen Arbeiten übernahmen.“

„Sie wurden aufgehetzt und die Unzufriedenheit einzelner hat sich auf alle ausgebreitet. Wir können sie nicht zurückhalten, wollen wir nicht Krieg gegen unser eigenes Volk führen“, stellte Legolas nüchtern, aber auch bitter fest. Er wandte sich ab. „Komm. Es gibt noch immer ein Volk, das uns braucht.“

Thranduil sah ein, dass Legolas Recht hatte, mochte es ihm gefallen oder nicht. Die Sindar, die sein Vater in diesen Wald geführt hatte, hatten sich entschieden sich erneut eine andere Heimat zu suchen und zogen fort. Dúrons honigsüße Versprechungen trugen sicher einen Teil dazu bei, aber Thranduil war sich durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass viele Sindar mit ihrem Leben nicht zufrieden waren. Er hatte getan was ihm möglich gewesen war.  
Wenn sich auch Sindar und Tawarwaith in ihrer Liebe zur Natur und dem Wunsch nach einem naturverbundenen Leben glichen, so waren doch die Sindar eher Krieger, während die Tawarwaith Erfüllung im Handwerk und einfachen Tätigkeiten fanden. Es schien eine perfekte Kooperation zu sein und hatte lange und gut funktioniert. Und es war auch nicht so, dass ausschließlich Sindar in den Schlachten fochten. Auch Tawarwaith zählten zum Heer, wenn sie auch nur selten in hochrangigen Positionen anzutreffen waren. Es fehlte ihnen schlicht an den dafür notwendigen Instinkten und der Aggression, die ein Krieger brauchte. 

Er selbst war des Kämpfens müde und wollte sich nun, da alle Gefahren gebannt waren, um den Wald und die Lebewesen darin kümmern. Anders als viele der Sindar, die sich nun in einem langen Treck dem Horizont näherten, hatte er als Elbling erlebt was es hieß, aus der Heimat vertrieben zu werden und jahrzehntelang heimatlos auf den Straßen zu wandern. 

Oropher hatte sie in jener Zeit geführt, hatte alle Elbenfürsten und sogar Gil-Galad und Cirdan um Hilfe gebeten. Keiner von ihnen hatte sie aufgenommen. Gastfreundschaft, ja, das war ihnen gewährt worden. Ein Unterschlupf für einige Wochen oder Monate. Etwas Nahrung, die Möglichkeit Waffen oder Kleidung zu reparieren oder zu ersetzen. Aber nie wurde ihnen ein Ort zugewiesen, an dem sie siedeln konnten. Erst die Tawarwaith hatten sie eingeladen zu bleiben, denn die erfahrenen Krieger waren auch zu ihrem Nutzen und über die Jahrtausende hatte nie ein Tawarwaith die Anwesenheit der Sindar beklagt.  
Thranduil war noch immer dankbar für die Hilfe der Waldelben und er würde bleiben, auch wenn sein Volk davonzog. Es würde schwer werden, die vielen Lücken zu schließen. Lücken, die zuvor auch die Verluste in den Schlachten gerissen hatten.  
Aber auch damit würden sie fertig werden. Oft schon hatte er damit zurechtkommen müssen, dass nur unzureichend ausgebildete Lehrlinge das Handwerk der Meister fortführten, die ihr Leben ließen. Oder das ganze Handelsketten zerbrachen, weil es schlicht an Händlern fehlte. Waisen waren zu versorgen gewesen und viele Hände fehlten bei der Pflege der Nutzpflanzen und bei der Ernte. Alles hatten sie immer und immer wieder überwunden und hatten neu begonnen. Wieder und wieder war die Zahl der Elben angewachsen, waren Handel, Handwerk und Kunst zu neuer Blüte erstanden. Aber es waren immer Sindar und Tawarwaith gewesen, die zusammenhielten und gemeinsam ihre Zukunft aufbauten. Wie würde es nun gelingen, da beinahe alle Sindar fort waren?

Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf den langen Zug. Im Morgengrauen waren sie aufgebrochen, nun näherte sich die Sonne dem Zenit. Thranduil wusste nicht, wohin sie zogen. Vielleicht würde er es erfahren, wenn sie eine neue Heimat gefunden hatten.  
Ein dunkler Schatten tauchte am Horizont auf und Thranduil kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Wesen war zu weit entfernt, als dass er es klar erkennen konnte und die Luft war vom aufgewirbelten Staub der vielen Füße trübe. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn der Anblick und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Instinktiv wusste er, was sich dort den Sindar näherte.

„Legolas!“, rief er über die Schulter und hörte wie sein Sohn wieder näher kam. Er zeigte auf den dunklen Schemen. „Was ist das dort?“

Legolas kniff ebenfalls die Augen zusammen. Seine Augen waren noch ein wenig schärfer als die seines Vaters und er keuchte erschrocken, als er das Wesen zu erkennen glaubte.  
„Ein Drache.“

~ * ~

Panik brach unter den Sindar aus, als der Drache näher und näher kam. Sie waren auf offener Fläche, ohne Schutz oder Deckung und viele versuchten der Kreatur zu entkommen indem sie heillos davonliefen. Mütter warfen sich über ihre Kinder und Männer zogen ihre Waffen oder nahmen Werkzeug zur Hand, das sich zur Verteidigung verwenden ließ. Dennoch wussten sie, dass sie keine Chance hatten. 

„Beruhigt euch!“, rief Dúron laut. „Es droht euch keine Gefahr. Der Drache steht unter meinem Befehl und wird euch begleiten. Kommt zur Ruhe und steckt die Waffen weg.“  
Die Sindar zögerten und schauten sich verwundert an. Einige wussten von der Fähigkeit der Eiselben mit den Drachen zu reden und sie hatten davon gehört, dass Dúron, der sie in eine neue Heimat fern von Krieg und Verwüstung bringen wollte, einer der Drachenhüter seiner Sippe war. Aber nun zu sehen, wie dieses riesige Tier über ihnen hinwegflog, war dennoch beunruhigend. 

„Woher wissen wir, dass wir Euch vertrauen können?“, wurde eine Stimme laut und Dúron erspähte einen der einstigen Hauptmänner von Thranduils Heer. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. 

„Ich habe ihn selbst aufgezogen und trainiert. Er gehorcht mir. Hätte er euch angreifen wollen, so hätte er das längst getan.“

„Beweist uns, dass er Euch gehorcht!“

„Ja, zeigt es uns!“

Dúron schaute von seinem Pferd auf die Sindar herab. Immer mehr forderten einen Beweis und er hatte Mühe seine Miene unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie waren so leicht zu beeinflussen. Sie glaubten, was man ihnen sagte und verwöhnt von der Fürsorge Thranduils waren sie wie Kinder, die sich mit Leckereien locken ließen. 

Er hob eine Hand und wartete, bis alle schwiegen. Gut, dass er dies vorausgesehen und sich darauf vorbereitet hatte. „Nun gut, ihr sollt einen Beweis bekommen.“

Er trieb sein Pferd an und lenkte es aus der Gruppe der Sindar heraus, bis er auf offener Steppe stand. Dort stieg er ab und schickte das Pferd mit einem Klapps auf die Kruppe zurück zu den anderen. Das Tier, zitternd vor Nervosität wegen der Nähe des Drachens, stob sofort davon. 

Dúron hob die Arme in einer beschwörenden Geste. Dem Drachen war es egal, wie er ihn rief, da dies allein durch die Gedanken geschah. Doch für die Sindar wollte er ein Schauspiel bieten, das diese hoffentlich ausreichend beeindrucken würde.  
In einem lauten Singsang sprach er einige Beschwörungsformeln, die eigentlich eher dazu dienten Pflanzen schneller wachsen zu lassen. Hier, in der trockenen Steppe in der kaum Gras gedieh, würden sie nicht viel nutzen und auch kaum Wirkung zeigen. Aber sie klangen beeindruckend, wie er fand. Die Sindar hatten sich eng zusammengefunden und schauten ihm teils misstrauisch, teils staunend zu. 

Dúron steigerte die Spannung noch ein wenig und erhob die Stimme, um sie dann in einem lauten Schrei ausklingen zulassen. Gleichzeitig rief er den Drachen zu sich. Es war ein noch junges Tier und mehr als zu ihm zu kommen und auf seinen Befehl Feuer zu speien, hatte er ihm noch nicht beigebracht. Nun, mehr musste der Drache auch nicht können. 

Der Drache kam näher. Er kreiste einige Runden lang über den sich ängstlich duckenden Sindar und beäugte sie. Dann flog er zu Dúron und landete neben ihm. Dúron zog den Kopf ein, als eine der Schwingen dicht über ihn hinwegglitt und ihn beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte.  
„Seht her. Er kam auf meinen Befehl zu mir und er hat euch nichts getan. Seid ihr nun endlich zufrieden?“

Die Sindar, eingeschüchtert durch die unmittelbare Nähe des riesigen Tieres, murmelten unruhig und schließlich zeichnete sich ab, dass sie seinen Worten glaubten. Dúron stieß mit Seufzen die Luft aus und wies, wieder mit Singsang und großen Gesten den Drachen an wieder aufzufliegen, was dieser auch sofort tat, nachdem er den gedanklichen Befehl bekommen hatte. Die Gesten des Eiselben ignorierte er. 

„Dann lasst uns weiterziehen“, befahl Dúron und nahm sein Pferd entgegen, dass ihm einer der wenigen berittenen Sindar wieder gebracht hatte. Die meisten waren zu Fuß unterwegs und zogen mit Karren und Handwagen ihre Habe hinter sich her. Sie kamen langsamer voran, als er gehofft hatte und das ärgerte ihn. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich die Ebenen hinter sich bringen und die Berge erreichen. Dort hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit eine schmale Schlucht gefunden, die sich hervorragend für seine Pläne eignete. 

„Ein Drache, sagt Ihr Herr? Direkt bei den Sindar?“ Giladhin schaute seinen König ungläubig an. „Mit Verlaub Aran nín, aber das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Mir noch weniger.“ Thranduil lief unruhig in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. „Er griff nicht an, aber er war direkt bei ihnen und Legolas und ich konnten beobachten, dass er in unmittelbarer Nähe landete und dann wieder aufflog. Warum konnten wir aber nicht sehen“, berichtete er. 

„Er landete?“, mischte sich Alatáriël ein. „Das ist merkwürdig. Feuerdrachen landen für gewöhnlich nicht auf offenen Ebenen. Sie ziehen Täler oder Bergrücken vor. Dann noch in der Nähe von so vielen Elben…Nein, er muss einen Befehl zum Landen bekommen haben.“

Thranduil blieb stehen und schaute sie fragend an. „Wie meinst du das… es wurde ihm befohlen?“

„Ein Drachenhüter bildet die Drachen aus, ähnlich wie du ein Reitpferd ausbildest. Nur so können wir gewährleisten, dass sie uns nichts tun und sich im Gegenzug von uns versorgen lassen oder wir von ihnen profitieren können. Du weißt inzwischen, dass wir aus ihrem Blut, den Krallen und den Schuppen Medizin und teilweise Nahrung und Werkzeuge herstellen.“

Thranduil nickte knapp und ignorierte den erschrockenen Blick Giladhins. „Fahr fort.“

„Die ersten Lektionen, die ein Drache lernt, ist auf Befehl zu landen, zu fliegen, Feuer zu speien und einen Reiter auf seinem Hals zu dulden. Wenn der Drache, den du und Legolas gesehen habt, jener letzte Überlebende aus dem Tal ist, dann ist er noch jung und seine Ausbildung hat erst begonnen. Dúron ist ein miserabler Drachenhüter und viel zu ungeduldig und aufbrausend, aber diese simplen Befehle sollte selbst er dem Drachen beibringen können.“

Thranduil schaute sie aus großen Augen an. „Du vermutest also, er hat den Drachen gefunden und ausgebildet? Aber zu welchem Zweck?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als Schutz für die Sindar? Es sind zwar Krieger unter ihnen aber ich weiß, dass viele ihre Waffen und Pferde hier zurückließen aus Respekt vor dir. Sie nahmen nur ihren persönlichen Besitz mit. Die Sindar dort draußen sind praktisch unbewaffnet und schutzlos.“

„Schutzlos. Das ist das Stichwort“, meldete sich nun auch Legolas zu Wort. „Was, wenn Dúron nicht so edle Absichten hat, wie er uns und den Sindar glauben machen will? Er war sehr aggressiv, als wir ihm im Tal der Eiselben begegneten. Er wollte uns dort nicht haben und schon gar nicht, dass wir die Eiselben mit uns nahmen.   
Bei meinen Nachforschungen bin ich immer wieder darauf gestoßen, dass er den Sindar eine neue, bessere, friedliche, ja fast utopische Zukunft versprach. Oropher hat Jahrhunderte lang nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit gesucht mit seinem Volk irgendwo zu siedeln. Wie soll Dúron nun plötzlich einen Ort zur Verfügung haben. Mittelerde und die anderen Gebiete Ardas sind dicht besiedelt, selbst Mandor liegt inzwischen nicht mehr brach.“

„Du sprichst eine Tatsache an, die ich mir auch nicht erklären kann“, murmelte Thranduil. „Ich traue Dúron nicht. Seine Absichten sind mir verborgen und selbst Mîrlaeg konnte nicht erkennen, was ihn antreibt. Er schirmte sich ganz bewusst vor dem Jungen ab. Mîrlaeg hat mehrmals versucht seine Motivationen zu ergründen und scheiterte jedes Mal.“

„Wir sollten ihnen folgen.“ Giladhin klang nicht glücklich und sein Blick traf den Thranduils. Er senkte den Kopf. „Wir haben kaum noch Sindar-Krieger und die verbliebenen Tawarwaith stehen alle in unteren Rängen. Trotzdem… es erscheint mir falsch die Sindar weiterziehen zu lassen, jetzt, da der Drache bei ihnen ist. Er kann jederzeit angreifen und dann…“

Thranduil hob die Hand und stoppte ihn. Er presste die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab, instinktiv dafür sorgend, dass die Narbe auf seiner linken Wange von anderen gesehen werden konnte. Der vertraute Schmerz flammte zwar auf, allein schon durch den Gedanken an Drachenfeuer ausgelöst, doch er war weniger heftig als er es gewohnt war. Alatáriël legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Sie heilt und wird dich bald nicht mehr quälen. Jeder hier im Raum kennt die Narbe… schwäche nicht deine Kraft, indem du sie verbirgst“, flüsterte sie und Thranduil legte kurz seine Hand auf ihre. 

Er drehte sich wieder um und ignorierte Giladhin, der kurz die Augen abwandte, als er das rohe Fleisch sah. Der Heerführer wusste, dass er nur das Abbild einer seelischen Wunde sah, Alatáriël hatte es ihm erklärt. Doch es erschütterte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue und er war froh, dass zumindest die frische Brandwunde ohne ständig sichtbare Narben verheilt war.

„Wir werden mit den verbliebenen Kriegern losziehen und nur eine Hundertschaft zur Sicherung der Hallen zurücklassen. Alle Elben sollen sich in den Hallen versammeln, dort sind sie geschützt, sollte der Drache uns hier angreifen“, befahl Thranduil. 

Der Raum leerte sich, als Giladhin und Legolas davoneilten, um die nötigen Befehle weiterzugeben. Thranduil nahm Alatáriël in die Arme und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Nach einem Moment reckte sie sich und stahl sich einen Kuss, den er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Ein wenig atemlos lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander.   
„Ich werde mit euch reiten“, verkündete Alatáriël und Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte dich hier in den Hallen sicher wissen. Wir wissen nicht, was Dúron im Schilde führt und der Drache gefährdet auch dich. Und was ist, wenn Legolas und ich fallen sollten? Wer führt dann die Elben hier? Nein, du musst bleiben.“

Alatáriël löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich diskutiere nicht mit dir darüber, Thranduil. Ich werde mitreiten und es gibt keine Argumente, mit denen du mich hier halten könntest. Ich bin eine Eiselbin und als solche mit den Drachen vertraut und ich kenne Dúron. Sollten du oder Legolas verwundet werden, kann ich euch sofort helfen und ich reite inzwischen sehr gut, das hast du selbst gesagt. Ich werde mich nicht an irgendwelchen Kämpfen beteiligen und im Hintergrund bleiben, aber ich werde mitreiten.“

Thranduils Brauen zogen sich drohend zusammen und sein Blick wurde stechend. „Ich befehle dir hier zu bleiben!“, donnerte er, was sie zu seinem Ärger mit einem Lächeln quittierte. „Seit wann kannst du mir etwas befehlen?“ 

Sie wandte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch er hielt sie am Arm zurück. Sein Zorn war geweckt und er stieß sie beinahe grob gegen einen Tisch. „Nein! Du wirst tun, was ich…“

Seine Worte ignorierend hatte Alatáriël die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt, sich daraufgesetzt und ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Etwas überrumpelt stockte Thranduil und gab dann nach, als sie seinen Kopf herabzog und ihn hungrig küsste. „Anstatt zu streiten sollten wir die Zeit sinnvoller nutzen, bis deine Krieger abmarschbereit sind“, raunte sie und zog den Stoff ihrer Robe zwischen ihnen hervor, bis die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel an seinen Beinen rieb.

Thranduil knurrte und senkte den Kopf, um die zarte Haut ihres Halses zu küssen. „Du bist mein Ruin“, murmelte er und biss leicht in ihre Schulter. Sie wusste genau, dass er ihr kaum widerstehen konnte, wenn sie sich ihm so schamlos anbot und ebenso wissend, dass niemand in den nächsten Minuten in das Arbeitszimmer kommen würde, öffnete er den Verschluss seiner Beinlinge. 

~ * ~

~ * ~


	23. Die Prophezeiung

Keine Stunde später folgte Thranduil an der Spitze einer kleinen Streitmacht den Spuren, die die Sindar noch keinen halben Tag zuvor im Waldboden hinterlassen hatten. Breit waren die Spuren, denn sie stammten von beinahe Tausend Elben und die Schar, die hinter ihm ritt, war dagegen kläglich klein. Keiner der Tawarwaith hatte sich geweigert, ihm in einen möglichen Kampf gegen den Drachen zu folgen und Thranduil hatte ihnen für ihre Treue gedankt. Er hatte es ihnen freigestellt, diesem Befehl zu folgen, da es nicht ihr Kampf war und viele von ihnen es den Sindar übel nahmen, dass sie es vorzogen den Wald zu verlassen. Dennoch hatte keiner von seinem Angebot Gebrauch gemacht. 

Alatáriël ritt an seiner Seite. Er hatte ihr, da sie inzwischen bewiesen hatte, dass sie auch mit temperamentvolleren Pferden zurechtkam, ein zuverlässiges Schlachtross zugewiesen. Es war ruhig und treu, aber schlachtenerfahren und es würde sie schützen, sollte es nötig werden. 

Thranduil hatte, wenn auch unwillig, zugestimmt dass sie mitkam. Seine Entscheidung hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie ihn im Arbeitszimmer nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt hatte und sie sich zwar schnell, aber leidenschaftlich, geliebt hatten. Er hatte sich ihren Argumenten gebeugt, die durchweg vernünftig waren und nun war er froh, sie bei sich zu haben. Ihre Gegenwart vermittelte ihm Sicherheit und so unrealistisch es auch war, ein Gefühl der Zuversicht. 

Wieder kam ihm die Prophezeiung in den Sinn und stumm wiederholte er die Worte, die Oropher aufgezeichnet haben musste, kaum waren sie von jenem Besuch auf einem Markt der Menschen zurückgekehrt.

_Glut der schrecklichen Schlangen,_  
_zweimal durchschritten im Ringen_  
_und im des Volkes Bangen,_  
_wird bringen_  
_Frieden und Sieg den Kindern des Waldes,_  
_wird lüften des Schicksals Tuch_  
_vom König unter Eich und Buch._

Oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was mit dem Tuch des Schicksals gemeint war. Sein Tod? Davon war Oropher ausgegangen und hatte ihn gewarnt, den Drachen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Dennoch hatte er ihn zu jenem Kriegszug mitgenommen, bei dem sie den Drachen Glaurun bekämpften. Dort war er zum ersten Mal dem Drachenfeuer begegnet und war verwundet worden.

Nun zog er wieder in den Kampf gegen einen Feuerdrachen. 

Alatáriël streckte eine Hand zu ihm herüber und er ergriff sie, dankbar darüber, dass sie seine Unruhe bemerkt hatte. Sie kannte die Worte, er hatte ihr die Aufzeichnung gezeigt, doch sie hatte sie ganz anders gedeutet. 

„Es muss nicht deinen Tod bedeuten. Drachenfeuer kann auch reinigen und wer weiß, vielleicht wird so einfach offenbart, was dein Platz und deine Aufgabe ist“, hatte sie ruhig geantwortet, als er ihr von seinen Zweifeln erzählt hatte. Daran wollte er sich nun erinnern und sich daran festhalten. 

Vor ihnen wurden die Bäume lichter und die helle Nachmittagssonne badete die weite Steppe in ihrem Licht, als sie den Wald bald darauf hinter sich ließen. 

~ * ~

Die Sindar bemerkten sie erst, als sie sich ihnen schon fast genähert hatten. Sie schwatzten und lachten und waren guter Dinge. Die Nähe des Drachen, der immer wieder über sie hinweg flog, ignorierten sie ganz offensichtlich. 

Thranduil war irritiert. Er hatte erwartet, dass die Elben nervös oder ängstlich waren.  
Dúron, der an der Spitze des Zuges geritten war, kam zu ihnen galoppiert und hielt sein Pferd bei Thranduil an. 

„Wollt Ihr Euch uns doch noch anschließen?“, fragte er sichtlich erfreut. „Ihr seid uns herzlich willkommen.“ Er deutete auf die Sindar in der Nähe, die ihren König förmlich anstrahlten und sich vor ihm verneigten. 

Thranduil zögerte und musterte die Umstehenden. Die Situation war wirklich nicht so, wie er es vermutet hatte und er begann, sich zu entspannen. Dennoch blieb ein Rest Unruhe in ihm.  
Er richtete den Blick auf Dúron, der ihn nach wie vor anlächelte. Thranduil fasste einen Entschluss. „Wir werden Euch über die Ebene bis zu den Bergen begleiten. Im Schutz der Felsen seid Ihr sicherer vor Angriffen der hier umherziehenden Nomaden“, entschied er und sah wie ein Schatten über die Miene des Drachenhüters huschte. Enttäuschung? Oder etwas anderes?

Dúron hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte hoheitsvoll. „Dann seid Ihr uns willkommen. Schließt Euch mit Eurem Tross den Wanderern an.“

Thranduil gab den Kriegern ein Zeichen einen Ring um die zu Fuß gehenden Sindar zu bilden und sie zu begleiten. Er selbst blieb mit Legolas, Giladhin und Alatáriël am Ende des Zuges. Sein Pferd zurückhaltend wartet er, bis der Abstand zu den anderen etwas gewachsen war. „Das gefällt mir nicht“, raunte er zu Legolas, der grimmig nickte. „Es scheint ihm nicht zu passen, dass wir nur eine Zeit lang bei ihnen bleiben wollen“, stimmte er zu. 

Dúron hatte sich wieder an die Spitze gesetzt und drehte sich nun um. Er winkte ihnen und Thranduil drückte seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Seiten. „Kommt. Hören wir, was er zu sagen hat. Vielleicht erzählt er uns mehr über das Tal, in das er die Elben führen will.“

Sie galoppierten am Zug vorbei nach vorne und schlossen sich dem Eiselben an.  
„Nun, Dúron“, hob Thranduil an, als alle wieder beisammen waren. „Wohin wollt Ihr die Sindar führen? Es geht das Wort, Ihr hättet ein geradezu paradiesisches Tal ausfindig gemacht?“

„Das habe ich in der Tat“, gab Dúron fröhlich zurück. „Aber wenn Ihr wissen wollt, wo es liegt, werdet Ihr uns schon dorthin begleiten müssen.“

„Weshalb? Ist es nicht mein Recht zu erfahren, wohin meine Sippe zieht?“ Thranduil fühlte altbekannten Zorn in sich brodeln, doch es fiel ihm bedeutend leichter als früher, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Trotzdem hätte er am liebsten sein Schwert gezogen und damit das aufdringliche Grinsen von Dúrons Gesicht gewischt. 

Dúron schien der finstere Blick des Elbenkönigs kalt zu lassen. „Ihr könnt mitkommen. Dann wisst Ihr es.“

„Sagt, gibt es dort auch Eschen, Ulmen oder Eiben?“, wollte Legolas wissen. 

Dúron schaute ihn verwundert an. „Es gibt viele Bäume dort. Warum erkundigt Ihr Euch nach gerade diese Arten?“

Legolas grinste. „Nun, ich bin ein Bogenschütze und aus dem Holz jener Bäume fertige ich am liebsten meine Bögen. Wo ich mich niederlasse müssen sie wachsen, sonst kann ich dort nicht glücklich werden.“ 

Seine Frage und seine Erklärung klangen harmlos genug, bestätigten Thranduil jedoch, dass auch Legolas dem Eiselben gründlich misstraute. Die genannten Laubbäume kamen im Gebirge in dieser Höhe nicht vor. Es waren Waldbäume, die nur in tiefergelegenen Gebieten zu finden waren. Jeder Elb Mittelerdes wusste das. Nun… Dúron hatte in einem hochgelegenen und isolierten Tal gelebt und war alles andere als ein Bogenschütze. Zudem schien er selbst mit der Erklärung nicht viel anfangen zu können. 

„Bögen und Pfeile kann man aus verschiedenen Hölzern fertigen. Ihr werdet sicher etwas Passendes im Tal finden“, versicherte er Legolas. 

Der Prinz murmelte eine nichtssagende Antwort und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Vater. 

Sie zogen schweigend weiter, bis sich die Sonne dem Horizont näherte. Thranduil, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie die Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen würden, hatte keine Zelte mitnehmen lassen, so dass er sich nun in seinen Umhang gehüllt an eines der Lagerfeuer setzte. Elben fühlten Kälte weniger als Menschen und nun, da er körperlich gesund war, machte ihm die nächtliche Kühle nichts aus. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich allerdings an die Winterkälte im Tal der Eiselben. Damals war er geschwächt und verletzt gewesen und die Kälte hatte ihm sehr zugesetzt. Wie würde es den Sindar gehen, wenn sie nicht bis zum Winter feste Unterkünfte hatten? Vielleicht stand ihnen ein langer Marsch bevor und da Dúron stets von einem Tal sprach ging Thranduil davon aus, das es irgendwo im Gebirge lag, das sich mehr als zehn Tagesritte von hier im Osten erstreckte. 

Sie würden auch Baumaterial brauchen, ging ihm plötzlich auf und er sah sich unauffällig um. Von dort wo er saß, konnte er jedoch nur einige Proviantwagen sehen. Er stand auf und ging im Lager umher, sprach hier und dort ein paar Worte mit den Sindar oder setzte sich an das eine oder andere Lagerfeuer.  
Einige der Sindar waren Handwerker oder Händler und nur wenige hatten ihren König bisher so direkt zu Gesicht bekommen. Selbst der Großteil von ihnen, der in seinem Heer diente, kannte ihn nur aus der Ferne. Entsprechend ehrfürchtig und scheu reagierten manche, während andere ganz offen zeigten, was sie von ihm hielten. 

Das war auch für Thranduil eine neue Erfahrung. So nahe war er den einfachen Mitgliedern seines Volkes nur sehr selten gekommen und wenn, dann waren es Feste oder ähnliche Veranstaltungen gewesen, bei denen er zwar durch die Siedlungen geritten war, aber nur selten mit den Elben wirklich gesprochen hatte.  
Legolas war eher unter ihnen aufgewachsen und hatte sich oft als Elbling aus den Hallen davongestohlen um sich in den Dörfern mit anderen Gleichaltrigen zu treffen, die nicht dem Adel entstammten. Er kannte das Volk, so wie es war und wurde überall freudig begrüßt.  
Zwar hatte er, wann immer er von Sorgen und Nöten der Bevölkerung gehört hatte, diese ermutigt sie vor den Rat des Königs zu bringen oder er hatte ihm direkt selbst davon berichtet und Thranduil hatte die notwenigen Befehle erteilt. Persönlich hatte sich Thranduil aber nie um die Belange des Volkes gekümmert. Das war ein Fehler gewesen, wie er nun erkannte. 

Ihm ging auf, dass die einfachen Sindar durchaus das Leben zu schätzen wusste, das sie im Eryn Lasgalen gefunden hatten, jedoch nicht damit umgehen konnten, dass vor allem sie zum Kriegsdienst gerufen wurden während die Tawarwaith weitgehend freiwillig zur Waffe griffen und nur selten gezwungen wurden. Es war eine Tradition, die Oropher ins Leben gerufen hatte und die eine der Bedingungen gewesen war, dass die Sindar von den Tawarwaith aufgenommen wurden. Diese politischen Hintergründe waren aber nie bis zum Volk gedrungen und so empfanden sie es als Ungerechtigkeit. Thranduil hörte mit großen Augen ihren Klagen zu, schlichtete eher nebenher einige Streitigkeiten und fand sich schließlich in einer Runder Elben wieder, von denen er keinen persönlich kannte, von denen er aber wusste, dass sie unter den Händlern und Handwerkern die Einflussreichsten waren. 

Überrascht davon beim König, den sie als arrogant und abweisend zu kennen geglaubt hatten, einen besorgten und fürsorglichen Herrscher zu finden, öffneten sie sich ihm im Lauf der Nacht und erzählten ihm von ihren Sorgen und Nöten, so wie es manche von ihnen schon mit seinem Sohn getan hatten.  
Wein- und Bierschläuche kreisten und auch Thranduil wurde in den Kreis eingeschlossen. Es war nicht der schwere Dorwinion oder das würzige Bier der Menschen aus Dale, das er kannte, aber es schmeckte ihm überraschend gut. 

Erst als der Morgen mit fahlem Licht heraufzog erinnerte er sich daran, dass er eigentlich auf der Suche nach Baumaterial gewesen war.  
Er verabschiedete sich von der Runde und machte sich zu einem Randbereich des Lagers auf, in dem noch mehr Lastkarren standen. Giladhin schloss sich ihm an.  
„Ihr habt die Nähe der einfachen Bevölkerung gesucht?“ Es klang fast erstaunt und Thranduil warf dem Heerführer einen mürrischen Blick zu. „Zwar eher unbeabsichtigt, aber ich habe erkannt, dass ich das schon viel früher hätte tun müssen. Eigentlich wollen die Sindar gar nicht fort aus dem Eryn Lasgalen. Die meisten leben gut unter meiner Herrschaft, aber sie fühlen sich teilweise benachteiligt oder werden von Vorurteilen beeinflusst, die aufgrund fehlender oder fehlerhafter Informationen entstanden sind.“

„Legolas konnte nicht herausfinden, ab wann Naerim Euch nicht mehr korrekt informiert hat und welche Informationen er bewusst zurückgehalten oder verfälscht hatte“, warf Giladhin ein. Thranduil nickte knapp. „Was mich jedoch nicht von meiner Verantwortung entbindet. Naerim war mir schon länger ein Dorn im Auge, aber ich war vielleicht auch zu bequem, um etwas zu ändern.“

Giladhin musterte ihn kurz mit hochgezogenen Brauen, wechselte dann aber das Thema. „Was genau hat Euch dann zwischen die Lagerfeuer geführt?“

„Die Suche nach Baumaterial. Im Gebirge gibt es nur wenige Bäume und Häuser aus Steinen zu errichten ist noch aufwändiger und geht auch kaum ohne Holz. Wenn die Sindar vor dem Winter feste Unterkünfte haben wollen, so müssten sie auch einiges mitgenommen haben. Weder meine Schatzmeister, noch meine Materialverwalter haben mir entsprechende Anfragen vorgelegt und ich kann auch hier nicht erkennen, dass sie in ausreichender Menge Material mitgenommen hätten. Sie hätten Pferdefuhrwerke mit Balken, Brettern, Werkzeugen und Nägeln gebraucht. Ich sehe auch kaum Zelte, die meisten schlafen unter offenem Himmel“, ergänzte er und drehte sich zu dem Lager um. 

Giladhin schaute sich um und nickte dann bedächtig. „Ich stimme Euch zu, mein Herr. Etwas stimmt hier nicht.“

Als die Sonne am Horizont erschien, hatten sie die Lagerfeuer gelöscht und waren weitergezogen. Thranduil blieb dieses Mal nicht bei Dúron an der Spitze, sondern ritt mitten unter den Sindar und für eine Weile stieg er sogar ab und führte sein Pferd am Zügel, um sich besser mit den Männern und Frauen unterhalten zu können. Mehr und mehr wurde klar, dass er vieles würde ändern müssen, aber auch, dass er bei der Bevölkerung ganz anders eingeschätzt wurde, als er geglaubt hatte. 

Alatáriël hatte sich ebenfalls unter die Männer und Frauen gemischt und half als Heilerin, wo sie gebraucht wurde. Auch wenn sie noch nicht lange unterwegs waren, so waren doch die Sindar es nicht gewohnt lange zu wandern und die ersten kleineren Verletzungen waren zu behandeln. Auch sie sprach dabei mit den Sindar. Sie lebte erst seit wenigen Wochen in Thranduils Hallen und die, die sie kannten wussten nur von ihr, dass sie eine Heilerin war. Kaum jemand innerhalb der Hallen ahnte, dass sie Thranduils Gefährtin war und irgendwann auch die zukünftige Königin sein würde. Dem einfachen Volk war nichts davon bekannt. Thranduil hatte diese Neuigkeit beim Fest am Tag des ersten Frühjahrsvollmondes verkünden wollen. Der Tag offiziellen Verbindung sollte dann der Tag der Sommersonnenwende sein.

Doch ohne diese Informationen kamen ihr die Männer und Frauen unvoreingenommen entgegen und sprachen offen mit ihr über alles, was sie bewegte. So erfuhr sie, dass die Elben nur wenig hatte mitnehmen sollen und Dúron ungehalten über das langsame Tempo war. Sie erzählten ihr auch von Dúrons Beweis seiner Macht über den Drachen und Alatáriël ließ sich alles genau erklären. 

Gegen Mittag traf Thranduil dann wieder mit ihr und Legolas zusammen und sie zogen sich ein wenig von den anderen zurück, um ungestört beraten zu können. Alle drei hatten Dinge erfahren, die nicht zu dem passten, was Dúron erzählt hatte und ihre Sorge wuchs.  
Als dann Alatáriël den Schwindel um Dúrons angebliche Beschwörung des Drachen aufdeckte, beschloss Thranduil, nicht länger untätig zu bleiben. 

„Wir müssen ihn damit konfrontieren“, beschloss er. Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nein, Ada. Konfrontieren ja, aber nicht direkt. Ich würde vorschlagen, Zweifel in den Sindar zu wecken und sie so vielleicht sogar zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Wenn er wirklich nur ihr Bestes im Sinn hat und, wie er sagt in ihrem Sinne handelt, wird er sie gehen lassen. Hat er andere Beweggründe, wird ihn das zum Handeln zwingen.“

Thranduil nickte und gestand sich wieder einmal ohne Neid ein, dass sein Sohn der bessere Taktiker war. Auch wenn er selbst besonnener geworden war, so neigte er noch immer eher dazu den direkten Weg zu gehen, während Legolas es verstand, andere zu manipulieren. 

Sie stimmten das weitere Vorgehen untereinander ab und weihten auch Giladhin ein. Dann mischten sie sich wieder unter die Sindar, um mit der Ausführung ihres Planes zu beginnen. 

~ * ~

Dúron bemerkte es wohl, dass Thranduil viel mit den Sindar sprach und auch, dass er sich mit seinem Sohn und dem Heerführer traf. Er ignorierte es zunächst, da er so schnell wie möglich die Schlucht erreichen wollte. Hier in der Ebene wäre es für die Sindar zu leicht gewesen zu entkommen und er wollte alle!

Der Abend brach herein und wieder versammelten sich die Sindar an unzähligen Lagerfeuern. Einige beklagten die fehlenden Zelte und viele der jüngeren Elblinge jammerten, weil ihnen der lange Marsch zu viel wurde. Sie hatten auch nicht allzu viele Vorräte mitgenommen und nun, da die Sindar bemerkten, dass die ersten Fässer mit Trockenobst oder Dörrfleisch bereits leer waren, kam Unruhe auf. 

Dúron erkannte, dass er reagieren musste und ließ die ranghöchsten Elben zu sich rufen, ignorierte aber Thranduil und Legolas. Die beiden königlichen Elben irritierten ihn. Einerseits hatten sie sich mit ihrem Tross dem Zug angeschlossen und folgten ihm, ohne sich in seine Führung einzumischen. Andererseits begaben sie sich auf eine Art unter die Elben, die vor allem Thranduil vorher nie für nötig befunden hatte und sprachen ständig mit ihnen. 

Die vier Elbenfürsten, die sich ebenfalls entschlossen hatten Thranduils Reich zu verlassen, traten auf ihn zu. Dúron hatte sie inzwischen recht gut kennengelernt. Da war zum einen Endinûr, ein Eldar der mit Oropher auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat gewesen war und nie zufrieden damit war, dass sie im Gebiet der Tawarwaith geblieben waren. Er war einer jener Elben gewesen, die er am leichtesten auf seine Seite gezogen hatte, hatte er doch mit seinem Vorschlag eine neue Heimat zu suchen, bei ihm offene Türen eingerannt. 

Der zweite Lord war Alquán, ein junger Heißsporn, der erst vor knapp einem halben Jahrhundert das Erbe seines Vaters angetreten hatte, nachdem dieser seinen schweren Verletzungen erlegen war, mit denen er von der Schlacht der fünf Heere heimgekommen war. Er selbst war nicht mit in den Kampf gezogen weil Thranduil es allen Elben, die nicht ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten, schlicht untersagt hatte. Das hatte ihm nicht gefallen und dass sein Vater sterbend nach Hause gekommen war, hatte in dem jungen Elben einen gärenden Hass gegen den König geschürt. 

Der dritte war Nepharion. Seine Tochter hatte sich so sehr in den verwitweten König verliebt, dass sie ihren Vater angefleht hatte zu bewirken, dass sie in die Dienste des Königs aufgenommen wurde, um ihm nahe sein zu können. Es war ihm gelungen und die Elbin hatte einige Jahrzehnte damit zugebracht den König anzuschmachten. Bei einem Fest hatte sie dann ihren Mut zusammengenommen und hatte sich nackt in sein Bett gelegt, um dort auf ihn zu warten. Statt dem König hatte sie jedoch ein Diener entdeckt und ihr ungebührliches Verhalten gemeldet, so dass sie vom Hof verbannt wurde und von den anderen Hofdamen ausgelacht worden war. Sie war nach Valinor gegangen, war aber vom Fährmeister abgewiesen worden, weil sie aus eigenem Antrieb und aus Selbstmitleid gekommen war und nicht weil die Valar in ihr die Sehnsucht nach den unsterblichen Landen geweckt hatten. Aus Gram darüber hatte sie schließlich ihrem Leben ein Ende gesetzt.  
Der Vater jedoch gab Thranduil die Schuld an dem Drama, weil er sich nach dem Tod seiner Frau weigerte eine neue Gefährtin zu wählen und allein blieb. Seiner Meinung nach musste ein solches Verhalten seine Tochter und andere junge Elbinnen geradezu verrückt nach ihm machen.

Der vierte Lord, Thurunie, war bekannt für seine Herrschsucht und seine Machtambitionen. Er hatte Berater des Königs werden wollen und war zunächst von Oropher und dann von Thranduil abgewiesen worden. Beide hatten wohl erkannt, dass der Lord nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Blick hatte und Macht mehr liebte als das Wohlergehen anderer. Er war auch der einzige, den Dúron als Anführer der Elben in Betracht zog. Er war charismatisch genug und konnte gut reden, so dass es ihm schnell gelang die noch wankelmütigen unter den Sindar für Dúrons Vorschlag zu gewinnen. 

An ihn wandte er sich deshalb vorrangig, nachdem er die vier Lords begrüßt hatte.  
„Meine Herren, ich bin in Sorge. Seit Thranduil sich uns angeschlossen hat, herrscht zunehmende Unruhe im Lager. Die Sindar werden von ihm aufgeschreckt und mir scheint, so mancher zweifelt an seinem Entschluss uns in eine bessere Heimat zu folgen.“

Nepharion und Thurunie tauschten einen Blick. „Ich habe gehört, wie Giladhin mit einigen der Handwerker sprach. Es waren Zimmermänner und er fragte nach Nägeln und Werkzeugen“, erzählte Nepharion. „Und Legolas hat mit einigen Gärtnern über Bäume und verschiedene Sträucher gesprochen, die er wegen irgendetwas für wichtig hält. Die Gärtner haben danach ziemlich besorgt miteinander getuschelt“, ergänzte Alquân. 

Endinûr schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich ging es wieder um seine heißgeliebten Bögen und Pfeile. Der Prinz hat doch nichts anderes im Sinn und ist vernarrt in seine Waffen, so wie der König in seine Edelsteine.“

„Was auch immer der Grund ist, wir müssen sehen, dass keine Unruhe im Tross ausbricht. Wir wollen gemeinsam eine neue Heimat finden und das geht nur, wenn alle zusammenhalten. Sollten nun einzelne damit beginnen umzukehren, ist unser ganzes Unternehmen in Gefahr.“ Dúron bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme und hoffte, dass die Lords seine Sorge nicht bemerkten. 

„Wenn einige gehen wollen, so sollten wir es ihnen nicht verwehren“, gab Endinûr zu Bedenken. „Ein oder zwei Zehntel schwächen uns nicht und ich glaube nicht, dass es mehr wären. Zu groß ist die Schmach, die uns unter den Tawarwaith widerfahren ist und kaum einer will sich länger unterordnen. 

„Nein!“, donnerte Dúron. „Keiner darf den Zug verlassen. Wir brauchen das Wissen und das Können jedes Einzelnen, wenn wir in der neuen Heimat schnell erfolgreich sein wollen. Wir müssen Handelsbeziehungen aufbauen und Handwerk und Ackerbau betreiben. Zumindest in der ersten Zeit, bis unsere Position sich gefestigt hat und wir Menschen oder Zwerge für uns arbeiten lassen können, so wie es uns zusteht. Doch zu Beginn brauchen wir jede Hand.“

Die Lords besprachen murmelnd die Argumente des Eiselben und Dúron wartete ungeduldig. Er war es gewohnt, dass seine Worte gehört und befolgt wurden. Vor allem seit im Tal außer ihm kein anderer Drachenhüter mehr gelebt hatte. Nur Alatáriël hatte sich ihm offen wiedersetzt und die Stirn geboten. Nach und nach hatte sie einige der anderen Eiselben auf ihre Seite gezogen und wurde von ihnen wie eine Königin verehrt. Er schnaubte.  
Ausgerechnet diese Elbin eine Königin? Alles wozu sie gut war, war ihre Heilkunst und ihm das Bett zu wärmen. Dass sie sich aber ganz offensichtlich dem König an den Hals geworfen hatte, schürte seinen Zorn noch zusätzlich. Er hatte um sie geworben, hatte ihr Geschenke gebracht und hatte ihr andere lästige Verehrer vom Hals gehalten. Von all dem hatte sie nichts wissen wollen und einmal hatte sie ihm sogar einen Korb mit Holzäpfeln, den er mühsam gepflügt hatte, vor die Füße geworfen, weil sie seine Geschenke nicht wollte. Sie war ebenso hochmütig und eitel wie der Pfau, der sich Elbenkönig schimpfte und gerade eben in seiner blaugrau schimmernden, fein mit Ranken verzierten Rüstung und einem Umhang, der wie Vogelschwingen über seinen Schultern lag, in der Nähe vorbeistolzierte.  
Eigentlich war es sogar ganz gut, dass sie den König begleitet hatte, überlegte er. Vermutlich trug sie schon seinen Balg in sich und war somit beschmutzt. Jungfräulich war sie schon lange nicht mehr, das wusste er und es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass sie nicht ihm das Geschenk ihres reinen Blutes gemacht hatte, sondern Beraid. Nun… er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Jäger von seinem nächsten Ausflug in die Berge nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Zu seinem Glück hatten er und Alatáriël noch keinen Bund geschlossen, so dass sie seinen Tod rasch überwand. Fuinor war ebenfalls kein großes Hindernis gewesen, sinnierte Dúron weiter. Und dass sie nun zusammen mit dem König hier war, war sogar gut. In diesem Fall würde sie seinen Tod mitansehen können und er konnte sie retten, so dass sie sich ihm verbunden fühlen und sicher in einen Bund einwilligen würde. 

Alquán unterbrach seine finsteren Grübeleien. „Ihr solltet den Sindar eine Karte des Tales zeigen, auf dass sie wissen, welche Freuden sie erwarten. Zu lange haben sie im Düsterwald unter den Schrecken Saurons gelebt und sie hungern nach offenen Wiesen und grünen Wäldern.“

Dúron runzelte die Stirn. An sich war die Idee gut, nur dass es keine Karte des Tales gab.  
Er würde improvisieren müssen. „Ich kenne den Weg auswendig und brauche keine Karte. Aber ich werde eine anfertigen, auf dass ich die Zweifel und Sorgen beruhigen kann, die die Sindar quälen“, ging er auf den Vorschlag ein. 

Die Lords nickten. „Wie lange wird die Reise noch dauern?“, fragte Endinûr. Dies war von Anfang an eine Hauptsorge des Elbenlords gewesen und Dúron, der von dem langen Umherirren der Sindar im zweiten Zeitalter wusste, konnte ihn sogar ein wenig verstehen. 

„Wir sind gerade erst zwei Tage gewandert und schon fragt Ihr nach dem Ende der Reise?“, brauste er dennoch auf. Seine Geduld war merklich geschrumpft und er wollte endlich zum Ziel kommen, auch wenn das ein anderes war, als die Sindar vermuteten.  
„Wenn wir weiterhin so langsam vorankommen wie bisher, wird es noch einige Wochen dauern. Sorgt dafür, dass die Elben schneller ziehen, dann erreichen wir das Tal vielleicht noch vor der Sommersonnenwende.“

Er wandte sich ab und stapfte wütend davon. Den zuerst irritierten, dann mürrischen Blick Endinûrs bemerkte er nicht. 

~ * ~

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen, ohne dass sich am Zug der Sindar etwas änderte. Thranduil blieb mitten unter ihnen, wie auch Legolas, Alatáriël und Giladhin. Dúron beobachtete sie allerdings so genau, dass keiner von ihnen es wagte, den Plan allzu offensiv fortzuführen. Sie hatten aber die Saat bereits gelegt und immer öfter kam es vor, dass der eine oder andere Sindar die Nähe einer der Vier suchte und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Selbst Endinûr trat zum König, was Dúrons Misstrauen weckte. Bei nächster Gelegenheit nahm er ihn zur Seite.  
„Ich sah Euch mit Thranduil sprechen?“, fragte er und beobachtete den Lord scharf. 

Endinûr neigte bestätigend den Kopf. „Ich suchte in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob er uns weiter begleiten wird oder irgendwann in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückkehren wird. Er scheint mir für seine Verhältnisse sehr am Wohlergehen der Elben interessiert zu sein. Das passt nicht zu ihm.“

Dúron atmete unauffällig auf. „Und? Was hat er geantwortet?“

„Dass er bis zum Gebirge bei uns bleiben wird und dann entscheidet, ob er mit uns zieht oder nicht.“

„Hm“, brummte Dúron. Er winkte mit der Hand zum Zeichen, dass das Gespräch beendet war, stellte jedoch fest, dass Endinûr nicht ging, sondern sich ihm herausfordernd in den Weg stellte. „Wie ist es mit Proviant? Die Sindar haben nur wenig mitgenommen, da auch die Vorräte nach dem Winter noch nicht wieder aufgefüllt werden konnten und die erste Ernte noch ausstand, als wir aufbrachen. Wir sollten eine Rast einlegen um Nahrung zu sammeln, Wurzeln und Beeren. Vielleicht können wir auch einige der Hasen erlegen, die in den Steppen leben.“

Dúron runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Das würde unseren Zug aber noch mehr verlangsamen. Wart Ihr es nicht, der so schnell wie möglich ankommen wollte?“, fragte er hämisch. 

Endinûr musterte ihn mit undeutbarer Miene. „Wir werden gar nicht ankommen, wenn uns vor Hunger die Kraft verlässt. Die Elblinge brauchen dringend mehr Nahrung, ebenso einige schwangere Frauen. Wenn Ihr nicht für Abhilfe sorgt, werden die Männer unruhig werden.“

„Dann seht zu, dass Ihr sie unter Kontrolle haltet“, zischte Dúron. „Ich führe Euch, aber es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Euch zu füttern.“

Endinûr verneigte sich knapp. „Wie Ihr meint.“ Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand zwischen den Lagerfeuern. 

Dúron schnaufte. Er würde seine Pläne ändern müssen, erkannte er. So wie die Dinge lagen, würden sie niemals das Tal erreichen, das für sein Vorhaben ideal gewesen wäre. Mit nur einem Drachen war es schwieriger hier in der Ebene, aber es würde gehen müssen.  
Er griff nach einem Schlauch mit Bier und trank von dem schäumenden Gebräu, während er über das Lager blickte. Weit und breit um sie herum war nichts als flache Steppe. Kein Baum, kein Strauch, kein Stein und kein Bach, der als Deckung oder Schutz hätte dienen können. 

So schlecht war die Stelle doch nicht, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, stellte er fest und legte den leeren Schlauch zur Seite. Dann stand er auf und verschwand in der Nacht. 

~ * ~


	24. "Ein Drache ist genug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wäre sehr lang geworden, so dass ich zwei daraus gemacht habe. So könnte Ihr Euch auf ein Kapitel mehr freuen.

Endinûr grübelte. Das Gespräch mit Dúron hatte ihn beunruhigt. Was war der Eiselb für ein Führer, wenn ihm die Bedürfnisse der Elben, die sich ihm anvertraut hatten, gleichgültig waren? Und warum hatte sich Giladhin nach Baumaterial erkundigt, hier in der Steppe? Warum waren Legolas die Bäume so wichtig, aus denen er Bogen herstellen konnte? Wieder und wieder gingen ihm die Gedanken durch den Kopf und er kam doch zu keinem Schluss. 

Sein Blick fiel auf Thranduil, der hochaufgerichtet neben einigen Handwerkern stand und mit ihnen diskutierte. Bei der letzten Rast am Mittag hatte er sogar mit einigen Elblingen ein Scheingefecht geführt und ihnen einige Kniffe im Umgang mit dem Schwert beigebracht. Das entsprach so gar nicht dem Bild, das er vom König hatte. Es glich eher jenem, das er noch von Thranduil im Kopf hatte, als dieser ein Prinz gewesen war. Er selbst war jünger als der König, doch sie trennten nur einige hundert Jahre, so dass er wohl als einziger behaupten konnte, den König schon als jungen Elb gekannt zu haben. Damals war er so lebenslustig wie Legolas gewesen.  
Erst als er zuerst die Heimat und dann die Mutter verloren hatte und im Kampf gegen den Drachen verwundet worden war, war er ernster geworden. Die Kälte, die ihn stets umfing wann immer er dem König begegnet war, war erst nach Orophers Tod hinzugekommen. 

Endinûr fragte sich, nun da er einen offenen und zugänglichen König beobachtete, was der Grund dafür sein mochte.  
Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf: Im Gegensatz zu Dúron sorgte sich Thranduil um das Wohlergehen der Sindar. Er hatte die noch vorhandenen Lebensmittel rationieren lassen und kümmerte sich auch, mit der Hilfe der Eiselbin, die kaum von seiner Seite wich seit sie in seinen Hallen aufgetaucht war, um verletzte oder vom Marsch erschöpfte Elben.

Langsam ging er näher. 

Thranduil bemerkte den Lord und neigte zum Gruß leicht den Kopf. Es war seine übliche Geste und obwohl er seinen diamantverzierten Stirnreif aus Mithril trug und seinen ziselierten Harnisch mit der blaugrau eingefärbten Ledertunika darunter, fehlte ihm jeglicher Hochmut.  
„Endinûr“, begrüßte der König ihn und auch er verneigte sich kurz. Ein Schatten glitt über die eisblauen Augen und so etwas wie Kummer stand in den schönen Zügen des Königs, als er sich ihm zuwandte.  
„So habt Ihr Euch auch entschlossen, eine neue Heimat zu suchen?“

Endinûr nickte. „Ihr wisst, dass ich die Ebenen und Steppen Lindons vermisse und unter den Bäumen nie eine Heimat fand.“

Thranduil schloss die Augen und nickte langsam. „Ja. Ich selbst vermisse Lindon, habe ich doch dort die Jahre meiner Kindheit verbracht. Deshalb ist mir Eure Sehnsucht nicht fremd. Sogar Legolas, der niemals die Steppen und Küstengebiete durchstreifte, hat den Wald hinter sich gelassen und zieht es vor in Ithilien zu leben. Dort ist es zwar nicht so trocken wie in unserer Heimat, aber die lichten Wälder und Wiesen kommen dem eher nahe als der Eryn Lasgalen.“

Er öffnete die Augen und musterte den Elbenlord. „Ihr hättet mit ihm gehen können, wenn Euch das Leben unter den Bäumen zu eng ist. Es wäre Euch ebenso freigestanden wie jenen, die sich entschieden mit ihm zu ziehen. Ihr seid geblieben und nun folgt Ihr Dúron in ein Bergtal?“

Ehrliche Neugierde stand in dem forschenden Blick und Endinûr schluckte. So offen hatte der König nie mit ihm gesprochen. Allerdings war er selbst ihm auch stets aus dem Weg gegangen. „Als Legolas fortzog, war ich noch nicht bereit zu gehen. Mein Sohn fiel ihn der Schlacht der fünf Heere und meine Gefährtin ging nach Valinor, weil sie den Kummer nicht ertrug. Zu vieles war im Umbruch, als dass ich eine Entscheidung treffen konnte und ich blieb… vielleicht auch weil ich mich scheute erneut auf den Straßen zu wandern“, fügte er nach einem Zögern ehrlich hinzu. „Dúron versprach eine kurze Reise von wenigen Wochen und eine Heimat in einem Gebiet, das mich an die Felsenküsten meiner Kindheit erinnerte, wenngleich dort kein Meer sein würde.“

„Ich kann Euch verstehen“, murmelte Thranduil und wieder huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Geht Ihr ein Stück mit mir?“, lud er den Lord dann ein und wandte sich in eine Richtung, die sie fort von den Lagerfeuern bringen würde.

Endinûr nickte. 

Sie gingen schweigend durch die Nacht, bis sie sogar den Feuerschein der letzten Lagerfeuer verlassen hatten. Dann erst blieb Thranduil stehen. Das Licht der Sterne genügte ihnen, um sich in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können. 

„So versprach Euch Dúron eine kurze Wanderung?“, hob Thranduil schließlich leise an.

„Er sprach von einigen Wochen, nicht mehr als zwei Mondumläufe.“ Endinûr stockte und atmete tief durch. Er konnte mit niemandem über seine Zweifel sprechen, die anderen Lords und besonders Thurunie waren dem Eiselben treu ergeben. Thranduil schien keinen Groll gegen die Sindar zu hegen, die ihn so offen als König ablehnten und er hatte sie ohne jede Gegenwehr ziehen lassen. Ja, er war ihnen sogar gefolgt und wie es aussah, würde er sich ihnen vielleicht sogar anschließen.  
„Ich… Aran nín…“ Er brach hilflos ab und spürte, wie Thranduil ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte. „Sprecht, Endinûr. Mein Vater hat Euren Rat immer sehr geschätzt und es hat ihn tief bekümmert, dass Ihr Euch von ihm abwandtet. Doch er hegte keinen Groll gegen Euch und ich tue es auch nicht.“

Endinûr spürte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und ein Gewicht von ihm gewichen zu sein schien. Instinktiv spürte er, dass der König sein Vertrauen eher verdiente als der Eiselb, der ihn mit schönen Worten gelockt hatte und schon nach Tagen ihre Sicherheit vergaß. Thranduil jedoch hatte über Jahrtausende hinweg die Sicherheit seines Volkes zu wahren versucht. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass viele in den Schlachten fielen, erkannte Endinûr eine simple Tatsache, die sich ihm jedoch bisher verschlossen hatte.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter.

Er wollte auf die Knie sinken, doch Thranduil stoppte ihn. „Nein. Tut das nicht, vor allem nicht hier, wo Dúron es sehen könnte. Ich sehe Eure Treue in Euren Augen, das genügt.“

Endinûr schluckte. „Bitte verzeiht. So viele Jahre habe ich an Euch gezweifelt.“

„Es ist vergeben.“ Thranduil legte ihm sacht die Fingerkuppen der rechten Hand auf die Stirn und erneuerte damit die Annahme eines Treueschwures, den Endinûr ihm vor so vielen Jahrhunderten geschworen und schmählich missachtet hatte. 

„Ich misstraue Dúron. Er ignoriert den Hunger der Sindar, er kann nicht genau sagen, wann wir ankommen werden, es gibt keine Karte des Tales. Kein Baumaterial wurde mitgenommen und wenn es doch so grün und fruchtbar dort sein soll, warum kann er keine Auskunft darüber geben, welche Pflanzen dort wachsen?“, brach es aus dem Lord hervor. „Wohl hat er am ersten Tag bewiesen, dass er den Drachen zu lenken weiß, aber dennoch ist diese Kreatur ständig in unserer Nähe und ängstigt viele von uns.“

Thranduil hatte ihm ruhig zugehört und führte ihn nun noch ein Stück weiter fort vom Lager. „Ihr wisst, das Alatáriël ebenfalls eine Eiselbin ist und deshalb im Umgang mit den Drachen vertraut ist?“, fragte er leise.

Endinûr nickte. „Ja… das heißt ich weiß woher sie stammt, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie auch…“

„Sie ist Heilerin, keine Drachenhüterin und sie verabscheut diese Kreaturen ebenso wie ich, seid dessen gewiss“, sagte Thranduil trocken. „Aber wir haben von den Sindar erfahren, wie Dúron den Drachen beschworen hat. Seine Formeln und Sprüche waren solche jener Art, die Pflanzen besser gedeihen lassen. Da dies nicht zur Magie der Eiselben gehört, bedienen sie sich anderer Mittel. Es hatte aber sicher nichts mit dem Drachen zu tun, sondern diente wohl eher dem Effekt.  
Die Drachen werden mit Gedanken gelenkt und Fliegen und Landen, sowie Feuer speien gehören zu den ersten Befehlen, die die noch jungen Tiere lernen müssen.“

Endinûr sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wenn das wahr ist…“, stammelt er und sah besorgt zum Lager hinüber. „Was führt Dúron dann im Schilde?“

Auch Thranduil schaute in die gleiche Richtung. „Ich weiß es nicht, mellon nín , ich weiß es nicht.“

~ * ~

Sie kehrten langsam wieder zu den anderen zurück und Endinûr verabschiedete sich mit dem Elbengruß von ihm, indem er mit gesenktem Kopf die rechte Faust zum Herzen führte und dann die Hand öffnend den Arm in seine Richtung bewegte. Thranduil senkte lediglich den Kopf, da eine Erwiderung der Geste Dúrons Misstrauen wecken würde, würde er es sehen. Es war ohnehin schon gefährlich, dass sie sich seine Blicken so lange entzogen hatten. 

So schnell wie es unauffällig möglich war, suchte er seine Gefährten und erzählte ihnen, was er von Endinûr erfahren hatte. 

„Du vertraust ihm?“ Legolas sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Er war einer der ersten, die zu Dúron übergelaufen sind.“

„Und er hatte aus seiner Sicht gute Gründe dafür. Sein Sohn war gestorben und seine Gefährtin verließ ihn, gerade als du nach Ithilien aufbrachst. Es war für ihn zu früh, um alle Brücken abzubrechen. Dúron bot ihm die nächste Chance und er ergriff sie. Ich weiß, dass er nie das Heimweh ablegen konnte und dass er unter der langen Wanderung von Lindon hier her gelitten hat. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er nur wenige Jahrhunderte weniger zählt als ich. Meinem Vater war er stets treu ergeben und auch mir in gewissem Sinne. Dass er im Eryn Lasgalen keine Heimat fand, will ich ihm nicht anlasten.“

„Du kennst ihn besser als ich“, bestätigte Legolas. „Dennoch, wir sollten seine Worte überprüfen.“

„Müssen wir das? Schaut Euch um. Wir können sehen, dass Lord Endinûr die Wahrheit sagt und wir selbst haben auch schon Beweise dafür gefunden“, warf Giladhin ein. „Anders als die anderen drei Lords, die ihm gefolgt sind, ist Lord Endinûr besonnen und hat sich nie gegen das Königshaus gestellt. Wenn wir einem von ihnen trauen können, dann ihm.“

„Ich wünschte Mîrlaeg wäre hier“, seufzte Thranduil. „Er hätte die Gesinnung des Lords prüfen können. Oder kannst du ähnliches?“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf Alatáriël und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Meine Kräfte sind anders. Aber ich kenne Dúron und sein verschlagenes Wesen. Er hat dafür gesorgt dass jener Elb, dem ich mich einst verbunden fühlte, den Tod fand. Dúron weiß nicht, dass mir das bekannt ist, denn Mîrlaeg hat es mir erst viele Jahrhunderte später mitgeteilt. Er kannte den Elb nicht, um den es ging und wusste nichts von meiner Verbindung zu ihm, aber er sah die Schuld in Dúrons Seele.“

Sie zog die Unterlippe nach innen und nagte nachdenklich darauf herum. Der Anblick lenkte Thranduil für einen Moment ab und erinnerte ihn an andere Gelegenheiten, da sie dies auch tat. Erst als er Giladhins amüsiertes Räuspern bemerkte, löste er den Blick von ihren Lippen und verdrehte die Augen, als er Legolas feixen sah. 

„Was, wenn er die Sindar gar nicht in ein Tal führen will?“, fragte Alatáriël leise und unterbrach die drei Männer in ihrer stummen Kommunikation. Sofort war jede Erheiterung bei den Elben verschwunden. 

„Er führt sie in eine Falle“, griff Thranduil den Gedanken auf. „Vielleicht sogar wirklich in ein Tal. Giladhin! Welche Völker leben in dem Gebirge, das vor uns liegt? Könnte eines oder mehrere davon auf Dúrons Seite stehen, so dass sie die Elben auf seine Befehl hin angreifen würden?“

„Dazu braucht er keine anderen Völker. Ein Drache ist genug. Sind die Elben erst einmal in einem engen Tal oder einer Schlucht, so kann er sie mit einem einzigen Feuerstrahl vernichten.“ Alatáriël war blass geworden, aber sie sprach mit einer Gewissheit, die den Elben Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Ich weiß nicht warum er das tun sollte, aber ich würde es ihm zutrauen. Und haben wir ihn nicht auch im Verdacht die Spinnen mit Magie beeinflusst zu haben?“, fuhr sie eilig fort. „Du hast selbst gesagt sie sind größer geworden als jene, die Sauron dienten.“

„Nicht nur das“, bestätigte Legolas. „Sie waren auch gefährlicher und intelligenter, wie mir schien. Wenn zudem stimmt, dass Elbenblut den Spinnen zur Nahrung diente und sie deshalb größer wurden und Dúron auch hier die Finger im Spiel hat…“

„So war es tatsächlich Dúron, der dich und Legolas entführen ließ und folterte?“, unterbrach ihn Alatáriël und griff nach Thranduils Arm. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und er zog sie kurz an sich, damit sie in seiner Umarmung Ruhe finden konnte. „Wir vermuten es, wissen es jedoch nicht genau. Wir haben bis jetzt nicht herausgefunden, wer der Elb war, der mir die Brandwunde und uns beiden die Schnittwunden zufügte und dann die Jungtiere auf uns los ließ. Mithrandir meinte aber, es musste jemand sein, der um die Magie im Elbenblut der Eldar wusste und es einzusetzen verstand. Eiselben nutzen Blut zu vielen Dingen, die weder Noldor, noch Tawarwaith noch Sindar einfallen würden. Der Schluss liegt deshalb nahe, dass es Dúron war.“

Alatáriël schmiegte sich an ihn und verbarg für einen Moment das Gesicht an seinem Hals. Durch den Brustharnisch konnte er sie kaum spüren, aber ihr Licht leuchtete in seiner Seele heller auf und sie beiden fanden Frieden in dem kurzen Kontakt. Dann drückte sie ihre Lippen kurz gegen seinen Puls und löste sich von ihm.  
„Mithrandir hat Recht, fürchte ich. Ich dachte Dúron wüsste zu wenig über diese Dinge, dass ich den Zusammenhang nicht erkannt habe.“ Sie klang zerknirscht und schaute betreten zu Boden. Thranduil legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an. „Du musst nicht alle Rätsel dieser Welt lösen, melethron nín. Und du bist auch nicht für das verantwortlich, was Dúron tut“, beruhigte er sie. 

Aufgeregte Stimmen in einem entfernteren Teil des Lagers schreckten sie auf und sie drehten sich um.  
Der dunkle Schatten des Drachen flog dort so dicht über die Elben hinweg, dass sich einige aus Furcht zu Boden warfen. Wieder und wieder kehrte der Drache zurück und flog in immer enger werdenden Kreisen über sie hinweg. Die Sindar wurden unruhig. Sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass der Drache stets in der Nähe war und auch, dass er über dem Lager oder dem Zug kreiste. Bisher war er jedoch nie so nahe herab gekommen, dass sein Flügelschlag die Glut in den Feuerstellen aufwirbelte und die Flammen hell aufstoben. Er kam immer näher heran und die Sindar begannen, vor ihm zu fliehen. Thranduil und seine Gefährten beobachteten entsetzt, wie der Drache die Elben wie Vieh vor sich her zu treiben schien. Dann schien er zufrieden zu sein und ließ von der Gruppe ab, um in einem anderen Teil des Lagers das gleiche Spiel zu beginnen. 

Legolas zog seine beiden Langmesser aus seinem Köcher, den er nicht abgelegt hatte, seit sie sich dem Zug angeschlossen hatten. Auch Thranduil zog seine Schwerter und Giladhin tat es ihnen nach. 

„Es beginnt“, stellte Thranduil fest. Seine Hand griff nach Alatáriël. Er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und küsste sie fordernd, so als wollte er keine Empfindung ihrer Haut oder ihren Duft jemals vergessen. „Le melin, gûrenel nín “, wisperte er rau und wandte sich dann um, um sich dem zu stellen, was ihn am anderen Ende des Lagers erwarten mochte. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellon nín - mein Freund  
> Le melin, gûrenel nín. - Ich liebe dich, mein Herzensstern.


	25. ... und er sah dem Drachen entgegen.

Dúron triumphierte. Der Drache spielte mit den Sindar und trieb sie ebenso vor sich her, wie er es mit einer Schafherde getan hatte, die ihnen vor einigen Mondwechseln begegnet war. Die Sindar hörten sich sogar so ähnlich an und er genoss die Schreckenslaute, die bis zu ihm drangen. Sein Pferd tänzelte nervös unter ihm und er hatte Mühe, es am Durchgehen zu hindern. Wütend zerrte er die Zügel herum, so dass er das Weiße im Auge des Tieres sehen konnte. Er spürte den Schmerz, den er dem Tier zufügte, ignorierte ihn jedoch. „Gehorche, du Biest, oder du wirst es bereuen!“, zischte er und sandte gleichzeitig einen Gedanken in den Verstand des Tieres. Sofort erlahmte aller Widerstand, wenn auch die Furch in dem Tier erhalten blieb und nun noch durch den Schrecken erhöht wurde, der von dem Elb auf seinem Rücken ausging. Es war ein Tier aus Thranduils Ställen und dazu trainiert, seinem Reiter willig zu gehorchen. Es war aber auch gewohnt, gut und schonend behandelt zu werden. Mochte auch sein Wille durch den Befehl gebrochen worden sein, so regte sich dennoch der Instinkt. 

Dúron, zufrieden mit der erzwungenen Ruhe des Tieres, trieb es näher an die nun wild durcheinanderlaufenden Sindar und damit an den Drachen heran.   
„Leiden sollt ihr, wie auch Smaug gelitten hat und Glaurung!“, schrie er und lachte schrill, als ihn Hochstimmung ergriff und ihn jede Vorsicht vergessen ließ.   
Die Sindar waren in Panik und rannten kopflos durcheinander. Die Feuerstellen wurden auseinandergerissen oder dort, wo der Flügelschlag des Drachen sie traf, zu neuem Leben entfacht. Funken stoben auf und setzen Haar und Kleidung einiger Elben in Brand, die in ihrer Furcht der Glut zu nahe kamen. 

„Ihr habt Schuld am Tod der Drachen. Feuerdrachen habt ihr leiden lassen, ihr unwürdigen Kreaturen! Nun ist der Tag der Rache gekommen!“ Er trieb sein Pferd voran, mitten hinein in die Sindar, die vor ihm auseinanderstoben. Wer nicht schnell genug war, den ritt er gnadenlos nieder.

Er erschien den Sindar wie ein weiterer Drache, wie er mit wehendem Umhang und schrillem Lachen durch sie hindurchjagte. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, konnte ihre Angst fühlen und er badete darin. Dies hier war seine Rache! Lange hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet, lange darauf hingearbeitet und selbst da sein eigentlicher Plan gescheitert war, so war es doch gut, dass sie hier auf der Ebene ihr Ende finden sollten. Viele würden die verbrannten und verwesenden Kadaver finden und es als Warnung verstehen, denn keiner würde mehr übrig sein, um die Toten zu begraben oder ihre Leiber dem letzten Feuer zu übergeben. Er würde sie hier zurücklassen. Das Volk, das wieder und wieder seine Drachen gejagt und getötet hatte, sollte dafür bezahlen!

Er schrie seinen Triumpf hinaus und er freute sich an dem Spiel des Drachen, der die Sindar immer schneller und wilder vor sich her trieb. Was wussten sie schon davon, dass es noch ein junges Tier war und dass es nichts anderes tat als spielen? Es folgte seinem Instinkt, der ihm riet die fliehende Beute zusammenzutreiben, damit es leichter war, genug auf einmal zu fressen. Ja… und fressen würde er ihn lassen.

Der Eiselb schickte einen Gedanken zu dem Drachen und dieser stieß einen tiefen Schrei aus. Das Geräusch zog wie dumpfes Donnergrollen über die Sindar hinweg und jeder, der Drachen kannte wusste, dass er nun bald fressen würde. 

Er hörte den zornigen Schrei einer Frau und erkannte das im Mondlicht silbern schimmernde Haar von Alatáriël, die mit erhobenem Schwert am anderen Ende des Lagers stand und wütend zu ihm herübersah. Er lachte. Sie würde ihm gehören! Sie war sein.

Der Drache stieß mitten hinein in die nun dicht zusammengedrängte Menge und die Schreie von Sterbenden ertönten. Knochen brachen und der Geruch frischen Blutes zog über das Lager. Gut. Dúron grinste zufrieden. Der Drache war hungrig, hatte er ihn doch seit Wochen kaum fressen lassen. Das Blut würde ihn noch mehr reizen und sein Jagdfieber anstacheln.

Einige der Krieger versuchten ihre Waffen gegen den Drachen zu richten, schafften es aber nicht, den harten Panzer zu durchdringen. Er hatte etwas vom Blut des Elbenkönigs aufgefangen, als er dessen Brandwunde erneut öffnete und es dem Drachen gegeben. Es hatte ihn stärker und weniger verwundbar gemacht. Gegenüber dem Elbenkönig hatte der Drache dadurch jedoch einen Vorteil verloren. Dessen Waffe würde ihn verletzten können. Doch Dúron war sich sicher, dass ihm Thranduil dennoch nie wieder im Weg stehen würde. Und der Elbenkönig wusste nichts von diesem Vorteil, den ihm sein eigenes Blut verschaffte. Nun, um ihn würde er sich persönlich kümmern. 

Wieder trieb er sein Pferd voran und es gehorchte, wenn auch unwillig. Suchend stob er durch die Elben und ritt um sie herum. Dabei trieb er einige zurück, die es geschafft hatten, der Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen zu entgehen und in die Dunkelheit fliehen wollten. Sie würden nicht entkommen. Der Drache würde ihre Angst riechen. Er würde ihre Angst riechen und jeden von ihnen finden.

Dann sah er ihn, als helles Mondlicht seinen Harnisch aufblitzen ließ. Thranduil stürmte auf den Drachen zu. Seine beiden silbern glänzenden Schwertern dicht am Körper haltend, rannte er durch die Menge der Sindar hindurch. 

Wieder und wieder stieß der Drache mit weit aufgerissenem Maul in die dichtgedrängten Elben hinab und flog mit seiner Beute wieder nach oben, wo er die Körper hungrig in der Luft verschlang. Wenn er so auf Thranduil herabstieß, würde ihm dieser die Klingen ins Maul rammen, erkannte Dúron. 

Schnell suchte er den Kontakt zum Drachen. Es war an der Zeit, mit seinem eigentlichen Triumpf zu beginnen. Er ritt auf Thranduil zu und hielt vor ihm, jedoch weit genug entfernt, dass ihn dieser nicht mit den Klingen erreichen konnte. Alquân und Thurunie erschienen hinter dem Elbenkönig und versuchten ihn festzuhalten. Doch der Elbenkönig war, anders als die beiden Lords, ein durchtrainierter Krieger und schüttelte sie ab wie lästige Fliegen. Dúron hörte, wie Alquâns Genick brach, als er vom König fortgestoßen gegen einen anderen Sindar prallte. Thurunie versuchte einen erneuten Angriff. In seiner Hand blitzte ein Dolch als er mit hoch erhobener Hand auf ihn zustürzte. Thranduil trieb ihm mit einer beinahe beiläufigen Bewegung eines seiner Schwerter in den ungeschützten Leib und stieß ihn dann von sich. 

Seine eisblauen Augen blitzten wie Silber im Mondlicht, als er zu Dúron herumwirbelte.   
„Du Wurm… was willst du? Warum tötest du die Sindar, die sich dir anvertraut haben?“, schrie er über die Elben hinweg, die sie voneinander trennte. 

Dúron lachte. „Was ich will? Dich will ich!“, gab er fast schon erheitert zurück. Die Situation gefiel ihm. Nun war er es, der am längeren Hebel saß und Thranduil war derjenige, der leiden würde. „Du hast Glaurung getötet und du hast nichts unternommen, als die Zwerge Smaug aus dem Erebor vertrieben und dieses Menschengesindel ihn gejagt und getötet hat. Dafür wirst du leiden. Du wirst dabei zusehen, wie jeder dieser ach so edlen Elben von meinem Drachen getötet wird. Sie werden zerrissen werden. Sie werden brennen und sie werden wissen, dass du es warst, der dieses Schicksal auf sie gebracht hat.“

Thranduil hatte ihn erstarrt angehört. „Du willst Rache?“, fragte er beinahe ungläubig. „Es stimmt, ich war am Tod Glaurungs beteiligt und ich trage noch heute die Narbe, die er mir zugefügt hat.“   
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und um ihn herum stöhnten die Sindar auf, die den Disput vor Angst erstarrt schweigend angehört hatten. Sie sahen, wie die Wange des Königs sich verfärbte und dunkler wurde, bis rot glänzendes Fleisch und Sehnen sichtbar wurden. „Er hat mich verwundet und ich habe geschworen, dass niemals wieder ein Drache einem Elben ein Leid zufügen wird, solange ich auf Mittelerde lebe“, verkündete Thranduil mit kräftiger Stimme. Er richtete sich auf.   
„Wenn du Rache willst, dann verübe sie an mir und lass jene Elben aus dem Spiel, die nie daran beteiligt waren.“

„Oh“, feixte Dúron. „Aber sie gehören dazu. Sie kämpfen in deinem Heer. Sie leben in deinen Hallen. Sie sind vom gleichen Stamm wie du. Sie erkennend ich als ihren König an. Sie sind ebenso schuldig wie du es bist.“ Dúron spuckte aus und seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Du wirst leiden, wie du noch nie gelitten hast. So wie Glaurung, der elend verendete, weil du ihn nicht einmal töten, sondern nur verwunden konntest.“

„Pack ihn!“, schrie er nach oben in den Nachthimmel gewandt und der Drache stieß aus der Dunkelheit kommend auf die Gruppe hinab. Thranduil warf sich zu Boden und rollte zur Seite. Ein Sindar stand dabei im Weg und dieser sprang über ihn hinweg, was ihn in das Blickfeld des Drachen brachte. Die langen Zähne schnappten zu und rissen den Elben nach oben. Er schrie, doch Momente später verklang der Laut in einem grässlichen Gurgeln. 

Thranduil sprang auf die Beine und warf eines seiner Schwerter. Er traf den Drachen am Kopf, doch die Klinge glitt an den eisenharten Schuppen ab. Mehrere Pfeile zischten durch die Nacht und einer fand sein Ziel im Auge des Drachen. Er brüllte auf und die zerfetzten Überreste des Elben fielen mit einem ekelerregenden Klatschen zu Boden.   
Die Sindar stoben auseinander und versuchten in die Dunkelheit zu fliehen. Frauen schrien und Kinder weinten. 

Dúron konzentrierte sich auf Thranduil und blendete den Tumult aus. Er musste ihn in die die Finger bekommen. Hastig suchte er nach einer Eingebung, da kam ihm erneut die Heilerin in den Sinn. Er würde sie ohnehin aus diesem Hexenkessel holen müssen, wollte er sie lebend haben. Schnell wendete er sein Pferd und preschte davon, suchte sie hektisch in dem Gewühl der fliehenden Sindar.   
Sie waren nicht mehr wichtig und er ließ sie in Ruhe. Der Drache und er würden sie später aufspüren und ein Teil seines Verstandes fand einen fast schon erregenden Gefallen an dem Gedanken, während ein anderer noch immer nach Alatáriël suchte. 

Dann war sie plötzlich direkt vor ihm und er riss sie zu sich auf das Pferd. Sie wehrte sich und schlug wild um sich. Ihr Haar wirbelte so vor seinem Gesicht, das es ihm für einen Moment die Sicht nahm und er schlang eine Hand darum. Sich die langen Strähnen um die Hand wickelnd, zerrte er sie zu sich her. Sie konnte den Kopf nicht mehr abwenden und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie zu küssen. Sie schmeckte süß und ihr Mund war so seidig, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Dann zuckte ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Zunge und er riss den Kopf zurück. Die Hexe hatte ihn gebissen!   
Er schmeckte Blut und merkte erst, dass ihm sogar ein Stück seiner Zunge fehlte, als sie es ihm ins Gesicht spuckte. „Du Biest!“, schrie er und Blut lief ihm am Kinn herab. Ihre Augen blitzten zornig auf und sie trieb ihm einen Dolch in den Oberschenkel. 

Wieder schrie er auf und ließ vor Schreck und Schmerz ihre Haare los. Unter ihm bäumte sich das Pferd auf und er verlor den Halt.   
Er kippte nach hinten und stürzte kopfüber zu Boden. Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und er blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen. Dann war Alatáriël wieder über ihm und kratzte mit ihren langen Fingernägeln über sein Gesicht. Sie musste den Dolch verloren haben, begriff er, als sich der Dunst aus Schmerz in seinem Geist lichtete. 

Sie wurde fortgestoßen und das wutverzerrte Gesicht des Elbenkönigs war über ihm. Die eisblauen Augen waren wie Diamanten, die sich in seine Seele bohrten.   
„Du wirst niemals wieder über einen Drachen befehlen!“, zischte Thranduil ruhig. Er brannte innerlich vor Zorn, das konnte Dúron fühlen, aber nichts davon diktierte sein Handeln. Und noch etwas erkannte der Eiselb: Er spürte deutlich die enge Verbindung, die die Heilerin und den Elbenkönig verband. 

„Sie ist deine Hure“, sagte er und spuckte dem König Blut ins Gesicht. „Sie ist deiner würdig, genauso ein Stück Dreck, wie du es bist.“ 

Thranduils Faust schoss vor und traf ihn ihm Gesicht. Dúron spürte, wie die Haut aufplatzte und noch mehr Blut über seine Wange lief. Dann stieß ihn Thranduil von sich und gab jemandem ein Zeichen, der hinter ihnen stand. Dúron wurde hochgerissen und von zwei Männern gehalten. 

Der Elbenkönig packte seinen Hals und drückte zu, bis Dúron röchelnd um Luft rang.   
„Du wirst sterben, das verspreche ich dir. Aber es wird kein gnädiger Tod sein und du wirst den Drachen sterben sehen“, versprach er kalt. Dann war er verschwunden und Dúron sackte um Sauerstoff kämpfend in die Knie. 

Die beiden Krieger, die ihn in einem eisenharten Griff hielten, zerrten ihn zu einem Wagen und banden ihn an eines der großen Räder fest.   
Um ihn herum begannen die Sindar zu begreifen, dass er es gewesen war, der Leid und Tod über sie gebracht hatte. Sie drängten sich vor und einige Steine trafen ihn. Er spürte, wie eine Rippe brach und ein anderer Brocken sein Schienbein zertrümmerte. 

~ * ~

„Daur !“ Thranduil zwängte sich durch die Sindar und blieb vor Dúron stehen. „Er gehört allein mir. Lasst von ihm ab und bringt euch in Sicherheit. Noch ist der Drache über uns!“

Er schob ein Kind einer Frau in die Arme und drängte beide zur Seite. „Lauft… sucht Schutz.“

Die Sindar gehorchten zögernd. Ihre Wut auf den Eiselben war ungebrochen, aber der Jahrtausende lange Gehorsam ihrem König gegenüber war fest in ihnen verankert.   
Mehrere Krieger der Tawarwaith und einige Sindar schoben sich auf Thranduils Zeichen hin vor den Eiselben und schirmten ihn vor den Blicken der Menge ab. 

Thranduil trat langsam von der Gruppe fort. _„Kannst du ihn rufen?_ “, fragte er in Gedanken und suchte die Verbindung zu Alatáriël, die ihm warm entgegen kam. 

_„Ich versuche es_ “, gab sie ebenso lautlos zurück und sandte ihm ihre Liebe. _„Verschone ihn nicht. Auch wenn er der Letzte von ihnen ist, so ist seine Seele doch verdorben und wird nur Böses bringen.“_

Thranduil nickte grimmig auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn sehen konnte. Er war von einem dichten Kreis von Sindar umgeben, die wie erstarrt zu ihm sahen.   
„Lauft!“, herrschte er sie an und trieb sie mit seinem verbliebenen Schwert zurück, was den Kreis zwar vergrößerte aber nicht öffnete. 

Dann hörte er das Schlagen der ledernen Schwingen über sich und der Luftzug brachte die Sindar endlich dazu auseinander zu stieben, wie Laub, dass vom Herbststurm aufgewirbelt wird. 

„Herr!“, rief Giladhin und warf ihm, als er ihm den Kopf zuwandte, sein zweites Schwert zu.   
Thranduil sprang und fing es in der Luft auf. Dann wirbelte er herum und sah sich dem Drachen gegenüber, der in rasendem Tempo auf ihn zuflog. Er war so dicht über dem Boden, dass die Spitzen seiner Flügel die fliehenden Sindar streiften und zu Boden warfen. 

Thranduil hechtete zur Seite und rollte sich ab, dann war der Drache vorüber und zog nach oben, um erneut auf ihn herabzustoßen. Dieses Mal war der Winkel steiler und Thranduil wartete bis zum letzten Moment, bevor er seine beiden Schwerter hochriss und dem Drachen in das noch unverletzte Auge trieb. Der Drache brüllte und verlor die Kontrolle über seine Flugbahn. Mit einem Knirschen krachte er zu Boden und die Schreie mehrerer Sindar sagten Thranduil, dass der große Körper des Drachen einige unter sich begraben hatte. 

Noch war der Drache nicht tot und wild um sich schlagend kam er wieder hoch und erhob sich erneut in die Luft. Dann flog er einige Kreise und schien dabei den Kopf suchend hin und her zu bewegen.   
„Er sucht nach deinem Geruch!“, hörte er Alatáriël Stimme viel zu nahe und sah sie nicht weit von ihm entfernt im Gras kniend. 

„Flieh!“, rief er ihr zu. „Bring dich in Sicherheit!“

Sie schluchzte auf und er spürte ihren Wunsch, bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber er spürte auch, dass sie seine Sorge fühlte und dass ihre Gegenwart ihn ablenkte. Weinend lief sie in die Dunkelheit davon und Thranduil richtete den Blick wieder nach oben. Er erspähte den Drachen, dessen Kreise enger wurden und sich ihm mehr und mehr näherten. 

„Komm, du Ungeheuer! Komm nur!“, murmelte er leise und suchte einen festen Stand. Er wusste, eine zweite Chance würde er nicht bekommen und wenn dies sein Ende sein würde, so würde er doch die Sindar vor einem sicheren und qualvollen Tod retten. 

Die Kreise des Drachen hatten aufgehört. Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Thranduil suchte den Nachthimmel nach einem verräterischen Schatten ab, der sich vor die Sterne schob und plötzlich sah er ein rotes Glühen, das schnell näher kam. 

Der Drache würde sein Feuer auf ihn richten. Thranduil schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er fühlte keine Angst, hatte er sich doch schon lange auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, von dem er wusste, dass er kommen würde. Er bedauerte nur, dass ihm nicht mehr Zeit mit der Frau blieb, in der er seine Seelengefährtin gefunden hatte. Nur wenige Wochen des Glücks gegen Jahrtausende der Bitterkeit und Einsamkeit. Aber er hatte die Liebe erlebt und dieses Wissen gab ihm Kraft. 

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah dem Drachen entgegen.

~ * ~


	26. In Drachenfeuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay... die letzten beiden Cliffhanger waren gemein, Ihr habt ja recht. Dafür kommt dieses Mal die Entschädigung in Form eines langen Kapitels.   
> #Kekse-rüberschieb-und-lieb-guck#

Thranduil spürte den Drachen mehr, als dass er ihn sah. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er das aufgerissene Maul auf sich zukommen, spürte die Gluthitze, die vom Leib der Kreatur ausging und roch den faulen Atem. 

Stille hüllte ihn ein. Alle Geräusche verblassten und auch die Bewegungen der fliehenden Sindar wurden nur zu huschenden Schemen am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Die Griffe seiner Schwerter lagen vertraut und schwer in seinen Händen und sie glichen einer Verlängerung seiner Arme, als er die Klingen nach oben drehte und sie dem Drachen entgegenhielt. Er würde im Feuer vergehen, so wie es prophezeit war, aber er würde auch den Drachen töten, dann, wenn er am verwundbarsten war. 

Alles andere verschwand aus seiner Wahrnehmung. Er wusste nicht, dass er einen Schrei ausstieß. Er merkte nicht, dass er zu rennen begann und dem Drachen entgegenstürmte. Er hörte nicht die angsterfüllten Schreie der Sindar, die ihn in den sicheren Tod laufen sahen. Er sah nicht Legolas Gesicht als dieser, Alatáriël schützend an sich gedrückt, alles aus nächster Nähe beobachtete. 

Dann war der Drache heran. 

Thranduil konnte die Glut im Rachen der Kreatur lodern sehen. Sie schimmerte rot zwischen den Schuppen am Hals hindurch und tauchte die Umgebung in ein unwirkliches Licht. Er spürte, wie der Drache noch einmal Luft in seine Lungen zog und ihm dann mit einem tiefen, ohrenbetäubenden Grollen die Glut in seinem Leib entgegenspie. 

Ein Feuerstoß brach aus dem Maul hervor und traf ihn. 

Thranduil rannte weiter, die Schwerter nach vorne gestreckt. Hitze umgab ihn, doch die Glut schien an ihm vorbei zu fließen. Er spürte kein Feuer auf der Haut. Da war kein Brennen, wie er es nur allzu gut kannte. Kein alles verzehrender Schmerz, der ihm die Luft aus dem Leib presste. Nur Hitze, die heiß und schmerzhaft in seine Lungen stach. Er hustete gequält, würgte bitter schmeckendes Blut nach oben und ließ es unbeachtet aus seinem Mund laufen. 

Nur seine Schwerter waren wichtig und er hielt sie nach oben, dem Drachen entgegen. Sie trafen, gruben sich in weiches Fleisch.   
Die Vorwärtsbewegung wurde abrupt gestoppt und er wurde von den Beinen gerissen. Er ließ die Griffe nicht los, die seltsam kühl und beruhigend in seinen Händen lagen. Eines der Schwerter zog er zurück und jagte es erneut in das noch immer offene Maul, dann das andere. 

Der Drache bäumte sich auf und schrie vor Schmerz und Wut. Er versuchte mit wilden Kopfbewegungen den Elben von sich abzuschütteln, doch Thranduils Hände hatten sich so fest um die Griffe der Schwerter verkrampft, dass er gar nicht hätte loslassen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er wurde auf den Boden geschleudert, als der Drache den Kopf nach unten presste. Er spürte den Aufprall, fühlte wie der Schmerz geprellter und angebrochener Knochen durch seine Körper jagte, doch er ließ die Schwerter nicht los. 

Wieder wurde er nach oben gerissen und er nutzte den Schwung, um eines der Schwerter zurückzuziehen und erneut in das weiche Fleisch von Rachen und Gaumen zu stoßen. Schwarzes, stinkendes Blut ergoss sich über ihn, doch auch die schmierig-klebrige Flüssigkeit verhinderte nicht, dass er die Schwerter weiterhin festhielt und erneut mit einem der Schwerter zustieß. Wieder und wieder, bis der Feuerstrom erlosch und kalte Nachtluft mit eisigen Nadeln in seinen Körper stach. 

Er würgte nach Luft ringend erneut Blut hervor und gnädige Schwärze umfing ihn, als der letzte Atemzug des Drachen über sein Gesicht strich. 

~ * ~

Alatáriël strich ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er spürte ihre Gegenwart, die sich wie Balsam über die Schmerzen legte, die durch seinen Körper jagten.   
Ein seltsam süßer Geruch lag in der Luft und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Etwas füllte seine Lungen, doch es war kein Wasser. 

Er hob den Kopf, versuchte Luft zu bekommen und wurde von einem quälenden Hustenreiz geschüttelt. Wieder schmeckte er bitteres Blut im Mund und drehte den Kopf, als sein Körper sich in einer Woge aus Übelkeit verkrampfte. Er übergab sich würgend und kämpfte um jeden Atemzug, bis die Krämpfe nachließen und nur noch Galle seinen Mund füllte. 

Die weichen und doch so kräftigen Hände Alatáriëls hielten ihn und noch ein anderes Paar Hände stützten ihn. Sie gehörten Legolas, erkannte er gleich darauf, als sich die Präsenz seines Sohnes in sein Bewusstsein schob. 

Ein Becher wurde an seine Lippen gedrückt und er wollte gierig trinken, doch es wurde verhindert.   
„Langsam, melethron nín“, ermahnte Alatáriël ihn. „Die Hitze des Feuers hat deine Lunge verletzt, doch deine Haut blieb ohne Brandwunde.“ Ihre Worte ergaben zunächst keinen Sinn. Erst als er noch einen Schluck trinken konnte und der grässliche Geschmack aus seinem Mund verschwand und durch den vertrauten, aber nicht weniger üblen Geschmack des Weidenrindensudes ersetzt wurden, klärten sich seine Gedanken. 

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah über sich die hellen Sterne, die ihn mit ihrem Licht grüßten. Legolas Kopf schob sich in sein Blickfeld und Sorge, aber auch Erleichterung lagen in seiner Miene.   
„Du hast ihn getötet“, sagte er beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Du standest im Feuer und hast ihn getötet.“

„Wie…“ Thranduil versuchte sich zu räuspern, doch Alatáriël legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nicht. Du hast Brandwunden im Hals. Das Feuer konnte deiner Haut nichts anhaben, aber die Hitze hat deine Schleimhäute verwundet. Denn Drachenblut schützt nur die äußere Haut, nicht die im Inneren des Körpers, so wie Elbenlut auch nur die äußere Schuppenschicht des Drachen undurchdringlich werden lässt. Deshalb konnten deine Schwerter ihn auch im Rachen verletzen. Ich vermute aber auch, dass der Drache von deinem Blut zu trinken bekommen hat. Nicht viel wahrscheinlich… aber es hat genügt, um ihn dir gegenüber verwundbar zu machen. Auch das ist Teil der Drachenmagie. Dúron wusste das, doch offenbar war es ihm das Risiko wehrt.“   
Sie strich ihm beruhigend über die Stirn und die Wange und suchte in seiner Miene nach Anzeichen, dass er versanden hatte. Thranduil nickte knapp. Er würde sich alles noch einmal ausführlich erklären lassen, doch fürs erste ahnte er vage, was sie meinte und das Wissen, dass die Gefahr des Drachens gebannt war, genügte ihm. 

Alatáriël führ ernst fort. “Du darfst nicht sprechen und auch nur flach atmen. Blut hat sich in deiner Lunge gesammelt und dein Körper muss es erst verarbeiten. Es wird einige Zeit dauern und ist sehr unangenehm, aber es wird dich nicht töten.“ Sie klang so sicher, dass es ihn beruhigte. 

Dennoch suchte sein Blick den seines Sohnes und wortlos forderte er ihn auf, ihm mehr zu sagen.   
Legolas grinste. „Du bist wirklich unverwüstlich, oder?“ Er strahle vor Erleichterung und erinnerte Thranduil an den Elbling, der er einst gewesen war. Schwach hob er die Hand und Legolas ergriff sie.   
„Komm zur Ruhe, Ada. Die Sindar sind in Sicherheit. Dúron starb, als er den Tod des Drachen miterlebte. Ich glaube, die beiden waren tatsächlich durch ihr Blut miteinander verbunden, denn auch er trägt Wunden von Schwertstichen im Rachen, auch wenn ihm niemand mit einem Schwert nahe kam. Allerdings gab ihm das Pferd, dass er sich aus deinen Ställen genommen hatte, den Rest. Es brach durch die Krieger hindurch und ging mit den Hufen und den Zähnen auf ihn los. Er muss das Tier über jedes erträgliche Maß hinaus gequält haben.“

„Wenn Dúron die gleichen Wunden hat wie der Drache, so hat er zusätzlich zu seinem Blut eine starke, uralte Magie angewendet. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt wie es ihm gelingen konnte, den jungen Drachen in so kurzer Zeit zu trainieren. Seine Beherrschung des Tieres war für seine Fähigkeiten zu stark.“  
Alatáriël nahm seine Hand und führte sie an ihre Lippen. „Schlaf jetzt, melethron nín. Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, kehren wir in den Eryn Lasgalen zurück.“

Thranduil wollte sich in die Ruhe fallen lassen, die sie ihm anbot. Aber etwas anderes war ihm wichtiger. Seine Lunge brannte und er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit über seine Verletzung sagte. Er war geschwächt und ihm war schwindelig. Dennoch richtete er sich langsam auf und spürte dass Legolas ihm dabei half.   
„Lass ihn“, wehrte dieser auch den Protest Alatáriëls ab. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was er will.“ 

Legolas stützte ihn, als er langsam auf die Beine kam und noch einen Moment um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Er blieb auch dicht neben ihm, als er Alatáriël auf seiner anderen Seite und Giladhin hinter sich langsam über das Lager schritt, das sich in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte.   
Sein Blick fiel auf unzählige Tote. Teilweise waren die Leiber so verbrannt, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, wer sie gewesen waren. Andere waren vom Drachen verstümmelt worden und viele hatten sich bei der panischen Flucht verletzt. Die, die dazu in der Lage waren, versorgten die Wunden und einige der Krieger hatten damit begonnen, die Toten zu bergen. 

Thranduil schaute mit leeren Augen über die Sindar. Beinahe ein Drittel von ihnen hatte ihr Leben gelassen, soweit er es abschätzen konnte und Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Egal wohin er sah, überall war Leid und Schmerz. Die Klageschreie einiger Frauen drangen an sein Ohr und er sah eine Mutter, die ihr totes Kind an sich drückte. Langsam ging er zu ihr und strich dem Mädchen über das halb verbrannte Haar. Die Augen der Mutter trafen auf seine und er sah keine Anklage darin, nur grenzenloses Leid. Er schloss die Augen, fühlte, wie ihm Tränen über das Gesicht zu rinnen begannen. Eine kühle Hand tastete nach seiner, die noch immer auf dem leblosen Kopf des Kindes ruhte und drückte sie. 

„Euch trifft keine Schuld, Aran nín“, wisperte die Elbin mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ihr wolltet uns hiervor bewahren. Bitte vergebt uns, dass wir uns von Euch abwandten. Ich flehe Euch an.“

Thranduil nahm ihre Hand und hob sie an die Lippen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er die blutüberströmten Finger küsste.   
„Er kann nicht sprechen, sein Hals und die Lunge sind durch die Hitze versengt worden“, wisperte Alatáriël. „Aber ich weiß, dass er keinem von Euch dies hier anlasten wird. Vertraut ihm, so wie ihr es bisher getan habt.“

Die Elbin schluchzte auf und sackte weinend in sich zusammen. Ein Elb eilte zu ihr und zog sie in die Arme, während sein Blick den des Königs traf. Auch hier war keine Anklage, sondern nur Erleichterung. 

Thranduil wandte sich ab und ging weiter. Er suchte jemanden, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wer es war. Sein Bewusstsein kämpfte noch darum, alles was geschehen war zu erfassen. Zu frisch noch waren die Schrecken, zu nah die Geschehnisse. 

Dann sah er den zerrissenen Leib eines Elben, den zwei Krieger eben forttragen wollten. Mit einer Handbewegung hielt er sie auf.   
Er hatte ihn gefunden. 

Endinûr war kaum noch zu erkennen. Die untere Hälfte seines Leibes war zerfetzt und sein Kopf war vom Sturz zertrümmert worden, als der Drache ihn hatte fallen lassen.   
Thranduil brach in die Knie, als ihn die Erinnerung mit voller Macht einholte. Es war tatsächlich Endinûr gewesen, der über ihn hinweggesprungen war und sich an seiner statt dem Drachen dargeboten hatte.   
Gerade dieser Elb hatte eine große Zeitspanne mit ihm geteilt und Thranduil hätte ihn gerne in seinen Hallen gewusst. Dass er ein solches Ende fand, hatte er nicht gewollt. Er hatte es keinem der Elben hier zumuten wollen und dennoch hatte er es nicht verhindern können. 

Wie oft noch würde er sein Volk von einem Schlachtfeld heimführen müssen? Er schluchzte auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, unfähig sich dem Grauen noch länger zu stellen, das die Erinnerung an zu viele Schlachtfelder in ihm weckte.   
Die vertrauten Hände seiner Gefährtin und seines Sohnes hielten ihn und Giladhin schirmte ihn vor den Blicken der Elben ab, wie er es schon unzählige Male getan hatte. Thranduil hatte es wohl bemerkt und dem doch nie Beachtung geschenkt. 

Wie er so vieles nicht beachtet hatte. Die Tage und Nächte, die er mit den Sindar gezogen war, hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet und es erschien ihm, als würde er zum ersten Mal die Dinge so klar sehen, wie sie waren. 

Es war, als wäre ein Tuch von seinen Augen fortgezogen worden. 

~ * ~

Der Rückweg ins Waldlandreich erwies sich für die, die den Angriff des Drachen überlebt hatten, als ein Zug des Schweigens. Viele trauerten oder fragten sich bedrückt, wie die Tawarwaith sie aufnehmen würden. Denn dass beinahe alle Sindar den Eryn Lasgalen hatten verlassen wollen, war von den Waldelben nicht gut aufgenommen worden. Schon während der Vorbereitungen und bei der Abreise hatte es unschöne Worte oder so manche Auseinandersetzung gegeben.   
Die Sindar fragten sich, vielleicht sogar zu recht, ob sie noch eine Heimat hatten. 

Und sie begannen sich aber auch zu fragen, warum sie einem einzelnen Elben, der zudem nicht einmal ein Sindar gewesen war, sondern sich nur als ein solcher ausgegeben hatte, so viel mehr hatten vertrauen können als ihrem König, der sie seit Jahrtausenden führte.   
Es half auch nicht, dass manche der Krieger der Tawarwaith, die Thranduil begleitet hatten, trotz allen den Sindar widerfahrenen Leides nicht mit Spott und Häme sparten. 

Alatáriël entging die bedrückte Stimmung der Elben nicht. Wann immer sie nicht an Thranduils Seite war, dem die Sindar auf einem der wenigen Fuhrwerke ein Krankenlager bereitet hatten, suchte sie den Kontakt zu den Elben. Sie half die Verwundeten zu pflegen und fand tröstende oder aufmunternde Worte.

Thranduil selbst war beinahe die ganze Zeit bewusstlos, was aber vor allem an dem Trank lag, den Alatáriël ihm verabreichte. Er betäubte die Schmerzen und ließ ihn flacher atmen, was seine vom heißen Drachenatem verbrannte Lunge schonte. Den Sindar erschien es wie ein Wunder, dass seine Haut beinahe unversehrt war. Beinahe, denn sie hielten die nun sichtbare Wunde auf seiner Wange für eine aus diesem Kampf stammende Verletzung. Alatáriël war froh darüber, denn sie wollte und konnte jetzt niemandem erklären, warum der König unverletzt geblieben war. 

Dass Legolas etwas vermutete, ahnte sie und sie war froh, dass er sie im Moment mit Fragen verschonte. Auch er suchte den Kontakt zu den Sindar und vermittelte zwischen den Wald- und den Grauelben. Es half, dass beide Elbenlinien die vergangenen Jahrtausende gemeinsam im Wald gelebt hatten und vieles miteinander durchgestanden hatten. Alatáriël hoffte, dass es ausreichen würde, beide Völker wieder zusammenfinden zu lassen. 

Der Zug kam nur langsam voran und so beschlossen sie, noch eine weitere Nacht zu kampieren. Weiterzuziehen hätte bedeutet, mit den erschöpften Elben durch den nächtlichen Wald zu ziehen und da es sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass erneut Riesenspinnen darin ihr Unwesen trieben, wollte sich niemand dieser Gefahr aussetzen. 

Alatáriël kehrte, nachdem sie allen Verletzten einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hatte und geholfen hatte wo sie konnte, zu dem Wagen zurück, auf dem Thranduil ruhte. Er regte sich, eben als sie hinaufkletterte. 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, sprach sie ihn leise an, während sie sich neben ihn kniete. Mit einem Tuch strich sie ihm über die fieberwarme Stirn und zog dann die Decken enger um ihn. Sein Körper kämpfte darum, das versengte Gewebe in Rachen und Lunge zu heilen. Sobald sie wieder in den Hallen angekommen waren, würde sie ihm eine der Tinkturen verabreichen, die sie aus ihrem Tal mitgebracht hatte. 

Seine Lippen bewegten sich und sie legte ihm die Hand auf die unverletzte Wange, hielt so den Schein für die sie beobachtenden Sindar aufrecht. „Flüstere nur. Du darfst deine Stimme nicht verwenden, willst du sie nicht verlieren.“

Thranduil schloss die Augen und tastete mit fahrigen Bewegungen nach ihrer Hand. Als er sie fand, hielt er sie fest und führe sie an seine Lippen. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er schmiegte das Gesicht gegen ihre andere Hand. Alatáriël ließ ihn gewähren. Sie spürte durch ihre Verbindung, dass er ihre Nähe brauchte und er in ihrer Berührung Sicherheit und Kraft fand. Seine Schmerzen waren durch die Tränke betäubt und auch wenn ihm schwindelig war und er sich schwach fühlte, so war er trotzdem nicht in Lebensgefahr oder über die Maßen geschwächt. Die Ruhe tat ihm gut. 

„Wie geht es dem König?“, sprach einer der Krieger sie an, der in der Nähe stand und Wache hielt. Er war herübergekommen und späte über den Rand des Wagens. 

„Besser“, gab Alatáriël leise zurück. „Wann seine Stimme zurückkehrt, vermag ich jedoch nicht zu sagen. Es kann schnell gehen, oder Wochen dauern, bis alles geheilt ist.“  
Sie wusste, sobald er die Tinktur bekam, würde er rasch genesen, aber das konnte sie dem Krieger schlecht sagen. Zu groß war immer noch das Misstrauen gegen die Eiselben. Dúron hatte es gesät und mit seinem… was? Feldzug? Exodus? Racheversuch?... von neuem hochkochen lassen. Die unter den Sindar aufkommende Vermutung, dass auch Magie im Spiel gewesen war, als es darum ging sie vom Fortgehen zu überzeugen, verstärkte das Vertrauen in die Eiselben auch nicht gerade. 

Der Krieger kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete einen Moment lang die Szene vor ihm. „Ihr steht ihm nahe“, stellte er dann fest. 

Alatáriël versuchte in seiner Miene zu lesen, wie er diese Feststellung meinte. Es hatte keine Anklage, keine Frage, aber auch keine Zustimmung darin gelegen. Langsam nickte sie, während sie den Waldelben nicht aus den Augen lies. 

„Dann ist es gut“, brummte der Krieger und wandte sich wieder ab. 

Alatáriël blickte ihm reichlich verdutzt nach und schaute dann auf Thranduil hinab, als sie dessen Erheiterung durch ihre Verbindung hindurch fühlte.   
„Was“?“, fragte sie irritiert. 

„Sie mögen dich.“, wisperte Thranduil. „Sie alle.“

Alatáriël lächelte. „Ja, das mag sein. Dennoch bin ich keine von ihnen.“ 

„Aber du wirst es sein. Bald.“

Alatáriël lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Es war ihr egal, dass die Elben um sie herum sie sehen konnten. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte ohnehin schon und was machte es da noch, wenn sie eine Prise Wahrheit hinzufügte. 

Ihr Kopf ruckte erschrocken hoch, als um sie herum Jubel ausbrach und auch Thranduil stemmte sich mühsam hoch. Sofort griff sie zu und stützte ihn, bevor sie sich erneut umsah. 

Sie waren beobachtet worden, begriff sie im nächsten Moment und wie es schien, hatten die Elben, Tawarwaith und Sindar gleichermaßen, nur darauf gewartet, dass sie mit einer Geste oder einem Wort zeigten, wie sie zueinander standen. 

Thranduil schaute ebenso verdutzt, wie sie sich fühlte. Dann blitzte es in seinen Augen auf und er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, bevor er sie erneut an sich zog und küsste. Er ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich von ihm löste und sie fühlte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, während um sie herum der Jubel lauter wurde. Inzwischen musste es wohl das ganze Lager mitbekommen haben, vermutete sie. 

Sie senkte scheu den Kopf, als Thranduil sie schließlich freigab. Legolas war inzwischen auch auf den Wagen gekommen und grinste breit. Er wusste ja, dass Thranduil sie zu seiner Gemahlin nehmen wollte und der Termin, zu dem er es dem Volk hatte verkünden wollen, war nicht mehr fern. 

Er lächelte und verneigte sich vor ihr, bevor er sich neben seinen Vater kniete. 

„So ist es wahr?“ rief eine Elbin aus der Menge heraus. „Wir haben wieder eine Königin?“

Alatáriël zuckte zusammen und suchte fast panisch den Blick Thranduils. Dieser lächelte und wandte sich an Legolas. „Sag es ihnen“, flüsterte er. „Sie brauchen neue Hoffnung und etwas, um auf die Zukunft zu bauen.“ 

Legolas nickte und stand auf. Sofort legte sich gespanntes Schweigen über die Elben, die sich dicht um den Wagen herum versammelt hatten. 

Alatáriël sah, dass es keine Trennung zwischen den beiden Elbenvölkern mehr gab und sie lächelte erleichtert. Wenn es so einfach sein würde, die in der Spaltung begriffenen Völker wieder zu vereinen, dann würde sie mit Freuden darin einwilligen, die Königin an Thranduils Seite zu sein. Sie tastete nach seiner Hand und drückte sie, während sie ihn voller Liebe ansah. 

Währenddessen sprach Legolas zu den Elben. Die Worte flossen an ihr vorbei und alles, was sie wahrnahm, war die Liebe in den eisblauen Augen des Elbenkönigs. Dann erscholl erneut Jubel, lauter noch als zuvor und Legolas streckte ihr die Hand hin.   
„Kommt, bereth Alatáriël. Auch wenn es noch nicht offiziell ist, so hat Euch Euer Volk doch soeben als seine neue Königin anerkannt.“

Panik lähmte sie für einen Moment und beinahe hilflos sah sie zu Thranduil. Dieser ließ sich gerade von Legolas ebenfalls aufhelfen und stützte sich auf ihn. Dann ergriff er ihre Hand und verneigte sich vor den Elben. Alatáriël stand wie erstarrt neben ihm. Eben war sie noch durch die Reihen gegangen, eine Heilerin und Eiselbin, und hatte mit ihnen gesprochen und nun sollte sie deren Königin sein? Das ging ihr zu schnell. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, aber sie kam nicht weit, denn Thranduil legte ihr einen Arm um die Mitte.   
„Es wird sich für dich nichts ändern“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Sie lieben dich als die, die du bist und genau das ist es, was sie brauchen. Eine Königin, die unter ihnen ist, die an ihrem Leben teilnimmt und für sie da ist.“ 

Alatáriël spürte seine Zuversicht. Auch er würde von nun an mehr am Leben der Elben in seinem Reich teilnehmen. Diesen Entschluss hatte er gefasst, als er mit den Sindar gezogen war und sie wusste, er würde sein Vorhaben ausführen. 

Sie atmete tief durch und stellte sich wieder neben Thranduil. Allmählich erstarb der Jubel und sie blickte in hoffnungsvolle und neugierige Gesichter. „Ich danke euch!“, war alles, was sie herausbrachte, so sehr war ihre Kehle zugeschnürt. Es schien jedoch zu genügen. 

Von irgendwoher erklang plötzlich Musik und an einer anderen Stelle begannen einige Elblinge ein Lied zu singen. Schnell zerstreute sich die Menge und die Elben, die wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatten, fanden sich in bunt gemischten Gruppen zusammen, um die Neuigkeit zu feiern. 

Thranduil ließ sich wieder von Legolas auf das Lager helfen und legte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück. Sofort war Alatáriël an seiner Seite. „Es ist gut“, beruhigte er sie sofort. „Ich bin nur erschöpft. Bitte gib mir nichts mehr von dem Trank, der mich so lange schlafen lässt. Wenn wir in den Hallen ankommen, möchte ich wach sein.“

„Um was zu tun? Um dich sofort wieder in Beratungen und Verhandlungen zu stürzen?“, scherzte Legolas. 

Thranduil schmunzelte. „Sicher nicht. Aber ich möchte auch nicht dort ankommen und nicht Herr meiner Sinne sein. Die Nachricht wird die Tawarwaith und den Hofstaat erreichen, bevor wir ankommen.“

Legolas nickte. „Ich glaube, einige Boten sind schon unterwegs.“ Er zwinkerte Alatáriël zu. „Du wirst nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen können.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Auch wenn mir das etwas schnell ging… ich werde gerne die Königin des Waldlandreiches sein, wenn es den Elben Zuversicht und Hoffnung gibt.“

„Das tut es“, versicherte ihr Thranduil. Er hustete mühsam und, wie so oft, erschien bräunlich-blutiger Schaum auf seinen Lippen. Legolas reichte ihm ein Tuch. „Sollte das nicht langsam besser werden?“, fragte er voller Sorge. 

„Der Körper versucht das verletzte Gewebe loszuwerden. Doch anders als beim Schorf auf einer Wunde, der irgendwann abfällt, kann dies nur durch Husten geschehen. Das wiederum reizt das heilende Gewebe und es blutet. Sorgt euch nicht, es ist alles in Ordnung“, erklärte sie ihm ruhig. 

Thranduil nickte knapp und legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sie hat recht, ion nín . Es geht mir besser“, flüsterte er, bevor ein neuer Hustenreiz einsetzte. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bereth - Königin, Königsgemahlin  
> melethron nín - mein Geliebter  
> ion nín - mein Sohn


	27. Alatáriëls Feuerprobe

Wie von Legolas vorausgesehen, waren sie bereits von den zurückgebliebenen Elben erwartet worden. Die Neuigkeiten über die bevorstehende – zweite – Vermählung des Königs, die Krönung Alatáriëls und der Tod des Drachens und Dúrons hatten sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.   
Legolas hatte, angedenk der vielen Toten und der Verletzung seines Vaters kurz entschlossen bestimmt, dass sowohl die Vermählung als auch die Krönung am Tag der Sommersonnenwende stattfinden sollten. Die Elben brauchten nun etwas, auf das sie sich freuen und auf das sie ihre Erwartungen richten konnten und es durfte nicht in zu ferner Zukunft liegen.

Die Tage bis dahin vergingen für Alatáriël wie im Fluge. Sie kümmerte sich um Thranduil, der dank ihres Trankes schnell wieder genas und auch den anderen Verletzten half sie mit der ihren ganz eigenen Heilkunst, freilich ohne ihre speziellen Tränke zu verwenden. Doch da niemand außer Thranduil und Mîrlaeg überhaupt von deren Existenz wussten, machte ihr das keine Schwierigkeiten. 

Thranduil hingegen hatte ihr, als er wieder gesund war, auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass sie ihm Drachenblut gegeben hatte und sie hatte es eingestanden. Er war nicht erfreut gewesen und wie es schien genügte schon die bloße Erinnerung an die Tränke, die sie ihm in ihrem Tal eingeflößt hatte, dass ihm erneut übel wurde. Sie hatten lange und ausführlich darüber gesprochen und er hatte schließlich akzeptiert, dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, wollte sie sein Leben retten. Auch um ihm bei seiner erneuten Verwundung zu helfen, hatte sie ihm etwas davon gegeben und sie würde es wieder tun, sollte es nötig werden, solange noch etwas davon übrig war. Thranduil hatte es schließlich widerwillig akzeptiert. Der Gedanke, dass aus dem Blut jener schrecklichen Kreaturen, von denen es nun wirklich keine mehr auf Arda gab, Heilmittel hergestellt worden waren, stieß ihn ab. 

Was die Spinnen anging, so tauchten keine weiteren Riesenspinnen auf. Die Elben in der Nähe jenes Höhlensystems, in dem Thranduil und Legolas gefangen gehalten und gefoltert worden waren, untersuchten die Höhlen und fanden die beinahe blutleeren und von Bissen und Schnitten fast unkenntlich gemachten Leichen der vier vermissten Elben. Sie wurden beerdigt, so wie es der Tradition entsprach und die Höhlen wurden versiegelt, der Eingang zugeschüttet und mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn für alle Zeiten verschlossen halten würde.   
Als Thranduil, Legolas und Alatáriël darüber diskutierten, was es mit den Spinnen auf sich gehabt hatte, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass auch sie das Werk Dúrons gewesen sein mussten. Zu welchem Zweck er die Monster jedoch geschaffen hatte, würden sie nie erfahren. Vielleicht hatte er mit ihrer Hilfe die Elben aus dem Wald treiben wollen, wären sie ihm nicht freiwillig gefolgt. Oder er wollte die Elben von ihnen in ihrem eigenen Reich vernichten lassen. Was auch immer seine Pläne gewesen waren, sie würden es nun nicht mehr erfahren. 

Legolas war nach Ithilien zurückgekehrt als klar war, dass sein Vater wieder vollständig gesund werden würde. Er war länger als geplant im Eryn Lasgalen geblieben doch es gab auch in seinem Fürstentum Angelegenheiten, die sich nicht aus der Ferne regeln ließen. Aber er würde rechtzeitig zum Fest wieder zurück sein. 

In der Zwischenzeit vertiefte sich Alatáriël in die Lehrbücher, über die auch Mîrlaeg so manche Stunde verbrachte. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich über das Waldlandreich und die Geschichte seiner Bewohner wissen und auch vor den diversen Fallstricken und verschlungenen Pfaden der Diplomatie gefeit sein, die, so hatte Thranduil ihr mit einem Feixen erklärt, ihr mit Sicherheit begegnen würden. 

Er selbst kümmerte sich nach seiner Genesung wieder um die Führung seines Reiches. So, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, verbrachte er aber zunehmend auch Zeit in den Dörfern und Siedlungen und mit jeder verstreichenden Woche spürte er, dass es den Elben gut tat, ihn nicht nur aus der Ferne zu sehen. 

Naerim und sein Bruder wurden ins Exil geschickt. Thranduil hatte sie selbst noch einmal verhört und, da er vermutete dass Dúron nicht nur mit der Hilfe seiner Worte die Elben dazu bewogen hatte, sich von ihrem König abzuwenden sondern ihn auch in dem starken Verdacht hatte Magie anzuwenden, hatte er ihre Aussagen und Taten milder bewertet, als es früher der Fall gewesen wäre. Ihr Geist war verwirrt und getrübt gewesen. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass die Worte Dúrons auf fruchtbaren Grund gefallen waren und Naerim im Begriff gestanden hatte, zum offenen Widerstand gegen Thranduil aufzurufen. Seine eigene Ungeduld und die Ankunft der Eiselben, hatten ihm dabei einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, so dass er seine Pläne nicht hatte ausführen können.   
Er würde trotzdem nie wieder in einem Reich der Elben, der Menschen oder der Zwerge willkommen sein. Ebenso wenig wie sein Bruder, der ihm in allem gefolgt war. 

Dann wurde das Frühjahr vom Sommer abgelöst und die Länge der Tage näherte sich ihrem Zenit. 

Die Hallen summten vor Aktivität, als alle Diener und Mägde das bevorstehende Fest vorbereiteten. Alatáriël selbst war inzwischen ein Nervenbündel und erstaunt stellte sie eines Morgens fest, dass ihr das auf den Magen schlug. Ihr war übel und sie zitterte so stark, dass Thranduil sie besorgt in den Arm nahm.   
„Was hast du?“, fragte er und strich ihr das von der gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn. 

Alatáriël lehnte sich an ihn und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mir ist schwindelig und übel.“ 

Lothrîd, die wie jeden Morgen in Alatáriëls Gemach auf sie wartete, späte durch die Tür zum gemeinsamen Baderaum herein. „Heruin nín ? Was ist mit Euch?“, erkundigte sie sich nun ebenfalls und kam näher, als Thranduil ihr mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis dazu erteilte. 

„Bring sie hinüber und bleibe bei ihr. Ich werde ihr ein leichtes Mahl nach oben bringen lassen“, gebot er. 

Dann strich er sanft über Alatáriëls Wange. „Lass mich rufen, wenn es nicht besser wird. Soll ich einen der Heiler zu dir schicken, oder Mîrlaeg?“

„Nein“, lachte Alatáriël und löste sich von ihm. „Es geht mir schon wieder besser.“ Und wirklich war wieder Farbe in ihre Wangen zurückgekehrt. Thranduil musterte sie noch einen Moment lang kritisch. „Gut. Aber schone dich heute bitte. Es sind nur noch wenige Tage bis zur Sommersonnenwende“, erinnerte er sie mit Teils vor Freude, teils mit Schalk blitzenden Augen. 

Alatáriël verdrehte die Augen. Die Vermählung und ihre Krönung waren Gegenstand eines ständigen Geplänkels zwischen ihnen geworden, in dem mal sie, mal er den jeweils anderen damit aufzog, kalte Füße zu bekommen. Sie wussten beide, dass das nicht eintreffen würde aber zu ihrer gegenseitigen Erheiterung und zu der ihrer Umgebung, hielten sie daran fest.   
„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte“, brummte sie und knuffte ihn in den Arm. „Geh schon. Elrond wartet nicht gerne, habe ich mir sagen lassen.“

Nun war es Thranduil, der sie gespielt beleidigt ansah und Lothrîd, die die feinen Zeichen in der Mimik ihres Königs inzwischen gut zu deuten gelernt hatte, kicherte leise.   
Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, der sie nicht im Mindesten beeindruckte und küsste Alatáriël kurz, bevor er sich umwandte und mit wehendem Umhang seine Gemächer verlies. 

~ * ~

Elrond erwartete ihn bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer, als Thranduil hereinkam. Die beiden Elbenlords neigten kurz den Kopf zum Gruß. 

„So ist es wahr? Du willst erneut eine Gemahlin erwählen und sie zur Königin krönen?“ Elrond musterte ihn mit einer missbilligend hochgezogenen Braue und Thranduil seufzte lautlos. Waren sie auch einst Freunde gewesen, so gab es inzwischen wenig, was sie noch verband. Es war zum Bruch gekommen, als Elrond als der Herold Gil-Galads und er selbst darüber in Streit gerieten, ob der Tod Orophers durch ein früheres Eingreifen des Hochkönigs verhindert hätte werden können. Elrond hatte im Gegenzug ihm, Thranduil, die Schuld am Tode des Hochkönigs gegeben, eben _weil_ Oropher zu früh angegriffen hatte. Sie waren im Zorn auseinander gegangen und hatten ihre Diskrepanzen niemals beigelegt. Legolas hingegen hatte, auch und wegen der Begleitung Aragorns, der als Ziehsohn Elronds in Bruchtal aufgewachsen war, gute Beziehungen zu Elrond und dessen Kindern geknüpft.   
Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Thranduil ihn zum Weißen Rat geschickt hatte und nicht selbst erschienen war. 

„Wer sollte etwas dagegen haben?“, fragte Thranduil mit leicht süffisantem Unterton zurück. Er hielt nicht viel von Elronds Eigenart, sein Urteil über das anderer erhaben zu sehen. 

„Deine Gemahlin!“, schoss Elrond zurück. „Sie erwartet dich in den ewigen Landen, solltest du dich jemals dazu entschließen, dich dorthin zu begeben.“ 

Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern. Hätte ihn Elronds Vorwurf früher teils in Rage, teils in Verlegenheit versetzt und alte Wunden aufgerissen, so ließ er ihn nun kalt.   
„Was meine einstige Gemahlin und mich verbunden hatte, oder auch nicht, ist lange vorbei. Es ist nicht an dir darüber zu richten und noch hat mich die Sehnsucht nach den ewigen Landen nicht ereilt. Mein Weg ist noch hier auf Mittelerde und ich werde hier bleiben, solange es für mich hier eine Aufgabe gibt.“

Elrond schnaubte. „Die alten Traditionen zu erhalten, ich weiß. Es ist bekannt, dass du dich in deinem Reich verschanzt und die Welt an dir vorüber ziehen lässt. Die Zeit der Elben auf Mittelerde ist vorbei, Thranduil. Davor kannst auch du dich nicht verschließen.“

„Mag sein. Es ist bekannt, dass dies seit Jahrhunderten die Maxime deiner Handlungen und Reden ist. Es mag für dich und die deinen gelten, doch nicht für mich.“

„Friede, meine Freunde. Ihr streitet wie junge Elblinge“, erklang plötzlich die Stimme Galadriels von der Tür her. Beide Lords wandten sich ihr zu und verneigten sich. Thranduil hatte die Herrscher Lothlóriens und Imladris selbstverständlich eingeladen, hatte jedoch gehofft, sie würden nicht erscheinen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er sich auch mit Galadriel nicht gut verstand. Zu unterschiedlich waren ihre Lebenswege, zu verschieden ihre Sicht- und Denkweisen. 

„Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, eure Unterhaltung zu hören“, fuhr sie mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme fort und Thranduil ärgerte sich, dass er sich wie ein gescholtener Elbling fühlte. Unwillkürlich richtete er sich noch ein wenig mehr auf und er war froh, sich für die Krone anstelle des Stirnreifes entschieden zu haben. 

„Willkommen in meinen Hallen, Galadriel“, begrüßte er sie und neigte eine Winzigkeit den Kopf. 

Sie kam lächelnd näher. „Es ist gut, dich wohlauf zu sehen, Thranduil. Ich hörte, du bist erneut einem Drachen begegnet?“

Elrond schnaubte im Hintergrund. Thranduil ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf die Herrin von Lothlórien. „So ist es und es ist ihm nicht gut bekommen, sich in meinen Weg zu stellen.“ 

Er hörte Elrond hinter sich nach Luft schnappen, wurde aber erneut abgelenkt, als sich die Tür öffnete und Alatáriël hereinkam. Sie blieb kurz stehen und ließ den Blick über die drei Elben wandern. Thranduil fühlte, wie ihn bei ihrem Anblick die Unruhe verließ, die Elrond und Galadriel in ihm geweckt hatten und Wärme ihn erfüllte.   
Sie trug eines der reich mit Stickereien verzierten Gewänder, die sie sonst eher mied. Die tief dunkelgrüne Seide ließ ihre Augen ebenso leuchten wie ihr schneeweißes Haar, das in weichen Wellen und ohne jeden Zopf oder Schmuck über ihre Schultern und den Rücken fiel. Allerdings trug sie den schmalen Stirnreif, den er ihr bei ihrer Rückkehr geschenkt hatte. Er bestand aus Mithril und war einer Rosenranke nachgebildet, wobei die Blüten von winzigen Edelsteinen in der Farbe ihrer Augen gebildet wurden. 

Thranduil beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden anderen hochgeborenen Elben und unterdrückte ein Feixen, als er Elronds Mund aufklappen sah und Galadriel in einer Geste des Unglaubens den Kopf schief legte.   
Alatáriëls Schönheit hatte ihn selbst von Anfang an bezaubert und er hatte gehofft, dass sie eine ähnliche Wirkung auf seine Gäste haben würde. 

„Hîr nín , hîril nín “, begrüßte Alatáriël die beiden und neigte, ähnlich wie Thranduil den Kopf, jedoch durchaus mit einer Geste der Ehrerbietigkeit, wie es ihrem Wesen entsprach. 

„Alatáriël, melethril nín “, hieß Thranduil sie willkommen und kam auf sie zu. Er lächelte ihr zu und zwinkerte unmerklich. Er wusste, sie würde seine Erleichterung über ihre Gegenwart… und seine Erheiterung… über ihre Verbindung wahrnehmen können. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm und gemeinsam wandten sie sich den hohen Gästen zu.   
„Ich möchte euch meine Gefährtin und zukünftige Gemahlin Alatáriël vorstellen. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel.“ 

Wieder neigten sich die Köpfe. 

„So seid Ihr die Eiselbin, die den Eryn Lasgalen so in Aufruhr versetzt?“, fragte Galadriel nicht unfreundlich. Ihr durchdringender Blick schien sich in Alatáriël hineinbrennen zu wollen und Thranduil war schon bereit ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen, als Alatáriël nickte und lächelte. 

„So scheint es, hîril nín. Auch wenn es nicht meine Absicht war, bestehende Strukturen aufzubrechen oder neu zusammenzufügen, was getrennt war.“

Galadriel hob überrascht den Kopf. „Weise Worte, für eine Eiselbin.“

Alatáriël lächelte unverbindlich und wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von Elrond unterbrochen. „Sagt, war es nicht auch ein Eiselb, der dafür sorgte, dass alle Sindar aus dem Waldlandreich hatten fortziehen wollen?“

„Ja, das war er. Doch sagt, hîr Elrond, gibt es nicht auch in Eurem Volk Elben, die einen anderen Weg beschreiten und andere Wahrheiten verkünden als Ihr?“ Alatáriël schaute ihn derart unschuldig an und ihr Tonfall war so neutral, dass Thranduil sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen und geküsst hätte. Er selbst verlor zu rasch seine Contenance in der Gegenwart Elronds. Alatáriël hingegen schien ihm durchaus gewachsen zu sein und begegnete seinen Spitzen mit gleicher Schärfe, ohne ihn zu beleidigen oder unverschämt zu sein.

Für einen Moment herrschte ein gespanntes Schweigen, dann brach Galadriel in ein glockenhelles Lachen aus. „Mir scheint, Elrond, du hast in ihr deine Meisterin gefunden und auch du Thranduil wirst eine Königin an deine Seite bekommen, die dir die Stirn zu bieten weiß. Für meinen Teil sollt ihr meinen Segen haben. Nur Gutes wird aus dieser Verbindung entstehen“, fügte sie mit einem amüsierten Augenzwinkern hinzu, bevor sie sich bei Elrond einhakte und ihn zur Tür führte. „Komm, mellon nín . Ich hörte das Frühstück ist bereitet und Celeborn freut sich bereits auf deine Gesellschaft.“

Elrond ließ sich, leicht überrumpelt, von ihr mit sich ziehen und Thranduil blickte den beiden reichlich verdutzt nach. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Sind die beiden immer so?“, fragte Alatáriël und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in Thranduils Sessel sinken. „Ich finde, sie sind ziemlich anstrengend.“

„Das sind sie allerdings“, bestätigte Thranduil und gesellte sich zu ihr. „Mit Elronds Missbilligung hatte ich gerechnet, aber das Galadriel so völlig ohne Einwände einer erneuten Vermählung zustimmen würde, hat mich nun doch überrascht.“

„Mich nicht so sehr“, gab Alatáriël nachdenklich zurück. „Sie hat eine ähnliche Gabe wie ich und kann ebenso in die Seele blicken. Was sie allerdings in meiner gesehen hat, kann ich nur vermuten.“

„Ein reines Herz voller Liebe und eine Seele voller Güte und Weisheit“, gab Thranduil leise zurück und neigt sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. 

~ * ~

Schneller als alle es erwartet hatten, war der Tag der Sommersonnenwende gekommen.   
Am Morgen war Alatáriël so nervös, dass sie sich übergeben musste und sie war froh, dass Thranduil nichts davon mitbekam. Zwar hatten sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht, wie jede Nacht bisher, aber sie war schon im Morgengrauen in ihre eigenen Gemächer zurückgekehrt. Ihre jeweiligen Diener brauchten Zeit, um sie beide auf das Bevorstehende vorzubereiten. 

Lothrîd war voller Sorge gewesen, hatte sich dann aber beruhigen lassen, als es Alatariel rasch wieder besser ging. „Du wirst sehen, morgen wird mir nicht mehr übel werden“, hatte sie gescherzt. Den Kräutertee hatte sie dennoch nur mit kleinen Schlucken getrunken. 

Die Robe, die sie zu ihrer Vermählung mit Thranduil tragen würde, bestand aus blutrotem Seidendamast, in den Thranduils Herrschaftssymbole eingewebt worden waren: die Ranken seines Waldes und das Hirschgeweih. Es war jedoch so subtil, dass man es nur bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte. Die Schultern wurden von schmalen Trägern bedeckt. Die weiten Trompetenärmel selbst bestanden aus luftigem Chiffon und umspielten ihre Arme bis zu den Handgelenken. Über die Schultern würde sie ein Tuch aus hauchzarter, mit Silberfäden durchwirkter und mit Granaten, Rubinen und Diamanten bestickter Spitze tragen.   
Das Oberteil des Kleides war über und über mit den gleichen Edelsteinen bestickt und auch auf dem weitschwingenden Rock fanden sie sich. Es war schwer und Alatáriël war froh, dass sie für die Krönung ein anderes, ihr noch unbekanntes Gewand anlegen würde. Diese würde zur Stunde der Tag- und Nachtgleiche stattfinden.   
Thranduil hatte dies so bestimmt, denn es war ein alter Brauch, wichtige Ereignisse oder Abkommen zu dieser von den Valar gesegneten Stunde abzuschließen. Für die Vermählung hingegen war die Mittagsstunde festgelegt worden. 

Bis dahin waren es noch einige Stunden, die jedoch damit gefüllt sein würden, diverse Rituale zu vollziehen.   
Eines davon bestand darin, sich in einem genau festgelegten Ablauf durch die diversen heißen und kalten Wasserbecken der Grotten zu bewegen. Sie würde mit kostbaren Ölen gesalbt werden, denen Essenzen verschiedener Kräuter und Blüten beigemischt worden waren. Der genaue Sinn dieser Tradition war Alatáriël unklar. Denároth ihr erklärt, dass dies von allen Elben im Eryn Lasgalen vor wichtigen Ereignissen und großen Festen so gehandhabt wurde und sie beugte sich gerne dieser Tradition. 

Sie war dennoch erstaunt, dass sie in den Grotten allein war und nur Lothrîd auf sie wartete.   
„Aran Thranduil ist bereits in einem der anderen Becken. Aber er wird die Grotten verlassen haben, bis ihr ebenfalls dort seid“, erklärte sie lächelnd. 

„So? Als ob ich ihn nicht schon längst in allen Fassetten kennen würde“, brummte Alatáriël und musste dann doch schmunzeln, als Lothrîd verschämt errötete. So lebenslustig Elben waren, so scheu waren sie auch, bis sie ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten. Und Lothrîd war in dieser Hinsicht noch sehr jung. Sie wusste allerdings, dass ihr König und die Eiselbin das Lager miteinander teilten und hatte sich daran gewöhnt. 

„Kommt nun. Es gibt noch viel zu tun“, bat Lothrîd und Alatáriël folgte ihr in die Salzkammer, der ersten Station der Grotten. 

Knapp zwei Stunden später und teils erfrischt, teil matt von dem Wechsel von Wärme und Kälte und der angenehmen Massage mit den duftenden Ölen, ruhte sich Alatáriël ein wenig in ihren Gemächern aus. Sie hörte, dass Thranduil in seinen, an die ihren angrenzenden Räumen mit einem der Berater sprach und auch Denároths Stimme erklang hin und wieder.

Ihr war vor Aufregung ein wenig mulmig und obwohl sie nur einen leichten Imbiss zu sich genommen hatte, war ihr wieder übel. Ärgerlich über ihre Empfindlichkeit stand sie auf und trat an das Fenster heran. Die warme Luft des Frühsommers tat ihr gut und sie genoss den Duft der Rosen, der zu ihr heraufwehte.   
Hinter ihr öffnete sich eine Tür und sie hörte Lothrîds vertrautes Schrittmuster, begleitet von zwei weiteren Zofen, die ihr beim Ankleiden und Frisieren helfen würden. Trug sie ihr Haar sonst immer offen oder zu einem einzelnen dicken Zopf geflochten, so würde sie zumindest heute eine der traditionellen Flechtfrisuren der Sindar tragen. 

Die drei Zofen halfen ihr, das leichte Gewand abzulegen und wieder wurde sie mit Öl gesalbt. Dieses Mal war feiner Goldstaub darin, der ihre Haut mit einem hauchzarten Schimmer überzog. Verblüfft von dem Effekt, der sie im Sonnenlicht geradezu aufstrahlen ließ, hob sie ihren Arm und bewegte ihn langsam in verschiedene Richtungen. Dort, wo ihre Haut im Schatten lag, sah sie aus wie immer. Doch dort, wo sie von der Sonne berührt wurde, glänzte und schimmerte sie. 

„Ihr seht wunderschön aus, heruin nín “, wisperte eine der Zofen ergriffen. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion nín - mein Sohn  
> heruin nín - meine Herrin  
> hîr nín - mein Lord  
> hîril nín - meine Lady  
> melethril nín - meine Liebe, meine Geliebte  
> mellon nín – mein Freund  
> heruin nín – meine Königin


	28. Der Segen der Valar

Manwë trat langsam aus dem Wald heraus, während sich Varda, seine Gemahlin, von der anderen Seite dem Kreis näherte in dessen Zentrum Thranduil und Alatáriël standen. Alatáriël starrte die beiden höchsten der Valar mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Entsetzen an. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben und nur Thranduils Hände, die ihre Unterarme fest umschlungen hielten, gaben ihr Halt. 

Die beiden Valar blieben neben ihnen stehen, während Galadriel nach hinten zurückwich. Auch sie war blass geworden und sank auf die Knie nieder.   
_„Er ist **mein** Gemahl“ _ , erklang erneut die fordernde Stimme und Alatáriël sah sich suchend um. Sie ahnte, wem sie gehörte und ein Blick in Thranduils erstarrter Miene genügte, um ihre Ahnung zu bestätigen. Wären ihre Hände nicht schon durch die Ranke verbunden gewesen, so wäre sie zurückgewichen.   
Sie hatte keine Verbindung gespürt und sie hatte nur das Wort des Kriegers. Was, wenn dennoch eine Verbindung bestand? Was, wenn Thranduil nicht frei war?

„Schweig“, grollte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme direkt neben ihr und ihr Kopf fuhr zu Manwë herum. Der Valar überragte sie um Haupteslänge und war so schön von Antlitz und Gestalt, dass sie ihn kaum ansehen konnte. Da Gleiches auch von seiner Gemahlin galt, richtete sie den Blick auf Thranduil. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, denn auch er schaute nicht zur Seite. 

„Wir sind zu Euch gekommen, um diese Verbindung zu segnen“, sprach Varda und ihre Stimme klang wie der Windhauch, der den Frühling mit sich bringt. Alatáriël  
glaubte sich verhört zu haben und schaute die oberste der Valar ungläubig an. 

„Das Band zu deinem Gemahl besteht nicht mehr und du hast kein Anrecht mehr auf ihn“, fuhr Manwë fort, als hätte Varda nichts gesagt. „Du hast die Schwüre geleistet und sie im gleichen Moment gebrochen. Du hattest nie ein Anrecht auf den König unter den Eichen und Buchen.“ Hatte er vorher über die Anwesenden hinweg gesprochen, so wandte er sich bei den letzten Worten direkt an Thranduil. 

„Wir sind hier, um diese Verbindung im Namen der Valar zu segnen, denn sie war von Anbeginn der Zeiten vorbestimmt.   
Du, Thranduil, König unter den Eichen und Buchen, hast dein Schicksal angenommen und es erfüllt. So wie es dir vorherbestimmt war, hast du dich dem Kampf und dem Feuer des Drachen gestellt für die Freiheit deines Volkes und für dessen Frieden.   
Du hast den dir zugedachten Weg beschritten und ihn erfüllt, gleich welche Gram oder Last er dir auferlegt hat.“   
Sein Blick glitt zu Alatáriël, die nun, da sie die weisen und alterslosen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, eine tiefe Ruhe in sich fühlte. „Auch du, Alatáriël, hast dein Schicksal erfüllt. Du hast die Eiselben hinausgeführt nach Mittelerde und sie mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern vereint. Lange waren sie getrennt, durch Zeiten und Entfernungen, durch Furcht und Unwissen. Nun, da alle Elben vereint sind, ist die Zeit für alle gekommen heimzukehren.“

Sein Blick wandte sich von Alatáriël ab und schien alle Elben zu umfassen, obgleich er nicht den Kopf drehte oder sich umwandte. „Deshalb wisset nun: dir Thranduil und den deinen und allen Elben deines Reiches und jenen, die deinem Sohn nach Ithilien folgten, stehen von nun an die Gestade Valinors offen. Kehret heim zu den ewigen Landen oder bleibt. Es ist die Entscheidung eines jeden einzelnen und ihr könnt sie treffen, wenn eure Zeit des Abschieds von Mittelerde gekommen ist.“

Varda und Manwë legte ihre Hände auf die durch die Ranke verbundenen Hände Alatáriëls und Thranduils und ein Leuchten hüllte die vier Elben ein, dass die Umstehenden vor Ehrfurcht leise wisperten.   
Noch keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur einen der Valar zu Gesicht bekommen. Nun wurden sie Zeuge, wie diese, von vielen von ihnen lange herbeigesehnte Verbindung, von den beiden mächtigsten der Valar gesegnet wurde. Mochte sich auch mancher fragen, was es mit der ersten Gemahlin des Königs auf sich hatte, so verblasste dies doch angesichts dessen, was sie nun miterlebten.   
Die Elben des Hofstaates hatten die Veränderung ihres Königs, seit er aus den Bergen zurückgekehrt war und mehr noch seit der Ankunft der Eiselben in seinen Hallen, durchaus gesehen und sie freuten sich für ihn, dass er nach Jahrtausenden der Einsamkeit nicht mehr allein sein würde. Alatáriël hatte mit ihrer Güte und Freundlichkeit einen Platz in ihrer Mitte bekommen. 

Das Leuchten verblasste, während Manwë und Varda zugleich den Segen noch einmal sprachen. Ihre Stimmen klangen dabei wie der Wind in den Bäumen, wie das Rauschen der Wasser in den Bächen und Seen, wie das Brechen der Wellen an den Meeresklippen, wie die Schreie der Vögel im Wind, wie die Rufe der Tiere im Wald, wie das Knacken des Eises im Winter, wie das Wispern zweier Liebender. 

„Dieses Band verbindet Euch im Segen der Elemente.   
Feuer und Wasser, Erde und Himmel mögen Euer sein.   
Sonne und Mond mögen sich vor Euch verneigen und die Sterne über Euren Wegen leuchten.   
Seid von nun an Teil des anderen und Teil aller anderen, die in den Liedern geschaffen wurden.   
Seid Teil von Luft und Wind, Wolken und Regen, Sonnenschein und Schnee.   
Seid Teil von allem was lebt und allem, was unbelebt ist.   
Die Valar begleiten Eure Wege und der Segen Eru Ilúvatars sei Euch gewiss.“

Die Worte verklangen und mit ihnen verschwanden die beiden Valar. Ihre Körper funkelten noch einen Moment lang wie Sonnen- und Mondlicht, dann waren sie fort und ließen die Elben sprachlos und überwältigt zurück. 

~ * ~

Nach der Bindungszeremonie wanderten die Elben gemeinsam zu einer anderen Lichtung, auf der Tische und Bänke für das Festmahl aufgestellt worden waren. Thranduil führte den Zug an, Alatáriël an seiner Seite. Sie schwiegen beide. Thranduil war noch immer überwältigt von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen der Valar. Und er fragte sich, wie er, und die anderen Elben, die Stimme seiner toten Gemahlin hatte hören können. Er wusste, sie war in Valinor, doch sie würde dort nicht auf ihn warten. Warum also hatte sie dann die Verbindung zu Alatáriël verhindern wollen? Es ergab für ihn keinen Sinn, hatte sie doch einst die Lösung ihrer Verbindung gefordert. Nun, er wusste, dass auch Elben vor Eifersucht nicht gefeit waren, auch wenn es selten vorkam. Im Stillen dankte er den Manwë und Varda, dass sie eingegriffen hatten. Die Wärme, die ihn bei dem Segensspruch der beiden obersten Valar erfüllt hatte, klang noch in ihm nach wie der Nachhall schwerer Glocken.   
Dies war etwas, worüber wohl schon bald in ganz Mittelerde gesprochen werden würde und er ahnte, dass er wohl schon heute Abend, bei der Feier zur Alatáriëls Krönung, die ersten Lieder darüber zu hören bekam. 

Alatáriël stützte sich schwer auf seine Hand und er spürte, wie sie kurz schwankte. „Was ist mir dir?“, fragte er besorgt und musterte ihr ungewöhnlich blasses Gesicht. Vor sich konnte er zwischen den Bäumen schon die Lichtung erkennen, zu der sie unterwegs waren. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Alatáriël kläglich zurück. „Mir ist schon seit einigen Tagen immer wieder übel und schwindelig und heute ist es besonders schlimm.“

„Stützte dich auf mich, wir sind gleich auf der Lichtung. Oder möchtest du in die Hallen zurück um dich in deinen Gemächern auszuruhen?“

„Nein, es wird gehen wenn ich mich setzen kann. Es ist wohl auch die Aufregung.“ Sie strahlte ihn an und drückte seinen Arm. „Gi melin, Aran Thranduil Oropherion, hervenn nín “, wisperte sie. 

„Gi melin, hiril vuin Alatáriël, hervess nín “, gab Thranduil ebenso leise zurück. Über ihre Verbindung, die nun, gestärkt und bestätigt durch die Zeremonie und den Segen der Valar noch stärker als zuvor in ihren Seelen verankert war, fühlte er wie glücklich sie war. 

Dann hatten sie die Lichtung erreicht und traten auf den weiten, sonnenbeschienen Platz hinaus. Überall waren Körbe mit Blumen aufgestellt worden und später, wenn es dunkel wurde, würden in den Bäumen hängende Laternen, Fackeln und Kerzen für Licht sorgen.

Die Tische mit dem bereits aufgetragenen Speisen bogen sich beinahe unter ihrer Last. Es gab alle erdenklichen Leckereien, Wein, Met, Bier und Säfte, sowie frisches Quellwasser. Thranduil wusste, dass später, zur Feier der Krönung, auch noch Menschen, Zwerge und Hobbits zu ihnen stoßen würden und sah, dass auch für diese Vertreter der freien Völker Mittelerdes Tische und Bänke bereit standen.

Legolas, der sich bisher in die Reihen ihres Gefolges eingereiht hatte, trat nun zu ihnen und umarmte Alatáriël herzlich.   
„Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn “, sagte er ernst und sie nickte. „Auch wenn es für Euch und Euren Vater viel Leid brachte, so hat es doch auch für alle Freude gebracht, dass Ihr in mein Tal gekommen seid“, bestätigte Alatáriel und betrachtete Thranduils Sohn liebevoll. Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Peditham hi sui vellyn? “, fragte sie fast ein wenig scheu. 

Legolas strahlte. „An ngell nîn “

„Ni lassui. “ Alatáriël nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 

„Du bist bleich. Komm, stütze dich auf mich, dass ich dich mit Ada zu deinem Platz geleite“, sagte er dann nach einem kritischen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und bot ihr den Arm.

Alatáriël schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du solltest dich um Tauriel kümmern, statt um mich“, scherzte sie und zwinkerte der Waldelbin zu, die nun ebenfalls heran kam und sich ihnen anschloss. Sie nahm aber gerne die Stütze an, die Thranduil ihr nach wie vor bot. 

Thranduil führte sie zu ihrem Platz an der Stirnseite der großen Haupttafel und sie lehnte sich dankbar auf dem bequemen Stuhl zurück. „Das Kleid ist schwerer, als ich dachte“, erklärte sie, als sie Legolas fragenden Blick bemerkte. 

„Du wechselst es später?“, erkundigte er sich und sie nickte. „Ja, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß wann. Bis zur Stunde der Tag- und Nachtgleiche ist aber noch Zeit.“

Thranduil schenkte ihr etwas frisches Quellwasser ein und fügte ein wenig leichten Wein hinzu. „Trink das“, bat er sie. „Es wird dich erfrischen.“

Alatáriël nahm den Kelch dankbar entgegen. Die Plätze füllten sich rasch mit den zum Fest geladenen Gästen. Die übrigen Elben, die bei der Vermählung zugesehen hatten, zogen sich zurück. Sie würden später, wenn die Krönung selbst gefeiert wurde, wiederkommen. 

Musikanten spielten auf und Thranduil ließ mit einem Wink und einigen kurzen Worten des Dankes und der Begrüßung das Fest beginnen. Während die Gäste sich an den Speisen und Getränken bedienten, gingen Flöten- und Harfenspieler durch die Menge und ließen fröhliche Melodien erklingen. 

Thranduil ließ Alatáriël nicht aus den Augen. Sie aß und trank mit den anderen und schien ihre Schwäche überwunden zu haben. Allerdings stelle er etwas verwundert fest, dass sie einen merkwürdigen Appetit an den Tag legte und süße und salzige, bittere und milde Speisen durcheinander aß. Es erheiterte ihn und er schob es auf die überstandene Zeremonie zurück. Immerhin war sie schon seit Tagen deswegen nervös gewesen. 

Sie scherzte gerade mit dem neben ihr sitzenden Mîrlaeg und den anderen Eiselben, die ebenfalls geladen worden waren. Ihr Lachen klang hell und klar über die Lichtung und viele Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. 

Thranduil erinnerte sich an ein anderes Fest, bei dem sie ebenfalls im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit gestanden hatte und er war froh, dass nun nicht ein anderer an ihrer Seite saß. Auch wenn er damals schneller gehandelt hatte, als es für ihn angenehm gewesen war, so bereute er doch nichts. 

Während das Fest voranschritt, plauderte Alatáriël mit vielen der Elben und auch Thranduil unterhielt sich mit Legolas und Celeborn, die als seine nächsten Blutsverwandten direkt neben ihm saßen. Galadriel, die danach folgte, sprach überwiegend mit dem neben ihr sitzenden Elrond. Thranduil war es nur recht. Allerdings genoss er die noch immer irritierten Blicke, die ihm der Halbelb dann und wann zuwarf. Dass die Valar persönlich erschienen waren und den Segen zu ihrer Verbindung erteilt hatten, hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich ein für alle Mal den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. 

Auch Denároth schien sich darüber zu amüsieren, wie verblüfft Elrond war. Er beugte sich zu Thranduil, als er dessen Kelch nachfüllte und wisperte: „Aran nín. Über Euch geht das Wort, Ihr währet so unberechenbar wie der Frühlingswind, der Euch den Namen gab. Und auch wenn Lord Elrond das auch nach all den Jahren nicht zu glauben scheint, so wird er es nun wohl in Erwägung ziehen müssen.“

Thranduil feixte. „Wohl war, Denároth, wohl war. Aber lass ihn das nicht hören.“

Der Diener schmunzelte und zog sich mit einer Verbeugung zurück. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gi melin, Aran Thranduil Oropherion, hervenn nín. - Ich liebe dich, König Thranduil Oropherion, mein Gemahl.  
> Gi melin, hiril vuin Alatáriël, hervess nín. - Ich liebe dich, Lady Alatáriël meine Gemahlin.  
> Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn – Ein Stern beleuchtete die Stunde unserer Begegnung.   
> Peditham hi sui vellyn? - Darf ich nun als Freund/Familienmitglied zu dir sprechen?  
> An ngell nîn - Ja, gerne./ Zu meiner Freude!  
> Ni lassui. - Danke!


	29. Bereth Alatáriël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich hoffe, Ihr hattet ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.  
> Ich stecke gerade in leider dringend notwendig gewordenen Renovierungsarbeiten und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb Ihr so lange auf ein Update warten musstet. Hoffentlich kann ich Euch mit diesem Kapitel für die Wartezeit entschädigen.  
> Das nächste - und letzte Kapitel - kommt dann aber wieder ,wie gewohnt, schneller.

Der Nachmittag verging mit fröhlichen Liedern, Gauklern, Schausteller, mit Essen und Trinken und Geschichten, die untereinander an den Tischen erzählt wurden. 

Schon bald war die Zeit für die zukünftige Königin gekommen, sich für die um Mitternacht stattfindende Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Thranduil kehrte ebenfalls in die Hallen zurück, da auch er sich umziehen würde. 

Mîrlaeg begleitete Alatáriël, als ihr engster Verwandter. Als sie in ihren Gemächern angekommen waren, ließ er sich in einem Sessel im Wohnraum nieder und streckte die langen Beine aus. Er wartete, bis die Zofen ihr aus der schweren, mit Edelsteinen verzierten Vermählungsrobe geholfen hatten und sie ein erfrischendes Bad genommen hatte. Sobald wie wieder züchtig mit einem, wenn auch hauchzarten Untergewand bekleidet war, kam er in den Schlafraum. Mit einem Grinsen lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und betrachtete sie 

Die Blicke der Zofen, allen voran den Lothrîds, ignorierte er fürs Erste.  
„Heraus damit, muinthel nín . Wann willst du es ihm sagen?“

Alatáriël sah ihn fragend an. „Was will ich wem sagen?“ 

Mîrlaeg stutzte kurz, dann grinste er noch breiter. „Sag mir einmal, wie lange dich nun schon diese merkwürdige Übelkeit plagt. Und schwindelig ist dir auch. Dann wieder hast du mehr Appetit als ich, was etwas heißen will.“  
Noch immer sah ihn seine Schwester ratlos an und er schüttelte gespielt verzweifelt den Kopf. „Bin ich hier die Heilerin, oder du? Na? Was wird wohl der Grund sein, wenn es dir morgens übel wird?“

Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste noch breiter, dann begann er schallend zu lachen, als Alatáriëls Mund aufklappte und sie dann beinahe entsetzt vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
Lothrîd kicherte und blinzelte Mîrlaeg zu. 

„Das kann nicht sein!“, entfuhr es Alatáriël und sie ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf den Stuhl vor dem Frisiertisch sinken. „Du meinst… ich bin…“

„Ich meine nicht nur.“ Mîrlaeg ging zu ihr und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Er ergriff ihre Hände, die kalt und klamm in ihrem Schoß lagen. „Muinthel nín. Glaubst du nicht, Thranduil würde sich über diese Nachricht freuen?“  
Er musterte seine Schwester. Es war nicht typisch für sie, dass sie über eine so wunderbare Nachricht so erschrak. Andererseits war sie in der letzten Zeit ein Nervenbündel gewesen, weil sie sich vor den Veränderungen fürchtete, die ihr ihr neuer Status als Gemahlin Thranduils und Königin an seiner Seite einbringen würden. Aber er wusste auch wie mutig sie war und dass sie vor nur wenigen Herausforderungen zurückschreckte. 

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sich ihre Stirn wieder glättete und ein feines Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln erschien. Ihr Pragmatismus hatte wieder die Oberhand erhalten.  
„Du meinst wirklich, dass ich ein Kind erwarte?“, fragte sie dennoch zögernd.

„Das solltest du besser wissen, als ich!“, gab Mîrlaeg zurück. 

~ * ~

Die Nacht brach herein und Thranduils eigene Aufregung stieg. Er würde seine Gemahlin krönen! Die Vorstellung, wieder eine Königin an seiner Seite zu haben, erschien ihm beinahe irrational, hatte er doch Jahrhunderte lang allein regiert. Nur selten hatte er dabei eine Königin an seiner Seite vermisst, war doch seine erste Gemahlin selbst dann nicht bei ihm gewesen, wenn es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre.  
Alatáriël hingegen… seine Gedanken glitten zurück zu jenem Morgen im Tal der Eiselben, als sie ihn zu den anderen gebracht hatte und sie gemeinsam durch die vor ihnen zur Seite weichenden Elben gegangen waren. Hatte er nicht schon damals das Gefühl gehabt, eine Königin an seiner Seite zu haben? 

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen einen Teil ihrer Gelassenheit eingebüßt. Nun, die Veränderungen in ihrem Leben waren gravierend und sehr rasch über sie hereingebrochen. Wer konnte es ihr da verdenken, wenn sie nervös war? 

Hinter ihm räusperte sich Denároth und hob auffordernd die Tunika an. 

Thranduil wandte sich vom Fenster ab und nickte seinem Diener zu. Seine Festrobe bestand aus mehreren Kleidungsstücken, die nicht gerade einfach anzulegen waren.  
Die Untertunika und die eng anliegenden Beinlinge aus schwarzem Samt waren noch recht simpel und er trug beides bereits. Es folgte eine bleigraue Tunika aus schwerem, mit Silberfäden durchwirktem Damast. Sie reichte bis knapp unter seine Knie und hatte eng anliegende Ärmel. Darüber zog er eine Weste aus dem gleichen Stoff, die seinen Oberkörper eng umhüllte und bis über die Hüften reichte. Ein silberner, fein ziselierter und mit Edelsteinen verzierter Gürtel umschloss seine Taille. Er lief vorne v-förmig aus und betonte seine schmalen Hüften und, so fand Thranduil, die Länge seiner Beine.  
Über all dem würde er später noch einen Mantel tragen. Dieser war aus schwarzem Damast, in dem mit Silberfäden kunstvoll ineinander verschlungenen Ranken aufgestickt waren. Auch das Hirschgeweih konnte man finden, wenn man es schaffte, lange genug das wie Sternenlicht funkelnde Kleidungsstück anzusehen.  
Unzählige, winzige Diamanten und Perlen verstärkten den Eindruck noch, in den Nachthimmel zu blicken. Der Mantel reichte bis auf den Boden hinab und hatte eine lange Schleppe. Beides ließ ihn, wenn er ihn in den dunklen Hallen seines Palastes trug, beinahe mit seiner Umgebung verschmelzen.  
Sein Zepter und eines der beiden Zwillingsschwerter würde später die Robe ergänzen. 

Während Denároth sein Haar bürstete, bis es schwer und glatt über seine Schultern fiel und ihm dann die, jetzt im Sommer mit weißen Blüten und silbergrauem Laub geschmückte Krone aufsetzte, streifte er sich seine Ringe über. Er hatte sie abgelegt, als er sich vorhin im Bad erfrischte.  
Da war der Nebelstern von Lorién, ein weißer Opal, gefasst in Mithril und mit einem so tiefgründigen Schimmer, dass sich Thranduil manchmal darin verlor, schaute er zu lange auf den Stein.  
Es folgten zwei silberne Ringe in der Form ineinander verschlungener Ranken. Beide waren Geschenke einst befreundeter Elben gewesen, die schon lange nicht mehr auf Mittelerde weilten. Er trug sie zu ihrem Gedenken und weil sie ihn an andere, fröhlichere Zeiten erinnerten, als er noch nicht der König des Eryn Lasgalen gewesen war. 

Ein goldener Ring in Form einer, sich um seinen Finger windendenden Schlange war schließlich der letzte, den er in die Hand nahm. Dieser Ring war ein Mahnmal und erinnerte ihn jederzeit an die Prophezeiung und an die Gefahr, die von den Drachen ausging. Thranduil zögert ihn anzustecken. Die Drachen waren nicht mehr. Niemals wieder würde einer von ihnen durch die Luft über Mittelerde fliegen und auch jene Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt. Er war durch das Drachenfeuer gegangen und es hatte den Schleier von seinen Augen genommen. 

Es war nicht sein Tod gewesen, der ihm vorhergesagt worden war. Stattdessen hatte es ihn erkennen lassen, wie er sein Volk würde führen müssen. Sie würden noch lange auf Mittelerde bleiben, ahnte er. Auch wenn das Zeitalter der Elben zu Ende ging und vom Zeitalter der Menschen ersetzt wurde, so gab es doch noch einen Platz für ihn und die seinen. Erst wenn die Menschen auch diesen beanspruchen würden, würden sie gehen.  
Nun gab es keine Drachen mehr, die sie oder die Menschen bedrohten. Auch die Orks und die Wargs waren selten geworden und all die anderen, grauenhaften Kreaturen Mordors waren mit Saurons endgültigem Niedergang verschwunden. Ja, das Zeitalter der Menschen würde kommen, doch noch gab es für ihn einen Platz auf Mittelerde. 

Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung legte er den Schlangenring in die mit Samt ausgeschlagene Schale zurück. Er würde ihn nie wieder tragen. 

Dann sah er auf und begegnete den Augen des Dieners im Spiegel. Sie tauschten einen Blick und Thranduil sah, dass Denároth verstand. 

~ * ~

Alatáriël stand sprachlos vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Ankleideraum und betrachtete die Elbin, die sie darin sah. Das konnte nicht sie sein!  
Ein Kleid, das aus Mondlicht gemacht zu sein schien, umfloss sie geradezu. Das weiße Haar lag, teilweise mit kunstvollen Zöpfen und silbernen Ketten verziert, lang und glatt auf ihrem Rücken.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, woraus das Kleid genau bestand. Es schien ein hauchzarter Stoff zu sein und doch auch wieder nicht. Sie spürte es kaum, denn im Gegensatz zu der schweren Vermählungsrobe war dieses Gewand federleicht. Es schimmerte silbern und weiß und war ebenfalls mit den Ranken und den Ornamenten von Thranduils Wappen durchwirkt.  
Hauchzarte, durchscheinende Seide umfloss ihre Arme und eine lange Schleppe bedeckte den Boden um sie herum. Ein breiter Gürtel aus Seide wurde auf ihrem Bauch von einer halbmondförmigen Brosche gehalten und betonte ihre schlanke Taille.  
Ein Umhang aus schwerer weißer Seide, bestickt mit Silberfäden und verziert mit Diamanten und Perlen gehörte dazu und würde sie auf dem Weg hinaus in den Wald und zur Lichtung, auf der die Krönung stattfinden würde, wärmen. 

Sie legte nachdenklich die Hand auf ihren nach wie vor flachen Bauch und schüttelte, über sich selbst verblüfft, den Kopf. Wie hatte sie das nicht bemerkten, wie die Anzeichen übersehen können? Sie war seit Jahrtausenden die Heilerin der Eiselben und hatte unzähligen Schwangeren beigestanden. Und nun bemerkte sie selbst nicht, dass sie ein Kind empfangen hatte?

Sanft strich sie über ihren Bauch und nahm das feine aber deutliche Flackern der noch jungen Seele war. Würde Thranduil sich darüber freuen? Sie hoffte es. Er liebte Legolas und dieser hatte ihr selbst von seiner behüteten und wunderbaren Kindheit erzählt. 

„Es wird Zeit, hiril vuin “, erinnerte Lothrîd sie und Alatáriël drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr um. Sie waren in den vergangenen Monaten zu Freundinnen geworden und auch wenn sie sich inzwischen mit den anderen Damen des Hofes gut verstand, so war ihr Lothrîd doch die liebste Vertraute. Nun strahlte die Zofe sie an, während sie ihr half den Mantel anzulegen. „Wann wollte Ihr es ihm sagen?“

„Nach der Krönung. Unser Kind hat nichts mit all den Zeremonien zu tun. Es ist ganz allein mein Geschenk an ihn“, bestimmte Alatáriël. 

~ * ~

Die große Lichtung war voller Elben, als Alatáriël in Begleitung Mîrlaegs ankam. Ein schmaler Weg war frei geblieben und an dessen Ende konnte sie Thranduil sehen. Das heißt, eigentlich vor allem sein helles Haar und die mit weißen Blüten geschmückte Krone. Er selbst trug Kleidung, die aus Sternenlicht gemacht zu sein schien. Sie war dunkel und verschmolz beinahe mit dem dunklen Wald hinter ihm, doch sie funkelte und schimmerte wie die Sterne über ihnen. Sein bodenlanger Mantel betonte seine schlanke, großgewachsene Gestalt und die breiten Schultern. Seine Krone, sein Zepter, die Ringe an seinen Händen und das Schwert an seiner Seite wiesen ihn als König und Krieger aus. Und genau als das stand er nun dort und erwartete sie. 

Alatáriël atmete tief durch. Dann löste sie die Hand von Mîrlaegs Arm, der sie bis zum Beginn des Weges geleitet hatte und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf den König des Eryn Lasgalen zu.  
Sie hatte ihn als einfachen Elben kennengelernt und als Krieger. Erst spät hatte sie in ihm auch den König gesehen und nun erkannte sie, dass er alles zugleich war. Und er war der Mann, den sie liebte und der sie liebte. 

Seine Miene war ruhig, als er ihr entgegensah. Seine eisblauen Augen blickten jedoch warm und freundlich und ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als sie ihn erreichte. 

Wie es das Protokoll verlangte, sank sie vor ihm auf die Knie. Sie verharrte so, während sich um sie herum ein gespanntes Schweigen ausbreitete.  
Thranduil legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf.  
„Ihr, Alatáriël, seid gekommen um den Rang und den Platz der Königin einzunehmen. Ist dies Euer Begehren?“, hob Thranduil mit ruhiger Stimme an. Wenn er nervös war, so ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. Sie fühlte aber das feine Beben seiner Fingerspitzen und in seinem Inneren. Es beruhigte sie.  
„Ja, das ist mein Begehren“, antwortete sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme ebenso ruhig klang. 

Thranduil löste die Hand von ihrem Kopf und wandte sich nun an die umstehenden Elben.  
„Nun frage ich die Elben dieses Reiches: ist es auch Euer Begehren, diese Elbin als Eure Königin zu sehen und seid Ihr bereit, Ihr die Macht zu verleihen Euch zu führen und Euch in Frieden und Kampf zu begleiten?  
Wollt Ihr ihrem Wort folgen und Euch ihrem Rats- und Schiedsspruch unterwerfen?“

Ein Schauer rann über Alatáriëls Rücken, als sie die einstimmige Antwort der Elben hörte.  
Zunächst waren es nur die Mitglieder des Rates, die die rituelle Antwort gaben. Es folgten die Elben des Hofstaates und dann, in einem Chor, der den ganzen Wald zu umfassen schien, die restlichen Elben des Reiches, die anwesend waren.  
„So ist es unser Wunsch und Begehren. Alatáriël soll von Stunde an unsere Königin sein, mit allen Rechten, Pflichten und Ämtern, bis ans Ende der Zeiten.“

Nun wandte sich Thranduil wieder ihr zu und legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie hob den Blick und sah zu ihm auf. Er sah sie ernst an und auch sie fühlte, mehr noch als bei ihrer Vermählung, welche Verantwortung ihr mit dieser Zeremonie auferlegt wurde. 

Die Fragen und Antworten waren von der Tradition vorgegeben. Als sie sie lernte hatte sie auch gelernt, was alles nun zu ihren Aufgaben gehören würde und sie war bereit diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Ja, sie tat es sogar gerne und auch wenn sie an manchen Tagen an sich und ihren Fähigkeiten zweifelte, die Erwartungen der Elben und Thranduils zu erfüllen, so erfüllte sie nun doch eine innere Ruhe. Der Segen der Valar hatte ihr die Kraft dazu verliehen.

Thranduils klare, tiefe Stimme erklang erneut und er sah sie ernst und prüfend an.  
„Versprecht Ihr den Elben dieses Reiches, sie treu und voller Fürsorge zu leiten. Werdet Ihr sie führen in Zeiten des Kampfes und des Friedens?“

Alatáriël holte tief Luft.  
„Ich verspreche dies zu tun, solange Atem in meinem Körper ist.“

„Sollen in diesem Reich durch Eure Hand, Gnade und Gerechtigkeit jene finden, die ihrer bedürfen und Strafe jene ereilen, die schuldig geworden sind?“

„So soll es sein und ich bitte die Valar um die Gnade, mir die Weisheit zu schenken, Recht von Unrecht zu unterscheiden und das rechte Maß an Strafe zu finden.“

„Werdet Ihr die Gebote und Weisungen der Valar befolgen und werde Ihr auch jene dazu auffordern, die sich von ihnen abgewandt haben?“

„Ich verspreche es zu tun und ich werde jene in den Worten der Valar unterweisen, die sie nicht befolgen.“

„So erhebt Euch denn und sprecht Euer letztes Gelöbnis, bevor Ihr die Krone des Waldlandreiches annehmt.“

Alatáriël stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um, bis sie mit dem Rücken zu Thranduil stand. Sie fühlte seine Präsenz hinter sich und es war, als würde er seine Arme um sie legen, um sie zu stützen. Er tat es natürlich nicht und doch reichte schon die Vorstellung aus, um ihr Sicherheit zu geben. 

Sie hob den Kopf und ließ den Blick über die Elben wandern. Auch Menschen hatten sich hinzugesellt und sie sah auch Zwerge und Halblinge. Gandalf und Radagast waren ebenso gekommen. Auch viele Tiere des Waldes hatten sich versammelt und standen einträchtig zwischen den Elben. Sie blinzelte überrascht und schluckte, als ihr ein Klos die Kehle zuzuschnüren begann. 

Dann holte sie tief Atem und sprach an alle gewandt: „Ich, Alatáriël von den Eiselben aus dem Vergessenen Tal, gelobe, meine hier in dieser Stunde gegebenen Versprechen zu achten und zu halten, solange Atem in meinem Körper und meine Seele bei mir ist. Ich rufe die Valar an, dass sie mir mit ihrer Weisheit beistehen und bitte um die Gnade und den Segen Eru Ilúvatars.“

Dann drehte sie sich wieder langsam um. Thranduil hatte sein Zepter Giladhin gereicht, der als der oberste Heerführer direkt hinter ihm stand. In den Händen hielt er nun eine Krone, die der seinen ähnlich war und doch viel feiner und zarter wirkte. Bestand die seine aus miteinander verwobenen Dornen, so waren es bei der ihren zarte Blütenzweige. Zierliche Blätter aus Silber und Gold schmückten sie und Blüten aus Edelsteinen glitzerten im Mondlicht.  
Sie erkannte Stechpalmenblätter als Symbol für den Winter. Der Frühling war durch Birkenblätter vertreten, für den Sommer standen Rosen und für den Herbst rote Beeren.

Sie trat dicht an Thranduil heran. 

„Kniet nun ein letztes Mal nieder, Alatáriël von den Eiselben und erhebt Euch als Bereth Alatáriël, die Königin des Waldlandreiches.“ 

Sie gehorchte und ließ sich erneut auf die Knie sinken. Dann fühlte sie, wie er ihr behutsam die Krone aufsetzte.  
„Möge diese Krone Euch stets an Euer Volk erinnern und daran, dass Ihr es in Liebe und Fürsorge leitet, was auch immer das Schicksal für Euch vorgesehen haben mag.  
Möge diese Krone Euch die Kraft geben, die dazu nötig ist.  
Möge diese Krone Euch die Weisheit geben, die dazu nötig ist.  
Möge diese Krone Euch behüten vor falschen Entscheidungen und möge diese Krone Euren Weg lenken.“

Thranduil hatte den letzten Segen gesprochen und trat nun zurück.  
„Erhebt Euch nun, Bereth Alatáriël.“

Ein helles Schimmern begann sich um sie herum auszubreiten.  
Alatáriël fühlte das sanfte Prickeln von Magie und spürte, wie sich die Krone ihrem Kopf anpasste: Die Ranken öffneten sich und verwoben sich neu, bis sie, ähnlich geformt wie die Krone Thranduils, ihren Hinterkopf umschlossen und mit den jeweils offenen Seiten an ihren Schläfen und Wangenknochen ruhten.  
Sie fühlte das Gewicht der Krone und doch war es, als würde die Krone sie halten und sie stützen. 

Ein wenig unsicher sah sie zu Thranduil auf und er senkte kurz die Lider in einer bestätigenden Geste, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Sie fühlte seine beruhigende Aura, als diese ihre Seele streifte. „ _Fürchte nichts, melethron nín“_ ], hörte sie ihn über ihre Verbindung, „ _es ist gut.“_

Alatáriël atmete noch einmal durch, dann erhob sie sich und ergriff mit ihrer rechten Hand die linke Thranduils, die er ihr anbot. Dann drehte sie sich so neben ihn, dass sie beide in die gleiche Richtung sahen. Seine Hand schloss sich mir beruhigender, doch sanfter Kraft um ihre klammen Finger.

Die Elben und die Vertreter der freien Völker brachen in lauten Jubel aus und Hochrufe auf Aran Thranduil und Bereth Alatáriël. erklangen. Die Waldtiere flohen erschrocken und nur der majestätische Hirsch blieb.  
Er kam langsam durch die Elben hindurch näher und sie machten ihm respektvoll Platz. Dann blieb er vor dem Königspaar stehen. Lange sah er der neu gekrönten Königin in die Augen und wie schon damals auf der Lichtung, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war, spürte sie die Weisheit des Tieres. Es schien ihr fast, als würde er sie prüfen. 

Alatáriël hielt dem Blick der sanften, braunen Augen stand, bis der Hirsch langsam den Kopf neigte, sich umwandte und wieder in den Wald zurückkehrte. 

Sie blickte ihm nach, bis sie sein Geweih nicht mehr zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen konnte. Dann erst wurde sie sich wirklich des Trubels um sie herum bewusst. Sie lächelte strahlend. Es war vollbracht, sie war Königin. Sie konnte es kaum fassen und schüttelte innerliche fassungslos den Kopf. 

„Komm“, löste sie Thranduils Stimme aus ihrem Bann. „Sie wollen feiern und warten nur darauf, dass wir das Fest eröffnen.“ Er sah sie auffordernd an. 

„Ja, lassen wir das Fest beginnen.“  
Alatáriël lächelte, während sie an Thranduils Seite durch die Elben hindurchschritt. 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bereth - Königin  
> muinthel nín - meine Schwester  
> hiril vuin - Mylady


	30. Besondere Geschenke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun ist es also soweit... das letzte Kapitel liegt vor Euch.   
> Ich möchte dies nutzen, um Euch für Eure Treue und die vielen Reviews zu danken.   
> Habt vielen herzlichen Dank <3
> 
> Nun wünsche ich Euch noch viel Freude mit dem letzten Kapitel. 
> 
> Es ist aber ganz sicher nicht die letzte Geschichte, die ich zu Thranduil posten werden. Ob die Eiselben oder Alatáriël noch einmal dabei sein werden, kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich würde mich aber freuen, mal wieder von Euch zu hören. 
> 
> In diesen Sinne also: Cuio vae - Lebt wohl!

Der halbe Wald schien von Lachen, Gesang und fröhlichen Stimmen erfüllt zu sein.   
Überall schimmerten Lichter durch die Bäume und Gruppen von Elben, Menschen und Zwergen standen beisammen. Auch die Halblinge hatten sich unter die Gäste gemischt. Kinder sprangen umher und sie machten keinen Unterschied darin, zu welchem Volk sie gehörten. 

Da alle Elben an den Festlichkeiten zur Krönung teilhaben sollten, breitete sich das Fest über ein kaum überschaubares Gebiet aus und sämtliche Lichtungen und sich dafür eignende Wege waren zum Festplatz bestimmt worden.   
Thranduil und Alatáriël hatten einige davon besucht, hatten hier etwas gegessen, dort etwas getrunken und mit einer anderen Gruppe getanzt. 

Alatáriël hatte sich, ermüdet von den Aufregungen des Tages und den beiden Zeremonien, auf eine Bank am Rand einer der Lichtungen zurückgezogen, auf denen gefeiert wurde.   
Thranduil gesellte sich nun zu ihr, nachdem er ein Gespräch mit Bain, dem König von Dale und Sohn Bards dem Drachentöter, und einem der Botschafter der Zwerge aus dem Erebor beendet hatte. Die Beziehungen zu beiden benachbarten Königreichen waren gut und im Laufe der Jahrzehnte hatten sich stabile, auf Freundschaft beruhende Bündnisse gebildet.   
Auch die Handelbeziehungen zu beiden Reichen waren wieder aufgelebt und boten allen Seiten nur Vorteile. 

In der Hand hielt er nun ein in Samt eingeschlagenes Kästchen. 

Alatáriël bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich neben sie setzte. „So in Gedanken?“, neckte er sie und sie legte lächelnd eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nur etwas erschöpft.“

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Kästchen. „Was ist das? Ein weiteres Geschenke einer der Botschafter?“ Ihre Frage war nicht unberechtigt, denn alle Reiche und Völker, die mit den Elben freundschaftlich verbunden waren, hatten Geschenke zu ihrer Vermählung und noch mehr zu ihrer Krönung gesandt. Es waren kostbarste Gaben darunter und Alatáriël war von der Pracht überwältigt gewesen, als sie vorhin einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. 

„Ja und nein“, gab Thranduil zurück. Er zögerte das Kästchen zu öffnen, befreite es aber von der Hülle aus Samt. Eine kleine, alt wirkende Schatulle kam zum Vorschein. Ein schwerer Riegel verschloss sie.   
Thranduil schob ihn zur Seite, doch noch immer klappte er den Deckel nicht nach oben. Seine Gedanken drohten sich in der Vergangenheit zu verlieren, während sie zu alten Erinnerungen trieben, die ihn einst in seinen Albträumen heimgesucht hatten. Sie hatten ihren Schrecken verloren und dennoch ließen sie ihn nun zögern. 

„So hat Gimli dich gefunden? Er wollte dir unbedingt etwas geben und ließ sich nicht dazu überreden, es einem der Diener auszuhändigen“, wurde er von Legolas in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt. 

Thranduil sah auf und betrachtete seinen Sohn. Auch Legolas war in eine festliche Robe gekleidet und wirkte darin so fremd, wie Thranduil es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er kannte ihn beinahe ausschließlich in den Beinlingen und der Tunika der Garde.   
Und auch wenn er nun nicht mehr Teil seines Heeres war, so bevorzugte er noch immer ähnliche Kleidung. Thranduil hatte sich an den Anblick gewöhnt.  
Ihn nun mit langen, fließenden Gewändern und in einem Umhang mit langer Schleppe zu sehen, war, gelinde gesagt, irritierend. Doch das breite Lächeln war vertraut, ebenso wie die vor Freude funkelnden blauen Augen. 

„Ja, das hat er. Und er gab mir dies.“ Thranduil hob die Schatulle kurz an. 

„So weißt du, was sie enthält?“ Alatáriël beugte sich vor, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. 

„Ich ahne es.“ Thranduil atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann streckte er die Arme aus und hielt die Schatulle seinem Sohn hin. „Sie gehört dir. Das Geschmeide sollte ein Geschenk für deine Mutter sein als Dank dafür, dass sie dich mir geschenkt hatte. Sie ist nicht mehr und so sollte nun dir das Geschmeide und die die weißen Steine von Lasgalen gehören.“

Legolas zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er die Schatulle entgegen. Langsam klappte er den Deckel auf.   
Alatáriël hielt den Atem an, als das Mondlicht sich in dem Inhalt der Schatulle spiegelte und Legolas ungläubiges Gesicht mit hellem Licht überzog.   
Dieser sah mit offenem Mund zu seinem Vater, dann hob er behutsam das Geschmeide aus seinem Bett aus losen Edelsteinen. Es schimmerte und gleißte im Mondlicht, als er es behutsam auf seinen Händen ausbreitete.  
„Es ist wunderschön“, wisperte er ergriffen. „Du solltest es Alatáriël schenken.“

„Nein.“ Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte es für deine Mutter anfertigen lassen und was immer sie auch getan hat, ich habe sie geliebt und sie hat dich geboren. Das Geschmeide soll deshalb dir gehören. Verfahre damit, wie es dir gefällt. Für Alatáriël habe ich ein anderes Geschenk.“

Alatáriël, die die weiß schimmernden Edelsteine und die Ketten und Verzierungen aus Mithril und Silber mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Ablehnung betrachtet hatte, schaute auf. „Es ist wunderschön. Doch selbst wenn du es mir zugedacht hättest, Thranduil, würde ich es nicht annehmen. Du hattest es für deine Gemahlin anfertigen lassen und deine Liebe zur ihr ist darin verwoben. Dir, Legolas, wird es Glück bringen.“

„Du bist dir sicher?“, fragte er zögernd und schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Ja“, bestätigte Thranduil. „Nimm es an dich. Lass es umarbeiten, wenn du möchtest und schenke es Tauriel. Oder bewahre es als Andenken an deine Mutter auf. Auch wenn sie es nie getragen hat, so war es doch für sie bestimmt gewesen.“

Legolas nickte langsam und ließ das Geschmeide behutsam in die Schatulle zurückgleiten. „Wie du wünschst, Ada.“ Thranduil reichte ihm das samtene Tuch und Legolas packte die Schatulle wieder darin ein. 

Alatáriël lehnte sich an Thranduil, doch er schob sie sanft zurück. Aus einer verborgenen Tasche seiner Tunika zog er einen samtenen Beutel und reichte ihn ihr. „Dieses Geschmeide habe ich von einem König geschenkt bekommen, als er noch keiner war zu einer Zeit, als vieles im Umbruch und vieles im Begriff stand zerstört zu werden. Aus den Trümmern sind neue Freundschaften und Bündnisse entstanden und sie haben Frieden und Freude gebracht.   
Jener König ist mir ein guter Freund geworden und auch wenn es ein sterblicher Mensch gewesen ist, so war er einer der wenigen, die Elbenfreund genannt wurden. Sein Sohn ist nun König seines Reiches und er führt es mit der gleichen Umsicht und Güte, wie es sein Vater getan hatte. Das Geschmeide war einst Eigentum ihres Vorfahren und ich erhielt es als Dank für Hilfe in großer Not.   
Ich nahm es nicht wegen des Wertes der Juwelen oder wegen seiner Schönheit, sondern als Unterpfand für eine Freundschaft, die erst noch wachsen musste.   
Heute sprach ich mit dem Sohn jenes Königs und er bestätigte den Willen seines Vaters: ich solle das Geschmeide behalten.   
Die Farbe der Steine jedoch, entspricht der Farbe deiner Augen und auch wenn ich dich damals noch nichts kannte und nichts von den Eiselben oder eurem Tal wusste, so bezauberte mich doch die Farbe und ließ eine Sehnsucht in mir entstehen, für die ich keine Erklärung fand. Wann immer ich jedoch in deine Augen sah, erinnerten sie mich an das Geschmeide und so möchte ich es nun dir schenken.“

Alatariel hielt den Beutel in der Hand und hörte ihm schweigend zu. Nun öffnete sie langsam die Verschnürung und ließ den Inhalt in ihre Hand rutschen. Sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als unzählige Smaragde grün aufblitzten und die goldenen Fassungen im Mondlicht schimmerten. „Sie ist wunderschön“, flüsterte sie und hob die Kette an, so dass sich die kunstvoll miteinander verbundenen Teile des Geschmeides entfalten konnten. 

„Es sind vierzig Smaragde“, erklärte Legolas leise und sah seinen Vater fragend an. „Bard schenkte dir dies?“

Thranduil nickte. „Und Bain wollte es nicht zurück erhalten, auch wenn es Teil seines Erbes gewesen war. Er wusste, warum Bard es mir geschenkt hatte. Ich glaube, es würde ihn freuen, wenn du es tragen würdest.“

„Legst du es mir um?“, bat Alatáriël und stand auf. Thranduil trat hinter sie und nahm ihr das Geschmeide aus der Hand. Dann legte er es vorsichtig um ihren Hals und schloss es, während sie ihr Haar anhob.   
Sie lächelte, als sie das sanfte Streicheln seiner Fingerkuppen fühlte und lehnte sich an ihn. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Geschmeide, das kühl und schwer auf ihrem Dekolleté lag. 

„Die Steine haben wirklich die Farbe deiner Augen“, bemerkte Legolas. 

Thranduil schlang die Arme um Alatáriël und küsste sanft ihr Ohr. „Bald dämmert der Morgen herauf und ich glaube, es wird Zeit für uns, dass wir den Elben die Lichtungen überlassen“, scherzte er. 

„Sie werden bis in den Morgen hinein feiern“, lachte auch Legolas. „Erst wenn alles aufgegessen und alle Fässer leer sind, werden sie zur Ruhe kommen.“ 

„Und wenn ihr König und der Prinz nicht mehr dabei sind“, ergänzte Alatáriël mit einem Feixen. 

„Oh, der Prinz hat sich in der Vergangenheit als recht trinkfest erwiesen“, gab Thranduil zurück. „Er war immer gern gesehen unter den feierfreudigen Elben der Garde.“

Legolas schnaufte und zog eine gespielt beleidigte Miene. „Mag sein, aber auch ich werde mich heute zurückziehen.“ Er verneigte sich knapp. „Ada, Alatáriël. Losto vae .“

„Losto vae, ion nín “, gab Thranduil den Wunsch zurück und dann sahen sie dem Prinzen nach, wie er sich erneut zwischen die fröhlichen Gäste schob. 

„Er wird ganz sicher erst im Morgengrauen in die Hallen zurückkehre“, bemerkte Thranduil schmunzelnd und schüttelten nachsichtig den Kopf, als einige Menschen den Prinzen umringten kaum dass er sich einige Schritte entfernt hatte. Sie zogen ihn, seinen halbherzigen Protest ignorierend, zu einem der Tische, wo sich Vertreter aller Völker ganz offensichtlich zu einem Trinkspiel zusammengefunden hatten.   
Thranduil erkannte Aragorn, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen ebenfalls zu kommen, den Zwerg Gimli und auch Celeborn schien darunter zu sein, wobei sich Thranduil bei letzterem nicht ganz sicher war. 

„Auch ich habe ein Geschenk für dich“, sagte Alatáriël leise und legte ihre Hände auf die um ihre Taille geschlungenen Arme Thranduils. 

„Deine Gegenwart an meiner Seite ist mir Geschenk genug“, gab Thranduil zurück und neigte den Kopf, um die zarte Haut ihres Halses zu küssen. 

Alatáriël genoss die Zärtlichkeit einen Moment lang. „Gib mir deine Hand“, bat sie dann und Thranduil ließ von ihr ab. Sie ließ nicht zu, dass er sie losließ, als er vor sie treten wollte um sie ansehen zu können. „Was ist?“, fragte er besorgt. 

„Gib mir einfach deine Hand“, wiederholte sie und verwob ihre Finger mit den seinen, als er eine Hand von ihrer Taille löste. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich ein wenig in seinem Arm und küsste ihn.   
Währenddessen schob sie die miteinander verwobenen Hände tiefer, bis seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch lag. 

Thranduil, der Mühe hatte sich nicht in dem sanften Kuss zu verlieren, blickte auf, als er bemerkte was sie tat und vor allem, wo seine Hand lag. Eine Ahnung, gespeist von einer stillen Hoffnung, die er noch nicht in Worte zu kleiden gewagt hatte, wuchs in ihm und er suchte fragend ihren Blick. 

Alatáriël lächelte. „Sie selbst“, bat sie ihn und drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester gegen ihren Leib. 

Thranduil schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung, die ihre beiden Seelen miteinander verband. Langsam, beinahe scheu tastete er sich vor, voller Furcht vor dem, was er sich erhoffte und vielleicht sogar finden würde. 

Zuerst war es nur ein feines Leuchten, das ihn näher lockte. Er folgte dem Wunsch und stand dann vor dem noch zarten und beinahe durchscheinenden Licht einer erst wenige Wochen alten Seele. Aber sie war da und so zart sie auch war, war sie dennoch stark und voller Leben. 

Thranduils Knie gaben nach und er ließ sich schwer auf die Bank hinter ihnen sinken. Er zog Alatáriël mit sich, so dass sie auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam.   
„Ist es wahr?“, vergewisserte er sich. Alatáriël nickte strahlend und ließ sich von ihm in eine feste Umarmung ziehen. 

„Gi melin. Ni 'lassui! “, wisperte er, während sich in seinen Augen Freudentränen sammelten. „Du bist der Stern meiner Seele.“

 

~~ * ~~

 

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losto vae - angenehme Träume.  
> Losto vae, ion nín - Angenehme Träume, mein Sohn.  
> Gi melin. Ni 'lassui! - Ich liebe dich. Du machst mich glücklich!


End file.
